The Safety of Love
by starrygirlb
Summary: Madge and Gale are hopelessly in love and think they've found their happily ever after, but have they? A Gadge love story for the romantic in us all. Sequel to "The Things Which Determine Your Fate". Madge and Gale POV.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the HG trilogy or any of the characters that Suzanne Collins so wonderfully created. I only own my original thoughts and characters; all else belongs to Suzanne Collins.**_

_**A/N: Okay, before we get to the good stuff, I wanted to get everyone up to speed on a few things about this sequel. First, it's going to be mostly non-canon. It will have some moments taken from Catching Fire but there are several things I will be changing from the work Suzanne Collins did with her book. My goal is to have longer chapters for this story as compared to my last story. Chapters will still be from either Madge or Gale's POV. If you didn't read my first story (shame on you), here's what you need to know in order to not be lost in this story: Katniss and Peeta were still reaped and both became victors of the games, Madge and Gale are hopelessly in love with one another, and Madge's mother signed a marriage contract promising Madge would marry Seneca Crane on her 18th birthday in exchange for never being put into the reaping. Seneca Crane was executed and now Madge and Gale think they're free to live happily ever after, but are they?**_

**Chapter 1**

The sweat trickles down the back of my neck, soaking my back and it makes me wish I was at the lake swimming instead of working down in the mines. It's hot as hell down here and there's no escaping it. The air is suffocatingly thick and with every breath I take my mouth and lungs fill with soot. My whole body is aching after being cramped in here all day. I've got another hour left on my shift before I can get up to the surface and finally breathe in some fresh air. I've only been working in the mines for a week and it's already more than I can stand. I knew I'd hate it but it was all I could see as an option. The work is exhausting and painstaking. The hours are long and the pay is terrible. And the danger risk is high. But for now, I can only do what I can do. With all the hooplah surrounding Katniss and Mellark 12's been crawling with Capitol goons and camera crews making it next to impossible to do any sort of illegal trading. I can't very well walk through town with a handful of squirrels and rabbits without everyone knowing what I've done and while most of 12 turns a blind eye to what I do, people from the Capitol won't be so forgiving. I'm still going out into the woods and hunting but only for what I can feed my family with and nothing more. And my hunting is really just a few snares that I set, collect and reset every other day now. Hopefully all the victor crazed paparazzi will go away soon and I can go back to hunting with trading.

As for Katniss and Mellark, things sure are different now that they're back. At first I was stoked to see Katniss standing there on the platform at the train station. I couldn't wait to hug her, almost like I needed to touch her in order for me to really believe she was here, that she was safe. I couldn't wait to tell her all about Madge and how I'd fallen head over heels in love with the Mayor's daughter of all people. Couldn't wait to tell her how Madge had rescued Rory and how I'd taught her to swim in the lake. I was dying to get out in the woods and have my old hunting partner back. And I really honestly wanted to know more about this new thing she had with Mellark. Wanted to know just how real and serious those two were about each other. But things just didn't work out the way I'd pictured them. Katniss was never alone for me to talk to her. And I mean never. It'd been a good two weeks before I finally was able to have a decent length conversation with her. I'd told her about Madge and I being together. She of course had already probably seen us holding hands or kissing, if she was paying any attention seeing as we weren't hiding it these days. When I told her we were together, that I was in love, she scoffed at me. Totally didn't believe me. She thinks Madge will just end up being another one of my here today, gone tomorrow girlfriends. I was so pissed off at her reaction that I just had to walk away from her as she sat there laughing at me. I couldn't even explain to her what Madge really meant to me. I'd been curious as to what she would think about my being with Madge, not sure how she'd feel about it, but I certainly never thought she'd doubt how serious I was about my feelings and intentions toward Madge. I realize I have a past reputation for being a love em and leave em kinda guy but Katniss has always known the real me and I think I just expected more from her. I mean, it isn't like I've ever come to her before and professed my love for a girl so I just figured she'd know I was being serious. Katniss knew I was pissed at her reaction and she'd tracked me down a few days later to offer an apology that in my opinion was less of an apology and more of an explanation. She told me she just never pictured me being serious about anyone and that's why she found it comical and difficult to fathom. I let it go but didn't offer to share any more about the topic with her. Madge told me Katniss had later approached her about it and that while she seemed mystified by our pairing, she seemed accepting of it.

The next time Katniss and I had a moment to chat I took the opportunity to ask about her and Mellark. She just shrugged me off and didn't say much. I see something in her eyes that seems a little off when she and Mellark are together but I figure that's her business. If she wants me to know something, she'll tell me. She's good at not saying much, that's for sure. I guess that's one thing that hasn't changed about her. The games seemed to have changed everything else about her though. She's always dressed up now and looks like a very polished version of the Katniss that I remember. Her time is always taken, forever busy with this or that. She moved out of the Seam and into Victor Village with her family. I'm glad she has a decent house now but I see it as just another way she's different. The worst though was that she tried to offer me money for food since I can't do any trading safely right now. She of all people knows better than to offer me money or food. Charity. She said she owed me for looking after her family and that she had more money than she could ever need. I pretty much put my foot down on that though and she hasn't brought it up again. A part of me is kind of annoyed with myself for having thought she'd return and all of life would resume as if she never left. I mean, did I really think Katniss would come back, throw on her old hunting boots and sit in the woods with me all day? But, at least she's safe and at least she's back.

On the upside of things, Madge and I had the most amazing summer together. We spent so many days out at the lake, swimming and hiking in the woods. She's become an incredible swimmer, even faster than me now which wasn't easy on my ego but I'm so proud of her I just don't care. I swear she's practically a mermaid at this point. It's a shame it's so far to the lake. I'd love to be able to take a dip after spending all day in this sweltering hole in the ground. On her birthday, I'd promised her that we would go and spend the night out in the woods at the lake sometime but we never got a chance. At least not yet anyway. We've both been just so happy, enjoying just being together ever since we found out that was dead. I realize it's a terrible thing to be glad that someone else died but this was the only thing that could have happened that could make us both rest assured that she would be free to marry whomever she chooses. When she burst into my house that day and told me he died, that her contract was voided by default, I swear I felt a ton of bricks lift from my shoulders. The pressure and worry about her future, her fate, all dissolved by the death of one man. Madge and I can now be together without the fear of her being taken away forever next year.

One thing Madge isn't happy about is my working here in the mines. I know she understands that this is what I have to do and she's careful not to harp on me about it but I know it scares her. Hell, it scares me too. My own father died down here to the exact job that my hands now do. I hate that my new hours keep me from getting to spend as much time with her as we'd like. Being together every day this summer spoiled us in a way I guess. Most nights this week, when I've come out of the mines at the end of my shift I find her waiting for me. She walks with me all the way back to the Seam and then she usually heads back home, insisting I spend time with my family and then get some rest. I plan to steal her away to the woods with me on Sunday though. It's my only day off in the week and I intend to spend it with her. All of it with her. She'll fight me on it, insist I hang out with my family first but I don't care. I see them every night. It's her that I want, her that I need some time alone with. God, how I need some alone time with her.

The whistle sounds ending my shift for today. I pull a rag from the coveralls I'm wearing and wipe the coal dust and sweat from my face as I ride the lifts back up to the top. After spending 12 long hours underground the daylight is blinding, even though the sun is starting to set on the horizon. As soon as my eyes adjust to the light outside, I spot Madge. She's off to the side, sitting on a boulder with a basket in her lap. Just the sight of her revives the energy I'd thought was depleted after my long hours in the mines. No matter how many times I see her, I can't get over her beauty. Her blonde wavy hair pulled into a knot on top of her head and her blue eyes sparkling as they meet with mine. I smile like the guy in love that I am.

"Hi." I say as I lean in to kiss her, careful not to hug her and soil her clothes with the black, dusty remnants of my work.

"Hi yourself." She says as she kisses me back and flashes her smile at me. "I brought you vegetables from my garden." She adds as she holds up the basket.

I sigh because I already know she won't take no for an answer. I still hate taking food from her but I do like that she grows it rather than buys it and I know she gives because it makes her happy. She definitely doesn't think of it as charity in the least. "Thanks, my mother will appreciate that." I say as I reach over and take the basket from her.

"How was work?" She asks as we start walking towards the Seam.

"Ugh. I think I'm ready for retirement. How was your day?"

"Boring. But better now."

"Tell me about it." I know what she means by it being better now. I've been with her 2 minutes now and already I'm better than I have been all day. It's tempting to wrap my arms around her waist and pull her too me but I can't bare the thought of ruining her dress. She must read my mind because as I think it, I feel her arm snake around my waist and she pulls herself closer.

"Don't. You'll never get the stains out of your dress." I warn as I start to pull away.

She shoots me a look and tightens her grip on me. I give in, mostly because I selfishly want her arms around me.

"I can't meet you tomorrow after you get off work. My Capitol Stylist is coming to prep me for the new school year and she'll be here all day long. And then we'll have a dinner with my father afterwards."

"You have a stylist that preps you? What does she prep?" I can't imagine Madge needing anyone to help make her prettier.

"She comes every year. Head to toe touch ups. Haircut, facial, body polishing, anything she sees fit. Just a bunch of silly girl stuff I'm forced to endure as daughter of a Mayor." She says with a roll of her eyes and lacking the enthusiasm most girls in her position would hold.

"Sounds just plain awful. Wanna trade and go to the mines for me?" I tease with a grin though I know I'd be miserable with someone picking at me all day.

"Ha ha. Just shoot me now. At least it's only once a year. I've heard that some girls have stylists who come as often as once a month in the other districts."

"Want me to come by and see you after work? I'll go home and clean up first obviously." I offer thinking about how much it's gonna suck not having her smiling face greet me outside the mines tomorrow.

"Do I want you too? Yes, of course. Are you going too? Nope. You need to go home and rest. I can see you Saturday when you get off work."

"You're worse than my mother, you know that?"

"But you love me anyways." She gloats as she rises up on her tip toes to kiss me goodbye.

I drop the basket of vegetables, grip her hips on either side and pull her against me as we kiss. If this is the only kiss I'm getting until Saturday, I'm making it count. She sighs and arches into me as we kiss and I can tell she's as anxious for some alone time together as I am. We finally, reluctantly, pull from the kiss and I see black smudges all over her face and when we pull back further I see the same black all over her dress.

"You cannot go home like this." I say shaking my head. I take her hand, pull her around the side of the house to the rain barrel and dip my work rag in it before I wipe away the black from her face. "I don't think I can do anything about the dress though."

"Well, maybe I'll just make this my new meet Gale after work dress." She laughs.

I shake my head with a smile and watch as she heads back towards town. The first night she met me after work I tried insisting on walking her back home but she wouldn't have it. She's surprisingly stubborn that girl. And I love it. Love her. Everything about her. I smile to myself thinking about her and the kiss we just had as I wash up at the rain barrel. A shower is what I really need but you don't get those kinds of luxuries in the Seam. Nope, just cold water from a barrel out behind my house.

Inside my house I find my family just sitting down for dinner and give my mother the basket from Madge. She takes it and hands me my bowl of squirrel stew in return. I eat it in about 30 seconds flat, not even bothering to sit down at the table, before going to the bedroom and falling face down onto the bed. It's unbelievable how tired I am. I don't think I was this worn out when Madge and I were sneaking out into the woods all night. Something about being down in the mines just drains you completely. I'm snoring in no time.

The morning is here long before I'm ready to welcome it and I can hardly pull myself from bed. My mother makes me a cup of strong, black coffee and I pull on my coveralls and boots while choking it down. I'm not a huge fan of coffee but my mother says it'll wake me up and give me the energy I need. Says my father used to have it whenever we could afford it. I figure if it's good enough for him, it's good enough for me too. Plus I think my mother likes the nostalgia it brings her to have the smell of it filling the house.

Outside, the sun is barely rising as I begin the walk into town. Now would be a perfect time to go hunt in the woods. I'd give anything to be heading there instead of back into the mine. I'm halfway to town when I see Katniss heading this way.

"Hey. What are you doing out so early Catnip?" I question.

"Just taking a couple loaves of bread to Greasy Sae. Peeta bakes more than he can give out so I'm taking her the extras. You heading to work?"

"Yeah, I've gotta run actually. If I'm late, I lose the whole day's shift."

"Sure, but hey, will you come over for dinner tonight?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm usually pretty beat after work though."

"See you at 7 Gale." She says ignoring the fact that I haven't agreed to come. And with that she turns and continues on her way not waiting for a response from me.

I sigh and begin walking into town again. It isn't that I don't want to see Katniss, I actually would love to get to hang out with her if she could be her real self again. This new Victor version of Katniss is just too weird for me. But, if Madge isn't free tonight I may as well go.

Work sucks as usual. It's hot and miserable and two of the guys from my crew failed to show up today so we're behind on our progress quota for the week now which means tomorrow's gonna suck even more. The Capitol estimates how much progress each crew should make based off what section they're mining in and if any crew fails to meet their progress quota for the week then our already meager pay gets docked. They claim it's a result of crews getting lazy but I think it's just another way for the Capitol to torment us. Another way they can keep us downtrodden and poor. After work, I head home and wash up, get changed and head over to Katniss's new house. I'm actually starving so having dinner actually sounds good.

I knock on her door and Prim answers, welcoming me inside. The smell of something, I'm not sure what, has my mouth already watering and my stomach growls audibly. Prim giggles and says "Come on, you're just in time." Leading me into the formal dining room.

"So glad you could join us Gale." Mellark says as he seats himself at the table. I had no clue he was joining us too.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." I mumble as I slide into an empty chair. I still don't know how I feel about him but I guess there isn't much else I can do at the moment other than sit down and endure dinner.

Dinner is awkward but Prim helps ease the discomfort in the room. Katniss is her usual quiet self, only interjecting into conversation occasionally. Mellark does his best to talk to me, obviously trying to get to know me but I kind of make chatting difficult by giving him short answers whenever he asks anything. He acts like he doesn't notice though and eventually dinner is finished. Prim says goodnight, heading up to bed and Peeta excuses himself and returns to his own house for the night leaving just me, Mrs. Everdeen and Katniss.

"C'mon, I'll walk with you back to the Seam. I need to get some air anyway." She says heading for the door.

As we walk, we're quiet at first but I start talking when I realize this is a good time to try and ask her about Mellark. She still hasn't given me any hint as to what's going on between them.

"So, I didn't realize Mellark would be eating with us tonight. Are you ever gonna fill me in on what's going on with you two?"

"It's a little complicated. I don't really know what we are. I would like to know why you hate him though."

"I don't hate him Catnip. I just don't understand him or his motives. More so, I don't understand the two of you. You and a townie? Never thought I'd see that happen."

"You're one to talk. How is the Mayor's daughter doing these days Gale?" She shoots back at me defensively.

"Not the same and you know it. Madge is different."

"And how do you know Peeta isn't?"

"Fair enough." I say. She's right, I haven't given the kid a chance yet. And for no good reason. I'm just too protective of her and I don't know if I can trust him because I don't know him.

"Let's just say, I'm still trying to figure out what it is that I want with him and leave it at that?" She offers up.

I nod, not feeling the need to press her on it anymore for now. 'Thanks for dinner. It was really pretty good." I say, complimenting her cooking.

"Sure. Peeta will be glad to know you enjoyed it."

"He cooked, huh?"

"Yep. That's kind of his thing, baking, cooking. Kitchen stuff."

"Well, it was good." I say as we stop out in front of my house. "Just make sure you don't forget your own thing. You can still be you and be a Victor too." I mean hunting and she knows it.

She sighs and I see a glint of sadness in her eyes before she shakes her head ever so slightly and practically whispers "If only it were that easy."

Before I can ask her to elaborate on that whispered statement, she turns and darts off into the night, back towards her new house. I don't get it at all. I knew the games would change her but she's so different. I can't figure out what's going on in that head of hers. I shrug to myself and head inside. It's late and all I want to do right now is crash.

I strip off my clothes down to my shorts and fall onto my bed. I'm startled when I feel paper under my face though and sit back up. I strike a match from my dresser and hold it up to read the note.

_Gale,_

_Came by to surprise you after my stylist left. Sorry I missed you, see you tomorrow after work._

_Love you,_

_Madge_

Aww crap. I missed Madge! I can't believe I didn't see her all damn day and then I'm not even freaking here when she stops by to surprise me. I suddenly feel the urge to see her more than ever. I check the time. It's after 10. I'm exhausted and need to go to bed but I need her more. I collect my clothing from the floor and slip back out of my house, dressing as I exit.

I walk as fast as my tired feet will take me and reach her house pretty quickly. Her whole house is dark so I know they're all asleep and I don't want to risk waking her father up so I grab a handful of pebbles from the ground and toss a few at her window. It only takes a moment before her light flickers on and she appears, nightgown clad with bedraggled hair on her balcony. I'd forgotten how wonderful she looked in the glow of moonlight. She smiles and holds up a finger to let me know she'll be down in a minute. I head around to the backyard and make my way down to the shed. We'll be out of sight back here and she'll know where to find me. I sit in the grass and lean back on the wall of the shed. Madge appears and falls into my lap, our lips seeking each other before words even leave our mouths.

"Sorry I woke you. Just couldn't go another minute without seeing you, without kissing you." I whisper into her ear as I trail my lips along her jaw.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It's crazy how exhausting a day of primping and plucking can be. All day long my Capitol Stylist worked me over, prepping me for the school year that's about to begin. She only does this once a year but it's one of my least favorite things. Head to toe, she plucks stray hairs, waxes and polishes, whitens my teeth, etc. until I sparkle and shine to her satisfaction. She also revamps my wardrobe, removing all my old clothing, shoes and accessories and replacing them with new ones. Knowing this little fact ahead of time, I'd taken the ruffled nightgown that Gale loved so much and hidden it in my pillowcase. I couldn't bare the thought of her taking it away. I really hated to see any of my ruffle covered clothing disappear but the nightgown was extra special. My stylist was here at sunrise and didn't leave until just after dinner. I was thankful to see her go since I'd been worried she'd linger and chat with my father after we ate. I was extra thankful when I saw that Mabel had not gone overboard with her cooking. Dinner was quick and simple, a minestrone soup with an Italian chicken breast salad and a mint sorbet for dessert. It was delicious of course, but simple and nothing to linger over.

It'd been early enough even that I'd gone to the Seam in search of Gale only to be disappointed when Rory informed me that he'd gone to Katniss's house for dinner. I could've gone over there myself to see him but opted to just leave him a note instead. He and Katniss haven't really been the same since she got back and if they were finally getting to hang out together, I didn't want to interrupt it. Katniss had been so surrounded by people and so busy since the second her train pulled into the station that Gale had begun to feel slighted by her. He didn't say a whole lot about it to me but I could see it in his deep grey eyes every time someone mentioned her name. He'd been so excited for her return and then she'd been anything but available to him. To make matters worse, once he finally got to really talk to her, he'd poured out his heart, divulging all his love for me, she'd laughed in his face. I've never seen him so annoyed, especially with her. She of course thought he was just playing around with me and wasn't really serious. She had no idea how serious he was being or that we really were in love. She tracked him down and apologized later but I think the damage was already done. When she asked me about it, about how I felt about him, I'd morphed into the silly school girl in love version of myself and gushed about how wonderful he was. You would have thought I'd sprouted horns from my head from the look she gave me. Can't say that I blame her on that though seeing as how I've never been one off those type of girls. Overall, once she realized that Gale and I were truly in love, she seemed to be accepting of the idea. I decided to spare her the more romantic details of our relationship. She and Gale have such a good friendship with such a long history that I think it would weird her out if I shared too many of those type details. I wanted to ask her about Peeta but I could tell just at the mere mention of his name that it wasn't something she was ready to discuss so I didn't ask. Whatever is going on with those two, she'll tell me in her own time, when she's ready.

After leaving a note for Gale, I'd come back home and crawled right into bed. I'd been sound asleep when Gale tossed pebbles against my window pane. I was thrilled to see him and ran right downstairs and outdoors into his arms. Ever since he began working in the mines we've had significantly less time together. I can't believe he came all the way back into town just to see me. Just to kiss me. He has to be completely drained after working all day but he insisted he just had to see me and kiss me goodnight. Our goodnight kiss was developing into a little more than that and though I craved his every touch, I'd stopped us and ordered him to go home and get some sleep. It's too dangerous for him to be exhausted these days with him working in the mines. It was one thing to be exhausted back when we were sneaking into the woods all night long but this is different. He could actually get hurt down there if he isn't focused. I worry about him being down there but I don't know what to do about it. He doesn't exactly have a lot of other options.

Without Gale to enjoy my days with, I've been extra bored this past week. Prim is still helping in my garden but that's only about an hour or so a day. Katniss is usually too busy but I figure that will get better with time and maybe we can find something to do together. In the meantime, I'll need a new hobby to keep me busy. I'm thinking about trying to learn to cook. If I want to be a good wife one day I'm going to need to be able to cook. And right now, my cooking skills are zilch. It really isn't my fault though since cooking is usually a skill passed down from a mother to a daughter. The thought of my mother makes me sigh out loud. I still haven't seen or heard from her since she was sent to the facility for long term care. My feelings for her and for my father are very mixed. I miss her terribly, am saddened that she's so ill, and am still angry at the deal she made promising my hand in marriage to a man more than twice my age. And though I've resumed a somewhat normal relationship with my father, I doubt I will ever be able to forget that he poisoned my mother repeatedly. He may have felt it was his only option but she was still his wife and she was still my mother. I have forgiven them or at least done my best to forgive them anyway.

I close my eyes and drift off to sleep. I sleep so soundly and long that it's well into the morning before my eyes open and welcome the sunshine streaming through my windows. Rolling over and stretching out my arms I try to decide what it is I want to do today. It's Saturday so Gale will be at work in the mines all day. Maybe Mabel will have time to show me around in the kitchen and give me my first lesson in cooking. I haven't mentioned it to her but I think she might be willing to teach me a few basics if she has time. My feet pad across the carpet and into my bathroom. I take the quickest shower known to man because after my body polishing yesterday my skin is tender and I don't like how the pressure of the water spray feels against it. In my closet I look over my new assortment of clothing for the first time. Not being overly interested, I hadn't bothered to look at them yesterday. Most girls would've probably dashed right in here and started oohing and ahhing over a closet filled to the brim with new things but not me. It's just silly to me that I have to have an entire new wardrobe because I'm starting a new year of school. At least this is my last year of school and hopefully the last time I have to deal with this much nonsense. I slip into a raspberry colored sundress with silver sandals. I don't even bother looking at the rest of my options, picking what I did only because it's closest to my reach in the closet.

Down in the kitchen I find Mabel polishing the silver at the table.

"Morning Mabel." I greet her as I lift the lid on the breakfast tray sitting on the counter.

She nods and tells me "It's about time you got your day started. I saved your breakfast for you. Pancakes and bacon."

After I heat up the tray of food, I sit down across from her at the table and pick up a pancake with my bare hands and shove it in my mouth. Mabel glares in my direction before reaching across the table and nudging my fork closer to me.

"Sorry." I say realizing my momentary lapse of manners. I pick up my fork and take my next bite the proper way.

"So Miss Madge, what plans do you have today?"

"No plans. Gale's working all day. I was hoping to ask you for a favor though."

"What is it dear?"

"I don't know how to cook and you're so good at it that I was hoping you would be able to give me some cooking lessons, kind of show me around the kitchen maybe."

"Cooking? Why on earth do you need to know how to cook?"

"Well, I just think a girl my age should know how is all. I can barely make a sandwich. So will you show me?"

"Wish I could dear, wish I could. Your father has guests coming in tomorrow and I've got a list two pages long with all the things I have to get prepared before I leave today. Besides, a girl like you doesn't need cooking skills."

"Oh, I didn't realize we were having visitors. Well, can I help you with the tasks on you list then? Please? I'm going to die of utter boredom otherwise."

"No, you have far better uses of your time than to be doing the work of a housekeeper dear."

I knew she'd say no. Mabel rarely, if ever, lets me help her with her work. I know it's a losing battle to continue to try and persuade her to put me to work so I drop it and focus on the last few bites of my bacon.

"Well, I guess I'll head over to Katniss's house and see if she's doing anything today." I sigh and push my chair back from the table.

"Well, tell her I say hello. Try and enjoy your day dear, many people would love to have the problem of having nothing to do all day." She says sending a warm and wise smile my way as I skirt out the door.

I let the screen door slam behind me and I grab a basket off the porch. I figure if I'm going over to Katniss's house I may as well take her some fresh vegetables from my garden. It's been producing so much and so rapidly that we can't use it all before it spoils. I've been trying to give as much away as I can to the Hawthornes but Gale isn't crazy about me doing it so I make a sincere effort to not do it too often. After I've filled my basket with a variety of produce and begin walking over towards Victor's Village. It isn't far from my house and definitely closer than her house in the Seam was. Victor's Village is mostly just a bunch of vacant, identically constructed houses seeing as how we never have victors in 12. Haymitch's house is messy, trash litters the porch and his curtains are always pulled shut to keep out the sunlight. Peeta's house is next to his and looks immaculate with precisely trimmed flower bushes out front below the porch railing. Katniss's house is next to Peeta's and is nice but lacks something that Peeta's doesn't. Not sure what it is but it just doesn't have that same home sweet home look to it that Peeta has accomplished. I can tell Peeta planted her flower bushes out front because they are almost identical to his. Still, her house doesn't look as good as his does. I walk up the front steps and ring the bell. No one answers so I ring one more time and then after waiting a bit longer I leave the basket on the porch and turn to leave deciding that no one's home. I'm walking back towards town when I run into Peeta.

"Hi Madge! What are you doing?"

"Hi, I was, um, looking for Katniss."

"Oh, she is probably in town with Prim. I think they were going shopping for new school clothes. Was she expecting you? She may have forgotten if you had plans, I can't remember her mentioning anything."

"No, no. We didn't have any plans. I was stopping by unannounced. Just finding myself a little bored these days and thought I'd come see what she was up too."

"Oh, well, I'm up for company if you're bored. Want to help me with a little baking?"

"Trust me when I say you won't want my help with anything kitchen related!" I say with a laugh. I can already picture myself burning or ruining whatever he's trying to bake.

"I'm a very good teacher." He says grinning as he pulls my arm, leading me towards his house.

"Okay, but just know that you've been forewarned." I say, happy to have something to do after all.

Inside Peeta's house I'm instantly drawn to a large painting hanging over the fireplace. It's abstract and full of vibrant colors, screaming of emotion.

"Wow, that's really pretty. I don't think I've ever seen anything like it before."

"Thank you. I've been trying to fill up all my spare time too I guess."

"You painted this?"

"Yeah, I can only bake so much, you know? I give away most of it but try to be careful with that. It may hurt my family's bakery business if I start feeding the whole town free baked goods."

I nod and turn the focus back to what we were about to do. "So, what are we baking today anyway?"

"A cake. Chocolate with vanilla buttercream frosting."

"It's not for a special occasion is it?" I ask in fear of ruining something important.

"No. It's a just because I feel like it kind of cake, don't worry."

We get started and I quickly see that he was right about being a good teacher. He's so patient with me as I help measure and mix ingredients. As we work, we start to chat about things other than baking.

"So you and Gale are pretty serious about each other, huh?"

"Mmmhmm. Head over heels for each other. Probably not what you would've expected to come home and see, huh?"

He laughs "No, I never pictured you and Gale becoming a couple but I have to say, you look happier than I ever remember seeing you before."

"How about you and Katniss? I never would've imagined you two as a couple either."

He's quiet for a moment before answering me. "Well, I've loved her for a very long time. Being reaped alongside of her just gave me the chance to talk to her, to get her attention."

"Love? Really?" I ask not realizing they were quite so serious as being in love.

"I do love her, yes. Not sure she feels exactly the same for me. It's complicated but I think in time she might love me too. Hope so anyway." He says with an obvious sadness in his voice.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried." I apologize, feeling bad for asking him about something so personal.

"No, it's okay. Kind of nice to have someone to talk to about it actually. But, um, it's just between us, okay?"

I nod and give him a sympathetic smile. I'm glad he can confide a little in me. I of all people know how it feels to not have that, how lonely it can be.

"What you saw in the games was mostly for show. To get sponsors. When we were on the train back home, she told me that. I'd had no clue she wasn't being 100% genuine with her feelings during the games. She explained that she did have feelings for me, that she did like me but that she was confused about what she wanted."

"Oh Peeta, you must have been crushed." I say softly.

"To say the least. But, I love her enough to wait. If she needs time to figure out if she wants to be with me then I can do that for her, I can give her all the time she needs."

"Are you together at all?"

"Only in the public eye. When it's just us, we're more like very close friends. We don't share any affections."

I'm floored to hear all of this and my heart breaks for Peeta. I can't believe he's been dealing with this for so long.

"Does anyone know the truth about you two? Have you had anyone to talk too at all?"

"Just Haymitch. He isn't exactly easy to talk to either."

"Well, you can trust me and feel free to talk to me about anything, anytime. I mean that."

He nods. "Thanks, Madge." He gives me a hopeful smile.

"Can I ask you something? It's okay if you don't answer."

"Go ahead."

"Well, um, did Katniss say anything about how she feels about Gale and I? She kind of laughed at Gale when he told her and she didn't say too awful much about it to me either."

"She isn't sure that you two are serious. I think she feels like all the novelty will wear off eventually and you'll break up."

"Why does she think that? I mean, we've been together for awhile now and we really do love each other." Confusion fills my voice because I really had thought she'd been accepting of us.

"I don't know. I think it has more to do with Gale than it does with you."

"She doesn't have feelings for him does she?"

"No. Not like that. I think she just can't imagine him doing anything other than playing the field. His reputation wasn't exactly an exaggeration and she just has a hard time picturing him as anything other than a guy known for sleeping around."

"Oh." I can't think of anything else to say. My feelings are a little hurt that she thinks so lowly of mine and Gale's relationship.

"Hey, don't let it worry you. She'll come around."

"Maybe. I hope so, especially for Gale's sake. He really misses hanging out with her."

"Yeah, I know. Probably the biggest thing people don't expect after a Victor's return from the games is how different life is. The games, they change you in a lot of ways."

"I'm beginning to learn that." I say with a half-hearted smile.

He grins really big and then lightens the somber mood by flicking a spoonful of frosting at me. It smacks right on my cheek and I gasp having not expected that. I scoop up a handful of sugar and fling it in his direction. He hits me with one more spoonful of frosting before I beg for a truce through a fit of giggles as I squat down, seeking refuge, behind the island in the kitchen. He grants me my truce and we together clean up the mess we created in his kitchen. After our cake is baked, cooled and frosted he insists I take it home with me since it's the first cake I've ever baked. I try to refuse but he won't have it so I thank him for an enjoyable day and allow him to box it up for me. On my way back into town, I decide to take the cake to the Hawthornes instead of back to my house. They'll appreciate it much more than anyone at my house.

When I get to the Hawthorne's Posy spots me instantly and comes running up to me.

"Madge! Whatcha got?" She asks after hugging my legs.

"It's a surprise!" I tell her.

Her entire face lights up and she squeals while clapping her hands together. "For who? Is it for Gale? Can I see it?"

"It's a surprise for your whole family actually. Is your mother home? I need her permission first."

"She's inside folding stuff. C'mon!" She tells me as her eager little hand takes mine and tugs with all her might.

I follow her inside and Hazelle greets us from the middle of her laundry piles.

"Momma, Madge got us something!"

"I just came from Peeta's house and he helped me bake a C-A-K-E. I was wondering if you'd be okay with me giving it to you guys? It'll just go to waste at my house and Peeta insisted I take it with me." I spell out cake just in case Hazelle says no. I don't want Posy to get her heart set on something she can't have.

Hazelle smiles and says "Of course. We'd love to have it."

I place the bakery box on the table and then pick up Posy and set her on top of the table next to it. She wiggles around next to the box with great anticipation as she waits for me to lift the lid. I open it revealing my bakery masterpiece.

"Oh wow!" Posy's jaw drops open and her eyes get wide as saucers.

I laugh and Hazelle chimes in "After dinner little one."

After that, I leave and head back into town. I want to meet Gale when he comes up from the mines and if I hurry I can make it home and clean up a little before I have to meet him. At home the house is decked out with fresh flowers everywhere you look. The dining table is set with all our very best china and silver and fine linens. I don't know who exactly is coming to visit tomorrow but I decide right here and now that I don't want to be anywhere around. If they warrant all this extra fuss, above and beyond the usual fuss, then they must be pretty important and I have no desire to entertain them.

I'm changed into clean clothes and have eliminated all traces of frosting from my hair and I'm heading back out the door in no time flat. I can't wait to see Gale. It's almost comical to me how much I can't live without him these days. It's hard to even imagine my life without him. I arrive at the entrance to the mines just as the men start to trickle out. I wait impatiently as the men flow out, sweaty and grimy from being beneath the surface of the earth all day. Finally Gale appears, looking more worn out than ever but he smiles at me none the less.

"You are a sight for sore eyes." He says leaning and pecking a kiss on my lips.

"I could say the same thing."

We start walking towards the Seam and I take his hand in mine, not caring about the coal dust.

"Do anything fun today?"

"Actually, yes. But it's a surprise and it's waiting at your house. Unless Posy managed to get her paws on it early in which case there may not be anything left to show you by the time we get there."

"Do I get a hint?"

"Nope, nothing. You'll just have to wait." I tease. I really hope he likes the cake. I'm really proud of it.

When we get to his house we are barely in the door before Hazelle holds her hand up to halt us and sends Gale around back of the house to wash up before coming inside. As he washes up, I can't help but get a little pleasure out of watching the water spill down his bare chest. I'm glad he's off work tomorrow because I don't know how much longer I can go without some real alone time together. Gale catches me staring and biting my lip and shoots me a sly grin.

"Can I help you with something?" He teases making my cheeks go red.

"Actually yes but not right now. You have to see my surprise first!" I tease back, urging him to hurry. He obliges me and we finally get to go inside the house. As soon as we're in the door all the Hawthorne kids are up and on their feet as if they've been waiting for us to get here. Poor Posy looks as if she may burst. I walk over to the table and lift the lid on the bakery box.

"TaDa!" I say with a proud smile as I look up to him, anxious to see his response.

"You bought us a cake?" He asks quietly and without an ounce of enthusiasm.

"No. I baked you a cake!" I explain hoping it will make him see why I'm so excited about it.

"Huh, well thanks." He says, still not seeming very impressed but with at least with a smile on his face.

I try to hide my disappointment by drawing attention to Posy and tickling her. "I'm hope you enjoy your treat!"

I tell everyone goodnight and Gale walks me out to the front porch. My feelings are still stinging from his lackluster response so I rush through our goodbye more than I normally would. I'm not mad, just hurt and I'm afraid I may cry and I do not want him to see that.

"I've got to get going but I'll see you tomorrow. Love you." I say as I reach up to quickly kiss his cheek.

He looks at me funny and opens his mouth as if he's about to speak but I don't wait for him to say anything. I just flash a phony smile and hurry off towards town without looking back. As soon as my back is to him the tears start rolling down my cheeks. I know it's stupid that I'm upset. It's just a cake to him but it's more than that to me. For me it was proof that I might be able to learn how to bake and cook on my own. That I might be able to be a decent wife one day.

_**A/N: Sorry this update was slower than usual in getting posted, I was out of town. I realize this chapter wasn't overly thrilling but trust me, it's leading somewhere and very interesting things start happening in the next chapter!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The floorboards of our house creak as I pace back and forth across the small kitchen. It's late and I'd expected to be asleep by now. But I'm too restless for that right now. There's a gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach that something's wrong but I my mind hasn't let me to the answer yet. I've racked my brain but can't figure out where this paranoid feeling is coming from. Pacing the house isn't helping me any either. I've retraced my whole day trying to pinpoint what stands out as the source.

"Gale, are you planning to wear a whole in the floor or do you plan to actually intend to sleep tonight?"

"Sorry Ma. I just can't sleep. Did I wake you?"

"More like the floorboards woke me. Something on your mind?" She asks as she begins to fix a cup of tea.

I sigh. "I don't know. Just a feeling like something is wrong but I don't really know what it is." I tell her as I plop down at the table.

"Sometimes the answer is right in front of us and we're just too blind to see it. Give it time, you'll figure it out." She says as she slides a cup of tea and slice of cake in front of me.

"Well, I sure hope you're right. I hate this feeling." I say as I shove a bite of chocolate cake in my mouth.

"Just give it time. And while you do, take it easy on my floorboards, okay?" She says with a smile.

I nod and watch her slip back into the bedroom. I sit a little while longer at the table and finish up my slice of cake. Having cake in the house is so rare it seems almost surreal. Even on birthday's cake was usually non-existent. Too much of a luxury. Posy was a frosting covered mess after she had her slice. I'd had to take her out back and dunk her in the rain barrel to rid her of all the stickiness. Rory and Vick gobbled it right up too. It was fun seeing them so excited about the treat Madge brought us. I wish they had treats like dessert all the time but that just isn't a reality when you live in the Seam. I decide to head on to bed. My plan is to get up at dawn and go clear my snares so I can get back and spend some time with Madge. Quality time too. Not just our new measly walk from town to Seam.

Sleep manages to find me but only temporarily. I'm awake just before the sun and instead of fighting for more sleep, I claim defeat and just get my day started. I figure the sooner I get this part of my day over with, the sooner I can get to Madge which all I really want to do. I turn out to pull in a pretty hefty haul this time. I have more than we can eat before it will spoil so I need to see about doing some trading. Gonna be hard to do that though. There's still more Capitol traffic flowing through the district than I'm comfortable with. I decide to trade with Mellark for some bread. The woods back right up to Victor's Village and it'll be easy enough to cross the fence behind the houses. I really wish I could head over the Hob in town but I just can't risk it. And from what I've heard, there isn't a lot happening in the Hob these days. I make my way through the woods until I can see Mellark's house through the trees. It's still really early but he'll have been awake as long as I have. Katniss said he still gets up super early to bake every day even though he doesn't really work at his family's bakery anymore. I knock at his back door and he answers almost right away.

"Gale? Everything okay?" He asks looking puzzled to find me on his back steps. Not that I can blame him on that one.

"Uh, yeah. Just wondered if you'd be up for a trade? Bread for a couple rabbits?" I ask holding up the fresh game for him to see.

"Sure, come on inside. I was just about to pull a few loaves out of the oven."

I follow him inside. It's awkward being in his house, even if it is just for business purposes. I wait, lingering by the back door while he pulls out two loaves of fresh baked bread from the oven and wraps them up for me.

"So, did Madge share her cake with you yesterday?" He asks while he gets the bread ready.

"Yeah. Well, she didn't have any of it herself. Just dropped it off for my family. How'd you know about the cake?"

"Oh, I helped her bake it yesterday. So she didn't even taste it?"

"It's just a cake. I guess she wasn't hungry." I shrug. As far as I know, she gets cake all the time so I don't know why this one would be any different than the desserts she eats any other night.

"No, this was her first cake. She was really proud of it."

"Didn't know that part." I say quietly. My heart sinks a little as I realize that this was more than being just a cake for her. She'd seen it as an accomplishment and I just saw it as a dessert that she, being from town, could have any old time. I hand him the rabbits and take the loves of bread, thanking him and leaving quickly. As I walk back to my own house I think about how she acted almost funny last night when she left, like she was in a hurry to get home. It makes sense now. I'd started to question it as she was leaving but just chalked it up to her wanting me to focus on spending time with my family. I'm so stupid for not seeing what she was really trying to show me. She did something new. Something that obviously was a big deal for her. Well, obvious now anyway. She'd been so excited to show it to me and I was so blah about the whole thing that she'd actually left without even tasting it. Not a single bite. Aww man, I am so stupid. I feel like the biggest jerk on the planet now. I need to fix this; have to apologize to her. And she needs to be able to eat a slice of the cake too. I quicken my pace. I want to get home and wrap up a slice for her and take it straight to her house.

When I walk in my house my heart sinks for the second time today. Rory is sitting at the table licking crumbs and frosting off his fingers with the now empty cake box in front of him.

"You ate the last of the cake?" I ask, my annoyance showing.

"So what? Ma said you already had a second piece last night." He defends.

I don't respond to him. I just drop my game and bread on the table and head back outside. I need to get washed up and changed. I'm going to have to fix this but I have no idea how. It isn't like I have a back up cake to give her. Wouldn't be the same even if I did though. I kick the side of the house in frustration, not knowing what else to do. Back inside, I find my mother but no Rory.

"Ma, I need your help. I'm an idiot and need to apologize to Madge. That was her very first time to bake a cake and I just blew it off as no big deal but apparently it was a big deal for her. How can I fix this? Rory ate all the cake."

"It isn't Rory's fault that you realized your mistake too late. As for making things better for Madge, perhaps you could try just being honest with her. Tell her you didn't realize that it was more important to her."

"You knew the whole time that I'd messed up, didn't you? That's why you said what you said when you cut me a slice of cake last night. That sometimes the problem is right in front of us and we don't even see it? Why didn't you just tell me?" It hits me how she could have told me all along what was giving me the gnawing feeling and she opted not to. Did she want me to hurt Madge's feelings?

"I had my suspicions that your reaction to her gift weren't what she'd expected. I didn't know it was her first cake. And I didn't tell you about it because you needed to figure it out on your own."

"Well that's just fantastic. What am I supposed to do now?" I sulk as I resume my pacing from last night.

"You really ought to just try the honesty route Gale." She advises.

I go and change into clean clothes and slam the front door on my way out of the house. I don't care if I wake up the rest of the kids or even the rest of the Seam. I'm just so annoyed. Annoyed at Rory for being a pig and eating all the cake. Annoyed at my mother for seeing me screw up and not intervening when she very well could have. But mostly I'm just annoyed with myself for being such an ass.

By the time Madge's house comes into view I've decided to just take my mother's advice and just explain to Madge that I hadn't known. I just need to apologize. I ring the bell and begin pacing her front steps while I wait for someone to come to the door. Mabel appears.

"It's a little early for calling on Miss Madge, isn't it?" She says reminding me that it's still early morning.

"Um, I'm sorry. I've been up for awhile and sorta forgot what time it was. I didn't wake the whole house did I?"

"Well, Mayor Undersee is already gone to work so you didn't wake him but you probably did wake Miss Madge." She informs me.

I'm about to apologize again when a bedraggled Madge appears in the door behind Mabel.

"Gale? What are you doing here so early?"

"Um, sorry. I kinda forgot about the time. Go back to bed. I can come back later. Sorry." Great Gale. Just great. Hurt her feelings and then wake her up bright and early. I start to turn and leave when I feel her small hand on my forearm stopping me.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting you. Will you wait while I get dressed?"

I nod and take a seat on the front steps to wait. As I wait, I take notice of a massive wreath of greenery and fresh flowers hanging on the front door. It isn't usually there and seems special making me wonder what the occasion might be. Madge is back outside in a flash. She's brushed her hair and tied it back at the nape of her neck and she has on a pale yellow skirt and top.

"I wasn't expecting to see you this early." She says as she plops down on the steps beside me.

"I didn't think about the time when I came over. Sorry. Can we go talk somewhere?"

She nods and takes my hand as we start walking. I lead us over to the meadow, but closer to the fence so we aren't near the path that leads to the Seam. I don't really know how to get this conversation started so I sit and start to pick at the grass for a moment.

"Listen, I don't really know how to say this but I want to apologize for yesterday. I didn't realize it was the first cake you ever baked and I didn't realize it was a big deal for you."

She looks at the ground so I can't see her face and starts to pull petals off a daisy. "Don't worry about it. It was just a silly cake."

I reach over and lift her chin with my fingertips so I can look at her. "No, it wasn't silly if it was important to you. Which it was. And then you didn't even get to taste it. I had no idea Madge and I really feel horrible. I should have been more appreciative anyway, whether it was your first cake or your 500th cake. I am so, so sorry."

She sighs and shakes her head. "Stop apologizing Gale. It's over and done with and just needs to be forgotten."

I pull her over and into my lap and she leans against my chest. I wrap my arms around her, firmly hugging her and rest my chin on the top of her blonde head. "Madge, we can forget about it if that's what you want but there's something you need to know. I am a stupid guy sometimes and don't always think. If I ever make you feel less than appreciated, about anything at all, I want you to tell me. Let me know when I'm being an idiot. I love you so much and I don't ever want to hurt your feelings."

"Love you too."

"Wanna know something? It was the best cake I've ever had. I ate two giant slices myself. Rory polished off the last of it this morning. I tried to save you some once I realized you didn't get any but I was too late. The little snot had licked the box clean."

She laughs into my chest and I finally feel myself relax. Her laughter lets me know I'm forgiven. I love this girl so much and I vow to myself here and now that I'll never be the source of hurt feelings for her ever again. She's too important to me.

"Hey, what's with the fancy flowers on your front door? I've never seen them there before."

"Capitol visitors coming in today. I don't know who they are exactly but mabel's been working like a mad woman getting the house all decked out with flowers and stuff. Our best china and all our silver are laid out on the dining table and there's vases of flowers everywhere."

"Wow. Is it usually like this? When people visit I mean?"

"No. Never. We're trying hard to impress whoever it is that's for sure. I'd planned on making myself scarce but Mabel told me this morning that I need to be there for dinner."

"What time is dinner?"

"At 6:00. Wish I didn't have to go. It's always so boring and pointless for me to even be there."

"Well, that gives us all day together. What do you want to do?"

"Gale, you need to spend time with your family too. I can't just monopolize all of your time. It's your only day off work."

"Whatever. It's my day off and I choose to spend it with you."

"Probably not a good day for us to disappear into the woods since we're expecting high and mighty Capitol people in the district today."

"Probably right about that. Wish we could just go be alone somewhere. All these hours I've been working make really long for the days this summer when we had endless, um, quality time together." I drag my lips over the soft skin of her neck and inhale the scent of her hair. She shifts in my lap and reaches up to kiss me. I can feel her heart pounding against my chest and I can't fight the urge to run my hand up her thigh.

"I don't want you to stop but we have to. We aren't exactly out of sight sitting out here." She whispers.

I groan but know full well how right she is. I wish we had our own place. Wish we were married. "C'mon. Let's go do something." I say as I pull us to our feet.

"Let's go to your house. At least if we're there, you get to see me and your family."

"Really? That's where you want us to go?"

"Mmmhmm. That's the place I want to go."

I sigh and together we make our way down the path towards my house. As we're walking, it hits me that there's a place we can actually disappear to where no one will ever bother us.

"Wait. I have an idea." I say as I lead us towards a different area of the Seam.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." I smirk.

We walk for a short while longer and then we at the only place I can think of where we can be alone without being disturbed.

"Katniss's old house?" Madge asks as she realizes where we've come.

"It's still theirs but they obviously never come her anymore. We can spend the whole day here and no one will bother us." I say as I lead us inside after unlocking the door using the key hidden in the loose boards of the porch.

"I don't know Gale. Are you sure Katniss won't mind?" She hesitates at the doorway.

"Seriously? That's what you're worried about? Katniss has been my very best friend for years. I know she'll be fine with it. They never even come here anyway." I reassure her and pause momentarily before reaching over to her and pulling her all the way inside so I can close the door behind us.

I don't give her a chance to speak, pressing my lips against hers and pulling her up against me. We kiss with such a longing, such a need for each other. She arches her back and her hands press against my chest. Again I feel her heartbeat racing as she makes herself as close to me as she possibly can. I reach up and untie her hair, letting her blonde waves cascade down around her shoulders. I pull her towards the bedroom, never letting my eyes leave hers. I fall backwards onto the bed and pull her down with me. As we kiss, she sighs and runs her hands under my shirt. The feel of her touch against my skin only further ignites my want for her. I tighten my grip on her hips and kiss the curve of her neck, moving down over her collarbone. Before long, we're both laying breathless and bare, wrapped in each others arms. No matter how many times our hands, our lips, our bodies entertain one another, I never tire of it. Every touch, every kiss feels like the first but with a memory of the pleasure they found before. If only every day were this wonderful, this blissful.

"God, I've missed being with you like this." She breathes.

"Me too. I'm already dreading having to wait until next week for more alone time with you. I hate working so many hours."

"I hate it too. At least school starts tomorrow and I'll have something to distract me during the daytime. But I'll still miss you at night."

"Maybe one day I'll be coming home to you at night. To our own house."

She lets out a dreamy sigh and closes her eyes. "One day."

We lay in bed for at least an hour, just basking in the enjoyment of being alone together. Finally, urged only by the growling of our stomachs, do we leave Katniss's old house. We go to my house and eat lunch with my family. The fresh bread I traded for this morning is amazing and I make a mental note to do more trading with Mellark. Posy occupies the rest of the afternoon for us, but I don't mind because I can tell how much Madge loves playing with her. Watching her, I think to myself what a phenomenal mother she's going to make one day. My daydreaming about this must leave me with a goofy grin on my face because I notice Rory staring at me as I stare at Madge and he's laughing. I reach over and punch him in the arm out of embarrassment. Far too quickly the hours slip away from us and I have to walk Madge back home so she can get ready for her dinner. I kiss her goodbye at her back steps, perhaps a little longer than I should because Mabel rushes out and interrupts us.

"You two need to call it a night. Miss Madge needs to get ready for dinner. Your father will be back any minute with the guests and we can't keep them waiting. They're very anxious to meet with you Miss Madge."

"Meet with me? The people from the Capitol are here for me?" Madge gasps in astonishment.

"Yes. They're President Snow's advisors and they've specifically requested your presence at dinner. I don't know what it's all about but I know if they get here and see you two lovebirds like this your father's going to kill you both. So inside you go." Mabel tells Madge and points to the door.

Madge quickly kisses my cheek, shoots me a fearful look and disappears into the house, screen door slamming behind her. Mabel tells me goodnight and then follows behind her. As I walk back to the seam I have that gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach again. I have no clue why President Snow would want his staff to speak with Madge but I don't like it and it can't possibly be about anything good. Nothing good ever comes by way of President Snow. Nothing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

In my room I see that Mabel has laid out an outfit for me to change into. A fancy dress made of emerald colored satin with gold, strappy heels. It's one of my least favorite colors and not something I would have personally picked but if she's gone to the trouble of laying it out for me it must be with good reason. Besides, I don't really have time to pick out a new outfit. As I shower and wash my hair my mind goes back and forth between worry and annoyance. Mabel said President Snow's team of advisors were coming for dinner and that they specifically requested my presence at dinner. This could be bad. Why on earth would they want to speak with me? I rack my brain trying to think of any other time where a Capitol visitor has wanted me to join them for dinner. Other than my stylists, I can't remember anyone. But that doesn't mean it hadn't happened without my knowing about it. Before Gale was such a focus of my life and how I spent my time Mabel and my father never had to wonder if I'd be home in time for dinner. Because I never went anywhere or did anything. But know they know all too well, and much to my father's dismay, that if allowed, I'd happily stay out all hours of the day and night with Gale. My father seems to be fine with me dating Gale but, like any parent would, he seems to wish I spent a little less time with him. I think it makes him feel old to have a daughter who's almost an adult. As for how bad this dinner tonight will be, I try not to get too worked up with imagining all the possible horrible scenarios in my head. It could very well be nothing at all.

Once I'm dressed and presentable, I head down to the front parlor to see if my father has returned with our guests. I'm not even down the stairs when I get my answer to that question. The cackle of Capitol accents and phony laughter fill the downstairs. I plaster on my best illusion of a happy Capitol supporter and then enter the room.

"Well, well, you are just the prettiest delight my eyes have ever seen!" Says a tall, thin Capitol woman as she rushes over to me and grabs my hands, holding them out to my sides as she looks me up and down, giving me a once over.

"Thank you kindly. I don't believe we've met. I'm Madge Undersee." I say as I grit my teeth through my fake smile.

"Zaria Tetley, Second Advisor to President Snow." She tells me before pulling me around the room and introducing me to all her colleagues as if she's known me for years. As if we're two old friends. The names all slip out of my mind the minute she says them until I meet President Snow's First Advisor, Quinton Matson. His name I remember because he looks into my eyes making my breath catch and almost making me break my illusion. Almost. It isn't even just that he looked me in the eyes, which most Capitol people fail to do, but the way he looks into my eyes. As if he sees something beyond my illusion. Or as if he knows something that I do not. Thankfully, Mabel announces dinner is ready to be served almost immediately after his introduction which saves me from any conversation and buys me a moment to calm myself and therefore maintain my illusion.

Dinner is a delightful surprise of chicken kiev. It isn't as good as what I ate when I dined with the Krull family a few months ago but Mabel has definitely selected a good entrée. The Capitol people rave over it as if it's a delicacy of some sort. Mabel lets them know she got the idea from the owners of the Café in town, not taking any credit for herself. I think these guests make her as nervous as they do me. We manage to make it all the way through the dinner courses without me seeing a reason for my presence and I'm actually starting to think it was all over nothing. But it's over the dessert course, tiramisu, that I'm finally told why I'm needed at this dinner.

"Miss Undersee, thank you for obliging us with your company for this dinner. We do have a few questions to ask you if that's alright with you." Quinton says.

I focus on my forkful of tiramisu and nod. "Certainly, ask away." I can't look him in the eye because his eyes are still chilling me.

"Well, we want to know what you think about your mother being in a facility."

"My mother? Well, um, I'm certainly comforted in knowing that her health is in the hands of the fine physicians in the Capitol." I say, trying to show my appreciation for the Capitol while internally worrying why they want to know things about my mother.

"Of course. We have the finest physicians in the country. But I'd like to know if you feel safer with her not being around."

"Safer?" I ask, not understanding.

"Of course she does. We both do." My father chimes in for me, almost too quickly.

"Mr. Mayor, we do appreciate your enthusiasm however we've already ascertained what your opinion is on the matter and would only be interested in your daughters thoughts at this time." Quinton scolds as he uses his scary eyes to shoot my father a warning look.

My father nods, understanding that I will have to answer for myself. He nods to me, silently telling me to continue.

"Well sir, I am not quite sure what you mean by safer. My mother is ill, not dangerous."

"She is ill. Perhaps safer isn't the proper word. Please, allow me to rephrase. What was your life like with your mother here at home?"

"Well, she was so ill in recent years that I was unable to have much quality time with her. Most days she was refined to her bed with terrible headaches which left us with very little interaction."

"What about before? Was she ever able to be a mother to you, to interact with you?"

"Of course. I have a few very fond memories of working in the garden with her. Gardening was her hobby and when I was little we spent many hours tending to her massive garden. I myself have taken up that same hobby and have become quite the gardener myself."

"So, that was your handy work flourishing out back? You should be very proud of yourself."

"I couldn't have done it all by myself though. Special Capitol seeds were the secret ingredient." I say, paying tribute to the Capitol in the hopes I can win his favor. I don't know why but I feel like I need to win him over.

"Of course. How would you feel about having your mother back home again?"

"Well, that would be wonderful. I was so heartbroken when she left that it would be a joy to have her back. Provided of course that we could be allowed access to the medicines or treatments which would allow for her comfort."

"Do you feel it's necessary for her to have such medicines and treatments?"

"Her illness was so terrible when she was here that I couldn't imagine her being able to cope without medicines."

"Have you any memories of when it was your mother first became ill?"

"It was gradual. Headaches and such, worsening with every passing year. I was maybe four or five when she became bedridden."

"Four or Five? I see. Well, I do thank you for your time and your cooperation this evening. I hope to have the pleasure of your company again very soon." He says as he rises from the table, the other advisors rising as well.

I nod and smile, tell them all goodnight. My father escorts them over to the train station and I look over at Mabel waiting for her to explain what in the world this was all about.

"Don't ask me, dear. I stopped trying to figure out Capitol people years ago. I wouldn't worry though, I'm sure it was nothing. Now go on up to bed, you'll need your rest for tomorrow." She says as she gets busy clearing the table.

I go up to my room and play over the conversation in my head, searching for a clue as to what in the world tonight's line of questioning was about. My only thought is that maybe it has to do with the review committee that my father was trying to get to overturn my marital contract. But that contract was void. Null in the fact that Mr. Crane was executed and I could no longer be his bride. I'm changed into pajamas and have crawled into bed by the time I hear my father making his way up the stairs. I'm about to go to him when my door opens and he comes to me instead.

"What was that all about?"

"My dear, you needn't worry. I'm certain it was all a formality. The review I requested so long ago on your mother's mental health status is set to reach it's final decision soon. It's just natural that they would want to speak with you."

"But the contract is void. Why would they be continuing with the review? There's no point to it."

"It doesn't work that way. Once a review is requested, they complete it regardless of new developments. It actually is just to determine your mother's mental state, her health. With Mr. Crane out of the picture, you needn't worry. It's all simply part of a process and won't be a bother to you anymore." He reassures me. He pats my head and tells me goodnight.

Alone in my room again, I roll over and pull the comforter over my head. My father's confidence seems strong and I don't feel like he's like lying about it. Maybe he is right. It makes some amount of sense that they would have to question me about my mother and that they would continue the review committee process on my mother. After all, she didn't die, Mr. Crane did. And it was a review of her mental state, not a review of my marital contract directly. The whole plan originally was to prove her instable and use that as reasoning for the contract being invalid. So yes, I think it makes sense if I look at it that way. I sigh, glad to feel at peace about the situation, sad at the thought of my mother since I still miss her terribly. I fall sleep to memories of her, dreaming of her once I'm asleep.

When I wake, I groan thinking about today being the first day of school. This year, my last year, should be exciting but I'm not looking forward to it. Gale won't be there. Katniss and Peeta won't be there either since you don't have to go to school once you're a Victor. Even Tripp Krull won't be there. I'm there essentially with no friends. Sure, people will speak to me, say hello and all but no one will invite me over to sit with them at lunch or chat with me in the hallways. I remind myself that I have only one year left and then I will be finished forever with school. I can do one year of lunch without friends.

I put on a pretty, blue dress with coordinating white cropped sweater and pull my hair back with a blue ribbon. The white ballet flats pinch my toes a bit but I'm sure it's only because they're brand new. A dab of peach gloss on my lips and I head downstairs where I find Mabel has left me a muffin and a note saying to have a good day. I'm sure she was here until well after midnight last night trying to clean up after all the Capitol people and our dinner. And the fine china we used must be washed by hand. It was sweet of her to still take the time to leave me breakfast and a note. I smile and eat the muffin as I slowly make my way across town to school. I make my way to my first class without having any awkward moments. A few people from town say hello but it's never an invitation to go beyond that. If I wasn't the mayor's daughter I likely wouldn't have even gotten the hellos. It isn't until I'm in lunch that I have a glimmer of hope. I sit down and open the lunch Mabel packed for me. A hearty roast beef sandwich, an orange and small side salad. As I peel the orange, the chair across from me slides out and Rory sits down.

"Hey Madge. Can I sit here?"

"Sure! I forgot you were starting in the upper grades this year. How's it going so far?"

"Okay I guess. School is school, ya know?" He says as he shrugs and pulls out his lunch. I stare at the meager meal he lays out before him of a slice of bread and some dried meat strips. He assembles it as if it were a sandwich and takes a huge bite.

"I guess you're right on that fact. It never was my favorite thing to do." I say with a laugh. I break the peeled orange in half and hold one part out to him.

"Uh-uh. Can't. Gale warned me I'd better not eat your lunch."

"How did Gale know you'd be sitting with me? Oh my gosh Rory! Did he make you come sit with me?" I ask, mortified at the thought of him being forced to eat with me.

"No, no. He wouldn't do that." Rory defends.

"Yes he would and you know it. He knows I hate eating alone and he's forcing you to sit here to keep me company. Please go sit with your friends, you do not have to sit over here."

"Really, he didn't tell me to. It was my idea. I was talking to him about school and he mentioned how he was going to hate that you would be by yourself and I offered to come sit with you. You're cool, I like hanging out with you. And it makes Gale not worry and I like that too."

"Well, you're welcome to sit here anytime but only if you want to and only if you take the food I offer. It'll just go to waste if you don't take it because Mabel always gives me more than I could possibly eat. And it can be our secret, Gale doesn't have to know."

"Deal." He says as he takes the half an orange from my outstretched hand.

We spend all of lunch chatting and talking about his new classes. I'm glad he took the orange. Growing boys need more than half a measly sandwich of dried meat. And I have to say, I really did enjoy having his company. Sure beats sitting alone.

The rest of the day goes off as expected but as I'm leaving for the day a cluster of girls, formerly of the Gale Hawthorne Unofficial Fan Club, throw a snide remark my way followed by snide glares and evil laughter.

"Making your way through all the Hawthornes?"

I pause in surprise and I'm trying to think of a comeback when Rory once again steps in and saves my day.

"Jealous much?" Rory chides as he links his arm in mine and leads me out of the building. Once we're outside, he unhooks his arm from mine and looks at me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"No worries, I appreciate the rescue. They aren't exactly my biggest fans since I took your brother off the market." I say with a laugh.

"Well, I hear he was once quite a legend."

"Still is, just in a different way I guess. No worries though, I'm sure you'll be quite the heartbreaker yourself." I tease.

"That's the plan." He smirks and waves bye as he heads off towards the Seam.

I smile and shake my head. That kid has no idea the girls that are going to start falling at his feet over the next few years. He's almost the spitting image of Gale with a slightly less serious and slightly more childlike and humorous personality. Until today, I hadn't realized how much he had grown over the summer. He could easily pass for 15 or maybe even a young16 now.

I don't feel like going home just yet so I stop over at the bakery and buy a few almond cookies. I nibble on them as I stroll through town, looking in the windows of the shops. As I'm walking, I spot Katniss up ahead, leaving the apothecary shop with a bag of supplies. I call out to her and wave. I swear she sees me but turns and walks the other way. I hurry my pace and call out to her again but she doesn't turn back to me. I stop and stare after her, wondering what just happened. She had to have seen me, it's impossible that she didn't. I don't get it. Maybe she was hurrying with the medicine and supplies back to her mother for a patient? Yes, that could be possible. Even though they didn't need for money anymore, Mrs. Everdeen still worked as a healer. I think she just truly loves doing what she does.

I head home and kill time until I can go meet Gale after he finishes working. I've been dying to see him all day and I find the last few minutes to be the longest of all. I wait impatiently as I drum my fingertips on the boulder that I sit on where I wait for him every day. Finally, the workers start coming out and I see Gale approaching.

"Hello beautiful!" He says, his lips quickly kissing mine,

"I missed you so much today!" I tell him. As we walk, I tell him about school and how Rory was kind enough to sit with me. I leave out the part that I knew Gale had worried about me sitting alone and the part about the orange I shared. I also tell him about the fan club girls who were snarky to me about Rory and how he slipped right in and shut them up.

"Sounds like your day was much more eventful than mine was. I feel as if nothing at all exciting happened to me. Feels like I've been hidden under a rock all day." He jokes and we both laugh.

"Hey, how was dinner last night? What was that all about?" He asks.

"Oh, nothing actually. Just needed to ask me about my mother. The review committee still has to evaluate her mental state even though my contract is null."

"Well that's a relief. I was worried. Usually nothing good stems from President Snow." He whispers, making sure no one can hear him speak negatively about our President.

"I know. I was nervous too but all they did was ask a handful of questions about my mother and how I felt about her being ill and then they left as quickly as they came."

"What are you doing this evening? Any plans?"

"Nothing at all. Just going home, eating dinner and that's the extent of my wild evening. Why?"

"Just wish we could spend more time together is all. Want to stick around for a little while?"

"You need to rest."

"You don't have to stay long but I'd really love to just have a few more minutes with you. This walking me home just doesn't cut it."

"I'll stay but only for a little while. And this cannot become an everyday thing for us. I'm serious about you needing rest. Your job safety depends on you being fully alert."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I hear you. C'mon, I need to get washed up." He takes my hand and leads me back around to the rain barrel.

"So, how do you feel about Rory being the new you at school?"

"No way is that kid gonna be the new me. He's too young."

"I think you must be forgetting that it wasn't so very long ago that you were his age and already had the girls flocking at your feet." I remind him with a raised brow and teasing smiling.

"Oh please. No girls are gonna fall at Rory's feet. Not yet anyway."

"Just you wait and see. He'll have girls coming around here in no time."

"Well, keep an eye on him, would ya? Don't let him get too big an ego about it."

I roll my eyes as I remember Gale before he my Gale. I think he has forgotten himself and his devilish ways.

"C'mon, I'm clean enough now. Let's get out of here."

"Wait, where are we going? You don't want to go inside?"

"Nope. I just want to see you. If our time is limited, which it always is these days, I don't want to share you with my family."

"Why are you so clingy today? Not that I mind it, love it actually, but usually you aren't so in need of time with me."

"Nope, you have it all wrong. I'm always in need of time with you. Just being a little more vocal about it today. Kinda jealous that I wasn't at school with you today."

We walk over to the clearing and I sit while Gale lays his head in my lap. I stoke his cheek and smile down at him.

"Jealous that I had to go to school? School is so boring. And everything they teach me is useless. School isn't exactly preparing me for the rest of the life I have planned out anyway."

"And what plans might those be?"

"I want to be a wife and mother. A good one. One who cooks and cleans and plays with the kids. One who has dinner waiting when my husband walks in the door from work at the end of a long day. School isn't going to help me with any of that."

"I guess not. You'll be great at those things anyway, you don't need school to teach you that stuff."

"Easy for you to say. You have no idea how lacking my homemaking skills are. When you grow up without a mother and with a housekeeper who waits on you hand and foot, you don't really get a chance to learn those type skills. I'm telling you, if I were to get married today, my husband would divorce me tomorrow after witnessing my lack of skills. I can barely make a sandwich. And don't get me started on cleaning or doing laundry."

"Well, all I know is I'd marry you today if I could and I'd never in a million years divorce you. You're utterly amazing in so many ways; who cares if you can cook or clean properly?"

"Mmmm, I love thinking about that. Daydreaming about us getting married."

"Me too. I hope it happens one day. Sooner rather than later. So you need to finish school already, okay?"

"Not my fault that you're an old man and already finished with school." I tease.

"Who are you calling an old man?" He gives me a phony frown.

"You. My boyfriend. The love of my life."

"Love of my life." He echos back to me with the dreamiest of smiles.

I lean down and kiss him before pulling us up on our feet.

"Come on. I'm sending you home to bed before you turn into a pumpkin. It's way past time for you to be in bed."

He groans in refusal but knows I won't let him stay out any later. We kiss one more time and then part ways, me heading for town, him heading home to the Seam.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I roll over in bed. It's too early to be awake and I'd give anything to be asleep still but my aching muscles won't relent enough for that to happen. The mines are really making me feel older than I am. I swear all I do anymore is sleep and go to work. If I didn't have a family or Madge I'd quit the mines and skip out of this place. I'd disappear into the woods and spend my days enjoying life. Spend my days in the fresh air and sunlight. I'd be just fine too. Stupid Capitol and their district control. If it weren't for them I could make a fine living out of hunting but instead I'm stuck underground chipping away in a mine 12 hours a day.

I get a burst of deviance and decide that I need a day off work. I really can't afford to lose a day's wages but sometimes I believe time is more valuable than money. And I want Madge to be with me. It's Saturday so she won't have to skip school or anything. She'll be angry that I miss work but she'll get over it. I hop out of bed, excited about my day suddenly. After throwing my game bag over my shoulder I wash up at the rain barrel and head into town. The sun isn't even up yet and I doubt Mabel will be at the Undersee's house yet. I throw a few pebbles at her window pane and wait only seconds before she peeks out and I wave her down.

"What are you doing here? It's 4:30 in the morning." She whispers.

"You look adorable." I whisper, not answering her question because I'm so distracted by her beauty. She's sleepy faced and wearing pajamas with her hair in a falling down knot on top of her head.

"You're such a liar. I'm sure I look a mess. But really, what's with the pre-dawn visit?"

"I'm not going to work today. I'm taking a day off and you're coming with me. Go get get dressed. And you'll need your boots." I instruct her as I press my lips to her forehead.

I can see that she's about to argue the fact of my missing a day of work but give her a look that begs, pleads for her to go get changed and come with me and it's only seconds before an exasperated smile breaks out on her face.

"Okay, fine. I'll be right back." She whispers and disappears back in side for a few minutes.

Before long, she's back outside, overalls and boots on, with a basket on her arm.

"What's with the basket?" I whisper as we make our way through the fence.

"Breakfast."

Once we're in the concealment of the trees we can finally begin speaking in non-whispered voices.

"So, what's with missing work? Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is fine. I just can't take another day stuck down there. I need a day of fresh air and daylight. And you."

"But won't you get in trouble? They won't fire you will they?" Concern flittering from her eyes.

"Nah, I've never missed a shift and you can usually miss a few before they get funny about it. All they'll do for now is dock my wages."

"Gale! You need that money! This is stupid, we have to go back! You can see me tomorrow, all day if you want but today you really need to go to work."

"No. I'm serious. I'm taking a day off to be out here in the woods."

She stops walking and crosses her arms over her chest as if she won't walk one more step.

"Madge, I'm not going to work today. I plan to spend the whole day out here. And I'm doing that whether you join me or not, though I beg you to come with me." I say softly.

"Gale. How can you afford to do this? They already don't pay you a fair wage as it is."

I walk over to her and lean my forehead down against hers. "Just let me worry about the money. So are you in or out?"

She sighs and closes her eyes. "In. Count me in."

I grin from ear to ear having just won our battle over whether or not she would join me out here today. "Good. Now quit holding us up." I say as I take her hand in mine and lead us further into the woods.

"Are we going to the lake?"

"Yeah, sound good?"

"Sounds wonderful."

"Did you leave a note for Mabel to let her know where you were?"

"Sort of. I left a note saying I'd be gone all day and not to expect me back for dinner. I wasn't sure how long we'd be out here and I wanted to leave it open-ended."

"Probably a smart idea. I have a feeling I'm not going to want to bring you back anytime soon."

She smiles at me and gives my hand a squeeze. We walk in our comfortable silence for a while and stop to eat breakfast as the sun rises. We sit on a huge boulder up on a hillside that gives us a spectacular view of the sunrise. The whole sky is a watercolor-esque blend of pinks, purples and oranges.

"It's so beautiful. I love how the colors run together."

"It really is a shame most people are still asleep when the sky does it's magic like this." I agree with her.

I end up being glad she brought us breakfast. Sitting here, sharing breakfast, watching the sunrise together is a perfect example of why I needed to miss work today. I need moments like this. Ones that make you feel alive.

"So what is it that I'm eating here? It's good but I've never had this before." I ask through a mouthful of whatever it is.

"Vanilla bean scones. Mabel makes them. They're better with tea but I just grabbed whatever I saw first without really thinking about it."

"It's different. Kinda like a muffin and a cookie or a cake mixed together. You always have the weirdest foods at your house."

"More like fancy foods. Sometimes less is more. Simple is better sometimes."

"If you say so." I say as I lick the scone crumbs from my fingers.

We finish up our meal and start making our way towards the lake again.

"What's past the lake?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what else is beyond the lake? Have you ever walked further out?" She explains her question.

"Not really sure. I've never gone much farther than the lake. Why?"

"Just curious. If there's a cabin at the lake it makes me wonder if there are more like it in the area."

"One good way to find out. Feeling up to an extra long hike today?"

"Who me? I can do it if you can."

"Let's do it then. Let's go discover what else is hidden in these woods." I decide for us. I love her sense of adventure, always ready to get out of her comfort zone. She isn't like any other girl I know. Most girls would have a fit about hiking hours into the woods. Not Madge. Heck, she didn't even complain about it back before she had boots. The first time I took her out here she ended up with feet that were covered in painful blisters yet she never so much as uttered a word of it.

We reach the lake and stop to rest for a few minutes before we venture out further. We snack on a few blackberries from the bushes by the cabin and drink some water to refuel. We don't know yet how far we'll be walking or what we'll come across out there so we figure we should take advantage of what we can now.

"Alright. You get to be our navigator. Lead the way."

"Hmmm. Let's go that way." She says and points the direction she wants us to go.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"Will you remember our way? I don't want us to get us lost." She hesitates.

"Yeah, I'll mark our trail, don't worry."

We walk for a while and don't really come across much. Just more trees and bushes. No cabins like she'd hoped. I don't know if I really expected us to find anything out this way myself. The cabin by the lake is probably a real rarity. Neither Katniss nor I have seen anything like anywhere we've been out here. I'm about to suggest we turn back and go enjoy the lake for the rest of the day when we see something in the trees up ahead.

"Gale! Look!" Madge shrieks in excitement as she points ahead.

I follow her gaze and pointed finger to the trees ahead and notice what she's seeing. There's something. Not clear what. A statue maybe? We both take off in a sprint towards whatever it is and when we get there we stare in disbelief. It's another building. We found another building.

"It's a church." Madge whispers. "I've never seen one before."

She's right. It's a church. The Capitol doesn't allow us to practice religion anymore and all the churches in the districts were demolished long before we were ever born. We heard about them in school but of course we've never seen a real one. It's breathtakingly beautiful, even in it's abandoned state. Small and wooden with a cross on the roof. The cross is what we saw sticking out of the trees that I thought may have been a statue.

"Wanna go inside?" I ask her.

She nods, not speaking. Most likely overwhelmed by our discovery. I take her hand and together we walk through the double doors at the front. Inside, we find small wooden benches, arranged in rows. Six benches total fill the tiny church. At the end of the church, opposite the doors, is a small table with a stack of books.

"Look, books." Madge whispers as she walks over to them and reaches for one. Her hand pauses before touching it though and she looks up at me. I smile and nod, gesturing for her to go ahead and pick it up.

"It's a book of music. A song book." She carefully turns the browned, fragile pages.

"It's so old. I wonder how long ago it was left here?"

"Years and years. This place is unbelievable. Look at the windows. I've never seen windows like this before."

"Me either. I like it though. Makes it feel more special than just a building. Like it has a significance." The windows are some kind of colored glass, welded together and built into the window frame. The sunlight pouring through them makes colorful patterns on the dust covered floor.

"I wonder what it was like when people came here. I wonder what moments were had here, in this place." Madge says, still practically whispering.

"I think they said in school that churches were for worship mainly but also for funerals or weddings."

"Weddings…" She breathes out as she looks around the room. I know she's picturing, imagining what people vowed their love for each other here.

I feel a surge of emotion rising in my chest. I love this girl so much and this moment is so unique, so perfect, that I find myself doing something totally unexpected, completely unplanned. I drop to one knee, Madge in front of me, and I take her hand in mine. Her eyes go wide and her mouth falls open.

"Madge Undersee, you have stolen my heart, filled my life with unimaginable love. I don't have a ring but I can't imagine a better moment to ask you, will you do me the honor of marrying me? Will you be my wife?" I ask her, staring in to her eyes that are now pouring tears. My heart is beating a million miles a minute.

"Yes, yes. It would be my honor!" She cries out between sobs.

I stand to my feet and pull her to me, desperate to kiss her, to seal in this moment. "I love you so much." I tell her between kisses. The happiness I feel right now is immeasurable.

"I'm sorry I didn't have a ring. I'll get you one, I promise. I just couldn't let the moment here pass us by, I had to ask you." I tell her.

"You. You're all I need. I don't need a ring. Just you." She tells me, shaking her head.

"You'll have a ring." I insist as I kiss her left hand, right over her ring finger.

"I always knew you'd ask. Well, always hoped anyway, but I had no idea it would be so soon."

"I've known for a long time now that I was going to ask you to marry me. I was going to wait until you finished school but I hadn't come up with a way to ask you yet. Wasn't sure how I'd do it."

"It was perfect, Gale. Fairytale perfect." She beams.

"You're gonna be my wife. I get to marry Madge Undersee." I babble. You couldn't wipe the smile from my face right now for all the effort in the world. I'm just too happy.

She leans into me, kissing me and pulling me outside. Once we're outside, she pulls me to her again and kisses me but with more passion than before. Her hands slide under my shirt and press against my chest. I feel her chest rising and falling as she breaths deeply, quickly. I pick her up and carry her over to a grassy area where we lay down together, our lips, our bodies merging as one. Her touch on my skin only makes me crave her more, need her more. I lay over her, pressing my body against hers, almost dizzy with desire. She arches her back and a soft moan escapes her throat as I move my lips down her face, lingering on her neck, just below her ear. Her fingers knot at my hair and she utters my name making me lose myself completely.

"So, is your father going to kill me? I know I should've asked his permission first." I ask her as we lay in each other's arms under the bluest of skies.

"I don't know. Maybe. We're so young."

"Too young?" I ask, wondering if she's questioning her decision.

"No. Not in my opinion. I'd marry you today if you wanted. I just think he pictures me as his little girl and not a bride."

"I'd marry you today too if I could. But you have to finish school, which means for now, we just get to enjoy being engaged. But the minute you graduate, I'm making you all mine. Forever."

"I loathe school." She smiles and groans. "But I love being engaged. Love being yours. Love you."

"And I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We spend the whole day out in the woods. We look around for another type of building or structure in the woods but we never see anything else. If ever there were more buildings out here, they've long since vanished, deteriorated to the point of dust. We make it back to the spot where we watched the sunrise just in time to watch the sunset. The contrast in colors smeared across the evening sky only adds to the romantic feeling of the day. I've never had a day like this before, never felt such perfection as this day. On a whim, I'd proposed. Gotten down on one knee and actually asked Madge to marry me. And her answer was yes. This girl, this loving, adventurous, gorgeous girl is going to marry me and love me forever. I did it all wrong of course. I should have asked her father for permission to ask her. Should have at least had a ring for her. That would have been the proper thing to do. But she didn't care one bit about either of those details. She said yes and that was all that she cared about. It really was a perfect proposal otherwise. The church was the perfect setting and had we not stumbled upon it, I most likely wouldn't have proposed for a long time. At least until she was 18. I always knew I'd ask her. Always knew I'd marry her. Just didn't know I was going to ask her today. Her father is gonna kill me but my own mother may do worse. We're young, I know, but love has to count for something. I need to get her a ring too. She says she could care less about the ring but I care a lot. If I was wealthy, if I had the money of some of the guys in town, I'd buy her the biggest diamond I could afford. I'd spend every penny I had just to get it for her. But being a miner from the Seam with a whole family to feed, it's safe to say that I won't be getting that kind of ring for her. Honestly, I don't think big, flashy diamond is her style anyway but she sure enough deserves the best of everything. I may not be able to get her the type of ring I'm imagining but I can certainly find a way to make the one I do get for her special. Not sure how to do that just yet, but it can be done.

By the time we're back in the district, saying goodnight at her back steps, it's really, really late. Probably at least midnight. We just spent almost 20 hours together yet it still doesn't feel like it's enough. With her I always want more. Always need just a little more time with her. I kiss her and tell her goodnight, waiting and watching as she slips quietly into her darkened house. I begin walking back to the Seam. It's dark and still, totally quiet out since it's so late. I'm so happy I don't think I'll be able to sleep.

I slip inside my house and find my mother waiting for me at the table.

"Gale Hawthorne, I hope you know how worried I've been. I wake up and you're already gone, assuming you're at work as you should be, I don't think much of it. Then Thom stops by after work to check on you. Tells me you didn't show up for your shift. That's where the worry enters. I wait around, thinking you may have taken a day off to go into the woods but then you still don't come home. And here you are, gliding in at 1am."

"I'm sorry. I should have thought about how worried you'd be with me not showing up from work. I can explain. Actually, I'd love to tell you all about my day."

"Well, you must be hungry. Sit. I'll warm up some soup for you." She says as she walks over to the wood stove.

I sit down at the table and try to figure out where to start. "Ma, I didn't go to work today because I needed a day off. Needed to not be trapped underground. Needed to be out in the woods. The mines are wearing on me, ya know? Well, I took Madge with me. I never get to spend enough time with her anymore so I took her with me. We went to the lake."

"I know the mines are hard Gale, I get that. But you can't scare me like that again."

"Wait, I'm not finished telling you about my day." I say shaking my head.

She nods for me to continue and I do. "We ventured out further than the lake, something we've never done before. We found a church. It was so old but there was something so magical about it. It was such a perfect and special place that I couldn't help myself. I had to do it. I proposed. I asked Madge to marry me and she said yes."

"Oh Gale…"

"No, don't ruin this. Ma, I am so happy, so incredibly happy. I know you won't approve but can you please not ruin this for me?"

"Gale, I'm not going to ruin anything. I know how happy you are and I don't want to steal that from you."

"Really? You're okay with it? With us being engaged?"

"Well, I do have concerns, that's only natural. But I adore Madge and I love you. She makes you happy like no one else ever has. Any fool can see that."

"And your concerns are that we're too young and I'm too poor while she's too rich?"

"Yes, in a sense. I'd say it's more about the logistics of it all."

"We'll figure it out in time, Ma. We'll make it work. And it's going to be a long engagement, we aren't marrying until at least after she finishes school."

"One more thing, Gale."

"Yeah? What?"

"The ring. Did you give her a ring?"

"Didn't have one."

She stands and walks over to me and says so softly "Here, give her this." And she places her wedding ring in my palm.

"Ma, it's your ring. I can't take it."

"I want you to have it. Your father would want you to have it too. It was his mother's ring before it was mine."

"But Ma, it's practically all you have left of him." I protest. She has so little to remind her of the love she shared with my father that I can't imagine taking her ring.

"Oh how wrong you are my dear. I have four lifelong, wonderful reminders of your father. I have you children. Besides, your father really would want you to have it. He would love the fine young lady that you've chosen to spend your life with." She insists as a tear glistens in the corner of her eye.

I stand so I can wrap my arms around her. I embrace her and thank her for the ring. I already know that Madge will love it. It isn't a big, fancy diamond. Just a simple white gold band with a small, round diamond stone. Simple and understated but stunning in it's own right. I can't wait to give it to Madge.

My bed welcomes me and I fall asleep the minute my face hits the pillow. When I wake up the next morning, Posy is sitting on my bed staring at me.

"What's up Posy?"

"I'm mad at you." She tells me as she puts on her pouty face and places her balled up fists on her hips.

"What for? You gotta at least tell me what I did and give me a chance to make it up to you." I tell her, flashing my best grin at her.

"You aren't gonna be my brother anymore!"

I fight back my laughter. "Not possible. Brothers and sisters are for life."

"Nuh-uh. You're gonna live in a new house and then I don't getta be your little sister."

"Posy, what are you talking about?"

"Rory told me you and Miss Madge are gettin married and have to live in a new house."

"He told you that?" I ask, floored that Rory even knows I'm engaged.

"Yup. Is it true?"

"Not like what he said. I did ask Miss Madge to marry me but we aren't getting married for a long time. And even when we do, I still get to be your brother. And you know what else? Once we get married, that makes Miss Madge your new sister."

"Really? I get a big sister?" Her eyes widen and her moth turns up in a grin.

"You sure do!"

"But do you gotta live somewhere else?"

"Well, yeah, we would get our own house. But I bet your new sister would let you come spend the night sometimes. And just you, not Rory or Vick." I tell her with a wink.

She grins ear to ear.

"So am I forgiven?"

She nods and bounces off the bed and out of the room. I get up, throw on a shirt and go after her, more in search of Rory than anything else. I see him sitting on the front steps outside. I walk out and smack him in the back of the head before sitting down on the step next to him. I don't smack him hard enough to hurt him or anything, just hard enough to show my annoyance.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Watch your mouth. And that was for telling Posy what you told her."

"Well, it's true. I heard you and Ma talking last night. You're getting married."

"I asked Madge to marry me and she said yes. There won't be a wedding until at least next year. And you had Posy all freaked out that my getting married meant I wouldn't be her brother anymore."

"Not my fault she's stupid."

"She isn't stupid, she's just a little kid and doesn't know any better. And it doesn't help matters when you let her keep thinking things like that. You could've told her that wasn't how it worked."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. You gonna move to town or is she gonna move to the Seam."

"Rory, I'm telling you, we haven't made any plans yet. A wedding is a long way off. But odds are that she's gonna move here, not the other way around. Just kinda how it works."

"Do you think she knows what she's in for? Life in the Seam I mean?"

"Yes and no. She's aware of how different it is here but being aware is one thing, being ready for it is another. She's tougher than she looks though, she'll do fine."

He nods and then says "Well, congrats man."

"Thanks. Now stop telling people about it. I still have to talk to her father about it and it's kinda our thing to announce, not yours."

"Um, I uh, kinda already told Prim."

"Geez, Ror, could your mouth be any bigger? I am gonna murder you. Right after I go find Prim and tell her to keep quiet."

"Got it." He says, looking down at his feet and kicking the dirt.

"Actually, no, you go tell Prim to keep quiet. I have to go see Mayor Undersee."

He nods and starts walking towards Victor Village and I go to get cleaned up. If I'm going to see the Mayor and ask for his daughter's hand in marriage, I should look my best and most presentable. After I've washed up head to toe, dressed in my nicest clothes, I slip my mother's ring onto my pinkie finger, afraid I'll lose it in my pocket. I head into town and over to the Justice Center. Inside, I take the marble staircase up to the second floor. When I enter, the Mayor's secretary greets me "Good morning sir, how may I help you?"

"I'd like a moment to speak with Mayor Undersee please." I say, so nervous I can feel a lump rising in my throat.

"I'm afraid he's very busy today. Could I make you an appointment next week one day?" She says as she starts flipping through the pages of the notebook in front of her.

"No. I really need a moment with him today. It's about his daughter. Could you please see if he has just a moment to speak to me? Tell him it's Gale Hawthorne."

"I'll see what I can do. Take a seat over there." She says gesturing over to the chairs alongside the wall before she slips into his office. I take a seat and wait for what seems like the longest amount of time ever before she comes back.

"He can see you now, please go in." She says, shooting me a smile.

"Thank you." I say.

"Mayor Undersee? Thank you for seeing me, I won't take much of your time, I promise." I greet him as I enter his private office. My mouth feels so dry I'd swear it was full of cotton. I swallow, trying to calm myself.

"Mr. Hawthorne, what can I do for you this fine morning?"

"I would, um, I wanted to ask you for um…" My head is spinning, everything seems dizzy. I'm so nervous I can't even find the words I came all the way here to ask.

"Here, have a drink." He says as he hands me a paper cup of cool water. With shaking hands I hold it to my mouth and drink it down.

"I wanted to speak with you about Madge, sir. I love your daughter very much and can't imagine my life without her being a part of it. A big part of it. With your permission, I'd like to have her hand in marriage."

He tilts his head to the side a bit and asks "You two are a smidge young, don't you think?"

"Well, yes, we are young. We wouldn't marry until next year at the soonest."

"I see. And you love my daughter do you?"

"More than life itself. She's the most amazing, warm hearted person I've ever known."

"And from what I can see my Madge loves you a great deal as well."

"I believe she does, yes."

"Yes. You have my blessing to ask her. With a few rules of course. She must finish her schooling. And she cannot loose focus between now and then. She must maintain her usual responsibilities."

He said yes. He gave me permission. I'm reeling. I can't believe he's saying yes.

"Yes, thank you sir. Thank you so much!" I hold out my hand to shake his. He takes it and shakes it firmly, smiling warmly at me.

"Now, I do believe my daughter is at home right now if you'd like to speak to her." He winks and gestures towards the door.

I nod and exit his office, willing myself with all my might not to break into a full on run towards her house. When I get there, I ring the doorbell and the moment she answers I snake my arm around her waist and pull her into a passionate kiss. When we break, she smiles up at me. "What was that wonderful greeting for?"

"He said yes Madge! I went over to his office and asked to marry you and he said yes!"

"You asked my father if you could marry me?"

"Yes, and he said yes! But wait, there's more. I have something for you. Something I should have had yesterday." I take the ring from my pinkie finger and slip it onto her left ring finger. On her petite hands, it looks so perfect, so right.

"Oh Gale! Where did you get this? I love it!" She gasps, looking down and admiring her ring.

"Family heirloom."

"Oh Gale, this is your mother's ring? I can't take it. Your father…" Her face falling as she speaks.

"No, she wants you to have it. It was my grandmother's before it was hers. I tried to refuse it when she gave it to me but she insisted. It's yours now."

"Wow, it really is special, huh? I mean, it was special anyways just being from you but knowing that I get to have this, that this part of your family history is now mine, it just, it just makes me feel so special." She gushes, still smiling down at her hand.

"You are special. To me. To my family." I tell her as I lean down and kiss her forehead.

"How'd I get so lucky?" She asks as she loops her arms around my waist.

"Nope, I'm the lucky one. Well, unless we factor posy into this deal. She's super excited about you being her new big sister."

"New big sister?"

"Well, it's a long story but you will be her sister in law and as far as she's concerned you're her new sister."

"Very big day for me. Family heirloom and a sister." She jokes.

"And after we're married and have our own house, you have to invite Posy over to spend the night. Just her. Not the boys."

"I think that can be arranged." She laughs.

"Just don't go inviting her over too often. I intend to get my fair share of time alone with you." I flirt.

"And that can be arranged as well." She rises up on her tip toes to kiss me. "It can definitely be arranged."

"What are you doing right now? Wanna come with me to tell Katniss about us?"

"I wasn't doing anything, just reading. Let me grab my shoes. I can't wait to tell her about it! She'll get to be the first person we tell together!"

She slips back inside and then reappears, ready to go. We walk hand in hand over to Victor's Village. We walk to Katniss's house and I ring her doorbell. As we wait, Madge anxiously squeezes my hand. I lean over and kiss her temple.

The door opens and Katniss appears. She stands there, looking at us and she doesn't look happy.

"Hey, did we catch you at a bad time?" I ask cautiously.

"What do you two want?" She asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Um, we can come back another time. Sorry if we came at an inconvenient time." Madge apologizes quietly as she starts to turn and walk away.

"Wait." I tell her before turning back to Katniss who looks pissed as I've ever seen her.

"Is everything okay? What's wrong?" I can't figure out why she's so angry. Where her and Peeta fighting?

"You can't figure that out on your own?" She spits back at me.

"Um, Gale, I'm going to go say hi to Peeta. I'll catch up with you later." Madge calls out to me as she hurriedly flees from Katniss's porch. I don't try to make her stop this time. Right now I just want to know what the hell is Katniss's deal.

"What the hell is your problem? What did I do?" I ask, working hard at keeping my voice from shouting.

"Really? You can't think of anything you've done that would make you not one of my favorite people?"

"Look Katniss, clearly I have no clue what's going on so you can either start talking or get over it."

She sighs and plops down on the steps, I assume waiting for me to join her so we can talk. I sit down too and wait for her to start explaining but she's silent for several minutes before she finally begins.

"Gale, you have been my best friend for a very long time. And as a friend of that caliber I would expect you to have a little respect for me. So excuse me if I seem less than enthusiastic about you and Madge showing up on my doorstep unannounced."

"When have I ever not respected you?"

"How about a few days ago when you and Madge broke into my old house and used it for your own entertainment?"

"First off, we didn't break in to anything. I used your key. Secondly, I seriously didn't think you'd care. You have this whole new, fancy house here and don't even live in the other one anymore."

"It's still breaking in even if you use a key if you don't have permission to be there."

"So that's why you're acting like this? Because I didn't ask your permission to go into your old house? Geez Katniss, don't you think that's a little ridiculous?"

"It isn't just the house. It's what you did there. And how about how you keep taking her out into the woods? I heard all about the lake and how you took her there too. You two are really making the rounds on all my spots."

"You know, ever since you got back you've been weird. Not yourself. I get that the games are rough and that they change you and all but you're out of your freaking mind if you think I need to ask your permission to take Madge into the woods. I'll take her wherever I damn well please and I don't need your approval to do it. As for your shitty old house, don't worry, I have no intentions of setting foot in it ever again." I'm full on yelling at her now as I stand, fists clenched in anger.

"You're just making a big ass out of yourself running around with her like you do. Really Gale, do you see a future with her? Do you think she'll marry you and live with you in the Seam?"

"Actually, we came here today to let you know that we're engaged. Got her father's blessing and all. Shame we couldn't have yours."

I don't wait for her to respond I just start walking off. I can't believe she just said all of that. What difference does it make to her if I take Madge in the woods or to the lake? Who cares if I entered her old house? And how dare she continue to question the validity of Madge's relationship and mine? Had I not made it clear that I was serious about Madge? That she wasn't just a fling? And honestly, even if she was just a fling what does it matter to Katniss? Why is she acting like this? I'm halfway back to the Seam when I remember that Madge was waiting for me over at Peeta's house back in Victor's Village. Shit. Now I have to go back. I curse out loud and turn to walk back where I just came from but it turns out I don't have to walk very far. Madge must have seen me leave and is coming up behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Sorry, I was so angry that I forgot you were at Peeta's. I was just about to come back for you now."

I shake my head at him letting him know that I don't care about that. All I care about right now is finding out what just happened with Katniss. "What happened?" I ask hesitantly because I'm not sure if he wants to talk about it just yet.

He inhales deeply and says " I don't know what her problem is. She's lost her mind."

"Who is she angry with? Me or you or is it the both of us?" I ask still trying to understand what's going on.

"Me. Or both of us. I can't really tell. She's mad about us going into her house the other day. I'm sorry Madge, I swear I never thought she'd care for a second if I took you there."

I think back for a moment to the afternoon when we slipped into the privacy of her old Seam house. I'd questioned if it would be alright or not and Gale reassured me that it was fine. I'm not mad that he turned out to be dead wrong though. I can apologize to her for being where I shouldn't have, that isn't a problem but it seems to be more than just the unauthorized use of her house that's angered her. "Is that all?"

"No. She had a freaking hissy fit about me taking you out in the woods and for showing you where the lake was."

"Oh." I say quietly, suddenly feeling like I've stolen something from Katniss. The woods don't belong to her of course but how on earth could I have known that it would bother her for Gale to take me out there? Was it so sacred to her that my seeing it, enjoying it, ruined it for her in some way?

"Hey, stop that. Don't you for one second let her get to you. She's got issues, none of which are your fault. Or mine for that matter."

"Did she say anything else? Is there anything else wrong?" I ask, almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Called me a fool. Said you'd never marry me, said you and I had no future."

Tears well up in the corners of my eyes and I look down at the gravel beneath our feet trying to hide the tears from Gale's view. I can't believe she thinks I won't marry him. And who is she to say we have no future together? This is so unlike her. So cruel.

"But I wish you could have seen the look on her face when I told her that our whole reason for stopping by was to tell her about our engagement." He adds.

I don't say anything for fear of breaking out in a full fit of tears. I just keep walking and looking at the ground. Gale doesn't say anything but instead wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me a little closer to him. We get all the way to my house before another word is uttered between us. We walk around to the back porch and sit down on the swing. Once we're seated and I'm curled up next to him we talk again.

"Gale, you two have to work this out. She's your best friend. Maybe I can talk to her, explain that I can back off if she feels like I'm intruding where I shouldn't."

"No way. That girl is not my best friend. My best friend went away to the games and never came back. This version of her isn't even tolerable. And don't you dare back off. She is the one with a problem. She is the one who needs to fix it, not you and not me."

"But Gale, everything she told you today, it all had to do with me. Don't you see? I'm the intrusion, I'm the problem."

"You have not intruded on anything. Hell, Madge, I swear I don't know what her deal is. I'm sorry that she's making you feel this way." He says, still obviously fuming himself.

"I just don't want to be a reason for the two of you to not be friends. If she doesn't want to be friends with me anymore, I'll deal with that but I can't bare the thought of being any part of the reason that she isn't friends with you anymore."

"This is absurd. We are not wasting anymore time on this nonsense. We just got engaged, with your father's blessing no less, I say we enjoy our day. C'mon, let's go see my family. Your new little sister will be dying to see you." He says with a smile.

"Best idea you've had all day."

As we start to walk towards the Seam, I decide I want to stop by the bakery to pick up some cookies or cupcakes for the Hawthornes.

"Gale, would you mind if we stop by the bakery? I want to get something for Posy. Rory and Vick too of course."

"Madge, they don't need anything."

"Please Gale? It would make me really happy."

He shakes his head and smiles, knowing full well he can't refuse me my happiness. Even if it does come from feeding sweets to his family members. We stop in the bakery and I get a half dozen cupcakes. All of them devil's food cake with fudgy, chocolate frosting except Posy's. I make hers extra special by having Mr. Mellark adorn it with a pink frosting rose on top. She'll love it.

"You know, if you treat our own children the way you treat my siblings our children will be both fat and spoiled rotten." Gale teases.

"One can only hope." I tease back with a grin.

When we walk into the Hawthorne house the kids have just finished up their lunch and Posy rushes over to greet us.

"Hi! I brought something for us! Would you like some dessert?" I ask her, knowing exactly what her answer will be.

"Yay!" She cheers throwing both hands up in the air in delight.

We go back over to the table and Gale opens the lid on the bakery box to reveal, the cupcakes.

"Thanks Madge!" Rory says as he takes a massive bite out of a cupcake.

I hand Posy her extra special one and watch for her reaction. She stares at it and then looks at the other plain chocolate ones and then back at her flower adorned cupcake again.

Gale leans over and whispers to her "Miss Madge got that one special just for you!"

She gets out of her chair and rushes around to my side of the table where she climbs up into my lap and gives me a big hug and her toothiest grin. "Thanks for making mine pretty!"

"Pretty girls deserve pretty things!" I tell her with a wink. "I got something pretty today too, want to see?" I ask her.

She nods eagerly as she licks frosting off her tiny little fingers. I hold out my left hand and show her my ring.

"Gale gave you that!" She giggles.

"Yes he did! Isn't it pretty? I think he loves me!" I say.

"I know he does!" She whispers to me, leaning in close, effectively getting frosting on my cheek.

"Yes he does!" Gale chimes in coming over and kissing my cheek and swiping off the frosting with his finger.

We spend time playing games with Posy for a while before she goes down for a nap. I can't imagine how she can sleep with all the sugar I just fed her but she somehow manages.

"I should probably get home. I want to show my father my ring and thank him for giving us his blessing. He should be home soon and I'd like to be there when he arrives." I tell Gale.

"Of course. C'mon, I'll walk you back."

"No, you still have a little bit more of your day off left. Stay and spend it with your family. I had you all of yesterday and they deserve your attention too."

"I love you. See you tomorrow evening when I get off work?" He says kissing my forehead and then my cheek before my lips.

I nod "Tomorrow. Love you so much, can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

He pulls me into another kiss leaning into it as I do the same. We force ourselves apart, knowing we have no means of privacy at the moment to get carried away in our love for each other. I walk back to town, happy after my afternoon with the Hawthornes. That Posy is nothing short of pure, delight. I daydream all the way back to town, oblivious to my surroundings, lost in the joy of the love I have with Gale. The joy I continually find in becoming a part of his family. I'm sure I have a silly girl smile plastered all over my face. That's just what love does to a person I guess.

When I get home, my father is already there. I hate that he beat me home but I throw my arms around his neck the moment I can reach him. "Thank you so much!" I hold out me hand and show him my ring, beaming with happiness.

"Ah, so does this mean your answer was yes?" He asks with a smile and a raised brow.

"Oh yes, a thousand times yes!"

"Well, congratulations. It does my heart good to see you so happy. Let's remember though that this is to be a lengthy engagement, shall we? I do not intend to have a daughter who failed to finish her schooling."

"Don't worry, I'll finish. And I'll keep up all my normal responsibilities. You won't have to worry."

"Well, I wish I could stay and take you out for dinner to celebrate, however, I've got business to tend to in the Capitol and need to catch the next train out. Should be back in a few days." He says as he kisses my forehead and bends down to pick up the suitcase I only now notice.

"Have a safe trip, I'll see you when you get back." I wave goodbye and then go up to my room where I melt backwards onto my bed. I am the happiest girl in the entire world. That's the only way I could possibly describe myself right now. My heart is literally overflowing with love right now. I wish I'd known my father was leaving town so I could have told Gale to meet me here after his family went to bed. I'm debating whether or not to go back and get him when I decide to just let him stay at his house tonight. He won't get enough sleep if he stays here. Maybe I'll have him spend the night tomorrow instead. I could order dinner for us and we could have a romantic evening, just the two of us. I'll surprise him after he gets off work tomorrow.

I soak in the tub, relaxing in the warm water as I daydream back to my proposal. It'd been so unexpected; even he didn't plan to do it. But the moment, it was so right, so much more than I ever could have dreamed it would be. The church we found would be forever my favorite place now. Just being inside had stirred emotion within me, made me feel a zest for life, made me want to know what life was like before the Capitol controlled everything. Oh how I longed for a life where people had freedom to do as they pleased. Because the Capitol outlawed and destroyed all the churches in the districts, weddings were no longer held the way they used to be. In school they say church weddings were most common long ago. Now, weddings are much different. Always held at the Justice Building, usually with some sort of celebratory meal afterwards. If you're from town, most often you have a fairly large gathering of family and friends to help you celebrate. There's lots of food and drinking and dancing into the wee hours of the night. If you're from the Seam, it's usually with a lot less fanfare. As daughter of the mayor who performs the ceremonies, I've been to quite a few weddings in town. I haven't been to a Seam wedding though so I can only go off what I've heard. I have no idea what my wedding will be like. I suppose my father would be expected to throw a party for the whole district in honor of my wedding. There would most certainly be a slew of Capitol guest, most of which I probably wouldn't even know. I wonder if Gale realizes what a lavish affair our wedding is going to have to be? I envy the people of the past. The ones who were able to have church weddings. Something about a church ceremony seems so much more personal and special. I'd love to marry Gale in the church we found. Just him and I and our streaming through the colorful stained glass windows as we pledge our love for one another. It would be perfect. At least if I can't have the ceremony I want, I did get a church proposal. A perfect, private proposal.

I sleep so soundly, unable to remember if I dreamed or not. If I did dream, it must have been a happy one because I wake feeling just as happy as I went to sleep. Guess that's to be expected with all the excitement on being engaged. I get dressed and hurry downstairs, excited to tell Mabel the good news.

I find her in the kitchen, already fixing my breakfast plate.

"Good morning!"

"Morning Miss Madge. Do you want to eat on the porch or at the table?"

"Table is fine." I say as I pull out a chair and seat myself at our kitchen table. Mabel places a plate of eggs benedict and a glass of white grape juice in front of me.

"Mabel? Guess what? Gale and I got engaged this weekend! We're getting married!" I spit out, unable to hold it in a moment longer. I hold out my hand for her to see my ring.

"I had a feeling he'd be the one you'd marry. Never have seen two people fall so hard, so fast for each other as you two did. And does your father know about this?"

"Oh yes, he gave Gale permission to ask. We have his blessing, provide of course I finish school first."

"Pretty ring."

"It's been passed down in his family for generations. I love it."

"I'm very happy for you dear. He's a spirited young man with lots of determination and he'll make a fine husband." She says with a smile and a pat of my hand.

I smile back and finish off my breakfast as she goes back to her work. Before I leave for school, I slip an extra pear into my lunch bag for Rory. He never has enough food in his lunch and I can't stand watching him survive on so little. He takes what I give him but never tells Gale. Though if Gale were to find out at this point I doubt he'd have much of an argument. Rory will be my brother in law soon and it isn't considered charity of you're feeding your family. At least that's what I plan to use as my defense if he ever were to find out about it.

I've just gotten settled into my third morning lecture, still plastered with my silly girl smile and still finding myself staring down at my ring, when a Peacekeeper knocks on our classroom door. Peacekeepers rarely disrupt lectures so it's a little unnerving when they do.

"Pardon the interruption Professor, I am here to collect one of your pupils." He says as he hands my professor a document. The professor reads over the paper and nods before handing it back.

"Miss Undersee, please gather your belongings and come with me."

I gulp. Me? Why does a peacekeeper need to speak to me? And in the middle of class? I nod and gather my books trying not to look as nervous as I feel. Every eye in the classroom is on me as I walk to the door, smiling at the Peacekeeper with every ounce of illusion I can muster.

Once out in the hallway, I look to the Peacekeeper and wait for further instructions or explanation. He remains stern faced, per his position, and simply says "You are to come with me, the train is waiting for you. You have been summoned to appear before President Snow."

"President Snow? Regarding what?" I asked, eyes wide as fear pierces me to the core.

"Miss Undersee, I am only advised to collect you for the train that is waiting. Everything will be further explained once you are in the Capitol. Please, we must go now." He says, gesturing towards the exit.

"Right now? I need to go home first, to pack a few things." I point out. And I need to wait for Gale to get off work so I can tell him where I'm going I think to myself.

"Not necessary. We stopped by your house this morning and had your housekeeper packed a bag of your things and had it delivered to the train station. President Snow sent his personal train for you. "

"Oh, I see." I say, trying desperately to think of any other reason we could stall meeting the train for a few hours. I just have to talk to Gale. He'll be worried if he doesn't know where I am. It's worthless though; my mind is drawing a blank as to anything at all that I could do. I walk silently alongside the Peacekeeper towards the train. Once there, he hands me off to a Capitol official, some sort of train staff, who leads me to my room without saying a word. Tears sting my eyes and I fight them away. I will not panic. I will not cry. I have no idea what's going on but I will be strong. I take a deep breath and try to calm myself. Tea. I need to go find some tea or at the very least some water so I can try to calm myself down. I open the door to my room and peek down the hall. I don't see anyone to bring me anything so I decide to go find the dining car. I've only been on a train a handful of times but every time the dining car is towards the front so I head that way, trying to look as calm as ever all the while my insides are doing flip flops. I find the door marked dining staff and enter it. Someone is loading a freezer with boxes but I can't see who it is and they clearly haven't heard me come in.

"Excuse me? Could I trouble you for a cup of tea?" I ask, my voice only shaking a bit, hopefully not noticeable.

"Madge?" Tripp Krull comes from behind the large freezer door and stares at me with as much surprise as I stare at him.

"Tripp! Oh my God, Tripp!" I rush over and throw my arms around his neck, tears finally breaking free. Seeing someone I know, someone who can get a message to Gale, is the best thing I could possibly find right now. He pulls back from my very unanticipated embrace and looks at me with total alarm.

"Madge, what's wrong? Are you okay? Why are you on the train?"

"Why are you on the train? Are you going to the Capitol?" I ask, hoping amongst all hope that he's not going to the Capitol; that he's staying here.

"No, I'm just filling an order for Chicken Kiev. President Snow's advisors told him about it and he personally requested it from my parents. I'm just loading up the freezer and then I'm off of here. But Madge, why are you on President Snow's personal train?"

"I've been summoned by President Snow. No one will tell me anything else. I didn't even get to pack a bag, they took me straight out of class."

He looks at me and fear fills his face. He knows this can't be good. I know I don't have much time and I'm suddenly afraid that with this being the President's personal train our conversation may be recorded or at the very least, monitored so I embrace Tripp again, leaning up to his ear so I can whisper. "Please, you have to find Gale. Let him know where I am and that I'll somehow get word to him as soon as I can about what's going on. Please, you have to help me." I beg. I pull back and look into his eyes, still seeing the fear on his face.

He nods. "Well Madge, I hope you enjoy your visit to the Capitol, you should call me and let me know how your trip is going. I'd love to hear about it. You can call the café, I'm there almost all the time." He says almost a little louder than he should and with a wink. I get what he's telling me. He saying I can call him and he will give Gale a message once I know what's going on. He's letting me know he will help me.

"I'll be sure to do that." I say giving him a weak but very grateful smile.

"And as for your tea, I'll have one of the train attendants send some to your room. I'm all finished here and the train is needing to leave so I must go." He says, hugging me quickly and whispering, "It'll be okay." in my ear.

I nod and wipe the tears from my eyes. I can't have anyone see me crying. It won't help me to look weak or scared. I feel the train begin to move and I race back to my room so I can look out my window. I get there just in time to see Tripp. He waves and gives me a nod as our eyes meet. He's going to help me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Work is as awful as ever. My crew is rightfully ticked at me for having not shown up on Saturday, making their day that much more difficult. Can't say I blame them though. I just try to work harder than usual so I can pick up a little of the slack. By the end of the shift they all seem to have let it go. No one says anything about it as we ride the lifts back to the surface. Actually, no one says a word period. I think we're all too exhausted. I had planned to try and convince Madge to hang out at my house for a little while after work but now I'm so tired I doubt if I'd be good company. As we pour out of the mouth of the mines I look over to where Madge always sits as she waits for me but the boulder is empty today. No Madge. I look around and don't see her anywhere else either. Weird. She'd said last night that she would meet me after work. Where could she be?

"Gale, I ,um, need to speak to you." I hear from behind me and turn to see freaking Tripp Krull.

"Not now, Krull. I've gotta go find my fiancé." I throw in the fiancé part just for his benefit. Hope it makes him extra jealous.

"No, Gale. I need to speak to you about Madge. I have a message for you." He repeats. I notice he's standing far enough back so that I can't hit him again.

"What is it?" I ask in surprise, having not expected him to say that.

"Um, not here. Want to walk and talk?" He says in a low voice looking around and letting his eyes fall still on a cluster of Peacekeepers nearby.

I nod, now nervous as to what he has to tell me, and we begin walking toward the Seam. Once we get over by the meadow, I stop us and look at him, waiting for whatever it is he has to tell me.

"President Snow sent for Madge this morning. Had her pulled out of class by Peacekeepers and taken directly to the train. His personal train. They didn't even let her go home to pack her stuff."

My jaw drops as the weight of his message sinks in. They took her. They took Madge to the Capitol. And not just to the Capitol but to President Snow himself.

"Did they tell her why?"

"No. They wouldn't say anything."

"Wait a minute. How in the hell were you able to talk to her but she couldn't even go home?"

"I was in the dining car loading up the freezer with a special food request for President Snow and she came in, looking for something to drink. I only had a few minutes to talk to her. She was really freaking out Gale. She said she'd send word to you as soon as she knew what was going on."

"How? We don't have phones in the Seam."

"She'll call the café and speak to me. I'll let you know as soon as I hear from her. I tried to calm her down, tried to get her to stop crying. I made sure she knew I'd get word to you about where she was. That seemed to help some."

"Tripp, I don't know what in the hell is going on with all of this but I'm going to owe you forever for being there for her today. Thank you for that." I say with all sincerity.

He just nods and says, "I have to get back to the café. I'll find you when I hear from her."

I nod and extend my hand to shake his. He shakes it and goes on his way back towards town. I fall right down to the ground and try to make any sense at all of what he just told me. They took Madge out of class and straight to the train. And not just any train but President Snow's train. They didn't even let her go home first. Whatever is going on cannot be good. I need to see if Mabel is home. I have to talk to her. Maybe she knows more than Tripp. And Tripp, what a shocker that was. I don't deserve an ounce of kindness from him, God knows I never offered any towards him, but he did a massive thing for me today. I meant what I told him about owing him forever. I am actually glad that he was there. I would hate to think of her being even more worried about what's going on by having to worry that I wouldn't know where she was. If he even calmed her down the tiniest bit then it was the biggest of favors and I won't be able to thank him enough. Madge was crying. He'd said she was crying. I run my hand through my hair and get back on my feet. I need to speak to Mabel right now. I'm at her house as quick as I can be without running. I knock on the door and wait only a second before I knock again. She opens the door, her face looking worried and she immediately begins talking.

"Oh Gale, I suppose you're here to pick up the curtains I needed your mother to launder for me? Come on in and I'll get them for you."

I stare at here, about to correct her as to why I'm here but stop myself just in time as I enter her house and see two Peacekeepers sitting at her dining table. The curtains are obviously a cover, something she said quickly so I'd shut up long enough to see the Peacekeepers. I take the folded fabric from her and she tells me she'll be by to pick them up soon. I nod and leave with them, knowing that was her way of telling me that she would come speak to me as soon as she could get away. I'm almost to my house when I see Katniss sitting on my front step, waiting for me. I go to walk right passed her and she stands, reaching out for my arm to stop me. I pull away and say hasrshly "Not now Katniss." Before going inside without waiting for her response. I can't deal with her crap right now. She's the last person I feel like talking too. I drop Mabel's curtains on the table and then go back outside so I can wash up. I'm still filthy from work and I've most likely ruined Mabel's curtains. Katniss is gone when I get back outside. I wash up and then head back inside. I have to talk to my mother but I don't want to do it in front of the kids. Inside, they're all sitting down to dinner at the table. I catch my mother's glance and give her a look that lets her know I need to talk privately and then I go back outside to wait for her to join me. In a few minutes she does and we sit on the step, speaking in hushed voices so no one overhears us.

"What's wrong Gale?"

"President Snow took Madge this morning. He pulled her out of school and put her directly on his train. They didn't even let her go home first."

"Oh Gale! Did they say why?"

"No. Nothing. I'm losing it, Ma. I can't stand not knowing what's going on or where they're taking her."

"Gale, if ever there were a time to keep your wits about you, it's now. We'll just have to wait and hope we hear something soon. Perhaps Mabel will know something."

"I tried to go see her but Peacekeepers were there. She covered for me, gave me those curtains I threw on the table. You'll need to wash em. I got coal dust all over em."

"I will. Now, before you set your siblings off in a panic as to what's wrong you need to pull yourself together and go inside. Go lay down if you need to be where you can be alone but just make it seem as if you're sleepy."

I nod and we head back inside. I ruffle the top of Posy's head and quickly tell everyone that I'm going to bed early. They know how tiring my work is so they seem to believe me. Once in bed, I bury my face in the pillow and fight with everything I have to calm down, to stop the panic rising within me. I feel so pathetically helpless right now. Madge, the love of my life, the girl I'm supposed to marry, was just taken without warning and I have no other information. It's a waiting game now. I have to wait for Madge to call, wait for word that she's okay. Wait for Mabel to be able to come tell me anything she might possibly know. After awhile, I hear my brothers and sister getting into their beds but I don't move an inch. Just lay here, frozen in fear with all the thoughts running through my mind. All the possible scenarios of what could be going on. None of them good. I must doze off a bit because eventually, my mother gently wakes me, whispers for me to come into the living room. I get up, notice that the time is just after midnight. In the other room I find Mabel.

"Gale, I came as soon as I could. I'm sorry it's so late."

"What's going on Mabel? Why did they take her away?"

"I don't know. The Peacekeepers came to the house this morning, shortly after she left for school. They told me to pack a bag for her with her things and showed me a summons to appear before the President. They said they'd be collecting her right away, not to expect her home. And then they left without another word. Then this evening, the two Peacekeepers you saw at my house, they showed up and said they needed to ask me questions about Mayor Undersee and his questioned me for hours, only leaving about 30 minutes ago. I came straight over here."

"Where is Mayor Undersee?"

"He left for the Capitol yesterday afternoon. The review on Mrs. Undersee is due to be settled this week. He was going up for the reading of the final decision."

"So could this all be related? Could they be sending for Madge just to have her present for the decision about her mother?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But it seems like it must be more than that. President Snow doesn't usually send an official summons. And if they wanted Miss Madge to attend wouldn't they have just requested that she come with her father? They knew he was coming already."

"How many days did they tell you she would be gone? How much did you have to pack for her?"

"They said to send three days of clothing and toiletries. Told me she would be supplied with anything she needed beyond that. I didn't even get to see her before she left."

"I know. She saw Tripp Krull from the café loading some food onto the train and she sent word to me through him. He said she was a mess., crying and everything."

"I just don't know why they couldn't let her come home first. She must be so scared being all alone right now."

"She has to be okay, she just has too." I say, not really to anyone, mostly just trying to convince myself that she will be.

"I'll let you know if I hear anything at all, okay?" Mabel says, placing her hand over top of mine.

"Thank you Mabel. My mother will wash the curtains you gave me earlier. I got coal on them, I'm sorry."

She nods and leaves the house as quietly as she came. My mother, who heard all of what Mabel just told me, comes over and sits down beside me.

"Gale, I don't know what's going on and I can't make this better right now. All I can do is tell you to have faith in Madge. She will get word to you as soon as she can, I'm sure of it. And she's a smart girl, Gale. She's been raised around Capitol folk her whole life. Whatever they've got in store for her, whatever their intentions are, she can handle it for now."

"I just love her so much Ma. If anything happens…" I tell her, my voice cracking as I try to swallow the lump in my throat and fight the tears in my eyes.

"I know, I know." She says softly as she embraces me. I forget that I'm a full grown adult and fall into her embrace, resting my head on her shoulder like I would have as a child. I haven't felt this helpless and small in many years and I'm at a loss at how to handle it. I go back to bed but only sleep periodically, having nightmares and waking up repeatedly throughout the night. In my dreams Madge is a prisoner at the Capitol, being held captive by President Snow. In my dream he knows that she's been out in the woods, that she found the church. The worst part is that in my dreams Madge is terrified of him, screams so loudly that it's actually what jolts me awake, only to find myself as the one actually screaming.

I leave for work, not feeling one bit rested. Katniss must have been waiting for me because she appears only moments after my feet touch the gravel path into town. She begins walking next to me but doesn't say anything at first.

'Katniss, I really can't do this now, okay?" I tell her, too tired, too preoccupied with worry to deal with her at the moment.

"You have to hear me out. Let me explain."

"No, you have to hear me. I cannot, will not do this right now." I repeat, more sternly than before.

"You just need to know where I'm coming from with what I said to you the…" She starts before I interrupt her.

"Katniss, you need to get the hell away from me right now. Stop following me and stop talking to me."

She must finally get the point because as I keep walking towards the mines, she stops. I arrive at the mines and spend the whole day trapped in the misery of my own mind, my own fears. The day drags by painfully slow. All day I count down the time until I can get out of here and find Tripp to see if he's heard from Madge. Please let him have heard from her. When I walk out of the mines, I look for Tripp and see him off to the side. I approach, hopeful that he's heard something, anything that will calm me down or explain this all to me.

"I haven't heard anything yet. Just wanted to tell you that."

My hope falls and I feel sick. It's been an entire day and she still hasn't been able to call yet? This is bad. Very bad.

"I did find something out on my own. It isn't much but it's something. My cousin works for the rails. Normal trains take about a day and a half to reach the Capitol from here. He said President Snow's train gets to the Capitol faster than regular trains because it doesn't have to make stops in the other districts. The train that left here yesterday arrived in the Capitol by late afternoon yesterday. He confirmed it's arrival."

"So she's been there, off the train for a full 24 hours now?"

"Looks that way. I'll let you know if I hear anything else. Sorry I don't know more."

"Thanks." I tell him.

He nods; looking almost as worried as I am and heads back towards the café. I really can't believe how helpful he's being. It makes me feel like such an ass for the way I treated him before. How I punched him right in the face or how I flaunted my position with Madge in front of him all those times. I don't deserve his help right now but I am grateful. It's of course probably mostly for Madge's benefit, not mine but I still feel immense gratitude. I'll be sure to tell her about it when she gets home; be sure she knows exactly how much he cared. She'll want to know this, want to thank him herself. When she gets home. Oh God, please let that be soon. Please let her be coming home to me soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

(_This chapter picks up in Madge's POV from the moment the train leaves the station_)

I keep my hand pressed to the glass of the window until District 12 fades from view. I sit down on the bed in my room and take deliberate, slow deep breaths. The rhythmic motion of the fast moving train lulls me a little and actually helps me to calm down. Whatever is going on right now, I have to maintain control over my emotions. I cannot, will not allow myself to be scared. Cannot let my weaknesses show right now. That's how the Capitol works. They identify your weaknesses and play on them, manipulate them for their own advantage. I look around my room and see that my bag has been delivered and is sitting at the base of the large, mahogany armoire. Unpacking it, I count out the number of outfits. Mabel has packed exactly three days worth of clothing for me. Does this mean that I'm here for just three days? Hopefully, no more than that. But it would be just as easy to keep me in the Capitol longer and provide me with new things there or maybe even send for my other things. Once I have all my clothing hanging up in the armoire, I go into my small bathroom and take a look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are puffy from having cried and my morning make up has long since vanished. Turning the tap, I wet a washcloth with cool water and press it to my face. It helps. My eyes look less puffy now. I reapply all my make up, layering it on thicker than usual. Beneath the thick make up, I feel a little braver. Like the real me is protected. Hidden from the Capitol people who scare the hell out of me. After I brush out my hair, I take a ribbon and tie it back. I stand back and look in the mirror again. Better. Much better. My illusion has been falling down a little lately. Being head over heels in love with Gale has distracted me from my carefully honed craft. But I haven't forgotten how to do it. I can still fool everyone into thinking I'm the Capitol's biggest supporter. Biggest fan. Most cooperative citizen of District 12. I just need to find out what President Snow wants of me and then get back home to 12 where I belong.

It finally occurs to me that in all the time I just spent freshening up, no one has come to check in on me or to give me instructions. They just put me in this room and left me here. I wonder who else is on this train? I never got the tea I wanted either. And it's well passed lunch time now. Where they planning on at least feeding me? I decide that now is as good a time as any to fend for myself and I venture out of my room and down the hall. In the first room of the dining hall, I see that a buffet table has been set, piled high with food and drink. Still not a person in sight though. Where is everyone? Surely this train has a staff aboard? I look at the food and then decide that now is a time for my best manners so I wait. I take a seat at the table and fold my hands on my lap. Proper manners say one should wait until everyone is present before proceeding to eat. Granted I have no idea who else may be joining me but I'll wait. Eventually, after what feels like quite a long time, an attendant comes in. I give my best phony smile and stand up. "Hello, I was curious if anyone else is going to be joining me for lunch or if I should go ahead and eat?"

The attendant smiles and nods, gesturing to me and then to the food. I realize now that he's an Avox and therefore cannot speak. I get the message though. He's letting me know to go ahead and eat. That means no one else is coming to join me. "Thank you." I tell him with a smile before turning to the bevy of food before me. I take a plate, noticing it's fine china with President Snow's personal crest inlayed in gold in the center of the plate. The edges of the plate are trimmed in the same gold. I fill my plate with salad greens and marinated strips of tender steak and rose shaped croutons. Returning to my place at the table, I pick up my golden fork and begin to eat. The attendant comes over, holds up a pitcher of water as if to ask if I'd like a drink. I nod, thank him, and then finish my salad in silence. As often as I'm normally alone, this feels oddly creepy. It's too weird being here, on this train, alone-aside from the attendants. I want to go back to my room where at least I can be alone in private where it's less creepy. Maybe it's the avoxes that make me uncomfortable. They always have done that for me. Made me feel weird. You become an avox as a form of punishment, usually for deeds or crimes if you will, made against the Capitol. They take you and literally cut out your tongue so you can never again speak and then force you into a lifetime of servitude. I've only seen them a few times but every time I've felt strange in their presence. I take a dessert plate of cake back to my room. Not because I'm hungry but just to make it look like I'm being totally normal, like I'm not nervous at all. That's a big part of why I ate lunch anyway. I want to keep my actions as nonchalant as possible. It makes a better illusion that way. I know I'm alone but I still have a suspicion that I'm being watched. Like the whole train is under some sort of surveillance. It is President Snow's train after all. And that's just how the Capitol works. They collect information about you when you have no clue that their doing it and then they turn it into just another way to manipulate you. I can't take that kind of risk by letting them see me sweat. Can't let them see me looking scared or defiant or anything else short of normal. They already have the element of surprise by having taken me so unexpectedly.

Back in my room, I lay on my bed and roll over so that I'm face down on the bed. I hope this makes it look like I'm sleeping but really I just want to be able to think and not worry about my facial expressions. I wonder if Gale will be angry that Tripp is the one telling him that I had to leave. Tripp was really my saving grace. I don't think I would have been able to reign in my emotions, my fears, had he not been in that dining car. Knowing that he would get to Gale right away and tell him what happened, tell him where I was. I can't imagine how worried he is right now. I have to call him as soon as I can. As soon as I can figure out what's going on and when I can go back home. Home to Gale. I run my thumb over the underside of the ring on my left hand as I think about going home to Gale. I have to make that my mission, my only goal. I have to get home to Gale.

A knock on my door startles me and at the same time I realize that we aren't moving anymore. I look out the window and realize that we've arrived in the Capitol. How is that possible? It should take much, much longer to get here from 12. Faster train maybe or is it because we didn't stop anywhere else? I open the door and find another attendant. He actually speaks, which lets me know he's not an avox.

"If you'll come with me Madam, the President awaits."

"But my things, I unpacked them not realizing we'd arrive so soon. I need to gather them before we go."

"No need for you to bother with such things. They will be collected and delivered to you at the President's mansion where you'll be staying."

I'm staying in the President's mansion? I swallow the lump forming in my throat and muster up my biggest phony smile and say "Wonderful! Let's go then, shall we?"

We walk down the hallway of the train and out onto the loading platform where we're greeted by a perky purple haired woman with a clipboard.

"You must be Miss Undersee! I'm Rutha Davenport, one of President Snow's personal assistants. Come, come, we mustn't keep our President waiting!" She says in one of the thickest Capitol accents I've ever heard. She doesn't wait for me to speak, just jots down something on her clipboard and then marches us into a building and down a series of halls and elevators. We take so many turns along the way that I'm soon finding myself disoriented as to our whereabouts. Finally, we arrive at a room with large double doors. Outside the door, Rutha quickly punches in a code on the keypad outside the door and they slide open for us to enter. Inside, I find an overly large room, no windows. Two large upholstered chairs sit in the center, facing each other.

"Have a seat dearie, President Snow will be here momentarily." Rutha says before she punches the keypad again and leaves me alone in the room. I look around, then walk slowly over to the chair and sit down. This is another one of their tactics. This room, I mean. It's meant to make a person feel uncomfortable. Well, I can play games too. They want to make me nervous and scared? Well, they've succeeded but I have no intention of letting them know that. Instead, I'll be giving them the exact opposite. I cross my legs and fold my hands in my lap and smile so big my jaw hurts. And I wait. I wait for at least an hour before finally I hear the tones of the keypad being pressed. My heart is racing but I fight to ignore it. It's showtime.

"Good evening Miss Undersee."

"President Snow." I say as I stand and smile.

"Oh please sit, no need to stand. I hope your travel was comfortable?"

"Oh yes, quite comfortable. I must thank you for your kindness in sending your personal train for me. It was quite an honor." I say in my sweetest of voices.

"So glad you enjoyed it. I suppose you're wondering just what it is I summoned you for?"

"Of course. What can I do for you President Snow?"

"I would like to have a discussion with you regarding your mother."

I nod and he continues all the while I'm thinking to myself that this may not be as bad as I'd thought.

"As you are well aware, your mother's mental state has been under review for quite some time now. My advisors have completed hours of surveillance on your mother while she's been staying in one of our facilities. Our finest physicians have cared for her and she's undergone a multitude of tests. We've interviewed a wealth of witnesses in attempt to help us better determine her stability."

"Yes, my father and I appreciate your thoroughness."

"A decision has been reached and I wanted to personally let you know what that was. It is our finding that your mother is not stable mentally."

"Well, if that's the decision you've come to then I respect that and I want you to know how thoughtful it was for you to bring me here and share your decision in person."

"I'm so glad to hear that you have such confidence and respect for the Capitol. It's good to see the youth of our country so supportive of Panem's leaders. There is one more small matter to discuss though."

I feel the lump rising in my throat again but will it back down and nod for him to continue. I use every ounce of energy I have to hold my smile on my face.

"Your mother may not be mentally stable at this point in her life, however it is our finding that at one point in her life, she was a very healthy, very mentally sound person. And as you may or may not be aware, your mother entered into an agreement with our former Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. An agreement that provided your very own safety from ever having to participate in our Hunger Games. And it is our determination that at the time she entered that agreement, she was most certainly, of sound mind."

I accidentally let my illusion slip momentarily out of the fear he's stirring up inside my mind. Why is he talking to me about the marital agreement? Isn't it void and null based on the sole fact that Mr. Crane is no longer alive?

"Now, as I can see from your expression, you're confused as to why we would be discussing this. Please allow me to explain further. I suppose you assumed that with Mr. Crane's untimely death that your contract was voided and you were free of any further obligations. The ring on your finger indicates this to be true, does it not?"

My right hand instantly covers my left one as if to hide the ring he's already seen. A protective instinct. My illusion is continuing to fail me.

"I am recently engaged to be married. Planning a wedding for sometime next summer." I say, fighting my urge to cry, as I fear where he's leading this conversation.

"That is rather unfortunate news, Miss Undersee. You see, while I give you my best congratulations on your engagement, it does leave me with a rather interesting dilemma."

"What would that be?" I ask, afraid I may faint when I hear his answer.

"Miss Undersee, I like to consider myself to be a very fair man. I take agreements with the Capitol very seriously. For several years now I have seen to it that our end of the agreement was upheld and your name has never once been entered into the reaping bowl all with the intentions of you marrying next year. Now that he has eliminated himself as an option, I find myself feeling that you didn't hold up your end of the agreement, through no fault of your own of course. And I find it somewhat unfair to think that you've received benefits while we have not."

"What are you suggesting?"

"I'd like to give you a choice. I find choices to be fair as it allows you to control the outcome. You are expected to pay penance for having benefited all these years by not being entered into the reaping. Your choice is this Miss Undersee; To marry my First Advisor, Quinton Matson or to have your name entered 500 times into the next reaping."

"500 times? But I've only had my name withheld 5 times." I gasp, no longer worried about my illusion.

"Yes, yes, very true. However, I like to consider the additional entries to be a sort of interest paid for all the years you never had to worry. For all the times you ever needed to wonder if the name pulled out of the bowl would be yours. 100 entries for each year you were free of that fear. 500 total. But if that isn't to your liking you do have an alternative. My First Advisor Quinton found you to be quite pleasing at dinner the other evening and would be delighted to have you as his bride. The choice is yours, decide what you will."

"The reaping. I'll take the option of the 500 entries in the next reaping." I choke out. I know I could never marry the man with cold, steely eyes. I plan to marry Gale. Only Gale. If these are my options, the reaping is the only option.

"Don't you think you should give this a little more thought? It is a rather important decision."

"No. You gave me a choice and I've made my decision. Put my name into the bowl."

"As you wish Miss Undersee, as you wish. I'll have Rutha take you to your room so you can get freshened up before dinner."

I nod and stay seated while he exits the room and Rutha reappears, clipboard still in hand.

"Come dear, we need to get you settled into your room before dinner with President Snow and his Advisors."

"I'm really rather exhausted after my travels. Would it be possible to excuse myself and just turn in for the night?"

"Nonsense Miss Undersee, you have an itinerary to keep. Dinner is in less than an hour. Tomorrow you'll have breakfast with the Gamemakers and then a meeting with your Stylist before you'll be back on the train headed home."

"Oh, I didn't realize that so many plans had been made. Will I be on the President's personal train again on the way home?"

"No, you've been issued a ticket on the standard travel train."

She leads me through the labyrinth of hallways and keypad locking doors before leaving me alone in a room to get settled and changed for dinner. Alone in the room I look around at the stuffy, over decorated room. There's a small bathroom as well. Next to the bed I see a phone. A phone. I could call Tripp. I could let him know what's going on so he could tell Gale. I go over and pick up the receiver but hesitate before I dial and then put it back down. How in the hell am I going to do this? Do I really want Gale to hear about my conversation with President Snow from Tripp Krull, a person he despises? No, I can't. I need to tell him in person. This is not a pas through another person kind of message.

My mind is swirling, and I feel like I'm going to be sick. I swallow but the bile doesn't retreat, it keeps coming up and I rush, heaving, to the bathroom. After I've thrown up, I wet a washcloth and wash my face and then brush my teeth. I reapply my make up and brush my hair out. I change into one of the outfits Mabel sent me. A grey pencil skirt and silky ivory blouse. After closing the strand of pearls around my neck and slipping on the black heels I give myself a look in the mirror one last time. I can't let myself feel anything right now. I already showed more of my true self with President Snow than I ever should have. I need to remember my illusion and not let it falter this evening. I can fall apart later when I'm back home in the safety of Gale's arms. In the meantime, I will be numb, if anything.

Rutha enters my room, as she knocks and without waiting for me to answer. "Please come with me, and hurry, we don't want to be late."

I follow her through the maze of hallways again, wondering how in the world she remembers where she's going or how to get there. We enter a large banquet hall and she seats me at the table where President Snow and the team of Advisors is already seated and waiting for me. My best illusion smile greets them and the wait staff begins serving the first of many courses for our dinner.

"Miss Undersee, I hear congratulations are in order. Please do tell us about the lucky fellow who has captured your heart." Quinton chides.

"His name is Gale. We're planning a wedding for after I finish school."

"And what is his trade dear?" One of the other advisors asks.

"He works in the mines."

"Oh my, such a lower class! Your father approves of you intermingling with this boy?"

"Gale is a hardworking, loving man and I'm lucky to have him. My father thinks so too. How much money he makes is of no matter to me."

"Ah, the rose colored glasses of young love! Such sweet, naive fun it is."

More of this continues throughout dinner. Little jabs at Gale and his lowly, Seam status or how stupid we are for being young lovers. It's rather annoying but I know they're just trying to get at me, trying to unnerve me. I act as if I don't catch the innuendos in their commentary. I just smile, give short answers and eat my food. Eventually, dinner ends and I am escorted back to my room by Rutha who reminds me that she'll come for me at 7am for breakfast with the Gamemakers. I'm wise enough to know that the morning will bring more of the same as dinner did tonight. I change into my nightgown and crawl into bed. I look over at the phone on the nightstand and again want so badly to call Gale. But I know for a fact I can't even really talk anyway. Anything I say in here is most definitely being listened to by the Capitol. Hopefully tomorrow I can get to a phone and at the very least get word to him about when I will be home. I'm taking the standard travel train home which means it'll take longer to get there. I should be home by Thursday. Home to Gale by Thursday. I take a deep breath, run my fingers over my ring.

I barely sleep all night. It doesn't matter though. In a few hours I will be a passenger on the train headed back home to the one that I love and away from this living nightmare. It occurs to me in the night that my father is somewhere in the Capitol. I find it odd that I haven't seen him while I've been here. Does he even know that President Snow brought me here?

Rutha comes for me promptly at 7am, as promised. She instructs me to leave my things, saying they will be packed and taken to the train for me later today. After our lengthy walk through the maze of hallways we arrive in the same banquet hall as the night before. The long table has been filled with vases of roses clear from one end to the other. The vases themselves match the china I noticed on the train yesterday. Gold trimmed edges and gold inlays of President Snow's personal crest. I take a seat at the empty table but rise again almost immediately when the Gamemakers and President Snow enter the room. They greet me and introduce themselves, most of which have names I won't remember. The wait staff bring out plates of belgian waffles with fruit compote and fresh squeezed orange juice. The new Head Gamemaker seems nicer than but he's still Capitol and still a Gamemaker so I don't trust him.

"Are you excited about the next games Miss Undersee? It will be a Quarter Quell, after all." One of the gamemakers asks me.

"I always look forward to seeing what's been created. It's so different each and every year." I say, ignoring the sickening feeling in the pit of my stomach. Seriously? What person in their right mind looks forward to watching children be forced to kill each other?

"Well we do our best to be creative. Don't want our audiences getting bored with too much repetition, now do we?" He replies and the others nod in agreement.

The rest of the breakfast goes by rather quickly and I'm thankful it isn't as drawn out as dinner was last night. Just as I'm about to be taken to meet with my stylist, the Head Gamemaker pauses and says one last thing to me.

"Good luck in the next reaping Miss Undersee. Perhaps we will see you in the next Games." He winks and then bows his head slightly before leaving me standing there, silent and nauseous. It's all I can do to not throw up again.

The meeting with my stylist is not at all what I'd expected and I'm not sure what to think of it.

"Miss Madge, Miss Madge! I am so excited for you and I can't wait to design your wedding dress!" She practically squeals.

"Oh, well, thank you. I hadn't really thought about it yet as to what I want it to look like." I honestly answer.

"Well, you just leave that to me! Here, let me show you some of the most current Capitol trends!" She claps her hands together and a line of models begin walking through the room, dressed head to toe in some of the most God-awful wedding dresses I've ever seen. As they strut through the room, my stylist points out features of the dresses and options. Once they've finished, she looks to me with big, excited eyes and says "Well, what do you think?"

"I don't see that one perfect dress just yet. Perhaps we keep trying? Maybe have something unique designed?" I say, trying not to hurt her feelings by telling her I have no intention of wearing anything she's shown me today. Or anything like it for that matter. She nods, jots down a few things on her notepad and takes my measurements before leaving. Rutha, in her unfailing timeliness, comes to escort me to the train. I've not once had a moment to call Tripp and have him tell Gale when I'll be back. I'm not alone for even a moment. It'll just have to be a surprise. Gale's house will be my very first stop as soon as my feet touch ground in 12.

"Alrighty dearie, this is your train. It'll take you back to 12. Your bags have been packed and checked to the baggage car but should be delivered to your room soon. Pleasure having you stay with us, hope to see you again very soon!" She tells me before fake kissing the air next to my cheeks and then she flitters off to her next matter at hand. One thing's for sure, I most certainly do not hope to see her again soon. Or the Capitol. or President Snow. I just want this to all be over with. How foolish of me, of all of us, to think that the Capitol would allow me to be free from my marital contract. How very, very foolish.

**_A/N: Just wanted to thank all of you who have read, reviewed or private messaged me about this story! I get so excited and so inspired by all of your kind words and for that I can't thank you all enough!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

The trip back home to District 12 feels like it's taking so long I may as well be trying to walk home. We've stopped at least a half dozen times. And each stop feels longer than the one before. I'm growing more and more impatient by the minute. All I want is to be home, in Gale's arms. I sigh and stare out the window by my bed as the districts blur past. I still haven't let myself fall apart yet. I'm still to scared that I'm being watched. It isn't as likely now that I'm on a standard train but with the Capitol you never really know so I play it safe and keep all my feelings bottled up as best I can manage. I do wish that we would just get there already. At the rate we're going, I'll be lucky to be home by Thursday night. The only positive thing about not getting home until evening time is that Gale will be either off work or about to get off work. It would be awful to get home in the morning and have to wait all day for him to come out of the mines before I could see him.

I've been holed up in my bedroom for the majority of the trip home, only leaving for meals in the dining car. I did have one of the attendants bring me a book so it would seem as if I was simply relaxing and enjoying some literature on the ride home. So far I haven't read a single page. All I can think about is Gale and getting home to him. I hope he hasn't completely lost it being unable to talk to me, not knowing what's going on. He doesn't even know I'm on my way home right now. For all he knows, I may not be coming home. I can hope all I want that's he's held it together but who am I kidding? He's a mess right now and I know it.

When I feel the train stop for the umpteenth time I audibly groan in annoyance. How can one train possibly need to stop this many times? Odds are that this is just another Capitol tactic. One to keep me trapped, alone with my thoughts as I mull over the consequences of my decision. My choice of the lesser evil of two possible fates. As if either one of my options was a lesser evil. President Snow said he felt the fair thing was to give me a choice, to let me have control over what would happen. What a crock. So I can choose to go into the games where I most likely, almost assuredly will die or I can marry a man who's sheer glance repels me which would prevent me from ever marrying my one true love. I'd die of a broken heart. I know it. That's why the choice, if you can even call it a choice, was clear cut for me. I'll take my chances in the games. My heart, my love, belongs to Gale.

At some point, I fall asleep and am woken only when the train lurches to a stop. I sit up, face pressed to the window to see where we are. It's pouring rain and I have to squint to see the sign on the station so I can find out where we are. And there it is, the sign that reads District 12. Home! We're home! I jump up, not even bothering to look in the mirror or collect my things and hurry out of my bedroom and off the train. Neither Mabel or my father await me at the train station platform which lets me know that nobody knows I was coming home yet. The massive antique clock that hangs on the wall in the station tells me I have less than half an hour before Gale comes up from the mines. That gives me just enough time to get over there and meet him. My heart beats faster as I walk, quickly as I can without running, over to the entrance of the mines. The rain has already drenched me, soaking me clear to the bone but I don't care. I find the boulder I always sit on and I wait for Gale to come out. I ring my hands together and bite my lip, willing him to come out of the mines. I need to see him and I feel like I couldn't possibly wait another minute to be in his arms. My wishing must work because as soon as the whistle blows and the men start piling out of the mines, there's Gale, right out front. Our eyes meet and even through the rain, I swear I feel our connection, our love, in this one look alone. Tears pouring from my eyes blend in with the rain. We both run to each other and for the first time in days I feel safe as his strong arms wrap around me. My face against his chest makes the rest of the world fade away. Neither of us talk. We just cling to one another, holding on desperately, drowning in the relief of being reunited.

"Come with me." I whisper needing to go somewhere where I can talk to him privately.

He nods and we walk, hands clutched together, in the rain back to my house. My house is dark and I can tell no one is home. My father must still be in the Capitol and Mabel already home for the day. Once inside, we go up to my room, peel away the layers of rain soaked clothing and we kiss. We kiss as if it's the first kiss, as if it's the last kiss we'll ever have, as if it's the only kiss that matters. In my bathroom we cling to one another as the steamy shower water rinses away the coal and the grime that covered us. Gale's hands never leave me, not for one second. They stay with me, touching me softly but with a firmness that lets me know he's here. We stay silent until we're curled up on my bed, both wrapped in fluffy white bath towels. Only then do we brave the conversation we both dread but need to have.

"I was so scared Madge. I didn't know if they'd bring you back." He whispers.

"We were wrong Gale. We were so very wrong. I wasn't free of my contract. Mr. Crane's death only altered the contract, it didn't void it. They still own my future."

He closes his eyes, tightens his embrace and kisses my temple. I'm uncertain if the kiss is meant to comfort me or him, perhaps both of us.

"President Snow gave me a choice. Marry his First Advisor or have my name put into the reaping 500 times. I took the reaping Gale."

"No. No, you can't. I won't let you! 500 times? Are you crazy? Don't you know that will be as bad as volunteering to go in? You'll be reaped for sure Madge!" He practically shouts as he pulls back to look at me, fear resonating all over his face.

"It's done. I already gave them my decision. If marrying Quinton or going into the reaping bowl 500 times are my choices then there isn't a choice. It has to be the reaping."

"You won't make it out of there. I'll lose you. Forever."

"Don't you get it Gale? You lose me either way. Either to death or to pre-arranged Capitol marriage. Either way, we lose."

Both of us are crying just holding on to one another because right now there isn't anything else we can do. The freedom and happiness we felt all these months thinking I was free of the contract were all false. I was never free. My whole life I've never been free. All of the emotion I've been holding in finally breaks free and I sob uncontrollably into the arms of the only person I love.

"I can't lose you. I need you. You have no idea how scared I was. When you didn't show up, when you weren't there, it was a whole new kind of fear."

"I'm so sorry. I tried to get them to let me say goodbye. They wouldn't even let me come home first. Just whisked me away. But Tripp, did he find you? Did he tell you where I was?"

"He did. He told me. I'm so thankful he was there, on the train. I don't even want to think about what it would have been like if I didn't know at all what was going on. I waited for you to call, waited to hear from you."

"I couldn't. I was watched the whole time. It took everything in me to keep my calm, to maintain the illusion that they weren't scaring the hell out of me. I couldn't let them see my fear. If I'd called you, I wouldn't have been able to hold it together."

"I know, I know." He whispers as he kisses the top of my head. "We'll figure it out Madge. We'll find a way, we have to."

"Please stay tonight Gale. I can't sleep here alone, not tonight."

"I'm not letting you out of my sight. Not for one second. Feeling like I've lost you, thinking I had-it's the worst feeling ever, I can't handle that again."

"Will they worry? Your family, I mean? If you don't come home?"

He sighs and says reluctantly "Yeah, I need to tell my mother. If I just don't come home from work she'll think there was an accident."

"Okay, let's go. I'll just stay with you tonight."

"Are you sure? There's no privacy."

"Gale, I'll go anywhere, stay anywhere. I just need to be with you. Where we are doesn't matter to me."

"No, let's stay here. The kids don't know what's going on and I'd rather keep it that way. It'd be too hard to explain why you're spending the night. And Posy would insist on you sleeping in her bed and trust me, you don't want that. She's a kicker." He says, giving his best effort at a half hearted smile. I know he's dying on the inside but trying to be brave for my sake so I offer my best smile in return though it's barely quantifiable as a smile.

"But I don't want your mom to think you were in an accident. Let's at least go tell her." I insist.

"It's pouring outside, you'll get soaked."

"I have rain boots and an umbrella. And I really don't care." I say, standing and pulling on the first thing I find in my closet and then tugging on my red rain boots. I look over at Gale and he hasn't moved yet.

"Gale, I can deal with the rain, let's just go already. The sooner we go, the sooner we can come back. Get dressed."

He gets dressed and stands, holding an outstretched hand towards me. We walk to the Seam, rain pelting us the whole way there. It hasn't rained this hard in a very long time. Huge gusts of wind blow the icy rain against us as we walk. My umbrella is pretty much useless though the rain boots are good given the sludge like mud of the path to the Seam. When we finally make it to the Hawthorne house and we stop on the porch.

"Gale, I'm so muddy, I can't go inside like this. Just go tell her and I'll wait here." I say, gesturing down to my rain boots, which are no longer visibly red. Just wet and mud covered.

He nods and opens the front door, poking his head in and gesturing for his mother to come to the door. She comes out and when she sees me her face lights up and she immediately embraces me, not seeming to care that I'm getting her all wet.

"Oh Madge, we were so worried! I'm so glad you're back!" She says with genuine warmth.

"It's good to be home, thank you." I reply, tears filling my eyes. The way she just welcomed me, the way she so obviously missed and worried about me makes me truly feel like part of her family. Part of Gale's family.

"Ma, I'm staying at Madge's house tonight with her. That's what I came to tell you. Her father's still not home and I don't want to leave her there all alone right now."

She nods in understanding and thanks us for coming to tell her so she wouldn't worry when he didn't come home from work. We leave and begin making our way back to my house. We're almost there when Gale steers us towards the café.

"You need to let Tripp know you're back. He was really worried about you and went out of his way to let me know where you where. You need to thank him."

I can't believe the words that just left his mouth. Gale despises Tripp. Hates him even. But just now, when he spoke, it was with a kindness I hadn't expected. When we get to the café, Gale tells me to go in alone, that he'll wait outside. I kick my rain boots off as best I can to try and clear some of the mud. It helps but I'm still going to track up their floors. The door chimes as I enter and Tripp's face appears from behind the kitchen door.

"Hi." I say, lifting my hand to wave. I stop just inside the door so that I don't make any more a mess of his floor than I already am.

"Madge! You're back!" His face lights up and he rushes over to me, throwing his arms around me.

"Just got back about a little while ago. Tripp, listen, I want to thank you for being there for me on the train and for giving my message to Gale so he wouldn't have to wonder where I was at."

"It was nothing Madge, really." He says shaking his head.

"No, I mean it. You being there on the train, it made a big difference for me. If you hadn't been there I don't think I would've been able to pull myself together enough to get through the past few days. And I know Gale isn't your favorite person so it meant a lot to me that you would go out off your way to speak to him for me."

"It was nothing. That's what friends do for one another right? Help them when they need it? But, hey, are you alright? What was that all about?"

I sigh, not wanting to think about it. "It's a long, complicated story. I'm not really okay but I will be, hopefully."

He nods, able to see from the look on my face that I can't handle talking about this right now. He reaches out and squeezes my hand briefly and says "Anytime you want to talk, if you ever need anything, I hope you remember you can come to me."

"I will. Thank you Tripp." I say as I squeeze his hand back. He nods, with a look of sadness in his eyes. I say goodnight and go back out to where Gale is waiting for me under the narrow café awning. The sadness in Tripp's eyes stings me a little. He still has feelings for me and has accepted that we will only ever be friends, but I know him helping me had to have caused the sadness I just saw in his eyes.

Back outside, Gale presses his lips to my forehead and we walk back to my house. I appreciate what he just did. He allowed Tripp and I to talk privately. In times past, he couldn't let Tripp get within two feet of me without feeling the need to be all over me in an obvious display of proving that I belong to him. Him standing outside and letting me go in to talk to Tripp alone was a big deal for him. A niceness towards Tripp out of gratitude for what he'd done. I had a feeling Gale was finished with being territorial over me when it came to Tripp Krull.

Back at my house, we enter from the back so we can leave our muddied shoes on the porch. Mabel would kill me if we tracked any more mess in the house than we already had earlier. Upstairs, we retreat to my room again. The only time I ever like this room is when I have Gale here with me. When he's here, the room feels warm and cozy like a bedroom should be. I take his hands and lead him to my bathroom, filling the oversized bathtub with warm water and lavender bath oil. I tug his shirt up over his head, letting my fingertips brush over his chest as I do. His hands clutch at my waist and pull me up against him as he captures me in a kiss. I allow his hands to peel away my clothing as our kiss continues and deepens. We step into the bath tub and lower ourselves into the warm, inviting water. I lean back, resting against his chest and he wraps his arms around me, trailing his lips along my neck. I close my eyes and savor the feelings that surge through my body, my mind as he touches me. If moments could be frozen, this is one I would keep. In this moment I feel loved and wanted. I feel safe.

"I love you so much." I whisper.

"Love you." He whispers back, his breath tickling my ear. "Don't ever leave again."

"Never wanted to. I only want to be with you. Here. Now. Forever."

"Forever." He echos as his lips move down to my collarbone. Our words and whispers cease as we lose ourselves in each other, dissolving the ache that filled our hearts and burdened us while I was gone. It's only later, when we find ourselves tangled in the soft linens of my bed that we speak again.

"Madge, I can't let you go into the games. I can't let you put your name in the reaping that many times."

"I don't have a choice Gale. Would you rather I agree to a prearranged marriage to some scary Capitol man? Because I'd prefer to marry you." I say, my voice ebbing with frustration.

"Madge, if you go into the reaping 500 times you know they'll pull your name. You and I both know that. They'll kill you on national television. They'll throw you into the arena where you'll be hunted down and slaughtered for the mere entertainment of it all. And where does that leave me? Sitting here in 12, watching it on the projection screen in the town square? You think I'll be able to handle that? Because I won't."

"What am I supposed to do? Tell me, because I don't know what to do." Hot tears fall from my eyes.

He pulls me closer to him. "You don't pick either one of them Madge. You don't do either one of them. We leave. We get the hell out of here and we never come back."

"And your family? Who will take care of them? They need you. Running away isn't a solution Gale. It's just a way to bring more problems on everyone else."

"I don't know what to do Madge. Don't know how to protect you from this. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He apologizes as tears slip down his cheeks.

"Stop Gale. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I had no idea my life would be so complicated and if I had, I never would have fallen in love with you and made you a part of this mess."

He takes his fingers and tilts my chin up to look me in the eyes. "No. No regrets on us Madge. I love you, complications and all. Loving you is the only good thing I've ever done. Whatever happens, whatever becomes of us, I'll never regret falling in love with you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**_(Gale POV)_**

All night my mind runs circles around the mess Madge is in now. I try to sort it out, try to think of any possible solution and over and over I come up blank. No loop holes, no way out, no solution in sight. I can't figure out which bothers me more, the thought of her being reaped or the thought of some sleazy Capitol goon laying a single finger on her body. Not that it matters. She's already decided on taking the reaping. She decided right away apparently. She said she couldn't bare the thought of marrying anyone other than me, even if that meant going into the games. I wonder if she realizes that either way she won't get to marry me. If she marries Quinton then obviously she can't marry me. That part I know she gets. It's the fact that the next reaping will occur before she's allowed to marry me that she doesn't seem to have noticed. She'll still be in school when the reaping occurs which means she won't yet have married me. We're doomed either way. As I held her all night, I watched her sleeping, trying to absorb the image into my mind forever. She looks so peaceful while she sleeps. I didn't have the heart to point out to her that we were never going to be married now. That I'd never get to call her my wife. I figure we have about 9 months until the next reaping. I have 9 short months left with the only person I love this much, this way. It isn't enough, not by a long shot. Do I live every waking moment trying to love her as much as I can until she goes? Do we try and do as much as we can now? Or do we start preparing for the most painful goodbye either of us will ever endure? I just don't know how to deal with this. Every instinct I have is telling me to run away with her. Telling me it's the only way the two of us can be together. She won't do it though. She won't let me abandon my family. Not that I want to abandon them but I just need her in my life so badly that I'd do anything. Even if it meant leaving my family. I'd find a way to make sure they were taken care of if we ran. I'd never just totally abandon them. I think we could make it too; out in the woods together. We'd be safe and we could be happy. I won't rule it out as an option for us. She may not be willing to consider it right now, but maybe later, when it's closer to the reaping. I sigh as I notice the clock telling me I have to leave for work soon. I debate internally as to whether or not I should skip work today and stay with Madge. I have no idea if she was planning on going back to school today or if she'll just wait until Monday. I really can't afford to skip work though. The fence has been on nonstop for days now with the Mayor out of town and I'm going to need every cent I have to make ends meet. Begrudgingly, I wake Madge.

"Hey, beautiful. I have to go to work now. I'll see you tonight." I whisper as I nudge her cheek with my nose and place gentle kisses on her face.

"Don't go." She says groggily as she attempts to snuggle closer against me.

"I have to go. Can't get in the woods to hunt right now. I'll spend the night again tonight, even if your father comes back, I'll stay with you."

She leans up and kisses me. "Okay. I'll meet you at the boulder after work. Love you."

I exit through the back of the house so I can collect my boots from the porch. Mabel is walking up just as I slip them on.

"Is she back?" She asks without even a word about why I'm leaving the house at dawn.

"Got back last night. I stayed with her, didn't want her to be alone." I explain, even though she hadn't asked.

"Yes, of course. Thank you for making sure she wasn't alone. Did she tell you? What they wanted with her I mean?"

"I should really let her tell you."

"Gale, I need to know. When she wakes up, I need to know how I can be supportive. Please tell me."

"Her marital contract didn't actually get voided by Crane's death. President Snow is going to make her pay up for all the years she benefited from not being in the reaping. He made her choose to either marry his First Advisor or too have her name entered 500 times in the next reaping. She took the reaping."

"Oh no!" Mabel gasps as she covers her mouth with her hand.

"Yeah, it's bad. She's sleeping and I'm heading to work but I'm coming back tonight."

She nods, eyes teary and gives me a sorrow filled smile. I fight back tears and head off towards the mines. It's going to be a long day.

**_(Madge POV)_**

"Mabel!" I cry out as I rush to hug her.

"Miss Madge, it's so good to have you home again! Are you hungry? Come, let me make you some breakfast." She says with a smile. A smile that looks different than her normal smile. It looks fake.

"He told you didn't he?" I ask her, realizing that Gale must have told her about what happened with President Snow.

"He didn't want to. I coaxed it out of him. How are you feeling this morning?"

"It's okay, I'm not mad that he told you. And I feel pretty crappy. Like I just got delivered my death sentence." I tell her as tears well up in my eyes.

"If I had the words or wisdom to comfort you right now, oh how I would. I'm so sorry, so terribly sorry." She says as she wraps her arms around me.

"I know you would. Mabel, when is my father going to be home?"

"I don't know. He should have been back two days ago but sent a message through his secretary saying he'd be a little longer. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Oh, I see. Waffles with strawberries and whipped cream. That's what I'll have for breakfast." I tell her, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll make them right now. You go on up and get ready for school." She says as she stands and ties on her apron.

I nod and head upstairs to my room. Normally I would dress and be completely ready for school by the time I come downstairs but today I just wanted to see Mabel. I needed to see someone who felt like home to me. I was only in the Capitol for a couple days including travel time but it feels like longer. All I want to do is surround myself with my family and my friends. To be close to the people I care about the most. I wonder if this is how people feel when they find out they're dying? Because that really is what this feels like. I feel like I'm dying. Like my life is already over and it's barely just started. As I shower and get dressed I think about how there is still so much I had wanted to do in my life. I'll never be a mother. Never hear the pitter patter of little feet running through my house. Hell, I'll never even have my own house. And then it hits me. I'll never even get to marry Gale. The reaping occurs before I'll be finished with school. And we can't marry until I'm finished with school. I can't believe I never thought of this before now. Can't believe it wasn't my first thought. I won't ever be Mrs. Gale Hawthorne. I slump to the floor of my closet as I let this should-have-been-obvious fact sink in. I wonder if Gale realized it? He probably did, just didn't want to point it out to me. I look down at my ring I was so honored to be given. The ring that made me feel a part of something special. I know I need to give it back to Hazelle. It wouldn't be fair of me to keep it. It's been in their family for so long and I can't let it stay on my hand if I won't be able to marry Gale. I'll give it back tonight when he comes over. It'll break his heart, I already know that, but I have to do it. Gale needs to give this ring to a girl he'll actually get to spend his life with. And thanks to my mother and President Snow, that girl will not be me.

I dry my eyes and touch up my makeup before going downstairs for my breakfast. Mabel's really outdone herself with my breakfast. I sit down to a plate piled high with Belgian waffles layered with whipped cream and strawberries. She's picked flowers from the garden and placed them in a vase by my place setting. My napkin is tied with a pretty pink ribbon and she's served me on some of our best china. I eat, mostly out of courtesy for Mabel. My appetite is practically nonexistent but I eat because it makes her happy, makes her feel like she helped. I tell her goodbye and grab my things, heading over to school. I have no desire to go to school but I don't know what else I would do. Everyone knows that I was summoned out of class so I'm sure there will be gossip and whispers. And I'm also sure I don't have the strength to keep up a very believable illusion. Nonetheless, I go bravely into my first class and take my seat. The whispering starts immediately. I don't get it. If they want to know what happened or why I was summoned why don't they just ask me instead of wondering? I'm behind in my lectures because of my absences and spend most of my first few classes trying to get up to speed with what's being taught. By the time the bell rings for us to go to lunch my head is aching from all the extra work. At lunch, I'm grateful to see Rory as he slides into the chair across from me.

"Boy am I glad you're back! Where the heck have you been?" He says with a big grin, genuinely happy to see me.

"I had to go to the Capitol for a few days. Hungry? Mabel went a little overboard with my food today." I say as I push a slice of cherry pie towards him.

"The Capitol, huh? Well, I know Gale will be glad you're back. He's been in one crummy mood while you were away. Maybe now he'll be back to normal." He says as he shovels a bite of the pie into his mouth.

"To be honest, I wasn't in that great a mood without him around me either."

"You know, when you were gone there were some things being said about you. I wasn't sure what to think."

"Like what?" I ask hesitantly.

"Heard Peacekeepers came and took you right out of class. Heard you were in some kinda trouble. Lots of folks saying you weren't coming back."

"Well, I was summoned out of class by a Peacekeeper so that part is true. President Snow wanted to discuss my mother's health status with me and then I had a meeting with my stylist to look at wedding dresses." I tell him, intentionally giving him the fluff version of what really transpired.

"Mmm, well, that's good that you aren't in any kinda trouble. Did you find a dress already?"

"No, my stylist and I have different ideas on what I'd want my wedding to look like."

"I've never been to a fancy wedding before. Bet yours will be really fancy, huh?" He says through a mouthful of pie.

"It wouldn't be if I had any say in it. I'd rather do something small and simple."

"Well, you have a while before the wedding gets here, maybe you'll have time to convince your stylist to give you what you want." He says optimistically.

"Maybe." I say, fighting hard to not break down in tears. All this wedding talk is just another reminder of what won't be happening.

The bell rings signaling the end of lunch, I tell Rory goodbye and then I decide that I've had all I can take of school today. What's the point anyway? I go by the administrative office and let them know that I'm not feeling well and will be going home. This way they can let my afternoon professors know that I followed procedure and checked out appropriately. God forbid I not follow the appropriate procedures. I leave the school and decide to stop by the Justice Building so I can speak to my father's secretary. I'm hoping she can clue me in as to when I can expect my father to return home. It doesn't make sense for him to still be in the Capitol.

"Miss Undersee, what a lovely surprise! What can I do for you today?" She greets me as I enter my father's office.

"I was curious if you've been advised as to my father's travel plans yet? If you know when I can expect him to return home?" I ask with a sweet smile.

"He'll be a little longer I'm afraid. Possibly back on Sunday."

"I see. Do you perhaps know what it is he's doing?"

"Now Miss Undersee, you know I'm not at liberty to discuss your father's business affairs." She scolds me gently.

"Yes, of course. My apologies. Have a good afternoon." I apologize and scoot before she can ask why I'm asking so many questions all of a sudden.

As I'm exiting the Justice Building, I run into Tripp.

"Hey Madge. Why aren't you in school?"

"I left at lunchtime. Had about all I could take for today." I say with a sigh, glad I don't have to pretend to be happy in front of him.

"What are you doing now? I just finished the last delivery of my shift and I'm not doing anything the rest of today. Feel like some company?"

"As long as you don't care that I'll make for lousy company." I warn him.

"Doesn't matter to me." He says as he gestures towards his house. I start walking with him.

"So, I hear you're engaged. Congratulations." He says. Though there's a tinge of sadness in his voice, his statement also carries a genuine feeling of happiness. Most likely happiness that I'm happy and not so much happiness that I'm marrying Gale.

"Thanks, I don't think there's going to be a wedding though. Not anymore."

"Because of whatever happened in the Capitol?" He asks.

I nod, unable to speak for fear of crying.

"If you want to talk about it, I can listen. I won't tell anyone, whatever it is." He says as we enter his house.

"Is your family home?" I ask, wanting to know if anyone will hear me if I share the details of my Capitol trip with him.

"No. Marah and my father are working in the café and my mother is at her quilting club meeting. No one will hear us talking if that's what you're worried about."

I nod and swallow, taking a deep breath before I begin. "It's the craziest thing. Unbelievable really. I'm not sure even where to begin to explain it. My mother signed an agreement when I was a baby that kept me from ever being put into the reaping. This agreement, it was that I would marry Seneca Crane on my 18th birthday in exchange for my safety."

"Isn't he dead though?"

"Yes. And I foolishly thought that meant the agreement was nullified. President Snow summoned me this week so that he could let me know just how foolish I was."

"What happened?"

"I was given a choice. Marry the First Advisor to President Snow or have my name entered 500 times in the next reaping."

"You took the reaping didn't you?" He says quietly as if he already knows my answer to his question.

"Didn't figure I had much of a choice. I won't marry someone I don't love."

"And there's no way to get out of it? No other option?"

"Not that I can see. President Snow pretty much saw to it that my fate was sealed up no matter which one of his options I chose."

"What's Gale say about it? He want you to pick the reaping?"

"He isn't happy obviously. He's confident picking the reaping is the same as signing my death certificate. Can't say I disagree about the death part."

"The games are brutal Madge, He's probably right. I doubt you'd last."

"I know that as good as everyone else does. I'm fully aware that the skills I hold make me much more qualified to be some Capitol wife than to be a tribute in the games. But I can't commit my life and my love to a man who's very glance makes my skin crawl. To a man that isn't Gale."

"Okay, so you've made your decision. You're taking the reaping. And well, that means you'll be going into the games. That many slips and it's impossible not to be picked. But now what? What do you do now, until the reaping?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, what's your plan? Surely you aren't just going to sit around and wait to die."

"Well, I don't think there's much else I can do. Just wait for the inevitable."

"Nonsense. You could start preparing for the games. The careers do it all the time so why should you be any different. You have an advantage in knowing you'll probably be going in so why not use it? Give yourself a fighting chance."

I stare at him, taking in what he just said. I should train. I should be preparing. It never crossed my mind, not once. "Tripp, I never thought of that. Do you think it would work? Do you think I could learn enough to win the games?"

"It couldn't hurt any. You're giving up too easy Madge. You have to fight. And you have to start fighting now." He says, staring at me closely with his fiercely blue eyes.

"You're right. I just got so overwhelmed by everything that I never even thought about trying to win. It's worth a shot I guess." I say, scared of the hope I feel rising up within me. It's dangerous to hope but I want to so badly.

"Worth a shot? Are you crazy? It's your life! I'd say that's worth more than a shot." He fires back at me with such energy.

"You're right. You're so right." I say back, letting his energy break my hope free. I can do this. "I can train for the games and then if I win, I can come back home and marry Gale! And then I'd be free forever!"

"Now that's the fighting spirit I'm talking about! You can't let them steal that away." He says, looking relieved that I've stopped wallowing in my sorrows and decided to do something about it.

"Thank you, Tripp. I can't wait to tell Gale about this! I can't wait to start training!" I say with tears in my eyes. These are not tears of pity though, these are tears of hope. Hope that I may be able to get through this, through the unthinkable.

"Um, about that, maybe it would be better if you just didn't tell Gale about it being my idea." He says looking nervously at the floor.

"You don't have to worry about that. About Gale, I mean. He's so grateful for what you did for us that he'll be fine with it. He doesn't have a problem with you anymore."

He doesn't say anything, just shrugs, looking a little unsure. I say goodbye to Tripp and head home to my house. For the first time in days I feel hopeful. Hopeful I can win the games. Hopeful I can win back the life I had planned with Gale.

**_A/N: Sorry about the split POV on this chapter. I usually try not to do that but it just kinda worked out that way this chapter. _**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

My feet can't carry me out of this damned mine fast enough. It's been the longest of days. My crew was switched to a new area because our regular area was flooded from all the rain we've been having. The new area was even more cramped than our regular one and my body is aching from being awkwardly bent all day. And Madge hasn't left my mind for one minute today. All day I've been worried about how she's doing. Did she handle school okay? Was she able to hold her true emotions a secret and pretend to be the Madge that everyone expects of her? And my exhaustion over having not really slept last night wasn't much help towards having a good day either. But none of that matters now. Right now, I'm on my way up to the surface to see Madge again. Once I have her in my arms, nothing else will matter. And there she is. As my eyes adjust to the light, they focus right on her. Sitting on the boulder, blonde hair blowing in the wind, looking like the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever seen.

"Hi." I say as I kiss her forehead, not wanting to smear coal dust all over her face by kissing her the way I really want to.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up. We have lots to talk about." She tells me, taking my hand and leading me towards her house.

I follow her to her big, empty house and take the quickest shower ever. The massaging, hot water feels so good on my sore muscles but I'm anxious to get out and talk to Madge. Anxious to know what she wants to tell me. I can't get a read on her emotions. Can't tell if it's good or bad or what. Once I dry off and get dressed I go back into her bedroom where she sits, cross legged on her oversized bed waiting for me.

"Alright, I'm all cleaned up now spill. What's going on?"

"I decided to fight. I want to train for the games. I need to give myself whatever advantage I can by being prepared."

"Madge, stop. I can't even think about…"

"No. Listen, it's what I have to do. If I'm going into the games, which we both know I am, then I need to be prepared. We have some time, not a lot, but some. I need to use that time wisely and prepare myself as best I can."

"No. I can't let you go into the games…" I start again, ready to try and bring up running away again.

"It's happening Gale. I can't change that. But I can try to win. If I work hard, if I train hard enough, maybe I can win and then I can come home to you. I can come home to marry you."

"No. It'll ruin you. Even if you're lucky enough to make it out of there, it'll ruin everything about you. You won't be who you are now. You just can't Madge. You can't go into the games." I tell her, desperately trying to get her to understand.

"But Gale, I thought, I really thought you'd be happy that I was going to try and win. I thought you'd help me with training."

"Madge, I love you so much. I do. But this isn't what I want. I don't want to help you learn to kill other people. I can't think about you doing the things that you'll have to do in the games."

"It's the only way I get to marry you. Do you realize that? The reaping is before I finish school, before we're supposed to get married. If I want to marry you, if I intend to be with you, it's the only way I have that chance." She says as tears trickle down from her blue eyes. "And I do want to marry you."

I grab hold of her shoulders and pull her to me, desperate for her. "Then marry me. But do it now. Do it before the reaping."

"What?" She whispers, pulling back so that her teary blue eyes are staring straight into mine.

"Marry me now. Let's not wait."

"But, school. I'm not finished. My father said I have to finish school."

"Who cares about school anymore? You won't finish anyway if you go into the reaping. Marry me now. Let's make the next nine months about us, just us, okay?" I beg her. All I can think is that I have to marry her now. Have to marry her before she's taken from me.

"I, I …" She stutters, caught on her words.

"Say yes. Just say yes. We'll figure everything else out."

"Yes." She whispers.

I kiss her with all that I have, with every bit of love I have for her. She'll marry me now. That will give me nine months as her husband. Nine months to convince her to run away instead of going into the games.

"Are we crazy? Is this crazy of us? Can we really do this?" She asks between her tears and her kisses.

"I think we're the only ones who're sane. The only ones." I whisper as I let my lips linger at her neck. My hands pull her dress up and she lifts her arms so I can lift it over her head. She pushes herself backwards, laying back further onto the bed and pulls me towards her, her lips calling out to mine. The worries of the moment fade from my mind and we both find escape in each other's touch. Our love, our absolute desire for one another overriding everything else.

Later, as she sleeps so soundly wrapped in my arms, I again watch her, trying to memorize this moment. The fear of losing her is back. I have to make her see that running away is our only option. The only way we get to be together forever. Along with that I have a lot more to think about now. I have to figure out how in the world I can get married right away. We'll need a place to live. And I have to figure out a way to support both my family and us too. And I have to conjure up the courage to tell both our parents that we aren't waiting any longer. In a way it really is stupid for her to bother finishing school. And school was the big reason they felt she was too young to marry me just yet. The way I see it, if she's old enough to deal with all the things that have consistently been thrown onto her plate then she's old enough to get married.

It occurs to me that Katniss's old house is still going unused. I could talk to Katniss and see if she'll rent it out to us. That would give us a place to live. Ugh, but Katniss. That would involve speaking to Katniss. I've been avoiding her, ignoring her attempts to talk to me. After her ridiculous fit about me taking Madge in to the woods and to the lake I really haven't wanted to talk to her. She tried to get me to hear her out, to let her explain but I wasn't ready for that. Guess I'll have too be ready for it now. I look down at Madge again and twirl a lock of her hair around my finger. How will she handle it I wonder? Will she be able to handle living in the Seam? If and hopefully when I convince her to run, will she be able to handle life out in the woods with just the two of us? I have to do everything in my power to keep her safe, to make her happy, to give her the life she deserves. And I will. I'll do whatever it takes.

I must finally drift off to sleep because I wake the next morning just in time to head to work. I kiss Madge goodbye and she stirs from her slumber.

"You leaving?" She asks as she rubs her eyes.

"Yeah. After work today I've got to take care of something but I'll come here after and see you, okay?"

"Okay. See you tonight." She says as she rolls over and slips off to sleep again.

At work my crew gets moved back to its normal area so thankfully it isn't as bad as yesterday. My shift ends and I hurry home so I can wash up. That's one of the worst parts of working in the mines is that you can't go anywhere straight from working. You always have to clean up first. Vick is outside hanging laundry on the line so I tell him to let my mother know that I'm going over to see Katniss and then back to Madge's house so she won't expect me back tonight.

Katniss is sitting on her front porch when I walk up. She's alone which is good since the conversation we're about to have probably isn't one best had with an audience.

"Got a minute? To talk to me?" I ask.

She gestures to the chair next to her and then looks at me. "I've been trying to talk to you for days now."

"I know. I'm sorry. It wasn't a good time."

"Well, I guess you want me to explain my outburst from the other day so I may as well get it over with. The things I said, I meant them but they came out all wrong. My problem isn't with you and Madge being a couple. I'm happy you found somebody that you seem to love. What I'm not happy about is your having not thought about my feelings."

"Katniss, I don't understand. You and I, we aren't, we were never a couple." I interrupt her with my confusion. Why on earth would I stop and consider her feelings before falling in love? It had nothing to do with her.

"Not what I mean Gale." And she sighs in frustration, realizing she'll need to lay this out for me since I'm not getting it. "I got reaped. I went away to what very likely could have been my death and how do you think it made me feel to come home and find that while I was gone my two best, my two only, friends had spent that time not worrying about me but instead spent all that time falling in love with each other. And it was like I didn't even matter to either of you anymore. Like your lives just carried on without me."

"That's what you think happened? That's why you're upset?" I ask her.

"Well, yeah. But it's more than that too. Gale, you took her to all the places we used to go. To the woods, to the lake and the cabin. Places that were special to me. And then you went and made yourselves at home in my old house without even asking."

"I am sorry about the house thing. I really didn't think you'd mind. And for what it's worth, Madge protested, said we should ask you first but I insisted it was fine. But the woods, the lake I'm not sorry for that. Yeah they were places that we used to go together but me taking her there doesn't change that. We can still go, me and you. I'm ready to go anytime you are. And neither of us forgot about you while you were gone. If anything, it was our concern and fear for your safety that brought us together initially. We worried about you the whole time."

"I also didn't realize how serious you two really were. At first, I figured she was just another girl you were fooling around with. I couldn't believe how stupid of you it was to play around with the heart of the mayor's daughter. I had no idea you planned to fall in love and propose to her. You never told me by the way, when is the wedding?"

"It was supposed to be next year, after she finishes school."

"Supposed to be? As in not happening now?" She asks with surprise.

"No, still happening. Just sooner and not the way we'd intended."

"Gale, she's not, you didn't get her …"

"No, nothing like that. It's more complicated." I interrupt not wanting to discuss that part of my relationship.

"Well, what then?"

"She's going to be entered 500 times in the next reaping."

"Are you serious?" She asks, leaning in, her face showing nothing but horror.

"Yeah. It isn't the kind of thing I'd joke about."

"Why? What did she do for that to happen?"

"Nothing. It's a long story but it's ultimately because of an agreement her mother made when she was a baby. President Snow summoned her to the Capitol this week and informed her about the reaping. It's why I wasn't in a good mood, why it wasn't a good time to talk to me the other day."

"Gale, she can't handle the games. It'll be the death of her."

"You think I don't know that? Katniss, I'm not stupid. I can see what the games did to you. You think I don't realize what they'll do to her?"

"And there isn't another option?"

"Not one she'll consider. She wants to train. Wants to get prepared to go in. She thinks she'll be able to maybe win and then come home to me and resume life as normal. But she won't. Even if she wins and comes home to me, she'll never be the same as she is now."

"No, she won't."

"I want to take her away. Run with her. She won't though. Doesn't want me to leave my family."

"Are you going to help her train?"

"No. I can't do it. Right now, my only game plan is to marry her right away so I can enjoy being married to her and hope that I can at some point persuade her to run with me."

"I'll do it. I'll train her. She'll need all the help she can get just in case you aren't as persuasive as you hope to be."

"Thanks, Madge will be really grateful for that. Can you not tell her what my plans are? Can you keep that just between me and you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"One more thing that I need your help with. Your house in the Seam, I wanted to ask if I could rent it for a while? If I want to marry Madge right away, I have to find us a place to live and I don't really have the money to buy a house yet."

"No. You can't rent my old house. But you can use it and stay there as long as you need to. It can be my wedding gift to you two." She says.

"Thanks Katniss." I tell her, hoping my voice is accurately reflecting just how grateful I really am.

She nods and takes a deep breath before giving me a sad smile. She knows just as well as I do that the odds are most certainly not in favor of Madge and I right now. I tell her goodnight and head off towards Madge's house. When I get there, I find her out back, working in her garden.

"Hi! I was wondering when you'd get here. Did you eat yet?"

"Hi and no, I haven't eaten yet." I say as I lean down to kiss her. She's got dirt smudges on her face and couldn't look more adorable with her overalls on and hair falling in her face. For a girl who looks beautiful all the time in her fancy clothes I have to say that I find myself liking her best when she's messy and undone like this.

"Good, I waited for you. I had Mabel make us both a dinner plate, told her you'd be staying here again tonight."

"You don't have to have Mabel make dinner for me you know." I tell her as I roll my eyes.

"I know but I did anyway so come on, let's go eat."

We go inside and find two dinner plates piled high with spaghetti and meatballs and toasted, buttery garlic bread. I've seen it before but never had it myself. This is usually the case when it comes to food at Madge's house. She patiently teaches me how to twirl my fork so that the noodles wrap around it. I'm not as good at it as she is but with some practice I probably could get the hang of it.

"So, what was it you had to do after work?"

"Needed to talk to Katniss. Had to straighten everything out from the other day. She tried to come talk to me while you were in the Capitol but I was so worried about you that I just couldn't deal with it right then."

"And it went okay? Everything's good now?"

"Yeah, we talked. Everything's fine now. But guess what?"

"What?"

"She's going to train you."

"What about you? Can't you train me too?"

"No. She'll be much better at it than I would, trust me. I'd probably just be too easy on you anyway." I tell her, trying hard not to let her see that I just can't handle the thought of training her for the games.

"Well, she'll be my mentor when I go so it'll probably be good having her train me."

"Now, we have some plans to make. When do you want to get married? We need a date."

"I was thinking maybe a week from Sunday? Is that too soon?"

"A week?" I laugh as I tell her "No, that's not too soon for me. Does that give you enough time? Time to plan whatever it is you want to do with the wedding?"

"Honestly? The wedding I want to have doesn't take a lot of planning. I do think that the wedding my father will need me to have will differ from what I want but can still be done in a short amount of time given all his Capitol connections."

"What kind of wedding do you want?" I ask, realizing now that I've never asked this before.

"My dream wedding? In the church we found, just us and our families. Simple."

"And what will your father be having us do instead?"

"A huge, overdone, embarrassing event that's less about us and more about catering to the Capitol."

"We have to invite Capitol people?" I ask her in disgust.

"Most likely, yes. There will be a huge dinner reception with dancing and everything."

"And you think all that, plus your dress, can get planned in a week?"

"You'd be surprised how quickly it can come together. I know it's a lot to take in, you aren't too overwhelmed are you? You still want to go trough with it, right?

"It is overwhelming but I'll suffer through it if it means being with you." I tell her as I try to picture myself marrying her in front of hundreds of strangers.

"We have other things to think about too. Where are we going to live?"

"Tell you what, you handle the wedding planning and I'll take care of the living arrangements." I tell her, wanting it to be a surprise when I take her to our house for the first time.

"Deal. Now, when do we tell our parents?"

"Tomorrow. We tell them tomorrow and we do it together."

"No, I tell my father and you tell your mother. I don't want them to feel ambushed by both of us."

"Okay. Whatever you want. Do you think they'll kill us?"

"No, not given the new circumstances of the reaping. I think anyone who's ever been in love before will understand."

"And oh how in love I am." I tell her as I smile and tuck her hair behind her ear. I can't even begin to tell her in words just how in love with her I really am.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

My heart is racing as I wait for my father to join me at the dinner table. He arrived back in District 12 this afternoon and back home less than an hour ago. I'd ordered us dinner from the Café and set the table, switching the food from its takeout containers over to plates. I drum my fingertips anxiously on the table. I wish he'd just get down here already so I can get this over with. Tonight, I'm telling him about the options from President Snow and also about Gale and I moving up the wedding date. In reality, it doesn't matter to me if he consents or not, I'm doing it either way, however it would be easier on me if he was supportive of my plans.

"Madge dear, so sorry to have kept you waiting. Dinner looks delicious." He says as he enters the room and sits down in his chair. He looks worn out, like he hasn't slept well lately but perhaps that's from having traveled on the train all day.

"I'm just glad you're home. I have so much I need to discuss with you."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure you do." He says, not really understanding what I'm saying. He probably thinks I just want to gab about usual day to day happenings.

"No, really, it's important. I was in the Capitol this week. President Snow had me summoned out of class, took me in on his personal train and everything."

"He did what?" He asks with alarm ringing in his voice.

"Yes. And then he proceeded to inform me that although Seneca Crane is dead that my contract is still very much intact. He gave me a choice, if that's what you can call it. I can marry his First Advisor, Quinton Matson on my 18th Birthday or I can have my name entered 500 times in the next reaping."

"That's madness! 500 times? Absurdity!" He fumes as he slams his fist down on the table making our dishes rattle.

"He said it was like paying interest on having never once had to worry on reaping day. 100 entries for each year."

"Well, this is just awful. How long do you have to make your decision?"

"Oh I already made it. I'm taking the reaping. I decided right away."

"But Madge…"

"No. I will not be swayed on this decision. For me, there was no decision. I will not be forced to marry and live a life with someone I do not love." I tell him with complete conviction.

"And you realize what having that many entry slips will mean?" He asks quietly.

"I do. And that's why I have a few other things to discuss with you. Other plans."

He looks at me with sad, tired eyes and nods for me to continue.

"I want to train for the games. Katniss has agreed to work with me and help prepare me as best she can. If I'm going to be reaped, I intend to be prepared for the games."

"That's probably for the best. You'll be discreet of course."

"Of course. But wait, there's more. Gale and I have moved up our wedding date. If I only have nine months left before I might very well be killed then I want to spend those months living my life to the fullest. I will not go into the games having never had the chance to be his wife."

"I see. And when were you thinking of having the wedding?"

"It's going to be a week from today. Next Sunday."

"That's a hefty amount of planning to be done on a very small amount of time my dear."

"It can be done. I can handle all the planning."

"And what about school? You won't be allowed to complete your schooling if you marry."

"I don't really see the point in school anymore anyways. If I'm being reaped, I won't get to finish anyway. I was planning to submit my paperwork for withdrawal tomorrow morning."

"And where will you live?"

"Gale hasn't told me but says he's handling that."

"And you're doing this regardless of what I say about it? Your mind is made up?"

"Yes, but it would mean the world to me if I didn't feel like I was going against your wishes. I'd really like your support on this."

He sits quietly for several minutes while I sit in agony, praying he'll be on my side, that he'll see why this is so important to me.

"I think you're much younger than a girl should be when she marries. I have concerns of what your life will be like, living in a means much different than you're accustomed too. But I also feel that you deserve to have all of your dreams come true, that you deserve to be happy. Under normal circumstances, I'd say no, I'd be totally against this early marriage, however your life is far from what can be considered normal. Given the unfortunate circumstances, I will choose to be supportive of you and Mr. Hawthorne."

I jump up from the table, tears streaming down my face, and hug his neck as tightly as I can.

"Now, now, no need for all that. Let's get down to business. We have lots of planning ahead of us." He says with a smile. "We'll need to get invitations out tomorrow. I can have my secretary compile the list and have the invitations printed and sent out. You'll need a dress so we should contact your stylist."

"Is there any way at all that we could just keep it simple and small, not invite anyone more than family and close friends?" I interrupt.

"We can't risk offending the Capitol dear. It wouldn't be wise, especially with you going into the games. All of 12 will be invited as well."

"That's what I figured." I say with a frown.

"And we'll need to have a marvelous celebration. We'll have the Capitol bring in catering and the cake."

"No, let's have Peeta make the cake."

"Fine, fine. We'll make all the necessary arrangements. I'll submit for your withdrawal from school tomorrow, see that the papers are processed immediately. That will give you the week to work on the wedding. Now, run along, I'm sure you're dying to go see that fiancé of yours and tell him the good news." He says with a wink.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to me!" I tell him as I plant a kiss on his cheek and dash out the door.

My mind is going a mile a minute and I can't decide what I need to work on first. Well, first after I go tell Gale. I hope things went as well with his mother as they did my father. When I get to the Hawthorne's house, I take a deep breath before I knock.

Gale opens the door and greets me with a smile that's quickly followed with a kiss on my forehead.

"How'd it go?" He asks, repeating his kiss on my forehead.

"Good. It went good. We are officially getting married next Sunday." I tell him with a stomach full of butterflies. "And here? How did things go over here?"

"My mother, she's happy if we're happy. She's got her concerns of course. I guess any parent would, but if this is what we want, she'll be behind us."

"I've never wanted anything more in my life." I tell him as I intertwine my fingers with his.

"Well, I say let's plan this wedding then." He smirks down at me.

"We can't get out of a big wedding celebration though. It's going to be outrageously over the top. I'm sorry about that." I warn him.

"Can't wait." He says and rolls his eyes.

"I've got to go talk to Peeta about a cake. Do you want to come with me?"

"I've actually got something to work on myself. Sort of a wedding surprise for you. But if you need my help, I can hold off on what I need to do."

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"Nope. My lips are sealed."

"Okay. Well, have fun, whatever it is you're doing. I'll see you tomorrow after work?"

"Missing you already. Love you." He whispers against my lips as he kisses me.

"Love you." I whisper back.

I leave the Seam and head over to Victor's Village to talk to Peeta. I really hope he'll make my cake. It would be nice to have something non-Capitol made on my most special of days. To my delight, Peeta happily agrees to bake our cake. He gets a few ideas from me of what I'd like and then tells me he'll bring me sketches tomorrow of what the final product will look like. He didn't seem at all daunted by the size of the cake I need either which is good considering most bakers wouldn't take on a task of this magnitude with such short notice. He says his brothers and father will be able to help him. I walk home, feeling satisfied at having checked one thing off my to do list.

Back at home, I sit down at the desk in my room and make a list of all the things I'll need to take care of this coming week. I'm a little taken aback when I see just how lengthy the list really is. It really is a good thing that I won't be in school because there's no way I'd get all of this finished otherwise. I'm a little bit sad that I won't have lunch with Rory anymore. He made for good company and it made me happy to be able to share food with him. But, it probably is better for him to go and eat with friends his own age anyway. Still, I'd miss having that time with him. But, he'll officially be family now so I'll be seeing plenty of him anyway.

I wake up before dawn the next morning so I can get a jump start on my day. I have to call my stylist right away and tell her I need a dress immediately and I can only hope she won't put me in one of those hideous creations she showed me the other day. Once she gets over gushing with excitement and congratulations we get down to business of the actual dress.

"So what are we thinking? I know you want something unique but give me more to go on. Let's start with length. How long are we talking? Do you want a train?"

"I was thinking maybe floor length."

"And how about up top? Sweetheart neckline, long sleeve?"

"Um, no. No sleeves. I'd like something strapless."

"Mmmhmmm, alright, alright. Now, veil. What would you like to see with that?"

"Just something elegant but simple. I'd really like to keep my look as simple as possible overall."

"Any thing else I should know?"

"Ruffles. I'd really like it if my dress had some sort of ruffles." I tell her. If I can get a dress with ruffles on it, Gale would go crazy. It'd be perfect.

"I'll get to work right away. Now, the groom. Will he need attire?"

"Yes. Nothing overdone, very simple. I'll send you his measurements as soon as I can."

"Sure, sure. And what about for a bridal party? Do we need bridesmaid dresses?"

"Um, no. We won't have a bridal party." I tell her as I think for the first time about that. Since I don't really have any girlfriends other than Katniss it wouldn't make sense for me to have a bridal party. And I doubt Katniss has any desire to be a bridesmaid.

"Well that's a shame. You should at least have a little flower girl."

"Maybe a flower girl. Yes, actually. A little girl, age 4, almost 5. She's the baby sister of the groom. Just make her dress coordinate with mine."

"Okay, I think I have what I need. I'll bring everything to 12 when I come. I should be there in a couple days and we can do final fittings and any adjustments you think we need."

"Thank you very much." I tell her before we get off the phone. I'm excited to see what she comes up with. Most of all the ruffles. I'm very excited to see what she can do with ruffles. It'll be like a little secret joke between Gale and I that no one else will even be aware of. It'll be perfect.

I get showered and dressed for my day before heading downstairs. Mabel greets me with a huge hug. My father's already seen her this morning and filled her in on our new plans. She's excited for me obviously but I feel a touch of guilt knowing that she'll now be working like crazy to get the house ready for all the Capitol officials who will be coming to the wedding.

"No time for breakfast this morning Mabel! I have too much to do!" I tell her as I go to leave the house.

"No you don't Miss Madge! You'll eat. We can't have the bride starving to death, now can we?" And she hands me an apple as I flit out the door.

I bite into the apple as I make my way over to the flower shop. I could order all the flowers I want from the Capitol but I feel like this is such a great opportunity for me to support the District and its shops. Most of the shops here do just fine business wise but I'm not oblivious to the fact that every little bit helps. The flower shop here is small but I know they'll do a great job on my wedding flowers. Mrs. Averly is arranging a large vase of lilies when I walk in but stops and gives me her full attention.

"Good morning Miss Undersee! What brings you my way today?"

"Well, I am in need of flowers! Wedding flowers to be exact!" I tell her with the biggest silly girl grin I have. It's no use hiding how excited I am to get married. Even if the circumstances are unfortunate, the love I have with Gale is nothing short of perfect.

"OH! How wonderful dear! I'm honored that you've come to our shop for such an important thing! Tell me, when is the big day?"

"I realize it's extremely short notice but I'm hoping you'll still be able to help me. It's going to be this coming Sunday."

"Goodness, that is short notice! Not to worry my love, we'll make sure you have the best, most beautiful flowers in all of Panem!" She reassures me.

"Thank you, I'm sure they'll be lovely."

We sit down at a small table in the corner of her shop and she scribbles down notes as we talk and try to figure out what flowers would be best. She says she has it narrowed down to a few ideas and I tell her to just surprise me. Of everything we've discussed, I'd be pleased with any of it. One thing's certain; there won't be a single rose in sight. Stupid roses only make me think of President Snow. I sincerely hope and pray that he does not attend our wedding. We'll have to invite him, that goes without question, but hopefully he won't be able to attend.

The rest of my morning is spent running around town from one shop to the next trying to handle all the tasks on my list. I stop by my father's office and give my approval on the invitations so his secretary can overnight them. Thankfully, his secretary is a rather plain woman with very simple taste. The invitations she selects are exactly what I would want. Crisp, white stock card with elegant black script. Nothing flashy or fancy.

By the time I stop in the café for lunch, I'm plumb worn out from all my running around. I hoist myself up onto one of the counter stools and Marah comes out from the kitchen and takes my order. While I wait I work on crossing items off my list, feeling satisfied with the dent I've made.

"Hey Madge, mind if I join you?" Tripp asks as he hops onto the stool next to mine.

"No, not at all. You not working today?"

"Just finished up my shift for the day. Usually once all the lunch deliveries are filled, I take off. Why aren't you in school?"

"I withdrew officially today. I'm not going to finish."

"Really? Wow, I'm surprised your father was okay with that. Is it because of what we talked about?" He asks, not wanting to speak openly about the secret I'd shared with him.

"Partly. Gale and I moved up our wedding date. The wedding's this coming once I'm married I have to quit school anyway so I may as well do it now." I tell him as I busy myself swirling the straw in my iced tea. He may have accepted the fact that I love Gale and that he and I can only be friends but I don't want to be careless about his feelings and I know he won't be that happy to hear about the wedding, even if he pretends to be.

"That's really soon! Can you plan a wedding that fast?"

"Yes. I've been working on it since last night. Was up before the sun this morning." I say as I hold up my list so he can see how much I have accomplished.

"Geez, that's insanity!" He laughs as he shakes his head.

"About what you suggested, when we talked? Katniss is going to help me out with that."

"I'm really glad to hear it. Glad you're being proactive." He says, looking genuinely relieved as if he's been worried about me.

"You have no idea how much I needed that chat we had. You really helped me gain some perspective on everything. So, really, thank you for that. I really appreciate you letting me confide in you."

"It was nothing. Anytime." He says, shrugging it off.

Marah brings out plates piled high with tuna salad sandwiches and potato chips. As we eat we chat and he tells me funny stories about cooking disasters he's had in the café kitchen. Once I'm finished, I thank him for his company at lunch and then I head for the Seam. I need to speak to Hazelle about Posy being my flower girl. I'm sure it'll be fine with her but I still want to ask first. I find Hazelle and posy working out back on the laundry order for the day.

"Hi Miss Madge!" Posy screeches when she sees me. I never fail in taking pleasure from how great it feels when someone gets this excited just to see you. I guess if I'd had siblings I'd be more familiar with this feeling.

"Hi there Posy! What are up too?"

"Doing laundry. But then I have to put my baby down for a nap. She's been working hard too." She tells me and gestures over to the doll propped up against the wash tub. I love how much she's enjoying the dolls I gave her. I can tell she appreciates them more than I ever did. The dolls dress is starting to show some serious wear and tear from being dragged around all the time. I make a mental note to order her doll some new clothes. I could call it a thank you gift for her being in my wedding.

"Oh, I see. Well maybe you should go ahead and put her down for her nap now." I suggest, hoping she'll get distracted enough for me to talk to Hazelle. She nods and goes over and starts rocking and singing to the doll.

"What brings you by Madge?' Hazelle asks as she continues to work.

"I wanted to ask you if you'd allow Posy to be my flower girl on Sunday."

"I'm sure she'd love that."

"Thank you. It would really mean a lot to me. Has Gale told the kids about the wedding yet?"

"The boys know. Posy knows there's a wedding but she won't understand how soon it will be." She explains. Something in her tone, her voice, tells me she's not thrilled about the wedding being so soon.

"Hazelle, did Gale explain everything to you? About why we needed to move the wedding up?" I ask her hesitantly.

"He did. I understand why you two are so insistent and I don't doubt for a minute how much you love each other. I've never seen my boy happier than when he speaks of you, Madge."

"But you wish it wasn't so soon?" I ask, trying to clarify.

"That and I wish the circumstances were different. I know it's beyond your control and I don't blame you one bit. I just, I can't help but worry how this will all effect Gale. When everything is said and done, I'm not sure he'll be able to handle your being in the games. Being married will just make it that much more torturous for both of you. He barely held it together while Katniss was reaped and she's only a friend. This time he's going to be watching his wife, the woman he loves, fight for her life."

I nod, unable to speak for a second because of the tears that threaten to pour out of my eyes. She's right. I know she is and Gale probably knows it too. He won't be able to deal with the things he'll have to see when I'm in the games. "I understand, really I do. I hope you can forgive me for the pain I'm going to cause him when I go. I'm so sorry for all of the complications I bring to the table. If it makes you feel any better, I do plan to try and win so I can come home to him. I'll be training, with Katniss, so I can be prepared." By the time I finish speaking the tears are rolling freely down my cheeks.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't need to be sorry and you should never apologize. I'm not angry. I just worry is all, that's what mothers tend to do. And having endured the pain that comes with the death of a spouse, I'm just more apt to worry. And I don't just worry for him, I worry for the both of you." She says softly as she lovingly reaches out and places her hand on mine. "Now, dry your tears and why don't you go make Posy's whole year by telling her she's your flower girl."

I dry my eyes and go over to where Posy is still rocking her doll to sleep and sit down next to her.

"Posy, I have something very important to talk to you about."

"What is it?" She asks, wide eyed and curious.

"Well, you know how Gale and I are getting married? Well, I'm going to need your help. Would you like to be the flower girl in my wedding?"

She cocks her head to the side and gives me a very puzzled look. "What's a flower girl?"

"Well, you would stand with me when Gale and I get married. You'd hold my flowers for me. But the best part is that you get a fancy dress and your own flowers too! So what do you say? Will you be my flower girl?"

The tiny girl clobbers me with a hug and squeals out in excitement. "Yes!"

It makes me so happy to see her so happy and I laugh in delight with her but in the back of my mind I can't help but hear what Hazelle said to me repeating itself over and over in my mind about how painful it is to lose a spouse. If I don't win, if I don't make it home from the games, I'll be putting Gale through an unfathomable amount of heartache and pain from which he might never recover.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"You really planning on doing this? Getting married on Sunday?" Rory asks as he helps me carry boxes over to Katniss's old house. Or my new house, I guess.

"Yeah. Wouldn't be busting my ass to get everything done otherwise. Why?"

"I don't know. Just seems really sudden, you know? Just the other day at lunch me and Madge were talking about how she had a long time to plan out the wedding she wants and then all of a sudden you're moving it to next week."

"Well, plans changed, Sometimes that happen."

"But what happened? She isn't in any kind of trouble is she?"

"Not the kind you're referring too." I tell him in annoyance. Everyone is going to ask the same damn thing. They're all going to assume she's having a baby and that's why we're rushing to get married.

"But she is in some other kind of trouble?" He asks as his face fills with worry.

"It's a really long and sorted story."

"Gale, she's my friend too. If something's wrong, you should tell me."

"I don't think Ma or Madge would want you to know. There's nothing you can do about it even if you knew so it's best you just leave it be."

"Gale, I'm serious. What's going on?" He repeats as he sets down his box on the floor of my new house.

I sigh and debate whether or not to tell him the truth. The look in his eyes tells me that he isn't going to just drop this. If I don't tell him he may end up asking Madge about it himself and I don't want her to have to tell him herself. "Look, I'll tell you but you have to keep your big mouth shut about it and most of all, you can't start treating Madge all funny because of it."

He looks at me and nods, still looking serious about this as ever.

"Madge is getting reaped at the next reaping. She's going into the games." I tell him. No matter how many times I say it out loud, I can't say it without a lump growing in my throat and tears filling the corners of my eyes.

"Why? How does she know that?" He cries out.

"Shhh, keep your voice down would ya? Remember when she went to the Capitol the other day? Well, President Snow had her summoned and he told her that her name is going into the reaping bowl 500 times next go round."

"But she told me she went there to look at wedding dresses." He says, leaving his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

"She did look at dresses but that wasn't the reason she was there."

"Why though? Did he give her a reason?"

"She's being punished sort of for something her mother did a long time ago."

"That's not fair!"

"Never really is when you're dealing with the Capitol." I say quietly. "We both know what going into the games will probably mean for her. Getting married so soon, it just seemed like the only thing to do. She deserves to be happy, to have her dreams come true, even if it only gets to be for a little while."

"Gale, you have to help her. You can't let her die!" He pleads, tears running down his cheeks.

"Trust me, I will do anything for her, anything I thought would make a difference. Katniss knows what's going on and she's going to help her train. We'll make sure she's as prepared as she can be."

"She's so nice. Probably the nicest person I know. I can't even imagine her in the games." He mutters as he stares blankly off in space.

"I know, I know. Look, right now, the best thing you can do for her is be her friend. She doesn't have a whole lot of friends in her life and with me stuck down in the mines all the time, she's likely to be alone a lot. Do me a favor and check in on her every now and then on your way home from school or something. It won't be good for her to be alone too much."

"I will. I already miss having her around at lunch and it's only been a couple days."

"That's just because she's been feeding you. And don't get any bright ideas about coming over here for free food either. She's not going to have the overabundance of it that she used to have." I tell him with a smirk. I know full well that Madge has been feeding him extra food at lunch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He says looking guilty as ever. He's a terrible liar.

"Sure you don't. And hey, I meant what I said about not telling people about what's really going on. Especially not Vick or Posy, they're too little."

He nods. "So, what all do you need help with over here. Maybe I can come here after school the next couple days and get some of it finished before you get off work."

"I'm just wanting it to be as comfortable for Madge as possible. She's never lived in the Seam and it's going to be a big change for her. I thought maybe I'd get it all cleaned up, fix the loose floorboards, that kind of thing."

"I'll help you. Just leave me the tools here and I'll work on it. Between the two of us, we should have it ready in time." He says.

"Thanks, I appreciate the help and I know Madge will appreciate it too. Oh, and don't tell her what we're doing. She doesn't know where we're going to live yet, I figured it could be a surprise."

"Sure." He says as he gives me a sad smile. I can tell he's worried about Madge but it seems like he's worried about me too. The look in his eyes showed pity. I can tell he's trying to be strong about it though. I forget sometimes how grown up he's getting. It's good I guess that he is getting older now that I won't be living at home. I know I won't worry as much about my family if he's there to help out. I still don't want him out in the woods hunting though. And honestly, given what happened on his last trip out into the woods, I doubt he has any interest anyways. He helps me unpack the boxes we brought over and then we head back home.

I fall asleep quickly but instead of finding the restful sleep I so badly need, my mind tortures me with dreams about Madge fighting in the games. It's the first time I've had dreams about it but something tells me this won't be a one time occurrence. I woke up drenched in a pool of sweat with my heart racing. In my dream, Madge was laying face down in the dirt, knocked unconscious by some stone like object that came flying out of nowhere. I couldn't tell if it was thrown or if it fell from somewhere or even what it was. All I could see was that she was there, running, looking exhausted, and then this thing came out of nowhere and just cracked her right on the temple. Everything was in slow motion then and eyes rolled back in her head and blood trickled down the side of her face as she fell face first to the ground with a sickening thud. And that's when I woke up.

I'm almost zombie like at work all day. The only thing keeping me from falling asleep on the job is the constant heckling from my crewmates about getting married. Apparently invitations went out to literally the entire freaking district and it's all anybody can talk about. And down here in the mines it's no different. Almost worse even because down here, there's no escaping it. Mostly I get a whole lot of "Way to go man! You knock up the Mayor's daughter?" or "Why in the hell would you get married at 18? Are you crazy?" and of course I can't explain to anyone why we're really doing this so soon. And my past reputation for being a guy who quickly makes his way from one girl to the next certainly doesn't help with the dirty remarks about what it must be like to be with the hot daughter of the Mayor. I'm one skeezy comment away from punching someone's lights out when the horn blows signaling the end of the shift. I try to focus on the smiling face waiting for me instead of the obnoxious hoots and whistles I hear coming from the guys behind me. Madge is there, without fail, looking beautiful as ever as she sits on that boulder waiting for me.

"What's with all the commotion?" She asks, looking baffled by the sounds of my fellow coworkers.

"Just a bunch of overgrown children. Ignore them." I say as I clench my fists.

"Getting a little flack over the whole wedding in a week thing?" She asks as she gives me a sympathetic smile.

"Something like that. C'mon, lets get out of here." I tell her as I roll my eyes.

"Eh, let em watch." She says before reaching up and looping her arms around my neck, pressing her lips onto mine. When she pulls back from the kiss, I reach down and wipe the coal smudges from her smiling face.

We walk back to my house and she fills me in on all the wedding stuff she's been working on. She's been working like a mad woman trying to get everything put together. And as much as I hate seeing her run herself ragged, I'm glad she isn't making me help with any of the wedding planning. I wouldn't have even a fraction of the patience it would take to make all those little details come together so quickly. But Madge does. She has that ability about her. The one that can manage to be surrounded by annoying Capitol people for hours on end, planning out the most important event of her life and still have a smile on her face at the end of the day. She walks me all the way to my house, kisses me goodnight and then heads back home. Normally, this is when I'd be ready to eat and crash into my bed but not tonight, not this week. Instead I quickly eat the dinner my mother hands me and then I head over to my new house to get whatever work I can finished. It's really important to me that she like our new house. Obviously, it won't even compare to the house she has now but I don't think that matters to her as much as it matters to me. I do worry a bit about how she'll adapt to life in the Seam. I'm not sure she realizes just how many little luxuries she has in her life right now. At any rate, I plan to try and make the house as comfortable for her as I possibly can.

When I walk in, I stand in awe of how much Rory accomplished this afternoon. The house is spotlessly clean. Floor swept, windows washed, cobwebs no longer filling the corners of the house. Everything is totally clean, top to bottom.

"What'd you do, skip school and work in here all day?" I ask jokingly.

"Just wanted to get as much done for you as possible. I know you've gotta be tired after work." He shrugs as he gathers up the cleaning supplies.

"You have no idea." I say shaking my head. "Still, you didn't have to do so much."

"It was nothing. Tomorrow I'll work on fixing stuff now that everything's all cleaned up."

"I think this place just may get finished with time to spare now." I tell him with a relieved smile as he heads out the door.

Once I'm alone in the house, I sit down and look around it, trying to picture what it'll look like when Madge and I are actually living here. I can't believe it's only a few days away. A year ago if someone had told me I'd be about to marry Madge Undersee and have her willingly move to the Seam I'd have laughed my ass off. Wouldn't have believed it for a minute. But here I am, hopelessly in love with her, sitting in the floor of our soon to be house. Our house. How crazy is that? I shake my head to myself and smile. Love really is the most unusual thing. I do a few minor repairs on a shelf and on the hinges of the bedroom door and then decide to go home and get whatever sleep I can manage. Back home, everyone has gone to bed except my mother who sits, surrounded by laundry and neatly folded stacks of clothes.

"How's the house coming along?"

"Good. Great really. All thanks to Rory. He got so much done today that I may actually be able to be finished with everything early."

"Did he tell you he skipped school to work on it all day?"

"He left that part out. How'd you find out?" I can't believe that kid. What in the hell is thinking? Why would he do that for me?

"Vick told me. I'm curious Gale, why would your brother be so eager to help you clean a house?"

"I don't know, maybe he's just being nice."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with you telling him about what's going on with Madge, would it?"

"He asked. More than once. I had to tell him because I was afraid he'd just ask Madge about it if I didn't tell him myself. I didn't want her to have to be the one to explain it." I confess though I can tell she already knew the truth whether I copped to it or not.

"I see. And what about Vick and Posy?"

"I didn't tell them anything. And I told Rory not too either."

"Gale, have you thought about how this will all effect them? How do you think Posy will take it when she has to watch Madge, the girl she practically idolizes, be reaped?"

"Actually, I spend the majority of my time trying not to think about things like that. I don't want to focus on the worst right now. And besides, don't you think it would affect all of us the same way if we were just dating? Because even if we weren't getting married in a couple days, I'd still be with her and she'd still be getting reaped."

"It's different when you're married. I'm not trying to argue about this with you. I just want you to know that the people who love you, are also staring to love her the same way and they'll be crushed when this is all said and done."

"And what is it that you'd have me do about that?" I ask angrily.

"I'd ask you to be gentle with their feelings, with their hearts. You and Madge will need to find a way for her to say goodbye to them before she goes away. A task that won't be easy for any of you."

I nod and grit my teeth, inhaling deeply. She's right. My whole family loves Madge and they'll be devastated when she goes into the games. The only solution is to have her not go into the games. To have her run away with me. That still takes her away from my family but it does keep them from having to watch her death on screen. It keeps her alive. I have to find a way to convince her to run with me. I have to make that my biggest goal over the next few months.

"Gale, I'm sorry I've upset you. I just want you to really see the gravity of the situation you're getting into. Want you to see the bigger picture. Want you to see the risk you're taking."

"I get it Ma. Really, I do. But you're wrong about one thing. I'm not getting into anything, I'm already there and I have been for a long time. When I fell in love with her, it was unconditional. And as for taking risks, perhaps you've forgotten the risk Madge took for us when she turned the fence off so I could get Rory back home. She could have been severely punished by the Capitol for that but she never hesitated once. She just did what felt right to her. And had she not done that, had she decided it was too risky to get involved, Rory would've been taken away by the Capitol. Our whole family could have been punished. So, if loving Madge, if marrying her, means taking a risk, I'm fine with that." I say coolly before I turn and go into the bedroom without another word from my mother.

As I lay in bed trying to calm down so I can sleep, my mother comes in and over to my bed. She leans down and kisses my forehead and whispers, "I love you", before going to her own bed. I know I shouldn't have been so ugly to her. I realize that her problem isn't with Madge. She's just worried about the grief she knows will come our way in Madge's absence. I know all of this is true; it isn't a new revelation or anything. I will try to be more patient with her though when she voices concerns like she did tonight.

My sleep is once again filled with vivid dreams of Madge being hurt, being killed in the games. I awake to the same pool of sweat and racing heart from the morning before only this time they're accompanied by a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach because I'm sure now that this will be a regular, nightly thing. Every night when I go to sleep I'm going to be watching Madge die over and over again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"This is what you'll be wearing tomorrow night for the dinner. The color will suit you well." My stylist says as she holds up a navy blue satin gown. It's long and form fitting with a high, straight neckline in the front and a low open back. "Your hair will be pulled up of course to showcase the fabulous back of the dress."

"It's lovely, thank you. And what about my wedding dress? Can I see it yet?" I ask bordering on impatience. She's been here for more than a day and I haven't laid eyes on my dress once yet.

"Can't go spoiling the surprise, now can we?"

"If it's all the same to you, I'd really like to see my dress before my wedding day."

"But wouldn't it be more exciting to wait and be surprised?"

"I'm really just too excited to wait. Please show me?"

"If you insist, it's your dress after all." She says sounding terribly disappointed that I'm not willing to wait for the wedding to see the dress.

"Oh thank you!" I say excitedly as she pulls a large garment bag from the rack of clothing behind her. I hold my breath as she unzips the bag and reveals the dress to me for the first time.

"Well, what do you think?" She asks expectantly as she displays it for me.

"It's gorgeous! Exactly what I'd pictured in my mind! Can I try it on?" I gush as I reach out and run my fingers over the fresh, white fabric.

"No time, I'm afraid. We still need to get your approval on the remaining attire and then you have a meeting with the caterer to finalize the menu for the wedding dinner." She states as she slips the dress back into the garment bag without waiting for me to admire it.

I sulk in silence as I wait for her to show me the remaining outfits that need my approval. In all reality, to say they need my approval is a bit of an untruth. The outfits are really already finalized. If I were to make a fuss or request a change of something it would be considered rude and defiant. Two things frowned upon by the Capitol. Sure, they're just clothes but word spreads swiftly through the Capitol rumor mill and what may start as a difference in fashion style could easily be twisted until I become a girl with a reputation for going against the Capitol. And once that happens, you never shake free of it. It haunts you forever. Thankfully, and surprisingly, I find pretty much everything I'm shown to be to my liking. My stylist has done a pretty good job. After I finish with her, I head down to the kitchen where poor Mabel is being bossed around in her own kitchen by the chef from the Capitol.

"Hi, is this a good time for us to go over the menus?" I ask cheerfully hoping to start off on the right foot with the grumpy chef.

"Yes, yes Miss Undersee. Come, sit and let me show you the plans." He says as he pulls out a large leather binder and sorts through the papers before he finds the ones he's searching for.

"For tomorrow's dinner with the families, you will have lobster bisque, salad, artisan rolls, peppercorn encrusted filet migon, asparagus and scalloped potatoes. For dessert we will serve toasted angel food cake with a chocolate bourbon sauce." He says without really even looking at me to see f I approve. I nod and smile anyway. The family dinner is just my family and the Hawthorne family. And Mabel of course. None of them will care what we eat.

"And for the wedding, our guests will be dining on tender roasted chicken seasoned with rosemary and sage, golden whipped potatoes, and a vegetable medley in a lemon butter sauce. A variety of fresh fruits, cheeses and crackers will be served throughout the evening."

"It all sounds wonderful, my mouth is already watering. I'm certain the entire district will be delighted." I say with my most charming of smiles plastered across my face.

"So pleased you like it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go speak with the staff coordinator to make sure my staff is on point for your big day." He says as he reshuffles his papers into the binder and scurries out the door.

I look over apologetically at Mabel who gives me an exasperated smile as she shakes her head and returns her attention to polishing the silver for tomorrow's dinner. I leave her to her work and head out the back door to go by the bakery and peek in at my cake. Peeta's been working like crazy on it and I can't wait to see the final product. The sketches he showed me were perfect and I can't imagine how it will translate into an actual cake. The front bell jingles as I enter the bakery and instantly the delicious smell of cake surrounds me. Peeta pokes his head out of the kitchen and smiles when he sees me.

"Hey Madge! Come to check up on the cake?"

"Is that okay? I'm just really excited to see it!"

"Of course. It's your cake silly, come on back."

I walk around the counter and follow him into the kitchen. I'm stunned at the size of the cake and can't imagine how he managed to bake one so massive. It's nearly as tall as I am! It's meant to feed the whole district of course but I just never really imagined a cake this size could exist.

"Oh my goodness! How on earth did you do this?" I ask leaving my mouth hanging open in awe.

"Baker's secret. I've just finished the buttercream frosting and I'm going to start on the detailing next. Want to see one of the flowers?"

I nod rapidly as I anticipate the reveal of the flower. Peeta's design has a vanilla cake with white buttercream frosting swirled over it which I love because it's simple just like I want, The part that makes it extra special is the sunflowers that will be created out of fondant and painted with a shimmering edible paint before they're artfully placed in a cascading fashion around the tiers of the cake. Peeta goes over to the large stainless steel fridge and pulls out a tray with several finished sunflowers on it.

"Oh Peeta! They're so perfect! I never knew you were such an artist! I can't thank you enough for all the work you're doing on this."

"I like doing it. Keeps my mind busy." He shrugs as if it were nothing at all.

I leave so he can get back to work and because it's almost time for Gale to get off work. I've barely seen him the past couple days because I've been so busy with wedding planning and he's been either working or he's been busy working on some secret surprise for me. I'm really missing him and wishing desperately for time alone with him. I time my arrival almost perfectly and have only just taken a seat on the boulder when he walks out of the mines, heading my way. He's always a hot, coal dust covered mess after being down there all day but I love how he looks. I've ruined more than my fair share of dresses by not being able to keep my hands off him before he washes up.

"Ah, the highlight of my day." He says as I stand on my tiptoes to kiss him.

"Mine too. I've been waiting all day to see you, to kiss you." I respond with another kiss. He leans into me just a bit and I can tell he'd lean in more if it wasn't for the fear of ruining yet another dress of mine. Honestly, I think he cares way more than I do about my clothes.

"Are you working on my surprise tonight?" I ask, hoping he says no.

"Yeah, probably so. Just a couple things left for me to finish. Why?"

"I'm just missing having time with you is all. That's okay though, I'll have you all to myself soon enough." I tell him, trying to hide my disappointment.

"You not doing wedding stuff tonight?"

"No. Thankfully, I've finished everything. I don't know how I got it all done, but I did. All we have to do is show up, everything else is taken care of." I tell him with pride. He dips his hands in the cool water of the rain barrel and splashes it over his face and chest, washing away the soot that covered him.

"I can't believe how much goes into a wedding. So crazy. Listen, I thought for sure you'd still be working on wedding stuff but if you want to hang out for a little while we can. I can wait to finish what I need to do."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you from anything."

"Are you kidding? I've been missing you just as much as you've been missing me. I would love to spend some time with you. Let's go to the clearing. Can't get in the woods right now with all the Capitol idiots here." He says as he pulls me towards the clearing not bothering to put a shirt back on.

Once we're in the clearing he picks me up and kisses me, long and hard and with emotion that clearly shows he has missed me too. My arms loop around his neck and my fingers run through his hair. He sits us down and I scoot to a laying position with my head in his lap.

"You have no idea how much I have wanted to do this all week." I tell him as he gently strokes my hair.

"Had enough of the wedding planning, have you?" He teases.

"More than enough of that and not nearly enough of you."

"Well, in a couple days you'll have me all the time. All to yourself."

"Mmmm. Can't wait." I murmur as I close my eyes and picture in my mind how it'll be when we're married. How wonderful it'll feel to have his arms around me every single night. My daydream is ruined when images of him being alone pop into my mind. Ever since I spoke to his mother that afternoon, I keep having flashes of a lonely, grieving Gale and no matter how hard I try, I can't seem to shake them from my mind. "Gale, are you certain this is what you want? To get married on Sunday?" I ask quietly.

"Of course I'm certain. Being with you-that's one thing I never have to question."

"But have you thought about what it will be like when I'm gone. Will having married me make it that much harder for you?" I ask, tears brimming under my eyes.

"Hey, where is all this coming from? Have you changed your mind?" He asks as he pulls me to sit up and face him.

"No, I haven't changed my mind. Not about what I want anyway. But I am worried about you and what this will do to you later on, if I don't come back home. Sometimes I'm more worried about that than I am about actually being in the games."

"Look, whether or not I'm married to you won't make a difference in how I feel about you going into the games. It doesn't change the fact that I hate it. It doesn't make me more or less worried about you. Either way, I'm going to worry about your safety."

"Exactly. You're worried about my safety. But have you stopped and thought about yourself at all? Have you thought about what it'll be like to be 19 years old and be a widower? To be consumed by grief? Maybe it'll be easier on you if we don't get married until I come home. Just in case."

"Madge, stop it. Stop."

"No Gale. I need to know that you've thought this through. That you realize the possibilities of what could happen, of how it will effect you."

"You sound just like my mother, you know that?"

I don't answer but just stare at him, silent tears making their way down my cheeks. I need so badly for him to understand how fearful I am for him. The last thing I would ever want in this world is to be a source of irreparable heartache.

"Did my mother say something to you about this?" He asks, anger flashing in his eyes as he realizes that she has.

"That doesn't matter. I just need to know that you're sure, that you've thought this through completely. I don't want to be the reason your heart breaks."

"I can't believe she talked to you. How dare she!" He fumes as his anger continues to boil up.

"Please calm down Gale. I don't mean to make you angry, I just wanted to be sure that you were sure about me, about us." I plead.

He furiously grabs hold of my shoulders and presses his forehead onto mine. "I am sure of us. I've never once doubted us and I don't now. And you shouldn't either." He says firmly.

"I'm sorry. I don't doubt you or us. I just had to make sure you were thinking of yourself too and not just of me." I sob as he still grips my shoulders.

"What my mother said to you, she was out of line. You have nothing to worry about and furthermore, nothing to be sorry about. I'm not angry at you. I'm only angry that she made you think you should be worried about me, okay?" He says more calmly now, his grip releasing and pulling me to his chest before his arms wrap around me.

"Please don't be angry with her. She's just worried about you. It's okay. I shouldn't have brought it up and I should've known that you were sure of how you felt about marrying me but I just had to ask you, I had too." I cry into his chest.

"Nothing will ever make me regret marrying you. That isn't the way love works. You don't marry someone because you know for sure that things will be picture perfect in the end. You marry them because you love them, because you want to be with them no matter what the odds." He says as he pulls my face back from his chest and wipes away the tears from my face.

I nod and lean into his chest again. I don't know if it's the exhaustion of the hectic week or the fear brought on by knowing I'll be reaped or what it is but I feel extra emotional. I am however reassured and comforted by Gale's last statement to me. Our extended future may be uncertain but we are definitely certain about our love for each other. I just hope that will be enough.

I lay in the clearing with Gale for a while longer. Neither of us spoke much. He just held me close to him, occasionally pressing kisses onto the top of my head or stroking his fingers through my hair. There's always something relaxing about our comfortable silences together. Like even if just for a moment, everything is alright and not a worry in the world exists.

"Come on, let's get you home." I finally tell him. Truthfully, I'd love to stay like this all night but I know he needs to get home and I've taken up more than enough of his time.

"You sure? I can stay longer. This, just holding you, it's nice."

"I like it too but I can't take up all of your time. Besides, soon enough I'll get you all to myself."

We walk, his arm wrapped around my shoulders, back to his house where he kisses me goodnight.

"I'll see you tomorrow for dinner, okay?"

He groans sarcastically because he isn't looking forward to getting all dressed up and having a fancy dinner with the mayor. "Can't wait." He says as he rolls his eyes. I laugh as I blow him a kiss and grin as I walk back towards town.

Back at my house, I use the back door and slip up the back stairs and to my room unnoticed. I've had all I can take of Capitol people today and don't have the energy for exchanging phony pleasantries. In my bathroom I run a bath and as the tub fills I discard my now coal stained dress into the wastebasket. Another outfit ruined. I ease down into the warm water and close my eyes. One thing I'll definitely miss about this house is the bathtub. It's one of the few things I even like about this place. Gale hasn't told me yet where we'll be living but I know it'll be somewhere in the Seam and they don't have bathtubs in the Seam. I decided to leave my furniture and the majority of my things here. We likely won't have room for them in our new house. I'm taking my clothes but not even all of those. Wouldn't have anywhere to store them anyway. Besides, it isn't as if I'll have much of a need for cocktail dresses or fancy jewelry soon. Most girls would probably gawk at the idea of giving all this up to go live in the Seam. Not me though. For me, moving to the Seam will be an escape from a life where everything is decided for me. In the Seam, if I want to wear overalls all day long, I can. If I want to wear the same dress two days in a row, I can. I can wear makeup or I can skip it. It doesn't matter. In the Seam, I don't have to be the image that the Capitol expects a Mayor's daughter to be. For once in my life, I can just be me.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When I go inside, I go straight my bedroom. I can't be around my mother right now because I don't think I'll be able to control my temper. I need to cool down for a while first. My mother had no right to say anything to Madge about her concerns for us getting married. How dare she go behind my back and do that? I mean, I get that she's worried about how we're all going to handle Madge being reaped but seriously it wasn't her place. She already voiced all her concerns to me and that should have been sufficient. Madge has more than enough problems in her life to worry about without having to worry about how I'm going to feel when she dies. And if I have anything at all to do with it, she isn't going to die anyway. If I get my way, she'll be with me, somewhere outside the district, outside the grasp of the Capitol. I just have to work on persuading her to see how it's the best thing for us to do. And to do that I just need time with her. In my room I slip out of my pants and crawl under the covers, burying my head under my pillow. As I lay here, my mind wanders. Tomorrow I have a family dinner at Madge's house that I'm really wishing I could get out of. Not because I don't want to see Madge but because the idea of a stuffy, formal dinner with the Mayor and my family isn't my idea of a good time. Madge said there wasn't any way to get out of it. That it was customary for the families and the bridal party to have dinner the evening before the wedding. We don't have bridal party so that leaves just the families. My family has never been to a fancy dinner, especially not at the Mayor's house so I just can't wait to see what embarrassing blunders we'll all make. But, at least it puts us one step closer to being married. God, I can't wait to just be married to her.

I must fall asleep while my mind is wandering around because the next thing I know, I'm startled awake by the fear that shoots through me as visions of Madge in the games plague my dreams. It's always variations of the same thing. They come every night now without fail. And I always wake right after I see Madge being hit in the temple by that stone like thing and falling face first onto the ground, bleeding and unconscious. Sometimes I see it from different angles. Sometimes I see other people there and sometimes I don't see anyone except Madge. Every time though I wake up with a racing heart and dripping in sweat. The sun is just peeking up over the horizon and I decide to go ahead and get a start on my day. There's no way I'm gonna try and go back to sleep now. For all I know I'd have the same dream all over again.

I quietly grab my clothes from where I left them on the floor last night and tiptoe out of the bedroom. I'm not going to work today because of the wedding. Won't be going back until Monday. Today I plan to go do the final touches on our house. Rory really worked his butt off this week which left only a few things for me to have to deal with. I'm just about to step out the front door when my mother appears and stops me.

"Gale, just a moment."

I sigh and turn around to face her but I don't leave the doorway. I'm not as fired up as I was last night but I still don't want to talk to her. "Yeah?"

"I wanted to know what the plan for tonight is?"

"Oh, uh, dinner at 7 at the Mayor's house. Dress nice." I tell her and then turn to leave again.

"Wait, are you meeting us here for us to all walk over together or will you just meet us there?"

"I don't know. Here I guess. I gotta go Ma, I'll be back later, okay?" I say with obvious impatience in my voice.

"Alright. See you this evening." She says as I hurry out the door.

I know she can tell something's bugging me but thankfully she isn't pushing me about it. Don't think she'd like it if she did. I make my way over to the house and find that in my absence yesterday, Rory finished every last thing. I kinda feel bad that the kid worked so incredibly hard this week on something that was really my own project. Ever since the incident in the woods where Madge saved him he's been fond of her but since the school year started and he'd been eating lunch with her they got closer and he really considers her a friend. It was hard seeing his face when I told him what was going to happen with the reaping but I'm still glad that I was the one who told him instead of Madge. She's as fond of him as he is of her and it would have crushed her to have to break that kind of news to him and to see the horror streak across his face. I look around the house and decide the only other thing this place needs is a few welcoming touches. Thankfully the house came with stuff like bed linens and dishes so I don't have to worry about buying or trading for any of that. Sure, it's all old stuff and not much of it at that but it's all the essentials and all we'll need for the time being. The place could use some curtains or flowers or something though. Something to make it a little more homey. I could probably find something over at the Hob if I had something to trade with. I quickly decide to make a trip into the woods. I know it's risky with all the Capitol people in town for the wedding but it's still super early and most all Capitol people like to sleep in. If I cross over now, I can probably get a good hour worth of hunting in before it would be too risky to come back over with a bag full of game to trade. I leave the house and make a beeline over to where I usually cross the fence, excited to get out in the woods because it's been days since I was able to hunt. My spirits are dashed though when I'm close enough to the fence to hear the quiet lull of the electricity running through it. Damn thing's turned on, probably because of all the Capitol visitors. Well, there goes that plan. I kick at the dirt and head back to my house only to find Katniss sitting on the steps waiting for me.

"Figured you'd be here today. Feel like some company?" She says as I walk up.

"Only if you don't mind my foul mood." I tell her as I sit down next to her.

"Fence turned on?" She asks quietly.

"Yeah. Wanna come in? See the place all cleaned up?" I ask her, not wanting to just sit outside. I don't know what Madge is doing today and on the off chance she comes to the Seam to see me I don't want her to see me sitting here at this house. She'll figure out the surprise of it all if she were to see me here.

"Sure."

I open the door and we go in. "Rory really did most of the work. Kid even got busted skipping school one day to work on this place for me."

"Wow, it looks good. You move your stuff in yet?"

"No, don't have much anyways. Just clothes. Figured I'd bring em over sometime today."

"So, big plans for your last day as a single man?"

"Well, I'd planned to go hunt so I could go over to the hob and trade to get some stuff to kinda dress up the place a little. You know, curtains or something like that? And then there's a fancy shmancy dinner at the Mayor's house tonight with my whole family. I'm super stoked about that." I tell her with a roll of my eyes. She of all people knows just how uncomfortable I'm going to be at the dinner tonight.

"Well, that just sounds like a whole barrel of fun!" She teases with a knowing smirk.

"Just wait for the wedding. It has a fancy dinner and fancy dancing."

"And do you know how to dance? And not like we would dance in the Seam but like really dance?"

"Not exactly. I figure I'll sit those out or be busy eating or talking to someone or whatever else I could possibly be doing."

"Does Madge know you don't plan to dance with her?" She asks with a skeptical look.

I shrug "Didn't come up."

"Gale, she may be a very down to earth girl all things considered but there is no way she's not going to want a dance with her husband at her wedding."

"Well, unless you have some secret dance moves I don't know about that you're planning to teach me then I think she's gonna be greatly disappointed. Either that or she'll be in a whole lot of pain when I clomp all over her feet."

"No, I don't have any secret moves." She laughs "But if I did, would you really let me teach you how to dance?"

"If it was for Madge, then yes. I'd do just about anything for her." I say, bordering on sounding like a lovesick fool.

"Okay then, you're coming with me!" She orders as she hops up and heads for the door.

"Wait a minute, where are we going? You said you can't dance either."

"I can't. But I have an idea."

I groan but go with her anyway. I actually miss hanging out with her. This still isn't like it would be if we were out in the woods together but it's not terrible either and she seems to be so much more supportive of my relationship with Madge. We walk all the way to Victor's Village and it isn't until we stroll right past her house that I realize where exactly we're going. I stop in my tracks and glare at her.

"What?" She asks, trying her best not to laugh.

"I am not having Mellark teach me to dance." I insist as I fold my arms over my chest, feet still planted firmly in the gravel.

"That's funny. I could've sworn you said you'd do anything for Madge."

"I think I draw the line at dancing with Mellark but thanks."

"Gale, think how surprised Madge will be and wouldn't you rather be embarrassed in the privacy of Peeta's house instead of in front of the entire district?" She reasons.

I stay frozen as I am, not moving an inch. She may be right but that doesn't mean I plan to waltz around with freaking Mellark.

"Would you just get over yourself and come on already? No one will even know about it."

I sigh and swallow every ounce of pride before following her up the steps of baker boy's house. She walks right in without even knocking.

"Peeta? It's me and Gale. We need your help with something." She calls out as we walk inside.

"Hey, I just finished working on your wedding cake Gale. Turned out great." Peeta says as he enters from the kitchen.

"Uh, thanks." I say unable to look him in the face knowing what Katniss is about to make him do.

"Sure, I was happy to do it. So, what is it you need my help with?" He asks.

"Well, you know the wedding is tomorrow and how because Madge is the Mayor's daughter and all that this is a really formal affair? Well, it seems that Gale here doesn't know how to dance. Not like the kind of dancing this wedding will have anyway."

"You want me to teach you to dance?" He asks in surprise as he looks at me.

"It was her idea." I say, still unable to really even look him in the face. This is so mortifying.

"No, it's fine. I'm happy to help, just surprised is all." He says.

"It's for Madge's benefit." Katniss quickly explains for me.

"Sure. I think she'd really like that." Peeta says.

I know he's right. Madge will love it. And Katniss is right about me not wanting to look stupid in front of the whole district. So, I'll suck it up and do this. For Madge. I'll do this for Madge. Peeta goes over to an entertainment unit and turns on some music, flipping through different types of it before stopping on the music he thinks is appropriate. Then he turns to me and hesitates before coming closer. I think I scare him a little bit.

"Okay, um, I'll teach you a few basic steps to start." He says as he shows me how to hold my stance and takes my hands cautiously. Once he thinks I have the standing down pat he starts giving me directives on what to do with my feet and we start moving. We haven't taken more than 3 steps when I stomp down on his foot.

"Sorry." I say.

"No worries, can't feel anything on that side." He says gesturing down to his foot. It's only then do I remember that he lost part of his leg in the games. Now I feel like a real jerk. Here I am making this kid dance on one damn leg and then stepping on him to boot.

"Forgot about your leg. Look, this is just too weird anyway." I say, about to quit altogether.

"No! You're not quitting yet!" Katniss cries out from where she's sitting.

"Sorry Catnip, I appreciate the help but it's just not gonna happen."

"Wait, let's try it a different way." Peeta says. "Katniss can stand in for Madge and I'll instruct both of you. Probably easier to learn that way."

Katniss gets up and comes over, taking my hands the way Peeta had been holding them. Already it feels awkward again because I don't usually go around holding hands with Katniss like this but it's way more tolerable than holding hands with Mellark. Seeing our cooperation, Peeta corrects something minor in our stance and then proceeds to instruct us as to how to move our feet. As we get going, we both manage to stomp all over each others feet but thankfully, we both have on hunting boots and don't feel much pain. Peeta is unbelievably patient with us as he calmly guides us around his living room. Once we've mastered a few basic steps he teaches us to use them to the tempo of the music. After what feels like hours, we're finally able to complete the whole dance on our own, without any guidance from Peeta. He smiles and congratulates us from the other side of the room. I let Katniss's hands go free from my grip and thank both of them for all their help. Peeta invites me to stay for lunch but I decline the offer and head back home. I figure I'll go ahead and move my clothes over to the new house. I find a freshly bathed Posy wrapped in a towel and having her hair combed out by my mother.

"I hada take a bath!" She pouts as soon as she sees me.

"Well of course you did sillygirl. You don't want to go have dinner at Miss Madge's house without looking your best do you?"

"Miss Madge's stolist is gonna do my hair tomorrow for the wedding."

"You mean her stylist. And I bet you'll look just like a princess!"

"Gale, I laid out your best shirt and pants on the bed for you. It's all pressed and ready for tonight."

"Thanks Ma, I appreciate that. Need any help with anything? I was just gonna take my stuff over to the new place but it can wait if you need my help."

"No, no. I'm just about finished with everything. I mended the hole in Vick's good shirt and pressed his and Rory's clothes too. All I have left to do is get little miss's hair finished and then get her dressed."

"What about you?"

"Oh, it won't take me long to get ready. After I get her hair tied up and get her down for a nap I'll worry about myself. You go on and take care of getting your things moved." She says as she continues to focus her eyes and hands on Posy's hair. She's carefully twisting up small sections into strips of rags allover her head. I've only once seen her do this before otherwise I would wonder what in the hell she was doing. It'll make her hair all curly when she pulls it down later. Posy may be whining now but I know she'll love it later when she sees it all finished.

I go to the bedroom and open my one dresser drawer. As I pull out my meager wardrobe I realize it's probably a good thing I don't have much by way of clothing. Madge has more clothing than I've ever seen and she'll probably need every inch of dresser and closet space our new house has. I own so few things that I don't even need a box to carry them over to my new house. An armful, that's all I own.

Over at the new house I find a basket on the doorstep. I take it inside with me and set it on the table before heading into the bedroom where I stash my clothes in the top drawer of the dresser. I look at the three other empty drawers and the incredibly small closet as I shake my head trying to picture Madge's clothing fitting in this place. No way is that gonna happen.

Back in the other room I go over to the basket and open the card that's sitting right on top. It's from the Everdeen's. A wedding present, as if this house wasn't enough or something.

_Mr. and Mrs. Gale Hawthorne,_

_Just a few things we thought might make your new home more comfortable. We love you both and are so pleased you've found love in one another._

_Much Love,_

_The Everdeen Family_

I wish they wouldn't have gotten us anything. Letting us live her for free is more than they should be doing already. I pull everything out of the basket and as soon as I do, I wonder if I should've waited for Madge to be her to open this. It's too late now though, I'll never get all this back in the basket, arranged all pretty like it was. I sigh and decide I may as well put this all to good use. I take the hand-tied sachets of dried lavender and place them on the pillows of our bed. The two long beeswax candles look perfect on the table. There's a glass bottle of some type of clear liquid that looks to also have lemongrass in it. I pull the cork out of the neck of the bottle and sniff it trying to figure out what it is. It smells good. Lemony and clean. I dab a bit on my finger and finally realize that it's bath soap. I take it over to where our Seam-style wash room is. Really it's just a corner over by the wood burning stove with a curtain that pulls around it for privacy when you take a bath. Not even a room. Just a small galvanized wash tub that has to be filled and drained by hand and then a small basin atop a shaky wooden shelf. Pretty much what you'd expect in any Seam house. I .really hope that Madge is able to adapt to the Seam lifestyle. I know she's tougher than she looks but this place is worlds away from what she's used too. The basket also has two fluffy bath towels, rolled up and tied with a yellow ribbon. I put those with the bath soap on the tiny wooden shelf. I also find several small packets of dried herbs and seasonings for cooking. I put those over by the stove on the tiny shelf that hangs on the wall. The basket that everything came in is fixed up all nice with more of the yellow ribbon tied in a big bow on the handle of it. I'm not really sure what to do with it but since it'll help brighten the place up a bit I set it on the floor near the stove. I realize we don't have any wood for the stove and make a mental note to get some before tomorrow night.

Back at my families' house I find the boys out back getting washed up and having a small water fight back at the rain barrel. I poke my head around the corner of the house.

"You two better be on your best behavior tonight, got it?" I warn them.

"Yeah, yeah. We know Gale." Rory mutters as he rolls his eyes. Vick just nods.

I leave them and go inside to find Posy, decked out in her nice dress. Ma made it from an old pillowcase and ribbon. You wouldn't think it would be pretty but it is. Simple but very pretty. And you'd never know it used to be a pillowcase either. My mother's always been handy like that. Able to make something out of next to nothing. Years of practice will do that for you I reckon.

"Look at my dress!" She says as she proudly spins around in her blue dress.

"I love it! But your hair, it looks plum awful!" I tease knowing full well that the tied up rags are coming out of her hair soon.

"Silly Gale! It isn't finished yet!" She laughs. Her laugh may very well be one of my favorite sounds. I hope she never looses it. Hope she's always as happy and joyful as she is now. It hits me that I won't necessarily be seeing her everyday anymore and it makes me a little sad. I swoop down and pick her up, spinning her round and round until she can't stop giggling. I put a now very dizzy girl back down on the floor and go into the bedroom to get changed.

Once I'm all dressed I run a comb through my hair and wash my face and hands. This is about as good as I'll get I guess. Back in the kitchen I find my family, looking their very best, waiting patiently for me.

"We clean up pretty good, don't we?" I joke as I look at us all.

"I think we do. You ready to get going?" My mother says with a smile.

I nod and pick up Posy, whose hair is now falling down around her face in shiny black ringlets, and we start walking towards town. I have to give my family credit, they seem to really be on their best behavior. At Madge's house I let Posy ring the doorbell while we wait on the front steps. There's a huge wreath of flowers on the front door again. I suppose this one is in honor of the wedding. When the door opens I gasp as I get my first look at Madge. She's got on a blue dress that's fancier than anything I've ever seen. It's all the way to the floor, fitted to her body perfectly and her hair is twisted up on top of her head.

"Wow, you look amazing." I breathe out, mouth hanging open. If I didn't already have Posy in my hands, I'd pull Madge right into my arms and kiss her right now.

She blushes and says "Thank you. Please, come in. I'm so glad you're all here."

I put Posy down so she and the rest of my family can go inside. As Madge closes the front door, I catch sight of the back of the dress, which is cut all the way down to her hips, leaving me once again with my mouth hanging open. I pull her to me and whisper in her ear "You have no idea how badly I want you right now. That dress is amazing." And then I kiss her neck before forcing myself with every ounce of strength to pull back from her.

"Well, as of tomorrow night, I'm all yours." She whispers back before giving me a devilish smile and taking my hand, leading me to the dining room where our families are waiting.

All mine. Tomorrow night and she'll be all mine. I watch as this gorgeous, breathtaking girl glides across the room and I wonder how in the hell she ever got to be mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**_(Gale POV)_**

I smile like a damn fool all the way home from the Madge's house. The way I feel about this girl is ridiculous. I never once imagined being in love would be this wonderful, this much fun. She looked jaw-dropping, literally, in her fancy dress tonight. The fit of it showed off every curve of her body enticing me to glide my fingers over the smooth as silk fabric. Even the color was perfect for her. A navy blue that had almost a shimmer to it and made her already bluer than blue eyes sparkle even more than normal. And the back of the dress. Oh my God, the back of the dress. Or lack of back of the dress rather. It was cut open clear down to her hips. It was all I could do to control myself when I saw her. All night through dinner I stared at her, could peel my eyes away from her once. Dinner was good, went smoothly overall. I thought Madge and her father were going to argue for a moment but it passed and seems forgotten. I'm glad the wedding is tomorrow. I'm ready for her to just be mine forever. At home I'm just about up the front steps when I hear something behind me. I whirl around and find Thom plus a few of the guys from my crew in the mines standing there.

"You're not going to bed are ya?" Thom teases.

"Actually yeah. Kinda have a big day tomorrow."

"Aw hell, you don't really think we're letting you spend your last night as a single man alone do ya? C'mon, party's just getting started my friend!" He says as they all laugh.

"Thanks but I'll pass." I say and turn to go back inside. I'm not swift enough though and apparently not persuasive enough either, because they grab me and drag me off the porch, laughing the whole time.

"Here, we chipped in and got ya a little something." Hank, one of my crewmates, says as he shoves something in my hands.

I look down at it and see that it's a silver looking flask. A nice one. And from the weight of it they've filled it up for me too.

"Wow, thanks! You guys didn't have to do this." I say knowing this wasn't a cheap gift even with all of them going in on it together.

"You kidding? That aint even all of it. Like I said, party's just getting started." Thom says as he leads us to the farest corner of the Seam where a huge bonfire is burning. I can't believe they did this for me. They're throwing me a freaking party. In the light of the fire I see plenty of other folks from the Seam already drinking around the fire.

I open my flask and take a sip of whatever they filled it with. It must be moonshine. You can get it easily at the Hob. It's cheap and illegal and burns like fire all the way down. But, the upside is that it doesn't take a whole heck of a lot of it before you're drunk. I haven't been to a Seam party in ages. Came to a few back before Madge and I were together. Back when I was still in school. Almost always the same. Huge bonfire, rowdy drunks. Lots of laidback fun. I probably should make just a short appearance since they went to all this trouble. I decide I'll have a drink or two and then call it a night. Don't wanna be hungover and miserable tomorrow. Someone has brought a guitar and is playing music but I don't see who it is. A few people are dancing to the music. Thom and I find two stumps near the fire and sit down. Someone stumbles by and shoves drinks in our hands, congratulating me on the wedding.

"Can't believe you're really going through with it. Gale Hawthorne is gonna marry the Mayor's daughter. Still can't wrap my head around it but if you're happy, I'm happy."

"Sometimes I can't believe it either man. But I am happy. God I love that girl."

As we talk I toss back the drink, draining the cup in one fail swoop. I crumple the paper cup and toss it in the fire. My head is already feeling a little fuzzy but I don't care. I haven't let loose like this with my friends in a long time. I don't have to work tomorrow so I can sleep in and still be rested for the wedding festivities I reason with myself. Guys from all over the Seam are here, keep handing me drinks and slapping me on the back. Throughout the night I still get a lot of commentary about what it's like to nail the Mayor's hot daughter but tonight I'm drunk enough that I don't care so much. There's a few girls at the party too. Some that I sort of had a thing with at some point or another way back before Madge. Madge calls them my fan club and boy do they hate her. Still, tonight they seem to be keeping their snarky comments about her to themselves. Mostly they're just getting drunk and dancing, enjoying the party. I end up staying way longer than I intended and drinking so much more than I thought I would. I'm drunk and stumbling around, singing with Thom and my crew though I think we're slurring all of our words. It isn't until I feel someone loop their arm around my waist that I realize I'm falling over so drunk I can't see straight. Can't really even see at all. Just half aware that someone's helping me walk somewhere.

"Where're we going?" I struggle to ask, unsure if my words are coming out since I can't even think straight at this point.

"Just keep quiet! You want peacekeepers to hear you?" A woman's voice orders in a hushed tone.

I stumble along and catch glimpses of things as we continue to wherever it is we're going. At some point I know I'm being helped up a staircase but then I must totally black out because the next thing I'm aware of is a brutally bright light shining in my face. I groan and cover my eyes. I smell awful and my head is pounding. What the hell did I do last night? Why did I let myself get so drunk? I pull the blankets over my face in another attempt to block the blinding sunlight when I realize that this isn't my bed. These blankets aren't scratchy enough to be mine. Aww, no. What have I done? Where in the hell am I? Whose bed is this? I pull the blankets off my head and look around the room. I'm not in the Seam, that's for sure. Town. I'm in a bedroom in the town. But whose bedroom? I don't have a shirt or shoes on but I do have my pants on. I see my boots over by the chair next to the door. I get up, attemping to be quiet but the room sways as I walk and I stumble into the dresser. I manage to make it to the chair and I'm struggling to tie my boots up when the door opens.

"Well, it's about time you woke up."

"Oh my God, Katniss! Oh thank God it's you!" I say as relief washes over me. This must be Katniss's house. I've been to her house of course but I've never been upstairs before.

"Who'd you think it was?" She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I was freaking out. Didn't know whose bed I was in. How'd I get here?"

"This is my guest bedroom. I had to practically drag you here last night. Never seen you so drunk in my life."

"But how'd you know about the party? Where I was at?" I ask, still struggling to piece together the events of last night.

"You probably don't want to know."

"No, tell me."

"Rory came and got me. Said you were falling down drunk and probably needed someone to take you home."

"What was Rory doing at a Seam bonfire party?"

"He is about the age you were when you started going to them. I don't think he was there long though. And he definitely wasn't drinking if that makes any difference."

"I keep forgetting how old he is. Still too young to be at a party like that if you ask me. Why bring me here though? Why not just drop me off at my house? It would've been closer."

"Guess you've forgotten just how drunk you were. You're mother would've wrung your neck if you'd come stumbling into her house being the mess you were."

"Well, thanks I guess. But hey, one more question. Where the hell is my shirt?"

She laughs which makes my head hurt even more before she says "You puked all over yourself before I got you here. My mother is washing it for you now. And you should use the shower before you leave. You reek of cheap liquor and puke and I doubt that's what Madge will want on her wedding day."

"I puked on myself?" I say aloud as I bury my face in my hands out of embarrassment and disgust with myself.

"No big deal, we've seen worse around here. Bathroom's across the hall, fresh towels in the linen closet. When you're finished in there, come on down and your shirt should be finished." She tells me before leaving me sitting in the stench of my own filth.

I stand carefully, still swaying from last night's liquor and then make my way across the hall to the bathroom. I strip down and step into the shower. The warm water feels good on my skin and the steam helps the burning, scratchiness I feel in my throat. In this moment I am thankful to be at Katniss's new house. I wouldn't be able to get a shower like this in the Seam. I stay in the shower for a long time, slowly washing away the stench of liquor that seems to be oozing from my pores. After my shower, I dry off and pull on last night's pants. They smell of bonfire but thankfully not too much of liquor. I tie my boots up and suck up my pride before going downstairs to face the Everdeens. Mrs. Everdeen has washed and dried my shirt and it's hanging on the back of a kitchen chair. I walk over to it and put it on, not bothering to button it up all the way. I let myself fall into a chair and just sit there. I feel like I have no energy whatsoever and my head is killing me.

"Here, you should eat something." Katniss says as she pushes a plate of eggs and toast across the table towards me. My stomach churns at the smell and I can't imagine taking a single bite without puking all over again. I shake my head and push it back towards her.

"Why don't you drink this? It's a little concoction that should have you feeling better in no time." Mrs. Everdeen says as she places a teacup of some greenish tinted liquid in front of me.

I take a sip and choke as the bitter fluid goes down my throat. "What is this?"

"Roots and herbs blended with a hair of the dog that bit you. Better to just drink it now, doesn't taste any better if you sip on it all day." She says.

I try to man up and force myself to drink it down. It takes two tries before I can do it without gagging though.

"Good. You should be feeling like a new person in about a half hour or so."

"Thank you. And thanks for cleaning my shirt. I'm sorry about all of this." I apologize.

"No need to worry about it. You aren't the first or the last person I've treated who had too much to drink."

"Did you happen to let my mother know where I was? She'll be worried that I didn't make it home last night." I ask Katniss.

"I sent Prim over a little while ago to let her know you were here and that you'd be taking a shower and stuff before you went home."

"Man I can't believe how drunk I got. I only meant to have one drink and then go home." I say still trying to comprehend the events of last night.

"I think it's safe to say you had more than just one drink." She laughs.

I groan and roll my eyes at her before laying my head on the table and waiting for the tea concoction to kick in.

**_(Madge POV)_**

"You have no idea how badly I want you right now." Gale had whispered in my ear as he came in the house and he'd quickly run his lips over my neck. That's all it took. One little whispered sentence from him and desire started rising within me. Had we not been about to have dinner with both our families I don't even think we would have made it upstairs to my bedroom before we were all over each other. But, both of our families were waiting on us in the dinning room so that was completely out of the question. I just teased him back, making him think of what tomorrow night would bring for us. Made him think about me being all his. I lead him into the other room where our families are patiently waiting on us. I think my cheeks blush a little as if they could read the thoughts that had just run through mine and Gale's minds about each other.

As we sit down to dinner, I can tell Gale has told the Hawthorne kids to be on their best behavior. Rory and Vick are barely saying a word and Posy seems to be putting an awful lot of focus on keeping her hands folded in her lap. I'm seated next Posy and across the table from Gale. Gale hasn't quit staring at me once. As the soup is brought out, lean down and whisper to Posy.

"You sure look pretty tonight! I love your dress!"

"Thanks! My Ma made it. I like your dress too!" She whispers back excitedly.

"Just wait until you see what you and I get to wear tomorrow! We're gonna look so pretty in our matching dresses!"

"We get to match?" She asks in a voice way above a whisper because she can't hold in the excitement.

I laugh "Yes, your dress will look a lot like mine."

"That's because we're gonna be sisters." She says proudly.

I can't what it must be like to grow up with nothing but brothers. I'm happy that Posy thinks of me like a sister and that I'll have someone to do girly things with. I intend to have her over to the house as often as Gale will let me.

I eat a little of the soup but not all of it. I've never been a big fan of lobster bisque. Everyone else seems to really like it though I'm certain it's the first time any of them have eaten it before.

"So Mr. Hawthorne, have you found a place to live?" My father asks Gale.

"Yes sir. I've rented a house. Haven't shown Madge yet though." Gale answers.

"Well, I wanted to make the offer of setting the two of you up in town. There's a small apartment over one of the shops that I've arranged for the two of you to live in. I'll take care of the rental fee of course."

"Father! Gale just told you that he already found a place for us. Thank you, but no thank you. We'll be just fine wherever he has us." I say firmly and quickly. I am so embarrassed that he would make an offer like that. As if he was worried Gale wouldn't be able to take care of me by himself. I look over at Gale who looks like he doesn't know what to say but I know without asking that he was just insulted by my father's offer.

"Now, now, no need to get worked up. It was only an offer." My father says as he waves me down, aware I'm on the verge of losing my temper.

"I can't wait to see the house Gale has for us." I say while looking at Gale and giving him my most genuine smile. I do honestly think that wherever he has us live it will be perfect. He smiles back at me when our eyes meet and I know he's not mad.

Mabel thankfully changes the subject and gets conversation going about the lace on the tablecloth. I focus on my food in front of me but I'm still a little mad. I can't believe my father wouldn't run that by me first before asking Gale. I could have warned him that it would be rude. I know he just worries about me living in the Seam but he should keep his manners in check. I stick my foot out under the table and find Gale's long legs. I wish we were seated by each other so I could be holding his hand right now. He startles at the touch of my foot against his leg but looks over at me and realizes it's just me. He sends me a smile.

The rest of dinner goes smoothly. Posy makes one comment about how much food we are eating and Hazelle clears her throat and shoots her a look that she should be quiet. I feel bad for her because I know she's just never had so much food in one sitting before. It's likely that none of the Hawthornes have had a multi course meal like this before but other than Posy mentioning it, I doubt anyone would notice. By the time the angel food cake with chocolate sauce is served Posy is holding her belly like she can't take another bite. I lean down to her and whisper "You don't have to eat it if you're full. We can wrap it up and send it home with you for you to eat tomorrow."

She looks at me and nods before leaning over and laying her head in my lap and closing her eyes. It tugs at my heart strings the way she does it as if it were the most common thing. And I love it. To me it isn't just that she is falling asleep with her head in my lap. To me, it shows that she loves me. That she trusts me. I gently stroke her silky, dark hair with one hand while I eat my cake with the other. After dinner, Rory takes the sleeping little girl in his arms and carries her back to the Seam with the rest of his family and Mabel. Gale lingers behind. The two of us haven't seen each other all day so I'm glad he does. My father excuses himself to his study and Gale and I go out to the back porch.

"I can't believe how beautiful you look in this dress. It's amazing." He says as he runs his hands over the smooth fabric.

"Thanks." I whisper before reaching up on my toes to kiss his neck. His hands grip right at my hips and pull me towards him. All I want to do is take him upstairs to my bedroom right now but I know I can't. Not with a house full of guests and my father right down the hall. His mind must be thinking the same things because he whispers "Man, I wish we were out in the woods right now."

"Wanna go?"

"Can't. Fence is on." He whispers between kisses on my neck as his hands glide over the curve of my hips and press me against him.

"Guess we'll just have to wait until tomorrow night then." I tease as I trace my fingers along his waistband.

He groans and passionately kisses me one more time before forcing himself to pull back. I savor the kiss, not wanting us to stop but knowing that we need to.

"So I guess I'll just say goodnight then." He whispers. His words echoing that which he spoke before our first kiss.

"Goodnight." I whisper back.

He leans in and kisses me, much longer than our first kiss but still reminding me of it. When our kiss breaks he smiles at me, runs his hand down the side of my face and I smile back. I stay on the steps and watch him heading back towards the Seam. When he's out of my view I turn and go back inside and up to my room. I slip out of the satiny navy blue dress and into a nightgown. I don't bother taking my hair down or washing the make up off my face before crawling into bed. I'm exhausted so it isn't long before I'm fast asleep. My stylist is the one to wake me up the next day.

"Time to rise and shine my dearie!" She says in her Capitol accent as she opens my shutters and lets the sun come streaming in. I get up and go over to the window to look out. Already, crews are setting up for the wedding celebration. Since the whole district is invited, the entire town square is being transformed just to accommodate them all.

"I can't believe it's my wedding day." I say out loud but really not to anyone in particular.

"And a beautiful day at that! Now, we must get you cleaned up, you look just frightful. Hasn't anyone told you that you shouldn't sleep in make up dearie?"

"I was too tired to wash it off last night. I'll go shower right now." I tell her, knowing I probably have mascara streaked all over my face.

"Yes, yes. I will need a clean slate to work my magic on! Miss Posy Hawthorne will be here soon and I'd like to have you already started before I begin working on her."

I nod and retreat to my bathroom. In the shower I sit and let the steamy water and the almond cherry scented soap surround me. I lean my head back against the glass and close my eyes. I'm already feeling emotional about today. It's my wedding day. Though it's certainly happening sooner than I'd have planned, it's still my day. Still the day I become Mrs. Gale Hawthorne. I'm so happy, so very happy. Once out of the shower I towel off and slip into my robe. There's no sense in getting dressed since I'm only going to be getting my hair and makeup done.

Back in my bedroom I find my stylist has taken over the room. She's set up all of her beauty tools, cosmetics, etc. and hung my dress on a hook on the wall. My beautiful, perfect dress. I can't wait to put it on!

"Over here, take a seat." She says ushering me over to the hair station she's set up. I sit down in the chair and try to relax as she gets started on my hair, rubbing some sweet smelling product on it before blowing it out straight with a huge round brush.

Mabel comes in and bringing both Posy who has just arrived and an array of brunch items. Mimosas, pastries and fresh fruits, and plain, fresh squeezed orange juice in a champagne flute for Posy.

"Morning Miss Madge. Thought you ladies might want to snack a bit while you get made up." She says as she smiles warmly at me.

"That's very thoughtful of you, thank you." I say reaching out to squeeze her hand. She squeezes mine back before excusing herself to go back downstairs to her work.

Posy climbs up in the chair next to me, eyes wide with excitement. "It's wedding day!" She says excitedly, smiling from ear to ear.

"I know! Are you ready to get all fixed up?" I ask as I hand her a plum danish.

"Mmmhmm." She says as she eagerly eats the pastry.

I eat a few bites of fruit and sip a mimosa as my hair is wrapped around giant rollers. Once my hair is up, I switch seats with Posy who has just finished eating and my stylist gets to work on her hair. Posy has the prettiest hair. Shiny, straight and black. The total opposite of my wavy blonde hair. She stays so perfectly still as her hair gets teased and wrapped around small, spongy rollers before it's misted with some spray.

"Now, we'll let that sit for awhile and then when we pull out the rollers your hair will be all nice and curly!" My stylist tells her as Posy nods rapidly. I think she's having the time of her life getting to primp like this.

My stylist leads me over to the make up station she's set up and gets to work on my face. As she works, she has me face away from the mirror so I can't see what she's doing. I really hope she's keeping it somewhat natural looking. I don't want to not look like myself on my own wedding day. As she works, Posy babbles on about how she feels like a princess and about the wedding. I love listening to her talk. She's always so passionate about everything. As if every day is filled with new adventure for her. Mostly I just listen but when she starts to talk about my new house I can't help but engage with her.

"Gale moved all his clothes to your new house and now I don't have to share a drawer with Ma anymore."

"Oh he did, did he? Have you seen the new house yet?" I ask knowing I should be ashamed of myself for trying to get information out of her when I know full well Gale wants to surprise me.

"Yes. Ma and me went over there and put up curtains. Ma made them but I got to help her. It's our present." She says proudly.

"Well I'm sure I'll love them. Where is the new house Posy?"

"Um, I don't know how to get there by myself yet." She says furrowing her brow in thought.

"Is it close to your house?"

"Sort of. It used to be Prim's house but now she lives in town. Have you seen her new house? It has upstairs and downstairs just like yours does."

Ah ha! So Gale has rented Katniss's old house for us! I smile in my small victory at discovering his secret about where we will live but when he takes us there tonight I plan to act surprised. My stylist finishes up my face and then moves me to another chair where she finishes up my hair, pulling it out of the volumizing giant rollers. I wait, growing ever more impatient, as she twists and pins pieces of my hair back before finally attaching my veil.

"Alright, you ready to see your beautiful self?" She asks as she spins my chair around towards the mirror.

"It's just how I imagined it! Oh thank you!" I say, nearly tearing up at the image of myself in the mirror before me. My face isn't overly done. The makeup only enhancing, not gaudy or heavy. My hair is smooth with large, soft curls and styled half up and half down with my veil attached in the back at mid-crown.

"Oh no you don't! You do not go getting teary eyed before anyone even sees my hard work!" She exclaims as she points her finger at me.

I nod and go back to staring in the mirror while she finishes up Posy's hair. Posy's young enough she won't need makeup but she does get a dab of gloss on her lips.

Her hair is down and curly and my stylist has found her a headband with a sunflower on the side of it. She comes over to the mirror and poses in front of it. All we have left is to do our nails and then get dressed. I take a deep breath in as butterflies begin to dance in my stomach. After our nails are buffed and polished in matching shades of the palest pink I've ever seen we finally get to put on our dresses. My dress is everything and more that I'd hoped it would be. It's strapless with an empire waistline and then tier after tier of ruffles all the way down to bottom. It has a navy blue satin belt that ties around the empire waist that makes it just a tad fancier and a bit unique. All in all, it's exactly what I wanted. Simple, yet elegant and classy. Posy's dress is almost just like mine except mine is strapless and hers has little spaghetti straps. I watch as she twirls in front of my full-length mirror, humming as she looks at herself. I'm so glad that my stylist suggested I have a flower girl. Posy may never have gotten this kind of primping and girly fun otherwise and it makes me happy to have her here with me. After I admire my own reflection in the mirror, I take her tiny hand in mine and we head the front staircase where everyone is waiting for us to walk over to the Justice Building for the ceremony. The ceremony will be relatively private. Just my family, Gale's and the Capitol official who will marry us. Normally my father would do the ceremony but there's a rule about him not being able to do that for family members so we have to use a Capitol official.

Downstairs, Mabel hands me my bouquet of sunflowers that are tied up with satin navy ribbon and gives Posy her tiny bouquet of flowers.

"You look absolutely wonderful dear." She says, already tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't you dare make her cry and ruin that pretty face!" My stylist warns Mabel from across the room. We all laugh and then begin making our way over to the Justice Building.

When we get there, I'm quickly taken to a room where I wait alone with my father as everyone else gathers in the main room. I haven't seen Gale yet. Won't see him until these double doors open and my father escorts me into the room. My stomach is in flip flop mode. I'm nervous but in the good way that one can be nervous.

My father looks at me, tears in his eyes, soft smile on his face and says "You'll never have to walk alone again."

I smile and tear up. What he's saying is that he's confident Gale will always take care of me, that he knows I'll always be in the safety of Gale's love. I take a deep breath as the doors before us open and my eyes meet with those of the man I love.

**_A/N: Thanks so much to each and every one of you who have taken the time to read and review or pm me about my story! I love getting your feedback and of course hearing how much you like my work! You guys are so inspiring! I hope to have the next chapter (The wedding!) up in the next day or so and I can't wait for you all to read it!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Our eyes meet and it's as if everything else in the room fades away. All I see is her and all she sees is me. If ever I were to call her beautiful the word wouldn't mean enough. She's radiant as she walks towards me. My breath catches in my throat and my heart races. I've thought she was pretty. Said she was gorgeous. Right now though I've never seen her look the way she does. Exquisite. Flawless and perfect. By the time her hand meets mine I've almost forgotten how to speak.

"There aren't words…" I whisper to her, unable to think of a word that would adequately describe how she looks to me in this moment. She knows what I'm trying desperately to say though and squeezes my hand, smiles and tears fill the corners of her ocean blue eyes.

The Capitol official begins the standard Panem marriage ceremony but I barely hear a word he says. All I can do is stare at Madge. This moment is so surreal. It isn't until the official addresses me directly by name that I remember how to speak.

"Mr. Gale Hawthorne, do you take Miss Margaret Undersee to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forward?"

"I do." I says, eyes still unable to leave Madge.

"And Miss Margaret Undersee, do you take Mr. Gale Hawthorne to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forward?"

"I do." She nearly whispers, tears flowing freely down her cheeks.

"Then on behalf of Panem and District 12, I now pronounce you as one. Mr. and Mrs. Gale Hawthorne. You may kiss your bride."

I let go of her hand only to bring my hands up to her face and then I lean in and kiss her, letting my emotions free themselves through the kiss. Her hands lay softly against my chest as we kiss and when the kiss breaks I take them both in mine, never wanting to let go of her or this moment. We're both smiling and crying and I doubt either of us expected to feel what we feel right now. The joy, the love, it's unexplainable how great it feels right here and right now. Our attention is only pulled from one another at the cheers of our families. Her father shakes my hand. A good, confident handshake that lets me know he's proud of us. My weeping mother hugs us both and Mabel does too. Rory grins and gives me a nod before hugging Madge. Vick congratulates us and gives me a quick hug. Posy's jumping up and down in excitement, holding on for dear life to Madge's and her own bouquets of flowers. I pick her up and give her cheek a huge kiss. She twists in my arms trying to get to Madge too. I lean her over so she can see her.

"We did it! We're sisters now!" She says with more enthusiasm than I've ever heard her have before which is saying a lot for Posy. Madge smiles and nods, still crying and gives Posy a big hug before taking her flowers back. Madge and I are lead to a private room where we are to wait until they're ready to announce us at the wedding celebration.

Alone with her I can't help but pull her to me, pressing my lips to hers once again. This kiss is different than the kiss we shared in the main room with everyone watching. This kiss is just for us. I'd give anything to know how much time we had before they came for us.

"This dress…" I whisper as my hands clutch at the ruffles and my lips trail down her neck. She knows how much seeing her in ruffles drives me insane ever since that one night in the meadow.

"Thought you'd like the ruffles." She flirts and I lean against the wall, pulling her firmly against me as I continue to kiss over her skin. She moans ever so softly and presses herself into me, her own hands pulling at my shirt. What could very well get out of control any second is interrupted by a knock at the door. We pull ourselves apart and Madge breathlessly tells who ever it is to enter.

"Okay you two, time to separate for a minute so I can touch up her face and hair before they announce you to the district." Her stylist instructs as she marches in, makeup case in tow.

I step aside but don't let go of her hand. I can't. I'm afraid if I do I'll wake up and this will all have been a dream. Her stylist removes the veil attached to the back of her hair and replaces it with a sunflower. Once she's touched up all of her makeup and taken it upon herself to remove some lipstick from my own face, she exits leaving us once again alone.

"Oh, I almost forgot to show you the best part of this wedding getup!" She says as she lifts her dress to reveal her feet. Her boot clad feet. She chose to wear her hunting boots on our wedding day.

"I love it." I tell her. "Does your stylist know you wore those?"

"Uh no, I changed into them just before we left my house. Had to wear these, for you."

"And here I was thinking it was just the ruffles that were for me." I tease as I lean in, about to kiss her again.

"Everything's for you." She breathes out as my lips meet with hers.

"We're ready for you two!" The Capitol official calls out as he opens the door, interrupting our kissing.

We follow him out of the room and down the steps until we get to the massive entry doors of the building. Attendants pull the doors open and we move forward as we hear our names announced over the loud speaker.

"Presenting Mr. and Mrs. Gale Hawthorne!"

The crowd cheers and I'm overwhelmed by the number of people before us. My hand holds tightly to Madge's as we make our way down the steps and through the crowd. We're led to a long table that's draped in white linen with a burlap runner down the middle of it. Clusters of bright sunflowers and candles line the runner. We're seated in the middle of the table with our families on either side of us. Once we sit down I look around and see how the square has been transformed. Tables similar to ours are set up everywhere. A string quartet is set up over to the side and they're softly playing as everyone gets seated. There's a huge wooden dance floor and there's strings of lights all over making a canopy of soft light over everything. And the cake is massive. I've never seen a cake so big in all my life. It's got sunflowers cascading down and around it. In fact, sunflowers are everywhere. I love that Madge went with sunflowers since it's the first flower I ever gave her. It's like the ruffles. Only the two of us know the special meaning of it.

Waitstaff from the Capitol, who I believe are Avoxes but I don't want to know so I don't ask, swiftly serve us our dinner, bringing out piping hot plates piled high with roast chicken and vegetables. I'm glad that just because of our wedding people of the district are getting a good solid meal for once. This wedding must have cost Madge's father a fortune. She told me that a lot of this comes from the Capitol and not directly from them but even still, this couldn't have been an affordable venture. I've never seen anything like it. Music is playing softly as everyone dines and you can hear the chatter of people enjoying themselves. I eat with just one hand because I still can't take my hands off of Madge. Throughout the entire dinner I keep one hand on her knee, gently drawing circles with my fingers. People from the Capitol are everywhere and Madge points out who they are. It's obvious that they're from the Capitol but I of course don't know what it is they do there.

With dinner, they serve champagne but I can barely stand the thought of it given last nights escapades with drinking. Madge, not knowing about last night yet, lifts her glass to mine and says "To us." wanting to toast. I can't bare the thought of not giving her what she wants so I pick up my glass and clink it with hers. She smiles and leans in to kiss me. I oblige her and then take a tiny sip from my glass before setting it back down. I don't intend to drink for a very, very long time. If it weren't for the root and herb tea from Mrs. Everdeen, I wouldn't even be able to sit here right now without being nauseous. As the dinner plates are cleared, the music begins to play more loudly and I know it's intended for Madge and I to dance now.

Madge leans in and whispers "We don't have to dance."

"Oh yes we do!" I whisper back before standing and holding out my hand to lead her to the dance floor. She looks at me with a mix of confusion and surprise before smiling and letting me lead her out onto the floor.

I take a perfect stance and we begin to move along with the music, gliding effortlessly across the floor.

"When did you learn to dance like this?" She asks me as we dance.

"Peeta taught me. For tonight." I admit. If anything, my telling her this is only more proof that I love her. There's no way I could tell her something so embarrassing if I didn't love her.

"Now that's something I never would've expected to hear you say." She laughs.

"And you can't tell anyone!" I teasingly warn her.

"Thank you for this. I love you." She tells me. I lean in to kiss her as our dance comes to an end, dipping her backward as I do.

The crowd that I hadn't noticed gathering around us on the dance floor cheers for us and we're drawn back into reality. I keep getting so caught up in Madge that I keep forgetting that we're surrounded by all of the district as well as most of the important Capitol people. Little Posy finds me and begs for a dance, tugging at my pant leg. I look over at Madge who nods, telling me to go and dance.

"You sure do look like a real princess Posy!" I tell her as I pick her up and twirl her around the dance floor.

"My dress is just like Madge's one. And guess what? She said I getta keep it!"

I laugh knowing she plans to never take this dress off again. My poor mother will probably have to wrestle it off her just to wash it. And being that it's white and we live in the Seam, she'll have to wash it pretty soon I imagine.

"Well aren't you a lucky girl?"

"The luckiest." She agrees and squeals as I dip her backwards like I did for Madge. I put her down and she runs off to find my mother. I scan the dance floor in search of Madge, spotting her across on the other side, politely greeting our guests, thanking them for coming. I love how poised she is in situations like this, surrounded by people. I stand, staring at her for a while, admiring my wife from afar. My wife. How crazy is that? I can't believe it. I spot a table over near the cake that is piled high with gifts. Gifts? People bought us gifts? I hadn't expected that. And the table is spilling over with them.

"Ah, Mr. Hawthorne. Congratulations." I hear from behind me. I turn and my stomach drops as I look into the face of none other than President Snow.

"Th..Thank you sir. So pleased you were able to make it." I say, my mouth suddenly dry as cotton.

"Oh it was my pleasure. Wouldn't have missed it for the world. So, you seem quite taken with our lovely Miss Undersee."

"Mrs. Hawthorne. And yes, I am. Very much so." I correct him, inwardly cringing at the way he refers to her as "ours".

"Right you are, pardon my mistake. Do tell me Mr. Hawthorne, do you love her enough that you'd do anything for her? Make any sacrifice for her?"

"I do and I would." I respond, curious as to where he's going with this.

"Wonderful to hear. I was hoping that would be your answer."

"Is there a particular sacrifice that I would need to make for her?" I outright ask even though fear is flowing through my veins right now.

"In life there are always sacrifices we must make for those whom we love. One just never knows when that time may come. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go speak with the Mayor and express my congratulations to him." He states before leaving me standing there completely confused as to why he was asking this.

Was he just trying to unnerve me? To make me fearful? What is he up too? Or is he even up to anything? I've never spoken to him before so I don't really know if he's always like that or if this was really hinting at something. Madge would know better. She's dealt with him before. But I cannot worry her with this right now. She's far too happy and this is far too special of a day for me to ruin it with President Snow's antics. Especially since I'm not even sure if it actually meant anything. I look out to the dance floor to find her again and see her dancing with Tripp Krull. Months back this would've made me livid but not anymore. She's just being nice. Just being a friend to him like he was to her when she was summoned to the Capitol. I watch as they dance and when they're finished I approach. Tripp sees me heading their way and I swear fear flashes in his eyes for a moment before he realizes I don't care. I smile in hopes of easing any of those fears. He was a very good friend to Madge and I won't forget that.

"Congratulations Gale."

"Thanks Tripp. Hope you're enjoying the celebration." I say as Madge leans in and wraps herself in my arms.

"Yeah, I am. It's a great wedding."

"And you my beautiful wife, would you like to dance?" I ask her, so happy to have her back in my arms.

"Yes please." She says smiling up at me.

We dance only once before Madge's father cuts in for a father daughter dance. As they dance, I spy Katniss over at one of the tables, chatting with Mellark. I walk over and sit down with them.

"You guys were right about the dancing. Madge loved it and she was so surprised. I'm glad that you two were so insistent."

"You looked great out there. Good stance, fluid movements." Peeta comments.

"I guess you're feeling better?" Katniss teases.

"Thanks to your mother's potion, yes. I'd be totally screwed right now if it weren't for her."

"Did you tell Madge about all the fun you had last night?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. I'll tell her later. Tomorrow maybe."

"Well thank goodness for Rory coming to get me otherwise who knows how your night would've ended up."

"Don't remind me."

All of a sudden Madge rushes up and embraces a very startled Peeta.

"I am soooo thankful that you were kind enough to teach my husband to dance! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gushes. Hearing her say "my husband" out loud completely sends my heart racing. It's like music to my ears.

"It was nothing, he's a natural." Peeta tells her as we all laugh.

"Did you guys see President Snow was here? I can't believe he came!" Madge says in a lowered voice as she leans in so only we can hear her.

"Did he talk to you?" I ask her cautiously, wondering if he had the same kind of interaction with her as he did with me.

"Just briefly. He wished us well and kissed my hand." She says making an icky face.

"Well maybe he brought you a present. Did you see your gift table? It's overflowing!" Katniss jokes and manages to change the subject a little. My eyes meet hers but only for a moment before she looks away. She's acting funny. It may not be noticeable to anyone else but it is to me. I know her too well. The topic of Snow set her off for some reason and I need to find out why.

"Don't you think you owe me a dance? It was your bright idea to have Mellark teach me after all." I say to her, holding out my hand to lead her out onto the dance floor.

Once we're far enough away and dancing close enough for me to whisper I go straight for it. I don't have time to beat around the bush. "What'd Snow say to you?" I whisper as we dance.

"Who says he said anything?"

"Just tell me."

"He just asked me how I'd feel about mentoring someone so close to me. But in general he gives me the creeps. Don't worry about it."

"He said something to me too. Asked if I loved her enough to make a sacrifice for her."

"What?"

"Yeah but the best part is he wouldn't elaborate. He was so vague that I really don't know if he was trying to screw me or foreworn me, you know?"

"Could be either. You never can tell with him."

"Don't mention it to Madge, okay? She's so happy today and I don't want to worry her or ruin this day for her. I'll tell her later if I need too."

"Sure. It is a really nice wedding Gale."

"Aside from the Snow thing I'm actually enjoying it much more than I expected too. Madge really pulled it altogether nicely."

"Was there ever any doubt that she would?" Katniss smirks, knowing I never once doubted Madge would be able to do all this on such a tight time frame.

"Okay, my turn! I'm cutting in!" Madge says as she interrupts us. Katniss steps back and lets Madge take her place.

We dance for several songs before we're pulled from the dance floor by a Capitol attendant and told it's time for us to cut our cake. Over at the cake table, we're handed a cake knife and server and we together cut a slice of cake and feed each other a bite of it while everyone watches, oohing and ahhing at us. Then the wait staff step in to cut and serve cake for the rest of the guests. Madge and I slip off to the side and I sit down, pulling her into my lap as we finish our slice of cake. It's good cake too. Mellark really outdid himself with this one. And the sunflowers are edible too. Crafted out of some type of fancy icing or something.

"This has been the very best day." She says as she leans against my chest.

"Never a better one." I agree.

"I'm about ready to get out of here though." She whispers in my ear before kissing my earlobe.

"Well let's go then. They don't need us here to continue this party."

"Do you think we should? I mean, do you think anyone will care?"

"Hey, it's our wedding, I say we can do whatever we want."

"Okay, let me just say goodbye to my father." She says as she stands and leads us over to where her father is chatting with several Capitol people.

"Sorry to interrupt everyone, I just need to steal my father for a moment." She says as she takes his hand pulling him to the side.

"Everything alright dear?"

"Oh yes. I just wanted to let you know that we're getting ready to leave. Wanted to say goodbye and thank you for a wonderful wedding celebration."

"I'm delighted you enjoyed your day my dear Madge. I'll say your goodnights to everyone for you and have your gifts delivered to you tomorrow along with your things from home."

"Thank you, I love you." She tells him as she hugs him tightly.

He looks at me and I nod, say goodnight. Mabel and my family see us and realize we're about to leave. They come over and we hug them all one more time.

"I wanna go with you!" Posy whines when she finds out we're going to our new house and not home to my family's house.

"Another time Posy." I tell her as I tug on one of her curls.

"No! I wanna sleep over tonight!" She persists.

"You don't want to sleep over tonight, trust me." Rory laughs as he picks her up.

Madge blushes three shades of red as he says that but Posy of course doesn't get it and begins to throw a mega-sized tantrum, thrashing about in Rory's arms. Madge reaches out to her and Posy practically throws herself into her arms, clinging to her for dear life. I watch as Madge goes off to the side and sits down, Posy in her lap, and whispers to her for a few minutes. I can't hear at all what she's whispering but whatever it is, Posy seems to be going for it and I see her dry her eyes and she starts to nod rapidly. Madge kisses her little forehead and then Posy slides off her lap and they come back over to us, walking hand in hand.

"Goodnight Gale." Posy says as she hugs my legs before going back to Rory who quickly scoops her up.

Posy once again calm we hurry to say the rest of our goodbyes to the family and then slip of before too many other people can notice we're leaving. If we had to say goodnight to everyone it would take hours. There's no way we could announce our departure without being bombarded by well wishers.

As we walk towards the house, our new house, the path to the Seam is deserted. Everyone is in town, enjoying the festivities. All you can hear is the gravel crunching beneath our feet and the crickets in the grass alongside the path. Overhead, stars cover every inch of the cloudless, night sky. I wrap my arm around her shoulders, hugging her tightly against my side.

"So what did you say to Posy to get her to relax?"

"I told her that if she let us go home without her tonight that we could have a sister's day tomorrow."

"Sister's day?" I laugh.

"Yep. She can come over after breakfast tomorrow and help me open all of our wedding presents. Just me and her."

"You bribed her? Why, Mrs. Hawthorne, how could you?" I ask in mock disgust though I'm unable to hide my smile.

"For a worthy cause." She says with a hint of mischief in her tone as she trails her fingertip down my arm. "But if you think it's bad to have bribed her I'm sure she'd be willing to still come home with us if we went back and got her instead." Madge teases as she pauses in step and pretends to turn back towards town.

"Don't you dare!" I say as I stop walking and pull her up against me and crash my lips into hers. Tonight, she's all mine and I don't intend to share a minute of my time with her.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"Can I open them yet?" I ask impatiently as I walk, eyes closed, with Gale leading me. It's taken us forever to get here because we keep stopping and kissing.

"Wait here. Don't open your eyes yet and don't move!" He says and I hear his feet on wooden steps. I hear a door open and in a few moments I hear him walking back to me, down the wooden steps again.

"Now can I?" I plead.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." He says taking my hands in his.

I let my eyelids open and I see that we're standing in front of our new house. I don't even have time to speak before he swoops me up in his arms and carries me up the steps.

"Welcome home Mrs. Hawthorne." He says in the dreamiest of voices as he carries me across the threshold and into our house.

"It's really ours?" I ask, tears filling my eyes from the overflowing joy I feel.

"It's really ours." He confirms before kissing me and setting me on my feet. I look around and see that yes, this is Katniss's old house but it looks like a lot of work has been done on it. It's so clean and neatly organized. Gale's turned on several oil lamps that make soft light dance all around the tiny house.

"Do you like it? I know it doesn't compare to the type of house you're used to at all but do you think you'll be comfortable here?" He ask, his voice a mix of hopefulness and worry.

"No, it doesn't compare to what I'm used to. Not at all. But not because of the reasons you're thinking. This doesn't compare because this is so much better. This isn't just a house, it's our home. And I don't like it, I absolutely love it."

"Come here." He says softly. I walk over to him and he kisses my forehead, my eyes closing as I breathe him in. His lips scatter kisses over down my face until his lips meet with mine. His hands caress my shoulders, moving down over my arms.

"I love you so much. I don't think I've ever been this happy in all my life as I am right now." I whisper once his lips leave mine.

"I love you too, so much." He whispers back. "Dance with me once more?" He asks, holding out his hand.

"There's no music." I say though not really caring about the music as I take his hand and we come together and waltz around our house. I stare into his eyes the whole time, soaking up all the love I see in them. We don't speak. Just dance silently, completely enchanted with one another.

When our waltz comes to an end he leads me into our bedroom, eyes never leaving mine once. We've been waiting all night for a moment alone like this. His hands leave mine only to run his fingers over the ruffles of my wedding dress once more.

"You and those damn ruffles." He whispers before pulling me to him as his hands clutch at my hips.

"Couldn't help myself." I confess.

"Neither can I." He breathes out before kissing my neck. I reach forward to his chest and begin unbuttoning his shirt, needing to feel his bare skin. He slips the shirt off, letting it fall to the floor. He guides me down onto the bed and removes the boots from my feet before running his hands upwards over the length of my legs. I press my lips against his neck, his hands running further over my legs and onto my hips as he groans slightly. Our surroundings become completely lost to me and all I can feel or hear is the two of us. He kicks off his own shoes and crawls onto the bed, scooting us back as he does. Hovering over me, his lips find mine again as I raise up to meet him. He shifts us and lays back onto the bed. I fall forward onto him, pressing myself against the bare, taught skin of his chest. Dragging my lips and tongue downward from his neck, I move them along his collarbone as I run my fingers over the muscles of his chest. His hands tightening their clutch on the fabric of my dress as he savors my kisses. He groans again and his head tilts backward as I move my way further down his body, his hips rising up to meet me. I let my mouth linger along the waistband of his pants as my hands unbutton them, pushing them downward, letting them fall off the foot of the bed. Only moments pass before he rolls us over, him now moving over me, both of us filled with insatiable need. Being with him now is unlike any other time we've been together. Every movement, every moaning sound, every touch fueling the intensity building deep within me. When the intensity finally peaks and he collapses next to me, I lay breathless, eyes closed, savoring the blissfulness I feel. After I've caught my breath and I open my eyes, I see Gale, staring at me, dark eyes glistening. He leans over and softly kisses me once more, running his hand through my hair.

"We may have wrinkled your dress." He says, smiling and teasing.

"I can live with that." I say with a smirk before getting up. Unzipping my dress and stepping out of it, I walk naked over to the pile of clothing and undergarments on the floor, and pick up Gale's shirt. I slip into it, only fastening a few of the buttons.

"I love seeing you in my shirts." He says, still lying on our bed.

"I love wearing them." I reply before turning down the oil lamps and rejoining him in bed. We crawl under the sheets and he wraps his arms around me, pulling me close to him.

"Goodnight Mrs. Hawthorne." is the last thing I hear before I drift off to sleep. Sometime in the night Gale must have a bad dream because he cries out in his sleep and sits up suddenly awake, shaking and soaked in sweat.

"It's okay. It was just a bad dream." I tell him, trying to soothe his fear.

He lets out a huge sigh and rubs his hands over his face. "I'm gonna go get a drink of water." I watch as he stands and makes his way into the kitchen and splashes water from the basin onto his face.

Unsure of what to do, I decide to follow him. "Want to talk about it?" I ask as I gently reach out and touch his arm.

"Not particularly, no." He says quietly. "I think I'm gonna go out in the woods. Hunt for a little while before work. You should go back to bed though, it's still pretty early. Sorry I woke you."

I nod, still not sure how to calm him down without pushing, and go get back in bed. I check the time on the clock and it's 4am. Sun isn't even up yet. I watch Gale get dressed and tie his boots on. He comes over to the bed and kisses my forehead, "I'll see you tonight, after work."

"I love you." I whisper as I nod and watch him leave. Once he's gone I roll over and try not to worry about him as I go back to sleep.

I'm woken a few hours later to the sound of someone knocking at the door. I look at the clock again and see that it's still pretty early, only 6am. I get up and go to the door. Surely Posy isn't here already. Not this early. I cautiously open the door, peeking around it to see who it could be. It's Mabel.

"Morning Miss Madge. I'm so sorry to wake you. I'm on my way into work and thought you might need this before you can get your day started." She says as she holds up the small overnight bag I'd packed ahead of time, intending yet forgetting to bring with me last night. Until now, I hadn't even realized it'd been forgotten.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe I forgot to bring that with me last night." I say as I take the bag from her hands. "Thank you so much for bringing it by."

"Oh it was my pleasure honey. Do you need anything before I head off to your father's house?"

"Mabel, you work for my father, not me. No one expects you to come over here and take care of me."

"I know but I just wanted to make sure you're getting settled okay. Things are so different here in the Seam."

"I'll be just fine. Don't go worrying about me. You've got enough to deal with cleaning up after all those Capitol guests we had this week."

"Don't I know it." She laughs as she shakes her head. Capitol guests in our house have been notoriously messy, practically trashing the guest rooms every time they visit. And every time it's poor Mabel who has to deal with the aftermath.

"Have a good day!" I call out to her as she heads off towards town.

I take my overnight bag and head back in to the bedroom. It's a good thing she brought me this or else I'd have nothing to wear today except my wedding dress which is a wrinkled mess of a disaster after the events of last night. Not to mention it's been laying in heap on the floor all night too. I put the bag on the bed and open it, pulling out the few things I'd packed. A toiletry bag, my ruffled nightgown, and my overalls. It probably would've been smart of me to have brought over all my things ahead of time but with all the wedding planning going on I didn't really put a whole lot of time into planning for after the wedding. Well, this will do for now. My father said he'd have my things delivered today anyway. I place my nightgown in one of the dresser drawers and only now take notice of the extremely limited storage space in the bedroom. A small chest of drawers and an even smaller closet. I hadn't packed up even half of the clothes in my closet to bring here but I can tell now that what I did pack was far too much. I'll have to cut it down by at least half. How in the world Katniss and her family ever all shared this one tiny closet and chest of drawers is beyond me. I collect the clothing we left on the floor last night and put them in the wicker hamper by the closet. It's so small that just the few things I put in it nearly fill it. Guess I'll be learning to do laundry sooner than I thought. I sigh and take my toiletry bag over to the bathroom. Well, it isn't really a bathroom. No plumbing in the Seam. Sure to be my biggest adjustment with this whole move. Just a curtained off corner of the kitchen with a wash tub, a little shelf and basin. I place my toothbrush and toothpaste next to the basin. I leave my hairbrush and makeup in the toiletry bag and set it on the shelf by the towels. Back in the bedroom I take the now empty overnight bag and slide it under the bed, not wanting to consume any of the closet space with it. I make the bed and fluff the pillows back up. In making the bed, I am surprised to find two sachets of dried lavender. They must have been on the pillows last night and in our enjoyment of each other, I failed to notice them. I put them back on the pillows and wonder to myself who put them there. Was it Gale? Did he think of such a small but sweet detail when preparing this house for us? I'll have to mention it to him later. Thank him for being so thoughtful. With the bedroom all cleaned up and my things put away, I go ahead and get washed up for the day. Not sure of how to go about heating water for a bath, I just wash my face using the basin and brush my teeth. I tie my hair up in a knot on top of my head and slip into my overalls. My stomach growls reminding me that I haven't eaten breakfast yet. I wander over to the kitchen and look around. No food in sight. I see a few packets of spices and herbs but no actual food. I settle for a glass of water, gulping it down. I guess I should go pay a visit to my garden this afternoon and bring home some vegetables or else we won't have anything for dinner either if Gale wasn't able to get anything from his hunting before work. And seeing as how he didn't come back with anything before he had to go to work, I figure that means we'll need vegetables from the garden. No worries though, I can take Posy with me and she'll love it. And Gale can't think of it as charity because it's still technically my garden.

A knock at the door lets me know Hazelle is here with Posy. Either that or the deliverymen bringing my things and our wedding gifts. I open the door to find a bouncing up and down Posy who practically tackles me at first sight.

"Madge!"

"Hi there Posy, good to see you too!" I laugh as I hug her.

"She's been itching to come over her since before the sun rose. I stalled her as long as I could manage. If it's still too early I can take her with me on my route and bring her back later."

"Oh no, it's never too early for Posy to visit!" I say as I ruffle her still curly hair.

"See! I told you Ma!" She says with satisfaction as she looks at her mother.

Hazelle kneels down eye level to Posy and says "Now you behave for Miss Madge today. Mind your manners and do what she tells you."

"Yes'mam." Posy promises.

"Now I should warn you, she can be a handful at times. If you get overwhelmed don't be afraid to bring her home early."

"I'm sure we'll be fine. Plenty to do to keep us busy." I assure her as we wave goodbye.

"Where are all the presents?"

"They'll be here soon, don't worry."

"Ma said I couldn't wear my dress today. Said I havta save it for special days. I tried to splain that it was sister's day but she still said no." She pouts as she frowns down at her worn and faded dress.

"Well, she's right about saving it for special days. Today is special too but in a different way. I didn't dress up either. See my overalls?"

"But I really wanted to be a princess again today." She says so sadly that it just tugs at my heart. This sweet little girl just wants to be girly and I just have to help her with that.

"Well you don't need a fancy dress to be a princess silly! Come over here and sit down at the table. I'll get my make up and you'll be glamorous in flash!"

Her eyes light up and she makes a mad dash to the table while I go and grab my makeup bag. I take it to the table and pour out its contents in front of Posy. Taking my blush brush I swipe her cheeks with a peachy hue and then dab gloss over her smiling lips. I take her hair and part it, separating it into two chunks and give her two curl-filled pig tails. I take the yellow ribbons that were tied around our towels and tie one on each pig tail. As a finishing touch I spritz her with my perfume.

"There! Now you're all dolled up again!"

"Thanks for making me pretty!"

"Your so welcome but you should know that I didn't make you pretty. You're already a pretty girl. All I did was have a little girly fun with you. It's very important that you remember that." I tell her. I don't ever want this bright and precious girl to think that she's only pretty if she's got fancy clothes or makeup on.

"You think I'm pretty?"

"Of course silly! You're the prettiest little girl I know!"

"What are we gonna do until our presents get here?" She asks making me wonder if I'll need to explain to her that the gifts are meant for me and Gale, not me and her.

"Well, I need to go get some vegetables from my garden at my father's house in town. Do you want to come help me? You can pick some for your family too."

"Okay, let's go. I remember how to do it." She tells me as she starts heading for the door.

"Wait! I need to put my boots on." I call out to her.

She waits impatiently by the door, hand still on the knob of it, as I quickly tie up my boots. I can't believe I'm about to walk around town like this. Un-showered, overalls and boots. The freedom I feel brings a smile to my face. I grab the basket from the kitchen and take Posy's hand and head out the door. Gale forgot to give me a key before he left but thankfully I remember where he got the hidden key from the day we snuck in here to be alone and can use that key until he gives me my own.

Posy happily skips alongside me as we make our way to town. We go around the house to the backyard and I remind her how to tell if the vegetables are ready to pick before going inside to grab another basket. Mabel's in the kitchen, hard at work. I know she's super busy so I just ask where a basket is that I can borrow. She points to a basket on the counter and I take it. Back outside Posy and I quickly fill each of the baskets and we're getting ready to head back to my house when Mabel appears on the porch, holding another basket.

"Wait Miss Madge! I packed a little picnic lunch for you girls to enjoy!" She calls out to us.

I go and take the basket, thanking her for doing that and mentally relieved because I hadn't thought about what in the world I would be feeding Posy for lunch. I let Posy carry the picnic basket because it's the lightest and I struggle to carry the two very full vegetable baskets. Back at home, we put the vegetables inside on the kitchen table, then take our picnic basket out to the porch and sit down to eat. Mabel must really be worried that I won't be able to take care of myself in the Seam or that I'll starve to death because she packed quite a lunch for us. Two bottles of fruit flavored sparkling water, pita chips with hummus dip, pears, two sandwiches, and best of all-two chocolate chunk brownies. Having not eaten breakfast, I waste no time gobbling up my sandwich and pear. I'll save my brownie for Gale. He'll love it and it'll be a nice surprise for him. Posy eats half of her sandwich and all of her brownie. She tries the hummus but doesn't like it. We've just finished washing off her chocolate covered face and hands when the deliverymen arrive with all of my things as well as the gifts.

"Where would you like us to put everything mam?"

"Just pile everything up wherever you can. I'll sort it all out later." I tell them. In my head all I can think is how in the world I am going to fit all of this stuff inside our house.

After they've finished I look at Posy and say "Where should we begin?"

"Anywhere!" She shrieks and grabs a present, ripping off the paper in no time. I decide to let her open them while I keep track of what came from whom so I can send the proper thank you notes. Most of what we get is fairly useful. Kitchen utensils, blankets, etc. We get a few odd things from our Capitol guests like a pink ceramic statue of a poodle. Who on earth would buy that? Posy and I both had a good giggle at that one. After awhile, she gets sleepy and I put her in bed so she can nap while I try to make sense of all this mess.

I take one of the largest boxes and use it as a wastebasket for all the discarded wrapping and tissue paper. Getting that portion of this mess contained makes a world of difference just by itself. I put all the cards on the table and then start sorting out the gifts, putting bathroom stuff in the bathroom area, kitchen stuff in the kitchen, and so on. I quietly unpack my personal things in the bedroom while Posy continues napping. As I go through my clothes, I make a genuine effort to only keep the items I know I can use. Everything else will have to go. Perhaps Gale can trade some of it at the Hob or maybe I can give some of it away. Even with my downsizing efforts, I fill the drawers and closet quickly. I'm able to store shoes under the bed too. Everything that's left after that I throw back in the box and push to the corner of the bedroom. A faint knock on the door comes from the other room and I go to see who it is, closing the bedroom door so I don't wake Posy up. At the door I find Rory and Vick. This day is flying right by me. I can't believe school is already out!

"Hey Madge! Vick and I just thought we'd stop by and see how you were doing with Posy. Figured we'd take her home with us."

"You boys are welcome to come by anytime, you don't have to have a reason. Posy is out cold in my bed, has been for at least an hour." I tell them as I let them in.

"Wow, look at all your stuff!" Vick says, mouth hanging open at the piles of gifts everywhere.

"I know. I have no idea where I'll keep all of this."

"Maybe Gale and I can build you some more shelves this weekend." Rory suggests. "Can't believe you got Posy to sleep. She hates taking naps."

"Didn't have to fight her on it one bit. She's been great all day. I kinda enjoyed her company too."

The boys look through the gifts with me for a little while before Rory says they need to get home. He picks up Posy who is still sound asleep and I give their basket of vegetables to Vick.

"When she wakes up please tell her I said today was a lot of fun. And seriously, you're all welcome here anytime you want to come over, okay?" I say as I walk them to the front door. Rory nods and Vick says goodbye.

After they've gone I look at the clock and panic a little realizing that I only have 2 hours or so until Gale gets off work. I really wanted to have this all cleaned up and put away before he got home. Looking around, I can already tell that just isn't going to happen. I'll just have to do the best I can. I also wanted to make us some dinner too. Or try to make dinner rather. I spend the next hour clearing as much space as I can in the main portion of the house. I use the far wall and push as many things against it as I can, stacking items and boxes as high as I can reach. That at least makes it easier to walk around the house without climbing over presents.

A check of the clock tells me that I now have less than an hour to make dinner so I decide to get started on it. I have no clue what I'm doing so who knows how long it will take me. Over on the table I sort through the vegetables I picked and decide we can have a vegetable soup. Surely I can make that. I put a cast iron pot on the stove and fill it with water. I take one of the packets of seasoning and pour some of it into the water, stirring it with a wooden spoon to mix it. I find a knife and use it to cut up some carrots, tomatoes and potatoes and then dump those in the pot too. Now comes the hard part. I have no clue how to work a wood burning stove. There's a door with a metal handle and latch on the front so I figure that must be where I need to light the fire. After fumbling to get the latch undone, I finally get it open only to see that there isn't any wood inside it. I think I saw some out back by the rain barrel so I go and gather a armful of it. Back inside, I have no idea how much wood I should put inside the stove. I figure it probably has to get a pretty big fire going to cook food so I fill it almost totally full and find matches on the shelf next to the spice packets. It takes me a couple of tries and matches to get the fire to start. Once it lights I close the door and relock the latch. While that gets going, I set the table and light the two beeswax candles. I go back over to the soup and stir the pot again. Steam is rising from the pot but it doesn't seem like it's cooking the vegetables. Thinking it must need to be hotter, I go and gather another armful of wood and bring it inside. I grab the latch and handle to open the door of it without stopping to think that the metal handle would be hot. Pain shoots through my hand as the scalding hot handle meets with my hand. Reflexively I cry out and pull my hand back but it's too late. The smell of burnt flesh fills my nostrils and tears fill my eyes. I take a deep breath and look down at my hand, fearing what I might see. Sure enough, I've burnt all the skin off. It's raw and bloody and the pain is almost unbearable. I swallow and go over to the basin and plunge my hand into the water. It only mildly helps. I need to wrap this up, to bandage it somehow. I do not want Gale to come home and see this. He'll freak out. I've already injured myself and it's only my first day living in the Seam. With my good hand, I wipe the tears from my face and stand up. Gale will be home any minute and I need this taken care of before he gets here. If I can get it wrapped up before he catches sight of it, I may be able to downplay just how bad it really is. But what can I use for a bandage? My watery eyes search the room looking for anything that will work in a hurry. I doubt we have a first aid kit or anything of the sort. I'll have to rip up strips of fabric. I rush to the bedroom to search my box of items I planned to discard. I yank out a white cotton tank top and find a pair of shears in the kitchen. Cutting it is difficult since my right hand is the one that's injured and I'm not used to using shears with my left hand but I somehow manage. As soon as I get it into strips, I lay a wide strip out flat and roll my hand over it, using my left hand to wrap the fabric over my hand as I roll it. I have to use my left hand and my teeth to get the ends tied into a knot. My whole hand is throbbing and the pain is still shooting up into my arm but at least it's covered up. That will keep it clean and will keep Gale from having to look directly at it.

Back over at the stove, I stir the soup again, seeing now that it's cooking the vegetables better. I guess it just takes longer to cook this way than it would on a regular stove. My mind is still trying to figure out how to explain this to Gale when the front door opens and a coal dust-covered Gale enters. He looks very tired and worn out but still smiles as soon as he sees me. I slip my bandaged hand into my pocket before he can see it.

"Hi! I'm making soup for dinner but it isn't ready yet."

"That's okay. I need to go wash up anyways." He says. "Be right back." He blows me a kiss and heads back outside to go clean up at the rain barrel.

Alone in the house again, I try to calm down and look like I've had a perfectly good day. My hand is killing me though and threatening to make me cry again. It hurts worse than anything I've ever experienced. I take slow, deep breaths and count to ten. I at least need to look like it doesn't hurt. Gale comes back inside, kicking his boots off at the front door.

"So how was your first day in the Seam? And with Posy for that matter?" He asks, coming up and wrapping his arms around me from behind, kissing the top of my head.

"Posy was great! It was so much fun having her with me today. Rory and Vick took her home a little while ago. Did you have a good day?" I say both avoiding his question about my first day in the Seam and trying to sound chipper.

"My day was alright I guess. Before I forget, I saw Katniss in town on my way home from work. She'll start your training tomorrow. Said she'll come by mid-morning."

"Okay." I say as I inwardly cringe thinking about how this burned hand will impact my training for the games. This is not good at all.

"Hey, are you alright? You look funny." He says, concern already evident on his face.

"Oh I'm fine." I try to say sounding normal but because I'm in so much pain I'm pretty certain it comes out all squeaky and high pitched.

He comes over and gently takes me by the shoulders, looks right in my eyes and says it again. "Madge, are you alright?"

I can't take it anymore and the tears spring free from my eyes as I pull my bandaged hand out of the pocket of my overalls and hold it out for him to see.

"Oh my God! What happened?" He gasps. My burn is already seeping through the homemade bandage.

"Burned it trying to open the stove. It was stupid. It's probably not as bad as it looks."

He leads me over to the table and sits me down, putting my hand on the table. He carefully unties the knot and begins to unroll the bandage. I look away, not wanting to see the burn or his face when he sees it either. As he pulls the last layer of fabric off, a whole new series of pain shoots through me and I have to grit my teeth to keep from crying out. Tears continue to roll down my face both from the immense pain and from the disappointment I feel in myself. I wasn't able to make it a full 24 hours on my own before severely injuring myself. How am I ever going to get the hang of all this?


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

She looks away as I slowly unwrap her burned hand and as soon as I get a look at it I understand why. She's burned all the skin clear off her palm and underside of her fingers. It's raw and bloody and the wound is already seeping. She wrapped it up with cloth but this is so bad it's going to need more than that. It needs medicine and I can only imagine the pain she must be feeling. I can't believe she was trying to hide this from me. I'm sure she didn't want me to know about it because she thought I'd freak out. I force myself to stay as calm as I is a serious burn and we need to get it looked at right away.

"Alright, get your shoes on. We've gotta go get this looked at." I tell her, focusing on keeping my voice very calm. I don't want her to know just how freaked out I really am.

"No, it'll be fine. Can't we just wrap it back up?" She protests, eyes red from crying.

"This is a really bad burn. We can't risk it getting infected and I think you need something for the pain too. We'll just go see Mrs. Everdeen."

"Gale, I really don't want anyone to know about this. And I can deal with the pain. Let's just take care of it ourselves."

I feel so bad for her but we have to get this looked at. I grab her boots from by the front door and bring them over to where she's sitting at the table and begin putting them on her feet. She's trying hard to stop crying but it's only making her sobbing sound worse. After her boots are tied up, I lean over and kiss the top of her head.

"Come on, let's go." I tell her, ignoring that she doesn't want to go.

She gets up wipes her eyes and nose with her left hand and follows me out the door, still sniffling. She doesn't talk or look at me at all the whole way to Victor's Village. I can't believe how badly she burned her hand. I should have told her not to use the stove until I could show her how to use it or maybe I should have had Rory or my mother show her how to use it. It never even occurred to me that she wasn't used to a wood burning stove. She said she'd burned it on the handle trying to open it and put more wood in. She wouldn't have had any idea how quickly that thing heats up and that she'd need a hot mitt to open it. Honestly, I feel guilty about having left her alone in the house on the first day. Had to go to work though after being off extra days last week for the wedding. Still, I should have done better for her. I should have watched out for her. I'm her husband and that's my number one job. To look out for her and take care of her. This all my fault really. I've got to do better. By the time we arrive at the Everdeen's I'm so mad at myself I can hardly stand it. And Madge still hasn't said a word. I'm not sure if it's because she's mad that I'm making her get her hand checked out or if she's in too much pain to talk or what. I knock on the door.

"Hey, what are you two doing here?" Katniss asks, surprised to see us on her doorstep.

"We need your mother to look at Madge's hand. Had a little accident with the stove." I say. Madge just stares at the ground, still silent.

Katniss steps back and gestures us in as she calls out for her mother to come. Mrs. Everdeen appears, takes one look at the burn and quickly gets to work on Madge's hand at the kitchen table. She cleans the wound and then mixes up some sort of salve in a bowl, grinding up aloe leaves, some sort of other herbs and adding a few drops of various oils. She smoothes the salve over all the burned areas and wraps it in a gauze like bandage. It's hard to watch her because with every touch, Madge is feeling more and more pain. Her face contorts and she bites her lip trying not to make any audible reference to amount of pain she's feeling. After the burn is cleaned, treated and rewrapped, she makes a tea that will make Madge sleepy but will also help with any pain she's feeling. As Madge drinks the tea, Mrs. Everdeen takes the remaining salve and puts it into a small container for us to take back home. She also gives us a roll of fresh bandages.

"Be sure to change the salve and the bandages every day. If you run out of it, let me know and I'll make more for you. It'll be important that you keep the wound clean or else it could get a pretty nasty infection. If the pain gets worse or you need more of the tea, just ask okay?"

Madge nods. "Thank you." She says so quietly I can barely hear her. And she's still looking at the floor.

I thank Mrs. Everdeen and we head to the door to leave. On our way out Katniss shoots me a look of concern and I nod. Madge doesn't see either of us in this exchange. I know Katniss's look meant that she knows how bad this burn is and how much worse it could have been. My nod tells her that I know I messed up by leaving her alone on her first day in the Seam. I already know Katniss will be at our house bright and early tomorrow morning to be with Madge. She was already planning on coming over mid-morning to start working on training Madge for the games but I know she'll show up early now. The less time Madge has to be alone, the better. At least until she gets the hang of things. And now that I think about it, I'm not sure how much training they'll actually get to do with her hand all messed up. Katniss had been planning to take her out into the woods and teach her to climb trees to start but Madge won't be climbing anything with this burned hand. This burned hand is gonna be a big setback.

As we walk back home the tea starts taking a toll on Madge and she's half falling asleep as we walk, swaying and stumbling. Without asking, I pick her up and carry her the rest of the way home. She doesn't protest, probably out of exhaustion, and instead rests her head against my shoulder. By the time we walk in the front door she's fast asleep. I carry her into the bedroom and carefully lay her on the bed. After I untie and remove her shoes, I pull the blankets back and cover her up, making sure her hand is comfortable by putting a pillow under it. I stay and watch over her for a few minutes just to make sure she stays asleep before I exit the bedroom.

In the kitchen I go over to the stove and look in the pot to see what she was making for dinner. It's soup with vegetables. It's still warm so I fill a bowl and grab a spoon. It only takes one bite for me to realize that she has no idea how to cook period. She's told me that before but I didn't really believe her. Thought she was exaggerating. I end up dumping the soup out. I'm pretty sure she used cinnamon in the soup broth not knowing what it was. Cinnamon and vegetables are not very complimentary flavors that's for sure. Bless her heart. She's trying so hard and failing so miserably. In the kitchen, along with the vegetables from her garden, I find remnants of a meal that could only come from her father's house letting me know that she got food there today. It's only then that it hits me I forgot to leave any food here for her. Of course she had to go eat at her old house. I didn't have one scrap of food in this place for her. And on top of that she had Posy here to feed too. Obviously I'm failing miserably too. I shake my head and sigh. I take the pear off the table and eat it before going into the bedroom and getting undressed. I slide into bed and look over at Madge. She's still out cold. I'm exhausted from work but I can't bring myself to go to sleep.

What a horrible day today ended up being. I woke up this morning after my usual Madge in the games nightmare. Only I'd woken Madge up too in the process and she was definitely curious about my bad dream. No way am I telling her. Ever. I'd left and encouraged her to go back to sleep. Gone out into the woods for the first time in days only to not get a single bit of game. Nothing. Not one thing. Then of course at work it was just another miserable day in the mines. Followed up by finding out Madge burned all the skin off her hand trying to cook me dinner.

I watch Madge sleep, run my fingers over her blond hair. She was back asleep in no time. Mere minutes after her head hit the pillow she was asleep. I must finally doze off because I find myself dreaming of Madge in the games again. I hate this so much. The only night I haven't had this dream is the night before we got married and that was only because I was flat drunk and wouldn't remember it even if I had dreamed it. Thankfully, I don't seem to have cried out in my sleep this time. I just jolt awake, heart racing. Madge is still asleep next to me. I get up quietly and go into the other room, not wanting to go back to sleep. I'm starting to rummage through the pile of wedding gifts when I hear the bedroom door creak open behind me. I turn around and see a groggy Madge, standing there in the doorway.

"Did I wake you?"

"No. I just kinda woke up."

"How do you feel? Any pain?"

"A little. But it's much better than it was earlier."

"Hey, come here. I wanna talk to you." I tell her. She comes over and crawls into my lap.

"I wanted to apologize for leaving you here without any food in the house and for leaving you all alone on your first day. I didn't think and I'm sorry you got hurt because of it."

"I got hurt because I didn't know what I was doing. It had nothing to do with you."

"No, I should have made sure you had someone to show you how to use the stove. And you had to go to your father's house to get food because that's the one thing I forgot to put in this house for us. I was so worried about all the little details that I forgot all about the most important ones."

"I'm just so embarrassed. That's why I didn't want to go to the Everdeen's for my hand. It's just proof that I'm not much good at this kind of stuff. I hate everybody knowing that I'm already messing up."

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about. And if anyone understands what it's like to move from town to the Seam, it's Mrs. Everdeen. Things are so drastically different here that anyone would have a difficult time adjusting to it."

"I guess." She shrugs. "Hey, I saved you my brownie from lunch. I thought you'd like it for dessert after the soup."

"I ate the pear. Didn't want to deprive you of the brownie."

"But did you eat the soup? Was it good?"

"Um, I tried it but I really wanted that pear." I half lie, not wanting to make her feel any worse than she already does.

"That bad, huh?" She says, already seeing through my statement.

"I think you shouldn't have used cinnamon and vegetables together. But it was a valiant effort." I tease as I hug her close to me.

"I'm awful at this. Just awful." She groans into my chest.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I didn't marry you for your house keeping skills."

"And why did you marry me?" She teases.

"Because I just love you so much I can't stand it."

"Love you too. Thanks for making me get my hand taken care of." She says as she lifts her head from my chest and kisses me.

"We got quite a few gifts huh?" I comment gesturing at the stacks of stuff lined against the wall.

"And we have nowhere to put them." She laughs.

"We'll figure it out. But right now we should go to bed. It's really, really late." I say as I pick her up and carry her to our bed. We get under the blankets and I wrap my arms around her as she snuggles up against me. This is one perk of being married for sure. Getting to hold her in my arms all night. I don't have the courage to go back to sleep for fear of having to endure the dream again. Instead I just watch her sleep. Hold her in my arms, occasionally stroking her hair. She sleeps so peacefully that I envy her. What I wouldn't give for a peaceful night's sleep. Maybe I'll see if Mrs. Everdeen has something I can take that would help. When it's time for me to get up for work, I carefully slip my arms from around Madge and tuck the blankets around her. I don't want to wake her up so I gently, lightly kiss her forehead and quietly dress for work. I notice that our hamper is already about to overflow and I'm positive Madge doesn't know how to do laundry so I take the hamper with me as I leave the bedroom. My mother can do this load of laundry and when Madge's hand is healed I can teach her how to do it herself.

I slip out of the house and carry the laundry basket to my mother's house. I know she's already awake because I see a light in the window. I go inside, surprising her as I enter.

"Oh, good morning Gale. I wasn't expecting you."

"Hey Ma. I'm heading to work but I wanted to drop off this laundry. I wouldn't ask you to do it except Madge had an accident yesterday and she isn't gonna be able to do laundry anytime soon."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"She burned all the skin clean off the palm of her hand trying to use the stove."

"Poor girl! Is she going to be okay?"

"I had Mrs. Everdeen fix her up but it's a pretty bad burn. Gonna take a while to heal. It's my fault though. I should've had someone there with her yesterday. She wasn't ready to be alone yet with everything being so new to her and all."

"It'll take time for her to learn the ways of the Seam, Gale, but don't be too hard on yourself. You can't be with her all the time. And of course I'll do the laundry. For as long as you need me too."

"It's just hard not to worry when you love someone so much."

"Tell me about it." She says with a warm, knowing smile.

"Thanks Ma." I tell her as I head back out the front door.

"And Gale? Should I stop by and check on Madge today for you?"

"Nah, Katniss is gonna be with her most of the day. She should be fine."

She nods. "Just let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Ma, I mean it."

As I walk to work, I fight back the yawns that are weighing heavy in my lungs. I've got to start sleeping better. I just can't get those dreams to stop. And the encounter with President Snow certainly isn't helping me sleep any more soundly either. I hope it was just nothing other than Snow being Snow and messing with me but I can't lose the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach that it's something much more. Like he has some evil scheme in the works. Something that won't be good for me or for Madge.

**_A/N: A few of you have asked about whether or not I would have them do a toasting and the answer is no. The toasting was never a favorite of mine. Sorry if that disappointed some of you! Not to worry though, there are plenty of romantic moments still to be had! Thanks again, as always, to all of you who are supporters of this story! I love your reviews! I plan to do as much writing this weekend as possible so hopefully I'll get the next couple chapters posted for you very soon!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

I wake up to sounds coming from the other room. At first I think it's Gale but a glance at the clock tells me it's too late for it to be him. He should long have been at work by now. Surely he didn't stay home from work on account of my hand being burned. I throw back the blankets and march across the bedroom floor, intent on throwing a fit about him skipping work but stop in my tracks when I see that it's Katniss.

"What are you doing?" I ask, probably sounding more rude than I mean too. It's really just surprise is all.

"Oh, hey. I let myself in. Figured you could use a hand around here. No pun intended."

"I don't need help with anything. I mean, I appreciate it and all but I can manage."

"Sure you can." She says sarcastically as she continues to move about my kitchen. "Come over here and I'll show you how to heat the bath water. You're probably dying for a bath."

"Honestly, I really could use one." I confess with a sigh as I join her by the stove. I'm still wearing the overalls I wore all day yesterday. I haven't had a bath since the morning of my wedding day so I'm long overdue.

She shows me how to heat water on the stove and transfer it to the tub, making sure to point out the hot mitts I need to wear. Since my hand is still hurting like crazy I won't be able to do this on my own. The cast iron pot is too heavy for me to lift with one hand. Katniss transfers the hot water for me and pulls the curtain so that I can have privacy while I bathe. I let my clothes fall to the floor and step into the small wash tub. It's so tiny that I can't stretch out in it like my tub at my old house. In fact, I barely fit in it at all. And my legs aren't even that long. How in the heck does Gale ever manage to do this I wonder? Small as it may be, the hot water still feels good. The lemony smelling soap is a nice touch too. I struggle to wash my hair because I can't get my right hand wet. I wish we had a shower but we don't of course. I settle for just dunking my head into the tub and doing my best with only one hand. I take one of the towels and dry off, then wrap it around me and head to the bedroom to get dressed. Getting dressed is no easy task either. I fight through the pain of bending my fingers in order to pull my dress over my head. I am definitely going to need some more of that tea from Mrs. Everdeen to deal with this pain. Once I'm dressed I go to throw my towel in the hamper only to see that it isn't there anymore. Instantly I know that Gale took it to Hazelle so she could do our laundry. I try to ignore the annoyance I feel over that and go back out to the main room where Katniss is waiting.

"You hungry? I brought over some bread. Peeta made it this morning for you."

"I'm starting to understand why living in the Seam makes a person feel like a charity case."

"What do mean?"

"Well, Mabel gave me lunch yesterday. Gale took our laundry to his mother so I wouldn't have to do it. You're here to show me how to bathe and Peeta's sending me food. Doesn't anyone think I can handle this?" I spout out.

"Hey, it isn't that we don't think you can handle it, okay? We just know how different this all is for you and with your hand being injured you'll need the help."

"Whatever. So are we starting training?" I say. I can't believe how rude I'm being. What is wrong with me? I'm never in this foul of a mood. I just snapped at my friend for caring enough about me to want to help. I take a deep breath and tell myself to get a grip on my attitude. "Wait. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm being so ill."

She just laughs and says "You're probably hungry. When's the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday at lunch. I had a sandwich and a pear."

"So no dinner and my guess is that you didn't eat breakfast either. Being hungry can make people grumpier than usual and you're used to eating a whole heck of a lot more than a sandwich and a pear. And it probably doesn't help your mood any that you're in pain either. Does it still hurt much, your hand?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised how much actually." I admit through a mouthful of bread. The bread tastes so good and it's only now that I really can tell just how hungry I really was. I'm cramming it in my mouth as fast as I can chew it.

"After you finish eating we can go to my house. I'm sure my mother can give you something to help ease the pain. And we can train over there too. I'd planned to teach you to climb trees today but we'll have to wait on that. Guess we'll start with plants. Teach you how to identify them and know what's safe and what isn't."

"Sounds good. I know a little about plants from my gardening but not much about plants out in the wild. I really want to train as hard as I can so anything you think will help, I'm willing to try."

"Trust me, I plan to be tough on you. Peeta said he'd help some too. We'll be your mentors you know."

"I know. Katniss? Be honest with me. Do you think if I train, if I give it everything I've got, that I'll have a chance of winning and coming back home to Gale?"

She's quiet for a minute before she answers me. "I don't know. I'm confident that you'll have a slew of sponsors and that will help me send you things to keep you alive. Right now, that's your strongest attribute."

"And my weakness?"

"Right now it's that you don't know how to use any weapons. As soon as your hand heals we'll get out in the woods and I'll teach you snares and then how to shoot a bow. Maybe teach you to throw a spear or knives. The more you're familiar with ahead of time, the better."

I nod and finish off my breakfast, my stomach finally feeling full. I run my brush through my tangled mess of damp hair, having to leave it down because I can't tie it up with only one hand. I slip on some flats and we head out.

Once we're at Katniss's house we get right to work. Because her mother works with healing and came from a family of apothecaries, they have several text books that teach about plants. Katniss pulls one of the large books out and we sit down at the table and begin reading. I'm kind of relieved to start with plants instead of the physical side of training. I've always been very intellectual and because of my gardening I'm somewhat comfortable with plants. We read the first several chapters of the book and as we do, Katniss points out identifying features of each plant in the pictures that accompany the text. There are a lot of tricky ones where one minor, barely noticeable detail could mean the difference in helpful versus harmful. Right away, I can see that my success with this area of training will depend greatly on attention to detail. That I can do. After we've read a few chapters, she pulls the text where she can see it but I cannot and begins to quiz me on the names of plants. She calls out a name and I have to tell her if it's helpful or harmful. Out of 50 different plants, I get the majority of them right, only being wrong twice. Not bad for a first attempt, however in the games I will need to be spot on perfect. To pick incorrectly in the games could mean sickness or death.

We take a break for lunch after my quiz. Katniss slides a heaping bowl of steaming hot stew and a plate of buttery corn muffins in front of me.

"So, what's it's like getting to be a Victor and not having to work or go to school? Do you get bored?" I ask, mostly just making conversation as we eat.

"It's different, that's for sure. Can't say that I like it all the time. Mostly I just hate all the constant attention it brings. It's better than the alternative though, so I'll take it. And it does get boring but we find stuff to do. Peeta bakes and paints a lot. I haven't found a hobby yet but I'm supposed to be working on one. When we do our Victory tour I'm supposed to present a talent."

"When's the tour?"

"A couple weeks. I should have developed a hobby months ago but the only thing I'm good at, I can't exactly do legally." She says with a roll of her eyes. I know she's referring to hunting.

"Surely there's something you could consider a hobby."

"I don't know. If nothing else, my stylist, Cinna, will help me pretend to be designing clothes. Still, it'd be better if I really could do my own work."

I laugh out loud at the thought of Katniss having any interest in designing clothing. She may very well be the least fashionable person I know. "Fashion designing?"

She throws her napkin at me in response but laughs along with me. This feels good. To sit and laugh with her. Ever since she came back things have been so different with us that I wondered if we'd ever be close again. After we finish eating, we work with the book for a little while longer. This time when she quizzes me, I only miss one question.

Before I leave, Mrs. Everdeen puts some herbs in a tea tin for me to make more of the pain reliving tea I drank last night. As much as my hand is aching right now, I really don't want to drink the tea because it makes you sleepy. I'd fallen asleep in Gale's arms on the walk home last night. Part of me wants to just go to the drugstore and buy a medicine created by the Capitol. I'm sure they have some sort of cream or pill that would eliminate any pain and heal my hand in no time. And I know my father would pay for it without question. But, I know that Gale wouldn't want me to have to ask my father to pay for anything. It would still feel like charity to him. Or worse, it would make him feel like he was failing to provide for my needs himself. And Gale is wonderful so that's the last thing that I'd ever want to make him feel. I tell myself that in a way, this burn could be a good thing for me. It's teaching me to deal with pain and how to handle it without access to quick Capitol fixes. That will be helpful in the games. Katniss sends me home with one of the books and tells me to keep studying. We make plans to meet up the next morning to continue training.

As I'm walking back to my house, I run into Tripp.

"Hey Madge!" He calls out as he approaches.

"Hi! What are you up too?"

"Just coming from making a delivery. You?"

"Heading back home. Spent the morning at Katniss's house working on my training."

"Did you hurt your hand?" He asks, suddenly noticing my bandaged hand.

I sigh. "Yes. I burned it pretty bad yesterday."

"In training?" He asks, eyes wide with concern.

"Oh no, not at all. This was the result of me trying to cook. Pretty pathetic, huh?" I say, trying to laugh at myself.

"Geez! What'd you do wrong?"

"I put my hand on the hot stove without a hot mitt on."

"Ouch! Well, I bet you won't go doing that again anytime soon!"

"I bet I won't be cooking again anytime soon. Not only did I burn myself, but I also ruined the soup I was trying to make for dinner. I'm a total kitchen disaster, all the way around."

"How do you mess up soup?"

"Don't ask." I laugh remembering how Gale said I'd used cinnamon with the vegetables.

"Well, if you want, I can teach you to cook. It's really not hard once you know what everything is."

"Really? You think you could teach me? Just a few basics maybe?"

"Sure, there's really nothing to it."

"Oh Tripp! That would be a lifesaver! I feel like such an idiot because I can't prepare a meal so I'd be grateful for anything you could teach me."

"What are you making for dinner tonight?"

"Well, we don't have a lot of food in the house yet so there isn't a lot to work with. I have a ton of vegetables from my garden and some herbs and seasonings."

"Okay, we can work with that. Lead the way." He says, falling into step with me.

"Are you sure you have time? I don't want to keep you from anything."

"I'm not doing anything. Now's as good a time as any. Besides, this way you can surprise Gale with having dinner ready when he gets home from work."

"He'll definitely be surprised, especially after last night's disasters." I say thinking how much Gale would love coming home to an edible meal and an uninjured wife.

"Aside from cooking challenges, how are you adjusting to living in the Seam?"

"It's so different here. I knew that coming into this but I had no idea what it would feel like. Everything here is so primative."

"You'll get used to it sooner than you think probably."

"I hope so. It's crazy how easy we have it in town compared to the Seam. It's almost as if the Capitol intentionally keeps it this way to create a gap, a divide in the district. There's no reason they couldn't have plumbing or electrical out here like we do in town." I comment quietly so no one can overhear what I'm suggesting.

He nods but doesn't answer out loud. Once we arrive at my house, I let us in and apologize for the mess. I still haven't figured out what to do with all the presents that are lined up along my wall. He looks around, taking in his surroundings and I realize this may be the first time he's been inside a Seam house.

"First time in a Seam house?"

"Yeah. It's so tiny and simple."

"But it's all mine and Gale's and I can't begin to tell you how good that feels."

"So, what are we working with here? A wood stove?" He asks, eyeing the stove.

"Mmmhmm. Do you know how to use one?"

"Yeah, we have one in the café kitchen. Don't use it much anymore though. I think we mostly just use it for making pizzas over the fire. But it's simple enough, I can show you."

He shows me how to arrange the wood inside the oven to get the most even flames and he shows me a trick for lighting it. Once the fire gets going he fills the big pot half full with water. He uses much less water than I'd used last night. He lets the water heat up slowly while we go over to the table and he looks over the assortment of vegetables.

"This is good, you have a lot of variety. How do you feel about spicy stuff?"

"I'm good with spicy. Gale will be too I think."

"Okay, do you think you can cut up vegetables with your left hand?"

"Maybe."

He pulls a few green bell peppers from the basket and shows me how to hold it still when I'm cutting it and how to cut out the seeded cores. I struggle at first but with guidance I'm able to do it. We dump the peppers into the steaming water and then return to the table. This time Tripp takes a few ears of corn and says he has a trick. I soaks them in cold water, husks still intact, and then places them inside the stove on a wire rack I hadn't even noticed was there.

"It'll roast the corn. If you try this ever by yourself, just make sure you really soak the husks good first. It'll keep them from catching fire. And you want to keep that rack high above the flames too."

I nod already thrilled at what he's shown me. Yesterday all I'd done was chop and dump vegetables in the water and called it soup. Back at the table he takes several plump tomatoes and drops them whole into the now boiling water.

"Let them boil and once they're softer, we'll mash them up."

He takes the seasoning packets and looks through them, telling me what they are as he does. He selects one called cumin and says it goes good with peppers or corn. He shows me to start with just a pinch, adding more if I need too. He also adds plain salt and pepper to the pot, stirring it. Next he shows me how to mash the tomatoes without having to take them back out of the pot. When it's time to pull out the corn from the oven, he shows me how, reminding me to use the hot mitts. Over on the table, he peels back the husks to reveal, fully roasted corn. He takes one ear and stands it on end, holding it still with one hand and runs a knife downward along the corn making it come free of the cob. He helps hold it steady for me as I give it a try and it amazes me how easy it is. Once all the corn is cut, we pour it into the pot with the peppers and tomatoes. He checks the fire again, showing me how to add more wood and still keep it burning evenly. He ladles out a spoonful and lets me taste it. The flavor is incredible, spicy and warm. I can't believe he just made this look so easy.

"And that's it. Just let it sit and stew like that until you're ready to eat dinner."

"I can't believe how easy you made this all look."

"Told you, it's easy if you know what you're working with. Just takes practice and trial and error. I've had my fair share of kitchen fails myself you know."

"Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I needed this!"

"It's no problem. I can come back one day next week and show you more if you want."

"That would be wonderful. We should make this a regular thing. It was fun."

"Yeah, it was fun." He says as he heads to the door. "I'll see you later!"

After he's gone, I clean up the table and get it set for dinner. I take one of the tablecloths we got as a gift and cover the table with it. I take the still uneaten brownie from yesterday and cut it in half, setting a piece at each place setting. I pour us each a glass of water, wishing we had ice cubes. The leftover bread from this morning and cut two slices, putting one at each place. I leave the soup in the pot so it doesn't get cold. Stepping back, I take a look and decide the table looks presentable. Dinner already smells amazing, it's spicy aroma filling the tiny house. The only thing not perfect is me. I go over to the bathroom area and look at myself in the tiny mirror. My hair is a frizzy mess and while I'm clean I just look a little unkempt. I take the brush to my hair again and that helps smooth it out somewhat. It would be nice if I could pull it back but I just can't do it with only one good hand. Tomorrow, I'll have Gale help me tie it back before he goes to work. I swipe a little mascara on after having to use a lot of effort to open the tube. I have the same trouble opening my lip gloss but manage. As soon as that's finished, I go and sit on the front steps to wait for Gale to come home. He should be here any minute and unlike yesterday, I'm excited for him to see all I was able to accomplish. Yes, day 2 of living in the Seam was by far a much better experience than day 1 had been. Today, I was able to take a bath, cook dinner, and come out unharmed in the process. Granted, today I had scores of help but it was a good day nonetheless.

I don't sit for long before I see him walking up, coal covered and gorgeous.

"Hi." I say, grinning from ear to ear. I'm just so happy to see him. Can't wait to show him our dinner.

"Well you look much better than you did yesterday this time. Have a good day?" He asks, leaning in to kiss me.

"Much better day. Get washed up, dinner's ready!" I tell him.

"You cooked?" He asks sounding very wary.

"Yes. But I had help, don't worry. And I left the cinnamon alone."

He laughs as he washes up at the rain barrel. I catch myself staring as he peels off his shirt. As I watch him washing up, I feel desire stirring up inside myself. I bite my lip, fighting the need to run my lips over his skin. Dinner. We need to eat first. Then I can have all night to ravish him. He sees me staring, biting my lip and splashes water at me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's see what you've cooked up today." He says, taking my good hand and leading us inside.

"Wow, it smells good, whatever it is."

"Sit. Let me get it for you."

He sits, still shirtless, while I fill his bowl with soup and bring it to him. He then again waits while I fill my own bowl and join him at the table. One bite and he smiles across the table at me. "This is delicious! How did you do this?"

"Tripp came over. He taught me a few things about cooking. Helped me make our dinner." I say, beaming with pride over how much he likes the meal.

"Tripp came over?" He asks.

"Yes. I ran into him on my way home from Katniss's house. He saw my hand and I explained how disastrous I was in the kitchen yesterday so he offered to come and show me a few things. He was a huge help!" I explain. I hope he doesn't care that Tripp was here. I didn't really think about it being an issue since he hasn't had any jealousy issues with Tripp lately but perhaps I should have considered this a little longer before I brought him here. "Is…was that alright? That I let him come here?"

"Yeah, it's fine." He says. "Just had a moment of surprise is all. I'm glad he was able to help you."

"I learned a lot at Katniss's house today. She's teaching me about plants and how to identify them. I'm catching on pretty fast."

"That's good. It'll be a useful skill for you to have. Maybe Sunday we can get out in the woods and you can show me what you've learned."

"Can we go to the lake? I know I can't swim because of my hand but I'd love to go, spend the day out there. Just me and you."

"I'd love that. Wish we could go right now. How is your hand by the way?"

"It still hurts. Mrs. Everdeen gave me more tea but I haven't made it yet. It makes me so sleepy."

"If you're hurting then you should drink the tea."

"I will. Before we go to bed."

Gale washes up our dishes and shows me how to save the leftover soup in mason jars. He called it canning. Said it would keep longer this way. I've seen jars like this at his mother's house but never knew much about them. I'm glad to know that leftover food won't be wasted and that there's a way to keep it from spoiling until we're ready to eat it.

Once everything in the kitchen is cleaned up, we get ready for bed. I go to brush my teeth and when I come back to the bedroom, Gale is lying back on the bed, arms folded back behind his head. Seeing him like this, lying back on the bed like that, on our bed, revives the desires from when I watched him bathing earlier. I turn down the oil lamps and make my way over to him in the darkened room. I climb into bed, leaning over him, kissing his lips first and then his neck where I let my lips linger. He breathes into my ear, his hands tangled in my hair. I push my lips further down over his chest. His hands leave my hair, moving over the curves of my body and pull me up, over his body completely. He pulls my nightgown up and over my head as I raise my arms slipping out of it. His arms encircle me and our lips come together, as we begin to move as one. Our bodies move in prefect rhythmic motion, fulfilling our want for each other.

"Have I told you how much I love being married to you?" I ask as I lay in his arms.

"No. But I'd love to hear all about it if you want to tell me."

"Well, I love having your last name as my own. I love having you hold me all night long. Love being with you whenever I want."

"Know what I love?"

"Tell me."

"I love all of it. Being with you. Holding you. Sharing my name with you. Everything. But do you know what I hate?"

"What?"

"Knowing this may not last as long as I want it too. As long as I need it too." He whispers.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It was hard to say that to her. Even harder to watch her face after I said it. But I had to do it. Had to start trying to get her to realize that we need to run away if we want to be together forever. And I'm going to have to keep doing this, making little comments like that for the next nine months. Or at least until she agrees to come with me. It's hard to do this to her but it will be harder if I have to watch her die. Harder if I lose her to the games. Tonight I'd made her cry. Held onto her and kissed her in the hopes that it would somehow comfort her. She'd cried herself to sleep in my arms. It was only when I'm certain she's out that allow myself to sleep.

I make it less than an hour into sleeping before I'm scared awake by my dream. I cry out and it's Madge's name that I scream. Of course it wakes her up, freaks her out. She begs and pleads for me to tell her about my dream but I won't do it. I can't. If I tell her it will make it seem too real. And what if it makes her dream it too? I get up and pace around in the kitchen for awhile.

"Gale? Please come back to bed. You need to sleep." Madge calls to me from the doorway of the bedroom.

"Am I keeping you awake?"

"Well, yes. But because I'm worried about you, not because you're making any noise. I wish you would talk to me about it."

"Come on, let's go to bed. I'm sorry for making you worry."

We go back to bed and she curls up against me. I pull her to me, embracing her. She's silent and I think she's fallen back asleep. I let go of her and quietly go over to my drawer and pull out the flask of liquor from the guys at work. I open it and take a big gulp of the moonshine left in it. As the burn of it fizzles out, I take another gulp and then close the flask, returning it to my drawer. It's not enough to have me in the condition I was in the other night but I'm hoping it'll be just enough to chase the dreams away. Enough to let me sleep. I turn and make my way back to bed, pulling Madge back against me. Between holding onto her and the moonshine, perhaps I'll be able to sleep. And it does work. I sleep until morning. If I dream, I don't remember. When I get up to get dressed, Madge rolls over in bed and watches me.

"Did you sleep better?" She asks.

"Actually yeah, I did."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." She says as she gets up and pads into the kitchen. I finish dressing and follow her in there.

"I need your help before you go." She says holding out a hairbrush and hair tie. "I can't pull my hair up with my hand like it is. Can you do it for me before you go?"

I smile. Such a small, simple request. I take the brush and gently run it through her hair, pulling it up into a knot on top of her head and securing it with the tie. I've done Posy's hair enough times that this is manageable for me. Probably not as good as she would do if she could do it herself but still good enough.

"I'll see you tonight. Love you." I tell her as I kiss the lips on her beautiful face.

I leave the house, actually feeling rested for once. The moonshine did help so I'll definitely need to get more of that. I can get it at the Hob. Maybe trade some of those wedding gifts we don't know what to do with. I hate to resort to drinking cause I know it isn't really something to make a habit out of but right now I'm so desperate for sleep that I feel like it's my only option. And I can't keep waking Madge up every night with me crying out in my sleep.

At work, I let my mind get the best of me and feel really guilty for making Madge worry. For making her cry before that. I have to find a better way to convince her to leave with me. Another way to persuade her. If she could just see how good we would have it out in the woods. If she would just let me take her away from this horrible place. I need to start teaching Rory how to provide for the family too. If Madge and I leave, he'll need to take care of everyone. He can do it though. I know he can. And Katniss would help too. She'd make sure they were okay just like I took care of her family when she went into the games.

When my shift ends, I make my way out of the mines only to find Madge sitting on the boulder where she used to wait for me to get off work.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I ask, grabbing her around the waist and picking her up, spinning her around.

"Just thought I'd surprise you. Thought you'd like that."

"You thought right. I love having your face be the first thing I see when I come out of that awful place."

"Wish you didn't have to work there. I missed you today."

"What'd you do all day?"

"I worked with Katniss at her house this morning. Seems like I'm making good progress with that. Sorted out more of the gifts. You'll have to write out the thank you notes. I have the cards but because of my hand I can't write them."

"Super. Can't wait." I say with as much sarcasm as I can muster. I hate writing. And there are hundreds of notes for me to write.

"And we really need to do something with all that stuff. We can't just keep leaving it sitting out like it is."

"I know. We'll go through it tonight. After dinner. Did you cook again?"

"No. I was planning on it but Rory stopped by and said your mother invited us to have dinner with them tonight. I said we'd go."

"Let's just go straight there. I can wash up over there."

We arrive at my family's house and I go around back to wash up but Madge goes ahead inside. I hear Posy shriek in excitement when Madge enters. I can't believe how taken she is with Madge. She's always liked her but lately she's been nearly obsessed with her. She thinks Madge hung the moon and really I can't blame her because I feel the same way. After I get cleaned up, I join everyone inside, finding them all seated at the table and waiting for me.

We eat with my family and stay to chat for a little while after dinner is finished. My mother gives us our laundry back and Madge apologizes profusely for me having brought it to her. I think it really embarrassed her that I didn't even let her try to do the laundry by herself. My mother didn't mind doing it though and it isn't like Madge could do it right now with just the one hand. Still, Madge shoots me a look that tells me I'd better not do that without telling her again.

Later, when we're back in our own house, Madge and I sit down to start figuring out how to store all these gifts. We manage to find places for a few things but not much. Most everything we received is something useful like candles or blankets or towels but we got plenty of useless crap too. Not that I'm complaining. I hadn't expected any gifts, much less a house full of them. I just don't know what we're supposed to do with a pink ceramic poodle statue or an electric clock.

"Can you use any of this to trade at the Hob?"

"Maybe. Depends on what it is."

"I think we would have room for all the towels and bath products if we had some shelves to hang on the wall in the bathroom area. And the quilts can go in the bedroom; we'll need them this winter. I don't know what to do with all these vases."

"I'll see about getting a couple shelves added to the bathroom and the kitchen. Maybe Rory can help me with that."

"Can I ask you something? How in the world are you able to fit in that tiny wash tub? I could barely fit myself in there yesterday."

I laugh and explain "I don't sit in it like you do. Just sort of stand in it and wash up. The only time I've ever gotten to stretch out in a tub was at your house in your bathroom."

"I really miss my bathtub." She confesses with a longing smile.

"What about everything else? You feel like you're getting used to it all yet?"

"I'm slowly getting used to everything else. The oil lamps I kind of like better than electric lamps. I miss having plumbing. But I love having a place that's just ours though."

"Sure beats having to sneak into the woods in the middle of the night, huh?" I agree, elbowing her.

"Definitely. You about ready to turn in?"

"Yeah, go ahead. I'll be right there."

She heads into our bedroom and gets ready for bed while I finish boxing up the stuff I may be able to trade at the Hob. I put the box by the door and head into the bedroom where Madge is already under the covers. I peel off my clothes and climb in next to her. She presses a kiss to my lips and snuggles up against my chest. I hug her to me, tracing circles over her back as she falls asleep. Once she's sleeping I gently pull away from her and go over to my drawer, retrieving my flask. I open the lid and bring it to my lips, tipping it back letting the burning liquid pour down my throat. Two gulps, just like last night. I hope it works again. I put the flask back in the drawer and turn to go back to bed. Just like the night before, I make it through the whole night without the torment of my dreams. I realize that this must be why Haymitch drinks so much. He's our only other Victor and for as long as I've been alive, he's been drunk. I always thought it was his excess of money and lack of things to do that made him drink all the time. Now I wonder if the alcohol is just his way of escaping whatever nightmares plague him after having been in the games.

The next few days go much like the last. Almost as if we're settling into our routine. I go to work. Madge spends her time training with Katniss in the mornings and taking care of our house in the afternoons. She's managed to cook without any more disasters but only vegetables so far. Our nights consist of her falling asleep in my arms and then me sneaking over to take a few drinks before letting myself fall asleep as well. And so far, it's keeping the nightmares away. I had to trade at the Hob for more liquor though. Drinking it daily means I go through it pretty fast. I don't care though. At this point, I'd do anything to avoid those dreams. Tonight, I'm about to surprise Madge. I'm gonna take her out in the woods. To the lake and cabin. And we won't come back until Sunday night. I figure it will be good to get her out in the woods, spending the night on the weekends, as much as I can. The more I can remind her how much she loves being out there, how free it makes her feel, the more likely it is that I can convince her to stay out there forever.

When I walk in the door, she's sitting at the table, studying from the book Katniss lent her.

"Hey. Dinner ready?"

"Just about. How was your day?"

"It was good but it's about to get a lot better. And so is yours."

She looks at me with curiosity but the smirk on my face lets her know I'm not spilling the details just yet. After I wash up, I go into our bedroom and grab Madge's leather back pack that she used to use for school. I put my flask down in the bottom of it followed by a towel and one of my t-shirts. In the kitchen I add a small canister of matches, a bundle of candles and one of the seasoning packets. Madge watches me but doesn't ask questions.

"Dinner's ready." She calls out as she sets a bowl of soup on the table for me.

"So, as soon as we finish eating, you need to go change into your overalls and boots. You and I are going into the woods, out to the lake, and we aren't coming back until tomorrow night."

"Are you serious?" She asks as her entire face lights up with excitement.

"Very serious. You and I need a little mini vacation, don't you think? Besides, I want to see just how much Katniss is teaching you."

"Well hurry up and eat, I'm going to get changed!" She says as she pushes back from the table and practically runs to the bedroom. I smile to myself, happy to see her so excited and swallow down the last of my soup. I wash up the dishes while she finishes up in the bedroom.

"You bout ready in there?" I ask before she appears in the doorway of our bedroom, overall clad, looking both giddy and gorgeous.

"Ready!"

I sling her backpack over my shoulder and hold out my hand for her. She takes it and we head out into the night. We cross over the fence and once we're in the cover of the trees, she begins to talk as we hike to the lake.

"This is always going to be one of my favorite things. Going out into the woods with you."

"I'm glad you like it so much. Most girls wouldn't, you know."

"I like to think I'm a little different than most girls." She teases though it's a truthful statement if ever there was one. She is most certainly different than any of the girls I've ever known.

"That you are. Pretty much one of a kind."

"When did you decide we were coming out here?"

"Couple days ago. But I didn't tell you because I wanted it to be a surprise."

"It's a wonderful surprise." She says with a squeeze of my hand. We fall into our comfortable silence for the rest of the walk. As we walk I watch how fearless she seems in the woods. It's nearly pitch black dark, just a little moonlight filtering down between the trees to light our path. Occasionally you can hear owls or other small animals in the trees around us but she never even flinches. Just calmly, quietly walks alongside me. Seeing this makes me even more confident that we can make it out in the woods on our own.

Once we're at the lake, we go to the cabin and get settled. There are already blankets here. Katniss and I used to keep them out here. I light one of the candles so we can see inside the small cabin. Madge fixes us a pallet of the blankets on the floor and I put wood in the fireplace but don't light it. I want it there in case we get cold but right now we're okay.

"Want to go look at the stars for a little while before we go to sleep?" I ask her.

She doesn't answer out loud, just takes a blanket and heads outside. I follow her, and lay back on the blanket, pulling her down with me. She rests her head on my chest and I gently stroke her face as we gaze upward at the night sky.

"Remember that first night you brought me out here?"

"Yeah. God, you had me wanting you in the worst way. It was so hard to control myself." I tell her as I think back to how hard it was to stop us from going further than we should that night. Remembering how seeing her in just my t-shirt, laying there in the grass, had made it nearly impossible to keep my hands off of her.

"And I was so annoyed with your level of self control."

"Course if I hadn't had that self control you never would've learned how to swim."

"Sure I would've."

"Not that night you wouldn't have. Swimming lessons was the last thing I had on my mind."

"Well, you're probably right about that part. It was such a wonderful night though."

"It's the night I realized just how much I was falling for you."

"It was my first time coming into the woods. I fell in love with it right away."

"Yeah. You didn't want to go back home. Said you wanted to stay out here forever."

She's quiet again and I know it's because she knows why I reminded her of that. Because I want her to do just that. To stay out here forever. She doesn't seem annoyed that I said it, just deep in thought. She rolls on her side so that she can face me.

"If it was possible or practical, I would do that. I'd stay out here forever with you. But it isn't either of those and we can't."

"But we can. Just say the word and we'll do it. Just say it." I whisper, pleading for her to say the words my heart so desperately needs to hear.

"I wish it was that easy, Gale."

Part of me wants to continue talking about this but the other part of me holds back, not wanting to push her on this. Not yet. So instead, I pull her to me and kiss her, long and softly. I let the kiss linger, wanting her to feel how much I love her. When our lips finally part, I pull us to our feet. "C'mon. Let's get some sleep."

We grab the blanket and go back into the cabin. "Here, I brought you a t-shirt to sleep in." I tell her pulling it from the bag I packed.

She takes it and changes into it. I leave the candle burning because it's a small one and will burn out on it's own anyway pretty soon. We curl up on the pallet of blankets together and as she starts to fall asleep, I whisper to her "I love you." Her soft whisper returns the words to me. I wait for her to fall asleep, listening for the sound of her breathing to become even. Once she's sleeping, I quietly make my way over to the backpack. At the bottom of the bag I locate my flask, quickly open it and take my routine two swigs before closing it and returning it to the bottom of the bag. I lay the bag back on the floor of the cabin and turn around to go back to bed only to see Madge sitting up, watching me. Shit. I freeze not knowing if I should explain or if she's mad or if she even saw anything at all. She doesn't speak either. Just sits there, staring at me. I open my mouth to speak, unsure where to begin but she just shakes her head as if I don't have to explain. She saw, but she won't make me explain. Won't make me tell her why I'm sneaking out of bed at night to secretly drink. I go over to her and she lays back down as if going back to sleep. I can't take the easy out though. I have to explain. I owe it to her.

"Madge…" I say quietly as I touch her shoulder. "I should explain."

"You don't have to."

"It's the only way I can sleep without having nightmares."

"Nightmares about me?"

I sigh. "Yeah, about you."

"How often do you do that?"

"Every night. If I don't, I'll have the dream."

"It's really bad for you, to drink that stuff so often. Eventually you'll need more and more of it for it to have the same effect on you."

"I haven't found anything else that works. It's the only way I can get any sleep."

"How'd you find this anyway?" She asks, making me realize that I never told her about what happened the night before our wedding. About how I'd been so drunk that I'd woken up not knowing where I was at or whose bed I was in.

"The guys on my crew and Thom. They gave me the flask. Filled it up for me. Threw a party for me the night before we got married. I got completely wasted. It was the first night I was able to sleep and not wake up screaming."

"You've had this nightmare for awhile then? It's not new?"

"Had it since you decided to go into the games. Same dream every night."

"What happens?"

I shake my head. I can tell her it was a nightmare about her but I can't put the images into her mind of what I see in the dream. It's too much.

"Why hide it? Why not just tell me about it? The drinking, I mean."

"Never really meant to hide it. Forgot to tell you about the night before the wedding. The drinking every night, I didn't want to tell you about it because I didn't want you to worry."

"Well it's too late for that. I am worried and I've been worried. You can't just not talk to me because you're afraid I'll worry about you. It doesn't work that way. We figure it out together."

"Madge, I'm worried about you. Worried you're going to die and that I'll have to endure the rest of my life knowing I couldn't do a thing to save you. Worried that I'll spend the rest of my life alone. Worried that no matter how hard I try, I won't be able to convince you to run away with me." I pour out my heart, exposing all my fear for her to see.

"Is that you're plan? To spend the next nine months trying to get me to change my mind?" She says flatly.

"If that's what it takes, then yes, that's my plan. I need you so much and it's killing me to think about you being ripped out of my life in just a few months and for what? For Capitol entertainment? For some stupid deal your mother made? You're willing to die for that?" I'm yelling at her by the time I get to end of my comment.

"No! I'm willing to fight for my life if it means that the people I love won't be in danger! You think if we run that President Snow won't come looking for me? That they won't hunt me down? You think that my disappearance won't bring misery and hardship on our families? Because that's what would happen. At least if I go willingly I get a chance to fight." She yells back at first, sobbing by the end.

Tears stinging in my own eyes and my heart breaking as I look at hers, I wrap my arms around her, burying my face in her hair. "I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry. I just love you so much."

She clings to me as I do to her. Her sobs eventually lessening. She pulls her face back and I reach up, wiping away the tears that cover her cheeks. She leans her forehead against mine, closing her eyes. "We can't keep doing this. Fighting each other."

"I know, I know." I whisper. She's right.

"Can we compromise?"

I look at her waiting for her to continue. Waiting to hear how we could ever meet in the middle on this.

"You help me train. I work as hard as I can with your full support and help. And then just before the reaping, if you can honestly say that you think I don't have a chance to come home to you, I'll do it, I'll leave the district with you." She says softly but with determination.

I look at her stunned at the offer she just posed. Can I do that? Can I actually help her train? Will I be able to ever honestly critique her abilities?

"I'm serious about this Gale. I feel confident that I can do this but only if I have your help, your full support. And if you do that for me, I promise to trust your decision in the end."

"Okay. I can do that." I tell her as I take a deep breath in. It will be hard. I can do that but it will be hard. "But let Katniss have a say in it too. About whether or not you're ready. It'll be more fair to you that way." I add the last part about Katniss because I want to be fair to Madge if I make this deal with her. I don't want to have to wonder if my critique of her was based solely on her skills or if my love for her played interference in my decision.

"Fair enough." She says.

"I am sorry. For yelling at you." I tell her. I hate when I lose my temper around her. It's only happened a few times and each time it leaves me feeling more awful than before. Temper has always been a fault of mine, especially when I'm passionate about something.

"Already forgotten." She says so forgivingly, so lovingly, as she leans in and kisses me, reminding me why it is I love her so incredibly much.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

The next morning I wake up and Madge isn't in the cabin. Panic shoots through me and I'm on my feet before I can even think straight. I dart outside and see her, swimming in the lake and instantly the panic is gone. I lean against the cabin and watch her for awhile. The water is probably much colder now than it was this summer when I taught her to swim but she seems to have acclimated just fine to it. She moves through the water effortlessly, as if she's known how to swim all her life. Maybe she can do this. Maybe she can prepare and be at career-tribute level in just a few months. I sigh, thinking about the deal we made last night. I'll have to train her as hard as I can, give it a true effort. I hadn't wanted to train her. Didn't want to be a part of that. But when I think about it, it's better this way. This way, she'll be prepared better for either fate. If she goes into the games, she'll be prepared to fight, if she runs with me she'll be prepared to survive out in the woods.

"Good morning sleepyhead!" She calls out as she gets out of the lake and heads towards where I lean against the cabin. She looks so radiant, dripping wet with the sunlight glistening off her skin. It definitely stirs my desires a bit seeing her like this.

"Good morning beautiful. Been up long?" I greet her as I loop my arms around her waist and she leans in for a kiss.

"About two hours maybe. You were sleeping so hard that I thought I'd just let you sleep."

"Did you have a good swim? You hungry? I can get us some berries for breakfast."

"I already ate. Blackberries. There're extra for you in the cabin. And yeah, I had a good swim."

We go back inside the cabin and she towels off and redresses while I eat breakfast. I'm a little impressed that she picked enough berries for both of us. As I eat, I remember her hand. She shouldn't have been swimming with her hand still injured.

"How's your hand? I don't know if it was a good idea for you to get it in the lake with it not being healed yet."

"I know. I wasn't going to get in. I just wanted to put my feet in the water but then I couldn't help myself and just went for it. My hand doesn't hurt very much at all anymore anyway."

"It still isn't healed though and with an open wound like that you're more likely to get an infection. We should clean it and re-bandage it."

She sighs but agrees, most likely just to appease me. "Fine."

I go to the leather back pack and look in it before realizing that I forgot to bring her hand salve and bandages. Crap. I look up at her apologetically "I forgot to bring the salve and gauze."

"Don't worry about it. Like I said, it doesn't hurt hardly at all anymore. We can take care of it at home tonight."

"Okay, but that has to be the very first thing we do when we get home. What do you want to do now?"

"I was hoping we could go find the church again?" She says with a hopeful look on her face.

"Whatever you want." I smile. We set out for the church, hiking through the woods. Along the way, I have her name a few of the plants that we pass and tell me if she knows anything extra about it. I can tell she's been studying a lot from the books that Katniss lent her. She's able to tell me a lot more than I expected and only once is she wrong about identifying a plant. And she gets it on her second try. I always knew that she was smart, always knew she got good grades in school, but this is the first time I've ever really had the chance to see it for myself. She's learned a lot in just one week.

"Katniss and Peeta will be leaving soon for the Victory Tour so you'll have to do a lot of my training while they're gone." She tells me.

"Okay. Rory may be able to help some too. He can't show you how to shoot or anything like that but he can show you stuff like climbing trees or starting a fire."

"So he knows? About the reaping?"

"Yeah. I had to tell him. Don't worry, he won't say anything to anyone. He's known since before the wedding."

"How'd he take it?" She asks quietly, concern filling her voice. Her bright blue eyes look as if they're about to spill out tears.

"He was upset. For me and for you. Doesn't really understand it."

She nods but doesn't talk anymore. We just walk quietly. I don't ask her about anymore plants, letting her just be quiet. I know she's worried about Rory and I know that the only thing I can do is just be here for her. I like that they care about each other so much but I hate knowing that they're each worrying about the other. And I hate knowing that it'll be like this until this whole reaping nightmare ends.

Eventually we come upon the church. She smiles at the sight of it and I kinda do too. This is the magical place where I asked her to marry me. The place where I was so overcome with love and adoration for her that I found myself proposing without any forethought. And the magical place where she said yes.

"It's still here. I mean, of course it is. I knew it would be. It's just that it seems so dreamlike in my memory that being here now, seeing it again, it just makes me so happy." She gushes.

"I know. We should come here more often."

"Definitely." She agrees as we go inside. It looks just like we left it. Same sunlight filtering through the colored glass windows. Same dusty song books on the table. I sit down on one of the wooden benches and watch as Madge walks around to room.

"This is where I wanted to get married. This is the place I would have picked if we'd had any say in the matter. If it had been a possibility."

I get up and walk over to her, take her hand and lead her to the front of the church. "This is where we would've kissed. For the first time as husband and wife." I say as I lean down and let my lips meet with hers.

"Dance with me?" She asks.

And we do. We dance all around the church, no music necessary. Right now it's just the two of us, lost in this moment, lost in our love. And it's perfect.

"Ready to head back to the lake? I was planning to teach you how to fish." I ask her as we finish our dance.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I figured we could catch some fish, cook them and have a late lunch before we have to head back home."

"Not sure how good I'll be at this but I'm up for giving it a try." She shrugs and smiles.

We head back to the cabin and I show her where Katniss and I keep a couple fishing poles. They aren't fancy. Homemade in fact. We made them a few summers ago when there wasn't much game in the woods for some reason and we needed the food for our families. They work pretty good though and they've held up much better than either of us ever thought they would.

I show Madge how to bait the hook with crickets we catch in the grass. She squeals a little when she catches her first cricket and it's cute how her face scrunches up as she hooks it. I doubt she's ever held a bug before and I enjoy watching her be all girly about it. I teach her how to throw the line out and she catches on to that part right away. Her line bobs first so I drop mine and help her pull it in. She did it. She caught her first fish. It isn't a huge one but it's still worth keeping. When I show her how to unhook it, she watches but doesn't reach out to touch it. I hold it out for her to take but she shakes her head.

"What? It won't hurt you. Just hold it like this." I instruct her, holding it out to her again.

She reluctantly takes it as I laugh and return to my own rod. It isn't long before I get a bite too and we have enough fish for lunch. We carry them back over to the cabin and I light the fire in the fireplace so we can cook them. I take the knife from my boot and one of the fish over to a large rock.

"What are you doing now?" She asks looking at me in confusion.

"We have to clean them. Take the scales off. Look, hold it like this and always drag the blade of the knife away from you, never towards you." I proceed to clean the first fish and then hand her the knife so she can give it a try on the second fish. She takes it but hesitates over the fish, looking a little green in the face.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, putting my hand on her back.

She takes a deep breath in and swallows. "I can do it. Just give me a minute."

"You don't have to do it. I can do it." I say feeling bad for her as I reach out to take the knife.

"No. Wait. I can do it." She insists as she focuses on the fish in front of her. She takes another deep breath and holds the knife against the fish, pushing it downward, removing the scales. She has to take several passes at it to get all the scales but I think it's because she's using her left hand instead of her right so it doesn't have as much strength behind it. When she's finished she turns and hands me back the knife. She did it, but she still looks green.

I wash the knife off in the lake and dry it off. Back inside the cabin, I skewer the fish on pointed sticks and sprinkle the fish with the seasoning packet I brought. I hand her a stick and we hold them over the fire, turning as they cook, so they cook evenly.

Her complexion is still looking a little pale, though not so green anymore. "Feeling better?" I ask.

"I'm fine."

"Hey, it's okay if it grosses you out to handle dead animals. You don't have to be so tough about it." I say as I nudge her with my elbow and give her a smile.

"Nope. I'm taking the tough route. I did it and I feel just fine about it." She says firmly as she clenches her jaw.

She's being so serious and it's so adorable. I want to laugh at her so bad but I won't. If she wants to force herself to be tough, I'll sit back and let her do it. When the fish are cooked, I put out the fire. No need burning it if we don't have too. It doesn't make a lot of smoke out of the chimney of the cabin but I still would rather keep it to a minimum.

"And lunch is served!" I say as I hold up my stick. I take a bite and it's so good that I take another before I even swallow the first one. The seasoning I brought is perfect for it. I look over at Madge and notice she hasn't tasted it yet. She must see me looking because she suddenly pulls it up to her mouth and takes a bite. I'm sure she'll love it but she drops her fish, covers her mouth and runs outside. I go after her and find her puking in the bushes. I go over and hold her hair back for her, rubbing her back. When she's done, she takes a drink of water to rinse her mouth and then spits it in the bushes.

"I think I'm a vegetarian." She says confidently making me double over in laughter.

"It's not funny!" She shrieks though she's smiling and laughing too.

"Oh it's funny!" I tell her through my laughter.

She shoves me playfully and marches back into the cabin, chin held high. I do my best to compose myself and follow her inside. She finishes off the rest of the berries from this morning while I polish off some of the best tasting fish I've had in awhile. No sense in letting her lunch go to waste just because she can't eat it.

After we've eaten, we take the backpack and the towel. I leave the remaining candles and the matches at the cabin. This way, they'll already be here next time we come out here. I take the flask back home with us. We never really finished discussing if she cares or not that I need a drink or two before I can sleep. I don't think she likes it much but I'm not sure she'll put up much of a fuss over it if she knows it's the only thing that keeps the dreams away. As we walk back, I set a few snares so I can come back out tomorrow morning before work and see if I got anything. Madge may not want to eat anything she has to kill and clean herself but my family still has to eat and I can't go all vegetarian myself either.

Back at home, I help Madge clean and re-bandage her hand before we do anything else. When she unwraps her hand, I cringe a little at the sight of it. It definitely isn't healed enough for her to have had it in the lake water. It's still too open and raw. We clean it really well and put a thick layer of salve on it. I tell myself that I'll need to keep an eye on it and check it again tomorrow to make sure it won't get infected. Hopefully it won't. That would be a huge setback with any training and that would mean we'd have to buy some medicine. Real medicine, like from the Capitol, not the herbal stuff from Mrs. Everdeen. And we don't have that kind of money. Not even close. Honestly, when she initially hurt her hand it made me feel pretty guilty. Not just for having left her alone and unprepared on her first day in the Seam but for knowing that if she wasn't married to me that she would have instant access to a whole array of Capitol meds that would heal her right up. She'd probably be fully healed without a trace of injury if that had been the case. Of course, thinking about this only furthered my thinking and guilt when I realized that if it weren't for me she never would have been in the Seam, using a wood burning stove, in the first place. It was all just a reminder that I'm not good enough for her. She thinks I am though. Loves me just as much as I love her and would be livid with me if she knew there were times where I dared to let myself think that she deserved better than me. And knowing that just makes me love her all the more.

I heat up water on the stove and fix her a bath. As I fill the small wash tub for her I think about how much I liked being able to stretch out in the tub with her back at her house when I spent the night. I can't fit in this tub alone, much less the both of us. I decide that this is one thing I need to trade for at the Hob. A bigger wash tub. Maybe if I'm lucky I could find one and surprise her with it. Odds are it still won't be big enough for my long legs but I'd love to be able to give her one she could stretch out in herself. After I help her into the tub, being careful to keep her bandaged hand dry, I tell her I need to go check in on my family but that I'll be back in a few minutes. I just want to be sure they don't need anything since I haven't seen them.

At my family's house, I let myself walk right in. Posy's already in bed but I find my mother and brothers at the table. My mother is folding laundry as always, Vick appears to be doing homework and Rory's whittling away at a piece of wood. I pull up a chair and join them at the table.

"We came by to see you today but you weren't home." Vick says, glancing up at me from his homework.

"Yeah, we went on a little getaway last night. Just got back a little while ago. Did you guys need anything?"

"Nah, Posy was just itching to see you two. She'll be mad as ever when she finds out you came over after she went to bed." Rory tells me without looking up from the blade and chunk of wood he's working on.

"Yeah, I need to do better about getting over here to see her. Just hard with work and all. What are you making?"

Rory shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing really. Just killing time."

"Well, I set a few snares tonight. I'll get up early and check em in the morning before work, bring by any game for you guys."

"Let me go with you." Rory says quickly, face suddenly looking alive for the first time tonight.

"I don't know if that's a good idea." My mother interjects before I can even answer him.

"Ma…" Rory whines.

"I think it would be okay. It would be just for an hour and it'd be early, before the sun was fully up. And all the snares I set are pretty close by." I tell her. Normally, I'd be totally against taking him out there. But I need to start showing him a few things and I need to talk to him about helping Madge train a little bit after school sometimes. I can tell he's surprised by my being on his side.

"I don't know Gale." My mother hesitates.

"It'll be fine Ma, really." I give her a pleading look that lets her know this is important.

"Okay. But you stay with him the whole time and he doesn't handle anything. He just watches."

"Deal!" Rory says before I can agree to my mother's deal.

"I'll be by for you early, be ready." I tell him as I stand to leave. He nods rapidly, obviously excited. I nod in return and head back home.

When I walk in our house she's got candles lit all over the place and she's leaning on the doorframe of our bedroom. In my favorite ruffled nightgown. I yank my shirt off, give her a smirk and shake my head at her as I cross the room to her. The instant I reach her, my hands grab onto her hips and I pick her up, her legs wrapping around me as my mouth moves over her neck. She writhes in my arms, pushing herself against me. I carry her to the table, setting her down on it but keeping her legs around me as my hands run over them. Our lips collide furiously as she works to unbutton my pants. Because of her hand, she struggles to work the button. I release my grip on her long enough to reach and undo it myself, letting my pants fall as I do before quickly returning my touch to her legs. Before long, we're laying breathless on the floor amidst a sea of candles. I kiss her, stroking the side of her face. "Now that is a welcome home if ever there was one." I tease.

"C'mon, let's go to bed. You have work tomorrow." She smiles as she pulls us to our feet. I blow out the candles and she picks up the clothes strewn about the kitchen.

In the bedroom, she climbs slips on one of my shirts and climbs into bed. I hesitate, not sure if I should take a drink or wait for her to sleep or what. "It's okay Gale. If you have to have a drink, it's okay." She tells me as if she can read the thoughts that are debating in my head.

"You sure? I don't want to upset you but I hate having that dream." I say, looking at her as I'm torn on what to do.

"I'm sure. Just keep tabs on yourself. Don't let it get out of hand, you know?"

I nod and take a few drinks before joining her in bed. As soon as I'm under the covers she curls up next to me, snuggling up against my chest. My arms wrap around her and I plant a quick kiss on her head. "Hey Madge? Don't ever get rid of that ruffled nightgown, okay?" I whisper through my smile. She laughs and agreeing with me and we drift off to sleep.

**_A/N: Sorry this last update took me longer than usual and I also apologize that for all your waiting, you only got this filler chapter. I've got two very different ideas about where I want this story to go and I'm nearing a point where I need to make a final decision. Being torn as to what I want to do is delaying the story a bit. Didn't want to keep you guys waiting too long, hence the fluff chapter. I'm hoping to pick a direction and get on with the story soon though so hopefully you won't have to wait another week for the next chapter! _**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**(Gale POV)**

Rory was sitting on the front porch waiting for me when I left this morning. Not his front porch, but mine. I want to laugh but don't because I'm afraid it'll stifle his sense of eagerness. Given his last venture into the woods, I'm glad to see he's excited about going with me today. There was a time when I thought he'd never want to go out there again. Part of me is okay with that but the realistic part of me knows that he needs to know how to be out there and how to do some of the things I do out there. I figure if maybe I take him out just a little bit in a time, in short spurts, that he'll get the hang of things well enough to come out without me. We slip through the fence and get into the woods. I check the snares I set and show Rory how to safely release the game from the tripped snare. He gets that part easily but the resetting of the snares is going to take some practice. While we're out there I explain to him the deal I have with Madge and let him know that I'll need his help in training her. He can stop by the house after school a few times a week and teach her some basic stuff he already knows how to do. He agrees and tells me he'll stop by this afternoon. I also tell him not to mention to my mother that I may have to run away with Madge before the games if she can't get prepared in time. He'll keep quiet. The kid may have a big mouth about some things but when it comes to something that'll make Ma worry, he knows how to keep his mouth shut. I walk back to his house with him and leave all of our game there. The way Madge went all green over cleaning the fish I think it's best if I do all the game cleaning over here. Most of it's for my family anyways.

At work I get switched to a new crew in a different area of the mines. The supervisor said somebody on the other crew was hurt and ended up losing an arm. Won't be able to come back. I hate hearing about stuff like that. Guys getting hurt happens all the time down here but you never wanna hear about it being to the extent of no recovery. When you get switched to a new area or crew it's supposed to be by random draw. Guess it's my turn. The new area I'm working is much further down in the mines which means it's gonna be hotter than hell and the air will be so thick I won't be able to breath. It also means more money. Not a lot, but still more than I make now. That part is good. More money is always good. When I meet my new crew, I can't help but overhear one of the guys mumble about how I'm the third new guy in a month. Working with a crew is hard but even harder when you don't know your crew very well. That's one of the easiest ways to get hurt. This deep down, it's dark and cramped and you can hurt your crewmate if you aren't careful. If you don't know them well enough to know how they move around, how they work. My father worked on a crew like this one. One that was deep into the mines like this. I can remember him losing a lot of crewmates over the years. It's not something you forget. I don't know how much Madge knows about the mines but I doubt she knows that different areas are more dangerous than others or that she'd understand the importance of working with a familiar crew. I may tell her I got switched to a new crew but I doubt I'll go into full details on what that means for me.

**(Katniss POV)**

I'm a little surprised at how fast Madge is catching on with learning plants. I knew from our time in school together that she was smart but she's doing even better than I expected she would. It isn't enough yet though. Not even close to enough. She'll have to be able to use the knowledge out in there in the arena. Having to implement knowledge is much different than just knowing it. As soon as her hand heals, I plan to start taking her out in the woods as much as possible. I need to see how she handles herself out there. Gale's taken her out there a lot but just for fun, not for training or hunting. And I seriously doubt that the things they've done in the woods together will come in handy for her during the games. I hate that I'm going to have to mentor her in the games. Part of me wishes Gale would just run away with her, keep her out of the games but part of me knows that Snow wouldn't let them go that easily. He'd hunt them down. Or at least try too anyways. And those of us they leave behind will be in for our share of Capitol torment as they try to see what we know about their disappearance. So she really needs to be as ready as she can possibly be to go in. So she can win and come back home.

I'd be lying if I didn't admit to myself that I take a bit of relief in knowing that since Madge is going in, Prim won't be reaped this year. That was a fear of mine with my being a Victor. Scared they'd pull her name again and I wouldn't be able to volunteer for her this time around. I won't have to worry about Prim this time. That isn't to say knowing it'll be Madge will make it any easier because it won't. Madge is still my friend and I still might have to watch her die. And I'll still may have to come home and face my best friend, look him in the eyes and tell him I failed to bring her home alive. And that'll kill Gale. If she doesn't make it home to him, he won't recover. He loves her so much more than I ever imagined he would. I never gave him enough credit back before I went to the games. I never thought he was even capable of loving a girl. To me he was always just my best friend, a big brother of sorts but when it came to other girls he spent entirely to much time being a flirt and making out with the girls who continually fell at his feet. And I never gave him the credit of thinking he could do more than that. That's why it was so hard for me to take him seriously when I got back from the games and found out he was dating Madge. But, he sure proved me wrong. Went right out and married her, he did indeed. And now, his heart belongs to a girl that may die before he's had a chance at a life with her. I can't let him down now. He's counting on me to help bring her home to him.

There are other things that worry me too. I worry about her becoming a Victor. It isn't what it looks like from the outside. It looks easy going and carefree. Glamorous even. And it's anything but that. The Capitol owns you basically. If they say to do or act a certain way, you pretty much have to do it. Once you win, you think the games are over but they aren't. In some ways, once you become a Victor, that's when the games really begin. I haven't shared much about that with Gale or Madge. No need to make them worry just yet. For me the games of being a Victor center around a relationship with Peeta. The Capitol fell in love with us as a couple and Snow wasn't pleased with our nightlock berry shenanigans in the arena and it was made crystal clear to me that I was expected to be with Peeta. That I was not allowed to come home and go back to being single Katniss. For me, being with him in the games wasn't about having a boyfriend. It wasn't about falling in love. Those things are not something I've ever really wanted in my life. Peeta loves me. Did even before we battled and survived the games together. I don't know how I feel about him in real life but as far as the Capitol is concerned, we're madly in love. The Victory tour starts soon and we'll have to make it look to everyone as if we're hopelessly, head over heels in love. When I saw Snow at Madge and Gale's wedding, he made sure to remind me of that. But that wasn't all Snow did at the wedding. He also spoke to Gale, gave him a cryptic message. Asked him if he loved Madge enough to make a sacrifice for her. I tried to not make too much of a big deal about it when Gale told me that but truthfully, I know that means Snow has a plan in motion. We just don't know what that plan is yet. I can't help but worry about his message to Gale. It sounds bad. And this next games will be a Quarter Quell which means it'll be worse than usual. There will be a twist to these games. And it won't be a good one.

**(Madge POV)**

My hand is throbbing and I know without even looking under the bandage that it's infected. I shouldn't have gone swimming in the lake. I knew better but the lake was just so tempting that I just couldn't help myself. I love the lake too much not to get in it. Gale was worried my wound would get infected but I wasn't. My hand had been feeling so much better that I couldn't imagine it would actually get infected. But now, I know that it is. I'll have to go see Mrs. Everdeen before Gale gets home from work. I can't let him see it infected. He'll worry and besides, it's my fault and I need to handle it on my own. I sigh and slip on my shoes. I need to go to town anyways so I can get a few vegetables from my garden for dinner. Gale went hunting this morning before work but didn't bring any game back before he went to work so I'm assuming he didn't get anything. And I'm kind of thankful for once that he didn't. Cleaning that fish I caught was enough to make me never want to touch dead animals again. It was horrible. I even puked. The way it felt when I scrapped the knife against the scales of the fish had made my skin crawl. And then when I tried to be tough and take a bite after we cooked it, all I could think about was that feeling of the knife against the scales. That was the part that made me puke. Gale laughed like crazy, thought it was hilarious. And it kind of was. I think I like my meat served cooked and on a plate. I don't think I like seeing it in raw form. And I don't want to prepare it either. Just thinking about it sends shivers down my spine.

In town, I go to get vegetables from my garden first. I figure I can take a basket of them over to the Everdeens. It isn't like they need for food or anything but it's still a nice thing to do. Mabel sees me out in the garden and comes to the back door, waving me in. It feels weird when I go inside now. Like I'm a guest. Which I guess I am a guest come to think of it. But it still feels weird.

"Hi Mabel!"

"Hi there dear! I'm so glad you came by today. Your father has been missing you and I wanted to tell you that you should go by and see him sometime. Maybe have lunch with him."

"Oh, I um, I didn't mean to not visit him. I just didn't want him to see my hand." I say holding up my bandaged hand for her to see. I feel bad that I haven't come by but I knew my father would worry about me being injured already and I also know how busy he is.

"What on earth happened to your hand?" She gasps as she pulls her hand up to her mouth.

"Burned it on the stove. It's fine, just slow healing. Turns out I'm not too swift around the kitchen." I say with a laugh.

"Well he won't like seeing that but you should still go and see him. In fact, it's almost lunchtime now, why don't you run on over and meet him for lunch? I just know it'd make his whole day."

"I guess I could. I'm going over to see Katniss but I can do that afterwards. Can I leave my basket of vegetables here and come back for them later?"

"Sweet girl, you never need to ask if you can leave something here. This is still your family home and you are welcome here anytime. You don't need to knock or ask if it's alright. You just come over whenever you want."

"Thanks Mabel."

"Sure. So tell me, other than the burn, how are you liking living in the Seam?"

"I like it. Nice having my own place and being able to be alone with Gale whenever I want. I do miss your cooking and I do miss my bathtub." I admit with a sheepish grin.

"Well, cooking is sort of a learned practice. Give it time and you'll get the hang of it. As for the bathtub, I hate to say it but that part never gets easier. Lucky for you, if you get to needy for a long soak in a quality tub, you still have a bathroom here to use."

"I can't come here and take a bath. That wouldn't be fair."

"Fair to who?"

"I don't know. Fair to everyone else who lives in the Seam I guess."

"Nonsense. You march right upstairs and enjoy a bath. I'll call your father's office and let him know that you'll meet him for lunch at the café in an hour." She orders with a smile and a point of her fingers towards the stairs.

I hesitate for a moment but I can't help myself and dash right up the stairs to my old room. If it's weird being in my old house, it's twice as weird being in my old room. Erie even. I shake it off and go into my bathroom, immediately turning on the hot water and pouring in bubble bath. I don't even wait for the tub to fill before I'm out of my dress and sinking down into the water. It feels so heavenly that I actually sigh out loud as I sink to my chin in the warm, bubbly, sweet smelling water. Oh how I've missed this! The only thing that would make this better would be having Gale in here with me right now. I keep my injured hand out of the water but the rest of me feels so much better. So much cleaner. After a half hour, which isn't nearly as long as I want, I get out and dry off with towels fluffier than I remember them being. I put on a clean dress from the clothes that still hang, untouched in my old closet. At my vanity, I put on a little bit of makeup. Slipping into the shoes I wore over here, I take one more look around the room. It still looks like my room. Even with all the things I packed up and took with me, it still looks like I live here. That just goes to show how much excess I really had when I lived here. So much excess that even after I've moved out, even after I've taken all that I need, it still looks like I live here. I shake my head and leave. I call out a goodbye to Mabel and head out the front door to go meet my father. I feel like I have a little more bounce in my step after that much needed bubble bath. I feel cleaner but also so much more relaxed. It's amazing what a little hot, running water and bubble bath can do for a girl.

At the café, I find Tripp heading out to make a delivery.

"Hey Madge! You coming to have lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm meeting my father. Would you like to join us?"

"Wish I could; still got work to do though." He declines as he holds up the bag in his hand.

"Oh, right. Well, maybe I'll see you later?"

"Sure. I get off work in a couple hours. I can come by and give you another cooking lesson if you want."

"That would be great actually. Gale really enjoyed what we cooked last week. Be nice to surprise him with something new tonight."

"Okay, see you in little while then." He says as he heads off to make his delivery. Marah appears, menus in hand and leads me to a table to wait for my father.

"Can I get you a drink?"

"Iced tea please." I tell her as I glance over the menu. My stomach growls and I realize how hungry I am all of a sudden. I'm silently thanking Mabel for insisting I take a bath and insisting I meet my father for lunch. A hot bath and a full meal that I didn't have to cook. Yes, that's exactly what I needed. Almost makes me forget about my hand hurting so much. Almost.

"Well, wasn't this a lovely surprise! Lunch with my daughter." My father greets me as he sits down at the table with me.

"Hi! I was at the house working in my garden and Mabel suggested you might be free for lunch today. How've you been?"

"Busy as usual of course. How are you doing? Enjoying married life?"

"I'm good. And I love being married." I say with a smile.

Marah returns with my iced tea and I instinctively go to reach for it with my injured hand. Both her and my father gasp at the sight of it.

"Oh don't worry about this. It was a little mishap in the kitchen. Everything's healing just fine." I say, doing my best to sound as if it's no big deal, waving them off with my hand. Marah nods and leaves to take something to another table.

"Have you had this looked at? Did you get medicine?" My father asks, concern written all over his face.

"Yes, Mrs. Everdeen looked at it, gave me a salve and it's just fine. Really, you don't need to worry about it."

"A salve? Madge, why would you not get real medicine?"

"Father, I said it's fine. Capitol medicine is very expensive and Mrs. Everdeen's medicines are very effective."

"I don't like this one bit. You know I would have paid for medicine. You shouldn't have to suffer."

"No one is suffering. Can we drop this? I'd really rather enjoy our lunch than argue about what medicines I may or may not be using for my hand." I say as I let out a big sigh.

"I can't help it. You're my only daughter and I don't like seeing this or knowing that you haven't received proper medical attention."

"Can I take your orders?" Marah asks walking up, thankfully giving me a reprieve.

"I'll have the lunch special and the banana pudding for dessert." I tell her, giving her a grateful smile.

"I'll have the same, please." My father says, handing her back the menus.

"Did you have a good time at the wedding?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"I did indeed. You made the loveliest of brides and I don't think I've ever seen you look happier than you did that night."

"Happiest I've ever been." I agree.

We chat over plates of club sandwiches and homemade potato chips. He doesn't bring my hand up again. It's nice getting to see him. Even though when we lived in the same house I rarely got to spend time with him, he's still my father and I still want to see him when I can. After we've eaten, he takes his dessert to go, needing to get back to his office. I stay and finish mine, polishing off every last bite before I leave. I run back by my old house and get my vegetable basket before heading over to Victor's Village to see Katniss. Peeta sees me as I'm walking up and comes out to greet me.

"Hey Madge! You looking for Katniss?"

"Yes. Is she home?"

"She is but she's having an etiquette class with Effie right now. It's not her favorite thing to do so I wouldn't go in if I were you."

"Etiquette class? Why?"

"It's part of preparing for the Victory Tour. We leave tomorrow and Effie has been driving Katniss crazy all day."

"How come you don't have to take classes?"

"My etiquette already has Effie's stamp of approval. Katniss needs a little more work." He explains making a face.

I laugh, knowing how miserable Katniss must feel right now. Manners and fancy talk are not her forte. I feel bad for her but it'll be over soon. After the Victory Tour she'll be able to just be a mentor. "Well, I was going to give her some vegetables from my garden. Could I leave them with you?"

"Of course. I'll make sure she gets them. Would you like to take some bread back home with you? I still have a few loaves leftover from the batch I baked this morning."

"I'd love some, thank you!" We walk over to his house and I leave half of my produce on the table while he wraps up a couple loaves of bread for me.

"How's your hand? Is it healing?"

"It's not great. I think it may be infected. I was going to have Mrs. Everdeen look at it today but I can just see her tomorrow."

"Infected? That isn't good. You probably shouldn't let it wait until tomorrow. Want me to give Mrs. Everdeen a call and have her come over?"

"I guess she should look at it. Gale will be all kinds of mad at me if he sees it infected." I sigh. Peeta goes over to the phone on the wall and calls her up, explains the problem.

"She'll be right over." He tells me as he hangs up the phone.

"Thanks. You looking forward to the tour?"

"Not really."

"Really? Why not? I thought you'd enjoy getting away with Katniss for a couple weeks."

"She still doesn't know what she wants for us. Sometimes I think I'm winning her over, making progress. We'll be talking and laughing and there will a moment where our eyes meet and we get drawn together, we'll kiss and it's wonderful and it sends my heart soaring. And then minutes later she gets all weird and I can literally feel her pulling away and closing herself off to me. It's so frustrating."

"Do you still love her?" I ask softly and he nods in response, his eyes sad.

"Well, then you keep at it. You keep loving her as best you can, whenever you can. In time, she'll come around."

"I hope so. I really hope so."

Mrs. Everdeen arrives, thus ending our conversation. I shoot Peeta my most encouraging smile across the table to him. I feel bad for him. He obviously loves her very much and Katniss being Katniss, she does everything in her own time. I do think she cares about him and I hope she will allow herself to one day love him back. Mrs. Everdeen assesses my hand and confirms what I already knew. The wound is infected. She makes a new salve and tells me to come see her again if it isn't better in two days. I thank her for her service and say goodbye to both her and Peeta. Basket in hand with vegetables, bread and a new jar of salve, I head back home to the Seam.

**(Tripp POV)**

I was surprised to see Madge coming into the café as I was leaving to make deliveries today. She hasn't been in since she got married and given that she lives in the Seam now, I really don't expect that she will eat in the café very often anymore. She was meeting her father for lunch though so that explained it. She looked great, best I've seen her look in awhile. I think the Seam way of life has been a little harder on her than she realizes but given how she looked today, I'd say she's starting to adjust to it. Something about her just seemed happier or something, really couldn't explain it. I mean, she always looks happy but today was different. She seemed relaxed or comfortable. Less tired maybe? I don't know. At any rate, it was good to see her. It's always good to see her. Last week I'd come over and given her a cooking lesson after finding out that she'd badly burned her hand. It was fun spending time with her. I really wish I would have made an effort to befriend her sooner than I did. I've known her for years but it was always just a hello or quick pleasantry as our paths crossed in town or at the café. Never once did I ever seek her out like I should have. Like I wanted to. I was always too shy, always holding back. She was Madge Undersee, daughter of the mayor for crying out loud. Her title alone was enough to intimidate a guy much less her stunning, effortless beauty. And then Gale made his move. Made his move and stole her heart right in front of me. Right as I stood watching. And who could blame him? She's about as perfect as they come. And now she's his wife and any hope of a chance I ever thought I had is gone. I've come to terms with the fact that she'll never love me. That her heart only beats for him. I can still be her friend though. And I am. I'd do anything for her. Like that day when I had to tell Gale that she was summoned to the Capitol by the President. Can't say that was an easy thing to do. Not at all. No guy wants to go chat up the guy who knocked the shit out of him the last time they spoke. But I did it. I did it because she needed me too do it. And in a way, it was a good thing. It made Gale calm down about me and stop being so jealous. It's almost laughable to think that he ever thought he had anything to be jealous about. I think he trusts me a lot more now. Still don't think I'm ever gonna be his favorite person or anything, but an unspoken truce of sorts happened that day Madge was summoned. Marah thinks I'm an idiot. Thinks it's ridiculous for me to try and be friends with a girl I so obviously love. Says I'm just asking for eternal heartbreak. And maybe she's right. It doesn't matter if she is right though, it won't make me act or feel any different towards Madge. So, as my shift ends at the café, I take a small package of chicken breasts and head out towards the Seam, for Madge's house.

_**A/N: Okay, so this was a little different than my usual work. I usually only write in Gale or Madge's POV but wanted to try something different. Love it? Hate it? Let me know what you think! **_


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Better! That was so much better Madge!" Rory calls out from bellow the tree I just scaled.

"Thanks! Now time my decent. I may have to get out of a tree just as quickly as I need to climb one." I call down to him as I begin swiftly manuvering my way back down through the branches of the tree.

"Not bad either. You could jump from about right there if you had too instead of climbing all the way back down. Like, if you needed to get down faster or something. Just make sure you know what's below you before you jump. Look for flat surfaces." He says pointing at a branch close to the bottom of the tree but still up high enough that if I jumped instead of continuing to climb down, I'd save myself a few seconds. And sometimes a few seconds could make all the difference.

"Alright, enough with the trees. Your times are way better over the past few days. We need to move on to harder stuff." He says, marking my times in his notebook. We've been coming out into the woods after he gets out of school every day for the last two weeks. We don't stay out here long. Neither of us wanting to be out here after dark. Not without Gale anyway. I know I'll have to work on that, being comfortable in the woods in the dark without the safety of Gale by my side but for now I'm putting it off as long as I can. Just thinking about it gives me the heebie-jeebies.

"Sure. We can head back home. Start a new skill tomorrow." I tell him, wiping my dirty palms on the butt of my overalls.

"Okay. I think we need to work on endurance next. Make sure you can build up your stamina. I'll see what I can come up with for that." He says, still jotting things in his notebook. It was his idea to keep a notebook, record my progress as we train. And I think it's a good one. I like being able to look at it and actually see that I'm getting better. While learning plants had come easily for me, the physical training had not been so easy. Thankfully, Rory was a patient trainer. He never yelled at me or got frustrated. Just calmly pointed out where I was faltering and how I could fix it. While Gale was known for having a quick temper, Rory was known around the Seam for his patience. And I was thankful for that. Couldn't ask for a better brother in law.

After we cross back through the fence, he heads to his house and I head home to get dinner ready for Gale. He's been so exhausted after work lately that all he's done is eat and go straight to bed. He's barely said more than a few sentences to me before sleep overcomes him. I'm not sure what happened to make it change like this. I mean, he's always been tired after work, it's no secret how grueling his job can be and he's always been tired after work, but lately his exhaustion seems much more exaggerated. And the exhaustion isn't doing his mood any favors either. I've been tempted to ask him about it, to try and find out if something's going on at work, but I've held back given his moodiness. He seems stressed, more so than usual. So, instead of questioning him about it, I've been trying to come at him from the other angle. I've worked hard to be less of a burden to him. I know I'm a big source of any worries he has so I've tried to not bother him with things. Like my hand being infected after our weekend at the lake. He never even knew about that. I'd intended to tell him, it wasn't as if I'd intended to hide it or anything. The day I'd discovered it to be infected was also the day I'd had lunch with my father and even though I hadn't asked him to, he'd purchased an ointment from the Capitol and had Mabel bring it to me that evening. At first, I'd been hesitant to use it but Tripp was here giving me a cooking lesson and he pointed out how stupid it would be for me not to use it. Said I needed my hand to heal as fast as possible in order for me to really delve into my training and that if Capitol meds were given to me, I should use them. When he put it that way, it was hard to find a reason not to use it. So I had used it. And within hours my hand showed no signs of infection. And a couple days later it was totally healed. And I was thankful Tripp had persuaded me to use the ointment. I held back on sharing all that with Gale because the same day the medicine arrived was the first night he came home grumpy and exhausted. I was worried that he'd feel insulted about my father paying for the medicine so I opted to leave well enough alone. If it ever comes up, I'll tell him. I'll explain it all. But for now, I think I'll leave it be. For now, I'll just focus on trying to alleviate any stress he has and make him happy.

Tonight, I hear Gale washing up outside at the rain barrel right as I'm dishing up our supper. I take a deep breath, hoping he's had a better day today. The hard days eventually have to get better, don't they? I quickly put bowls of soup on the table and wait for him to come in. It only takes one look at him to know that today will not be any different than the day before or the many days before that. Still, I flash him my best smile and greet him with a peck on the cheek as he sits down to eat. I don't push him to make conversation. I just join him at the table and make the occasional comment about how my training is going or about my garden. He nods or mumbles in response, as if he's listening but really I know he hasn't heard much of anything I've said. Doesn't matter though. His eyes are bloodshot and dark circles underline them. I think his muscles must be aching too because he winces ever so slightly as he gets up from the table.

"Dinner was delicious. I'm pretty beat, think I'll turn in if that's okay with you." He says giving me a weary smile. My heart sinks a little. I know he's tired but I miss having quality time with him after dinner, before we go to bed. I barely get to talk to him anymore, much less anything else.

"No problem. Go ahead. I'm not really tired yet though. Think I'll go for a walk." I say, making a concerted effort to sound cheerful. I smile something close to what used to be known to me as my illusion smile. The fake one I always use when I don't want anyone to see through me. It was never for Gale though, just the Capitol. This is new with Gale. I just can't bare the thought of him seeing that my feelings are beginning to be hurt. For a split second, I think he can tell it's my illusion smile but then he doesn't mention it, so I think maybe he didn't notice. Probably too tired to notice. He comes over, plants a light kiss on the top of my head and then nods, as if to say goodnight, and heads into the bedroom. I swallow the lump forming in my throat and leave our little house. It's nice out, not so cold you need a coat but definitely a sweater. And the night air feels refreshing in contrast to the stuffy air from the house. I hadn't really planned on a walk so I don't really have a destination in mind when I start walking. I just walk. One foot in front of the other. Crunch of the gravel beneath my boots. And then I find myself at the clearing. I go out to the center of it, lying back in the grass so I can look up at the stars. It's damp from the night air but I don't mind. I just tug my sweater tighter around me and stare up at the stars. There's something so calming about looking at stars and right away I'm glad I came here.

How did things suddenly get so tense? When did Gale start being so tired that he can't even kiss me on the lips or utter the actual words goodnight before he goes to sleep? Well, not when so much as why would actually be the question. Had I done something wrong? I search my mind but in the end, I know that can't be it. He doesn't seem angry with me. He just seems unreasonably exhausted. And even though he's getting more sleep now than he has for most all of our relationship, it doesn't seem to be helping any. I close my eyes and take several deliberate breaths. Slow, deep breaths. It's a relaxation thing I used to do when I felt the weight of the Capitol crushing down on my shoulders. It helps. The worry about Gale is still there but I don't feel so crushed by it. I lie here under the stars a little longer but end up getting sleepy so I make myself get up. I don't want to fall asleep out here.

As I walk back home, I look at all the Seam houses, wondering if all the mine workers were already in bed, physically spent from another grueling day beneath the earth. Maybe this is just how it is out here. Maybe Gale is just falling into the routine of life out here. Maybe before, when he still had energy to devote time to me at the end of the day, maybe that was over. Maybe that was like a honeymoon sort of phase. I climb the steps of our house, a sadness filling my chest. I sincerely hope it isn't over, that it wasn't a phase. God, please don't let it have been a phase. If anything has to be a phase, please let it be the exhaustion. Inside the house it's dark and I don't want to wake Gale by turning on a light so I quietly feel my way through the main room and into the bedroom. I untie and slip off my boots and peel off my clothes, letting them fall to the floor. I pull back the blankets and crawl under in beside Gale, who's fast asleep, snoring ever so softly. I roll over on my side so I'm facing him and gently reach my hand out, stroking the dark hair that sweeps across his forehead. I want to wake him, want to talk to him, want to know what I can do to fix whatever caused this change. I lean over and press my lips to his forehead, lightly kissing him. It takes awhile to fall asleep but eventually I manage. I don't even hear Gale leave the next morning. When I wake up, he's already at work. All his time hunting has taught him to be very quiet in his movements. I almost never hear him as he moves about the house in the mornings.

I sigh and climb out of bed. Maybe I'll go into town and talk to Mabel. She was married to a mine worker, even if it was briefly. Maybe a little wisdom from her can give me some perspective on the situation. Help me see it from a different angle. And if I'm going to my old hose to chat with Mabel, I may as well take advantage of the tub there too. Ever since that day I took the bubble bath, I've taken most of my baths there, just about every other day. It's just so much easier. So much more relaxing. The wash tub here will suffice when needed but when I want to relax and stretch out my legs, my father's house is the place to go. I throw on a dress and slip on a light sweater, pull my hair back with a band.

It's chilly today and the sky is cloudy, grey. The seasons are changing and it'll be full on cold in a few weeks. I've always liked the colder seasons. Not so much winter, more of the fall weather. Love seeing the trees turn varying colors of yellow and red. Love the brisk air and the smell of chimney smoke. It's been my favorite part of the year as long as I can remember. I wonder if Tripp can teach me how to bake a pie? Mabel always makes apple pies in the fall and the smell of simmering apples and cinnamon has long since been one of my fall favorites. Thanks to Tripp's help, I've gotten much more comfortable in the kitchen. I'm still not ready to brave new recipes on my own but overall, I've come a long, long way with my cooking skills.

At my old house, I find Mabel in the dinning room, feather duster in hand. She's gotten used to me coming by more now and seems less surprised to see me but still just as welcoming.

"Morning Mabel! I thought I'd come by and take a bath and then maybe have some tea with you before I head back home."

"Sounds good dear. See you in a bit."

I head up to my room and strip off my sweater and dress and turn on the faucet, letting the large tub fill with hot water. I uncork a bottle of peppermint bath oil and pour a generous amount into the water. Just before I step into the tub, I notice my bathroom scale in the corner and decide to weigh myself. My clothes have been feeling a bit looser and I know I've lost a little weight. It was to be expected though given the drastic changes in food. Here my meals were plentiful, rich and heavy. In the Seam my meals are much smaller, very plain, and offer little variety. Mostly just a lot of vegetables, soups and stews. Occasionally adding in meat at dinner time if we have it. No decadent desserts, no extras. I step onto the scale and watch as the needle on the dial waves and then comes to a rest on 102. I rear back in surprise. I knew I'd lost weight but didn't realize it'd been so much. I've lost a good ten pounds or so. And fast too. Sheesh! No wonder my clothes have been a little looser. Well, I'm getting used to living in the Seam now so maybe my body will adjust and the weight loss will hopefully level off. At least no one has noticed.

I soak for awhile in the peppermint infused water and it's only when the water goes cold that I step out. I slather myself with peppermint scented lotion and wander into my closet. Since I've been bathing here more frequently, I've been switching out my clothes with what I left in my closet here. Mabel of course launders the dirty clothes I leave behind after my bath and then hangs them back in my closet. I feel bad for creating more laundry for her, especially since I'm no longer her responsibility, but when I mentioned it to her she waved me off as if it was of no matter to her. I select a long, slender black skirt and a soft, lightweight knit cranberry colored sweater. The sweater is clingy with a scooping neckline. My stylist had brought it with her when she came for the wedding. Insisted I needed to maintain my style, even if I was moving to the Seam. I hadn't brought it to the Seam with me because it just seemed to dressy. Actually, all my clothing seems too dressy these days. I desperately wish I had more pants and less dresses. My overalls are about worn completely out from wearing and washing them so often. After I'm dressed, I twist my hair up into a knot on top of my head and then head back downstairs in search of Mabel.

I find her in the kitchen, already preparing a pot of tea for us. The kettle whistles right as I enter the room.

"Perfect timing!" I say with a smile as I pull out a chair and sit down.

She smiles and pours each of us a cup before sitting down herself. She's already put a plateful of tea cookies between us and I take one right away.

"Mabel, I was hoping I could confide in you. Perhaps get some advice about something."

"Mmmhmm." She nods as she takes a sip from her teacup.

"It's Gale. He's acting odd. He's been extremely exhausted lately. Every night he comes home, eats and then literally passes out on the bed. He's too tired to talk, too tired to even move really. It seems to have happened so suddenly and I don't know what could have happened to cause it. I know his job is difficult and he's always been tired after work but it seems to have gotten worse."

"Well honey, the mines can really wear you out. It's likely that he's just been working extra hard what with having a family to provide for and all. And it's possible you just didn't notice before because you didn't live with him."

"No. He wasn't this tired even when we first got married. This is definitely something new." I insist.

"Well, when my Henry was in the mines, it wore him out too. He'd come home to me, too tired to even eat some nights. That was normal for him though. He was part of a different crew than what your Gale works on though."

"Different crew? They have different types?" I spurt out in surprise. I'd never known there was a variety. Never actually thought about it anyway. Just assumed it was all the same down there.

"Yes. I believe Gale works on a standard crew. That's usually where they start men out. Henry worked on a crew that went deeper down into the mines. He only spent one day on the standard crew before he got switched. Only lasted a short while before it was the end of him." She says, tearing up at the end.

I hesitate to go on but do it anyway. "Is it harder if you're down deeper? I'm sorry, I don't know anything about mining."

"It is. The work itself is the same but the conditions are much worse. It's darker, the air is thicker, the crawl spaces tighter. Sweltering hot."

"Oh, I see."

"No need to worry your pretty little self about that though. As far as I know, Gale's on a standard crew. My neighbor Thom is on his crew I think."

"Yes, he and Thom are friends. And Gale hasn't said anything about having to work a new crew so you're probably right."

"Really, just be patient. He's just working hard is all. Maybe do something to remind him know that you love him. I'm sure everything will be fine."

"You're probably right. Thank you for talking to me about this. I know it isn't easy for you to talk about Henry."

"It's fine, I don't mind. Just makes me miss him is all." She says with a terrible sadness in her eyes. I reach over and lovingly place my hand over hers for a moment before I stand. She responds with a smile but the sadness doesn't leave her eyes.

I leave and head back home to my house. As I make the bed and sweep the floor, I try to think of loving things I can do for Gale. He loves his family. Loves hunting. Loves being in the woods. Loves me. But what can I do? If he was doing something for me, it would be to surprise me with flowers or a trip to the lake. Neither of those are options for me. Think Madge, think. What can I do? Posy. I need Posy. He loves that kid more than anything. I'll get Hazelle to let me borrow Posy for the evening and then we can meet Gale as he exits the mines after work. I haven't gone to meet him in awhile and it would be an added surprise if I had Posy with me. Yes, it's perfect. That's what I'll do. Posy and I can meet him and walk back home and have dinner and then he can go on to bed and I'll take Posy home. It'll show him that I'm thinking about him and won't keep him from getting the extra sleep he's been needing. He'll love it.

When Rory comes by after school we sit down at the table and he goes over an outline he's prepared.

"See, I think you're stamina is lacking. Like you won't be able to run long distances or keep going on little sleep and food." He explains. "We need to establish a baseline of what your abilities are now and then gradually build on that. You'll need to start running, everyday if you can. Short distances first, then add a little each day."

"Okay, I can do that. What else?"

"There's a few exercises, sit ups, push ups, that sort of thing, you can do here at home too. Repeat them over and over. It'll be good for your body to be used to working hard."

"I can do that too. Let's go out in the woods tomorrow. We'll establish my baseline for running and I'll start with the exercises tonight."

"You don't wanna go out there today? Right now?" He asks.

"Not today. I'm actually about to head over to your house in a little while and steal Posy. Thought I'd take her into town with me to meet Gale as he gets off work."

"Posy will freaking love that. She's been awful whiney lately about never seeing Gale."

"I know how she feels." I mutter under my breath. As soon as I do it, I realize it was a mistake. I do not need to pull Rory into my worries for Gale.

"What?" He says, having heard me even though I muttered.

"Nothing. So, you want to meet by the fence tomorrow?" I say quickly as I try to steer a subject change.

"Yeah, fence is fine. But about what you said, is something wrong with you and Gale?"

"I shouldn't have said anything and it's really not a big deal. I just hate that he's working such long hours. Miss him is all." I say, downplaying as much as possible.

He nods but doesn't push the conversation any further. I don't know if he believes me but I'm thankful he lets it go. "Well, I'm heading home now. Wanna walk with me?"

"Sure." I say with a smile. We make the short walk over to the Hawthorne house. Vick is outside pulling clothes off the line and Rory immediately goes to help him. I let myself inside, knocking once as I enter. Hazelle is busy over the stove and Posy is sitting on a small stool in the corner. Facing the wall, like she's in trouble.

"Hi!" I call out as I enter. Hazelle turns and smiles "Oh hello Madge." Posy turns and sneeks a peek at me but one glance from Hazelle in her direction and she's back facing the wall again.

"Someone in trouble?" I ask, trying not to laugh.

"Someone has been awful sassy lately and needed some time to think about her manners." Hazelle says with a raised eyebrow.

"I see. Well I guess this wouldn't be a good time for me to steal her for the evening?" I ask quietly enough so that Posy can't make out what I'm asking.

"Madge, if you want her, I'd love for you to take her off my hands for awhile. She's been driving all of us crazy for days now." Hazelle says, looking delighted that I'm wanting to take Posy.

"I'd love to. Thought maybe I'd take her with me to greet Gale when he gets off work and then she could have dinner at our house. I'll bring her back after that."

Hazelle hugs me and kisses my forehead and then gestures towards Posy.

"Hey Posy? How would you like to come hang out with me for a little while?" I ask her.

"Can I Momma?" She whines.

"If you stop that whining, yes."

"I'll stop! Let's go!" She shrieks, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the door without a second thought.

We walk back to my house where she helps me get dinner on the stove. Really we're just reheating leftover stew I canned from a batch I made last week but that's more than fine. She seems excited just to help with that. She isn't whiney or sassy at all. Talks nonstop. Before we go to meet Gale, I take out my makeup bag and do our makeup. Just a little gloss for her but she responds with such happiness. She really is a girly little girl but I think being with me is the only time she ever gets to let that side of her out. We walk into town and get to the boulder outside the mines just as the whistle blows and the first few men start coming out. We wait a little while as more and more men pour out of the mines. Still no Gale. I see Thom and the rest of the guys from Gale's crew and I stand up, sure Gale is right behind them. Only he isn't. I'm confused and I wave Thom over.

"Hey Madge. You waiting on Gale?"

"Yeah, we are. Where is he?"

"Oh, his crew is one of the last ones up. Shouldn't be too much longer before he's out."

"His crew? Aren't you on the same one?"

"Uh, not anymore. He didn't tell you?" Thom answers, scratching his head in surprise, as if he thought I already knew.

"No, he didn't. Thanks Thom, have a good night." I tell him. My jaw locking shut as I clench my teeth. How could he switch and not tell me? And suddenly, it's all clear. This is why he's so worn out. He moved to a deep mining crew. I'm livid but don't want to let Thom or Posy see that so I wave Thom off and wait patiently with Posy at my side. We wait another 20 minutes before Gale appears. The crew he exits with looks much like he has in recent days. They all look weary. Like even walking is a challenge for their tired bodies. He spots us and his tired features light up just a notch as he makes his way over to us.

"Well if it isn't my two favorite girls in the whole wide world!" He exclaims.

"Gale!" Posy shrieks, jumping up and down, clapping her hands in excitement. He reaches down and ruffles the hair on top of her head and leans down to kiss the top of mine. Our eyes meet and he knows right away that I know. And he knows I'm not happy. Guilt washes over his face and I shake my head as if now isn't the time to discuss it. We walk, hand in hand with Posy, back home. Over dinner Posy thankfully makes enough conversation for all of us so that Gale and I don't have to speak to each other much. I'm so confused and mad right now that it's probably for the best that I don't speak to him. I need to cool down some first. After dinner, I have Posy say goodnight to Gale and tell her it's time to go home. Gale offers to walk her home but I tell him to go on to bed, that I can handle it.

Once I've dropped Posy back off at her house I don't feel like going home yet. I need to think first so I head over to the clearing. Once there, I lay down in the center of it and gaze up at the night sky again. It's chillier tonight than it has been other nights and the dampness of the grass I'm laying in only makes it worse. I hug my arms around myself in an attempt to keep warm. I can't for the life of me figure out why Gale would keep something like this from me? Is it because it's more dangerous deeper down in the mines? That he didn't want me to worry? Did he not think I needed to know something like that? And did he think I wouldn't worry about how tired he's been? Did he think I wouldn't notice the changes in his behavior? I would have understood. Would I have worried? Of course, but I wouldn't have been mad. Not like I am right now. A gust of wind sends shivers through me and I sigh, knowing I need to head home.

When I walk in the front door I startle to find a wide awake Gale waiting for me at the kitchen table. I hadn't expected him to be awake. Thought surely he'd be fast asleep.

"Hey." He sighs, nodding to the chair in front of him for me to sit down.

I sit down and look at him, waiting for him to explain. Waiting for him to make this make sense to me. He waits and then finally begins speaking. "I wasn't trying to keep it from you that I got switched to a new crew. It just never came up."

"It never occurred to you?" I ask sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"What's the problem? It can't possibly be that big of a deal that I didn't tell you about a crew switch." He spits back at me, un-amused by my attitude.

"The switch itself? No, not a big deal. The fact that you wouldn't think to tell me that you got moved to a more dangerous area of the mines, yes-it's a big deal. And how about the fact that I've been going crazy trying to figure out what in the world happened to make you so exhausted that you can barely speak to me at the end of the day, much less spend any time with me?"

"You're mad that I haven't spent enough time with you? That's what you're mad about?" He asks as if it's the most absurd thing he's ever heard.

"No. I'm mad that you don't see how I should have known about your job. Mad that you're mocking me now." I say as I scoot my chair back from the table and angrily walk to the bedroom. If he can't take me seriously about this, I can't talk to him right now. In the bedroom, I pull out a nightgown and begin changing into it. I've just crawled into bed and turned down the oil lamp when he comes in. I don't acknowledge him. Just keep my back to him and close my eyes.

"Madge, I think it's awful funny how you can be mad at me for not telling you about work when you yourself haven't told me about a few things." He says. I roll over and sit up, finding him standing in the doorway, light streaming through from the kitchen behind him.

"What are you talking about?"

"How about the fact that you've been going home to your father's house to take baths? Or about how you let him buy you medicine for your hand?"

"I don't see how either of those things affects you the way that the dangers of your job would affect me." I say indignantly. How did he know about all that?

"Of course you don't see it. How could you?"

"Well then explain it."

"It's just proof that I can't provide for you. That I can't give you what you need and it makes me mad as hell! You think I like having my wife go behind my back like that? You think that makes me happy?" He shouts, banging his fist on the door frame.

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" I yell back as tears stream down my face. "It was never about you not being able to provide for me! The medicine for my hand? I didn't ask for that. My father sent it over even after I told him I didn't need it. I wasn't even going to use it but it seemed stupid not too. I needed my hand to heal so I could get on with my training. And as far as my using the bathtub at my old house, who cares? If I want to stretch out and relax, I should be able to do that. I wasn't aware that living here meant I wasn't allowed to go back home."

"Allowed to go back home? Of course you can go back home. Go whenever the hell you want! Let your father and Mabel continue to take care of you. To feed you and buy you stuff. Let them keep taking care of you."

"Stop it Gale."

"Fine by me." He says and he turns and leaves the house. Leaving me sitting in bed, teary eyed and hurt. How could he not see my point? How could he not understand? And who cares where I take a bath at? It wasn't anything to do with Gale not being able to provide for me. I just missed my tub is all. And while I had been hesitant to use the medicine my father sent over, I still think it was better to have my hand heal quickly than to let the infection linger. And none of that had anything to do with Gale. I hadn't asked my father to buy me anything. Told him not too in fact. And it was my own dumb fault that I had a burn and an infection anyway. None of it was Gale's fault so he shouldn't be feeling guilty or inadequate. I wipe my eyes and get out of bed. I need to find him. Need to fix this. It's stupid for us to be mad at each other. We are supposed to be a team, he and I. Supposed to work together. We can't let little stuff like this keep building up until we explode at one another like we just did. I pull on my boots, not bothering to tie the laces up and grab my sweater off the floor of our bedroom. I head outside into the now very chilly night and stand on the porch trying to think where he could have gone too. Did he go to the woods? The clearing? His mother's house?

I decide to check the clearing first. Thankfully, this is where I find him. Sitting, legs pulled up, resting his chin on his knees. I go over to him and sit down, leaning my head against his shoulder. He takes his arm and wraps it around me, pulling me into him. "I'm sorry. I don't want to fight with you." He says before I get a chance.

"Me too. I never meant to make you feel like you weren't taking care of my needs." I apologize, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I know that. I do. And I never meant to make you worry about me at work. The whole thing just sort of happened, I don't get a say in it. And I know I've been neglecting you when I come home. I'll do better on that."

"No, it's okay. I just didn't know why you just came home and practically went straight to bed every night. I kind of started wondering if this was how it would always be. Like maybe before was just a sort of honeymoon phase and this was how it would be from now on. I didn't know it was because your job got harder."

"You don't ever need to worry about me not wanting to spend time with you. I love you like crazy. And there is no honeymoon phase for us. The way I feel about you? That hasn't and isn't changing." He says, kissing my face.

"I love you too." I say back, kissing him too. He takes my face in his hands and presses his lips to mine, kissing me forcefully. I lean into the kiss and he falls backward into the grass, pulling me down on top of him. His hands trail over my back and onto my hips and I arch into him, kissing him more passionately. He moves his lips from mine, onto my neck where they feel like magic against my skin. I reach down, unbuttoning his pants, desperate for him, needing him now. He groans and I gasp in pleasure as our bodies move together. My mind swirls, everything fading from it and I let myself be overtaken with desire. All I can hear is us, all I can feel is us. Just us. And that's all I need right now. Just us.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I get to sleep in for the first time in what feels like forever. Work is cancelled throughout the district today because of a mandatory viewing this afternoon. Katniss and Peeta have been on their Victory tour for a few weeks, visiting all the districts and finally ending up at the Capitol. Today they have a final live interview to discuss how life after the games has been. It's all standard stuff, done every year. This is the first year in my lifetime however that 12 has been the district providing the victors. Whatever the reason, I'm grateful for the day off work. I despise the new crew I'm working on. It's not the guys on the crew so much as it is the area of the mines that we're assigned to. It'd also been a contributing factor to the massive fight I'd had with Madge several nights ago. And it was a horrible fight. Started about my job and carried into her still allowing her father and Mabel to care for her needs. We'd both yelled. Both screamed. I'd even stormed out. We'd made up of course afterwards. Man, had we made up. Just thinking about it makes me smile. And things had been better since. Not great, but better. I'm still tired after my shifts but I make an effort to at least chat with Madge before I pass out cold.

She let me sleep in this morning. When I woke up, I smelled oatmeal. I find her in the kitchen, eating a bowl of it with her feet propped up near the stove. "Morning."

"Morning yourself sleepyhead. Are you hungry?" She asks as she moves to get up.

"I'll get it." I tell her, waving her back down into her chair. "Are you cold?" I ask.

"A little chilly is all. No biggie. Fire's nice though." She says through a mouth full of her oatmeal. She looks so darn cute sitting there. She's got on one of my long sleeved flannel shirts, as if it were a nightgown, and a pair of thick wool socks that don't look like anything she owned when she lived in town. Her hair is a bedraggled mess and her cheeks are a nice rosy pink from the fire.

"You looking forward to the viewing? Too seeing Katniss?"

She shrugs. "Mostly just ready for them to get back home. I need Katniss to teach me how to shoot and I have a feeling I'll need weeks of practice with that."

"We may be able to go out tonight, after the viewing if you want. I can try and show you some things."

"Sure, if it isn't too dark by then. At some point, I need to get used to being in the woods after dark though."

"I would think you'd have that down pat after all our late nights in the woods when we were sneaking around." I tease.

"Not exactly. I'm fine in the woods at night so long as I'm holding your hand. By myself, I'm not so brave." She confesses with a touch of laughter.

"We could go out together one night and I'll walk away for a little while. Close enough to still hear you if you need me but far enough away that you get used to being on your own. It's not that bad, first night's the hardest."

"Sounds good. May be easier that way. My running's getting better. Rory said I'm slowly increasing my times. I'm able to run a lot longer before I have to stop and rest."

"You've really been working hard, huh?"

"Everyday." She proclaims proudly.

After we finish eating, we bathe and get dressed, then we head over to my family's house and meet them so we can all walk into town together. The viewing today is no big deal. Nothing to stress about like all the viewings from during the games. This is just a fun one. One of the last two before I'll completely dread viewings again. This one to conclude the victory tour and the next one is announcing the Quarter Quell twist. It'll happen just before the games next Spring. And I won't love that viewing. Not at all. It'll be the one to announce what evil twist the games will hold this time. But I won't dread it the way viewings after that will be dreaded. Because for that one, Madge will still be safe and sound by my side. It's the viewings once she's been reaped that will taunt my dreams and feed my every fear. The ones where I'll never know if I'll be about to watch her death or her survival.

In town, we get checked in and find a row of seats together. It's overcast and chilly as it has been more and more lately. Makes me think we're in for a really cold winter. I hug Madge closely to my side and keep Posy in my lap. They're both so tiny that the chill seems to cut right through them. If this winter ends up being as cold as I anticipate, Posy will need a new coat. She's outgrown the one she wore the past couple years I'm sure. I'll have to see if I can find one for her. If I can get enough money for a new one, perhaps Madge can take her to pick one out. Posy would love that. She loves anything having to do with Madge. And who can blame her for that one? I smile thinking about it and can't resist leaning over and pressing my lips to Madge's temple. She tilts her head up in response, smiling at me before snuggling closer.

The anthem plays and then begins the viewing with a painstakingly long montage of Katniss and Peeta visiting each of the districts. Katniss doesn't look comfortable. She's probably fooling a lot of the viewers but I know her better than most everyone and I can tell that she isn't comfortable. Not sure if it's because she hates the limelight and attention or if it's because she hates the Capitol and anything related to it or if it's something more. Whatever it is, she's definitely looks ready to come back home. After the video of their time in each district, the screen switches to a live feed of an interview with Ceaser Flickerman. He chats with both of them but Peeta seems to do most of the talking when it comes to answering questions. He's obviously much more at home in front of the camera than Katniss is. Peeta does seem to be presenting them as a much closer couple than I thought they were and Katniss isn't denying it. Maybe it's true? Maybe they are in love? I don't know. Katniss still doesn't share much with me on the topic of her and Peeta. The interview lasts for about an hour or so. All that's left is for President Snow to address the nation and then we can get the heck out of here. Should still have enough daylight left to get a little time out in the woods. The President comes into view, looking all official and important. Just the sight of him makes me annoyed. I never liked him, or anything Capitol related, but after the whole contract crap with Madge, I full on despise him. He greets the districts, prattles on about stuff I could care less about. My mind focuses instead on Madge as I twirl one of her golden locks of hair around my finger. She hasn't been bathing at her old house anymore. Not that I've asked or anything. I can just tell. When she was using her old bathtub I could just tell. That's how I first realized she'd gone back to using the bath at her old house. Her hair would be softer, shinier. And the smell. Oh how amazing she always smelled. Different times the smell would change. Sometimes it would be lavender, sometimes peppermint or cherry-almond. My favorite has always been the cherry almond. It reminds me of the first time I showered at Madge's house after I'd rescued Rory from the woods. The day I kissed her for the first time. Couldn't have had a more perfect first kiss than that night. My daydream down memory lane is put to an abrupt stop when I hear Snow say the words "Quarter Quell". I startle and pass Posy over to Rory's lap. I need to pay attention right now. Why is he talking about the Quell already? Did I miss anything in his speech when I was daydreaming?

"Now the time has come to read the card for the upcoming Quarter Quell. Normally, the reading of this card would happen in a few months from now, however, given the conclusion of a splendid Victory Tour, not to forget the immense excitement of our most recent games, I find myself anxious to move things along. Shall we?" He says, evil smirk on his thin, lizardy lips, as he waits for the card to be brought to him by one of his officials.

I swallow and grip Madge tighter to my side, both arms around her now. This is bad. I can feel it and it's bad. They aren't supposed to read the card this early. We were supposed to have months before worrying about what the words on the card said.

"For the 3rd Quarter Quell, in order to remind our districts that the Capitol will always be in control, that the weak cannot survive against the strong, we will honor the 75th Hunger Games by splitting the reapings. Odd numbered districts will be reaped from a pool of existing Victors, whereas even number districts will be reaped from their regular pools." Snow reads from the card in his hands.

I'm aware that Madge has gone stiff beneath my arms. Not moving, not seeming to breath. Everything else is spinning around me. My ears ring and my eyes can't seem to focus. My chest is tight and my heart is racing. He's setting it up to screw us over. He's made it possible for experienced tributes-Victors-to fight against Madge. She'll be trying to win against those who have already won. Trying to survive against those already proven to be deadly. He's stolen any chance away from her. Ripped it right out of her hands. He wants her to lose. Wants her to fail. It's all part of his game. My eyes manage to focus on Madge. She's staring straight ahead, eyes pained but not crying, face stern and unemotional. Blank even. She's doing it. She's reviving her illusion. Keeping them from seeing what her heart and mind are truly feeling. She's protecting herself the only way she knows how. Her eyes won't meet mine. I understand it though. If they did, if our eyes were to meet right now, neither of us would be able to hold our composure.

The viewing screen flickers off and people seated around us begin to rise and make there ways back to their homes or wherever it is they're wanting to go. Madge and I stand up together, still not looking at each other. She takes my hand and leads me not towards our house but instead towards the Mayor's house. Once there, she leads us upstairs to her old room and shuts the door behind us. And then it breaks like glass against pavement. Her illusion shattering into pieces right before me. She collapses into me and I sit, pulling her to the floor with me, as she lets it out, sobbing uncontrollably, shaking head to toe. I hold her, silencing my own tears, knowing there's nothing I can do for her. Nothing that will help. All I can do is hold her. And I know it's not enough.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

I hold her until she stops her sobbing. And then I hold her longer still. I want her not to hurt like this. I want her not to have to this horrific fate forced upon her. It's so unfair. Madge is one of the most compliant citizens I've ever met. Her entire life all she's ever done is work to make it look as if she adores the Capitol. Years and years she has played her role, daughter of the mayor, Capitol cheerleader, with unfailing perfection. Yet they still insist on breaking her down. On crushing her spirit. On trying to kill her. And for what? Because she has no desire to marry some perverted old man from the Capitol. What kind of horse shit is that? Don't they know that she would have played her role with no complaint for the rest of her life? Don't they know how wonderful she is? How much people love her? Is killing her really necessary? The rage burning inside me makes me want to take her and force her to run with me right now. To take her where she's out of their reach. Take her where she's safe, with me. But I won't. I won't yet, that is.

"I'm sorry." She wimpers into my chest. The first words she spoken.

"What do you have to be sorry for? You've done nothing wrong." I soothe, rubbing her back.

"For bringing us here. It was closer and I didn't think I could make it all the way home to the Seam before I lost it. I know you don't like me coming here instead of our house. We can go." She says, wiping her tearstained cheeks and sniffling.

I pull her face to mine and press my lips to her forehead. "Hey, don't do that. Don't ever think I don't want you to come here. That wasn't what upset me the other day. I want you to come her as often as your little heart desires. All it was before was me being insecure. Me being silly thinking I was failing to provide for you. I promise I would never be upset at you for just coming here." I explain to her. I feel like a first class ass for my anger with her the other day when we fought. I never should have been angry with her about coming here and bathing or using medicine that she truly needed. If I'd stopped and really thought it through, I never was mad at her for it. My issues were with myself and I just took it out on her and in the worst way that I could have. And now, I have her feeling guilty for just entering her father's house. And that's not what I ever would have wanted.

"We can go though. Come on, let's go home." She says, standing up, still sniffling.

"Nope. Let's stay for a little while. There's no need for us to go home yet anyways." I reassure her. I know she isn't ready to leave yet. And I'll gladly stay her with her as long as she needs or wants. In fact, I bet she'd really like to soak in the tub right now and probably isn't doing so simply for my benefit. I stand up, take her hand and pull her into the bathroom. I walk over to the large, oversized tub and turn on the water, making sure it's hot and steamy, then pour in some bath bubbles.

"Gale, we can just…" She begins in protest before I cut her off.

"Shhh." I whisper as I peel her clothes off of her and guide her into the water. I don't get in with her. It isn't that kind of bubble bath. Right now she just needs to relax. I dim the lights for her and kiss the top of her head. "I'll be right back. Just relax, okay?"

She nods, inhales deeply and leans back, closing her eyes. I slip out and head downstairs to the kitchen. Mabel isn't here and I don't see any sign of her father but I do know she needs to eat. In the kitchen I find everything I need to make her a sandwich. I make one, piling it high with meats and cheeses, crisp lettuce and slices of tomato. I put it on a tray along with a glass of milk and a red apple. She needs to eat more. I'd noticed that she was looking like she'd lost a little weight but after seeing her just now in the lights of her bathroom, I think she's losing a little too much. I need to do better on getting her to eat. Even if that means I need to suck it up and let her food come from her father and Mabel. I may try to track Mabel down tomorrow and let her know my concerns about Madge's weight and see if she can't entice Madge over for lunch a few times a week. With her going into the games, she can't afford to be underweight. She'll need the nourishment of food now to help get her through the length of the games later.

When I take the tray back upstairs to her, I find her laying, eyes still closed, in the steamy bath. She hears me enter and opens them, giving me a tiny, sad smile. "You made me dinner?" She asks, eyeing the tray.

"Just a sandwich. Thought you might be hungry."

"But what about you? Aren't you going to eat too?"

"Nah, I'll eat later at home. Right now, I'm only focusing on you."

She shakes her head and climbs out of the tub. I grab a giant, fluffy towel and hold it out for her, wrapping it around her as she steps into it. Once she's dried off I hand her the fluffy pink bathrobe that had been hanging on the back of the door. She slips into it and knots the belt around her tiny waist. She takes the tray of food over to her loveseat and sits down, taking a giant bite of the sandwich right away. I sprawl across her bed, lying on my stomach, propping myself up on my elbows.

"So how's my cooking?" I tease, hoping to lighten the mood, to take her mind off the viewing as much as I can.

"You should quit your job in the mines and become a chef." She teases back, talking through a mouthful of food.

"Maybe I will, maybe I will. Wonder when your father's getting home? Didn't see him when I was downstairs."

"I think he must be in the Capitol or something. I noticed at the viewing that he wasn't there and the only time that happens is when he's in the Capitol."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed. Guess we have the whole place to ourselves tonight then." I say smiling at her as she picks crumbs off the plate, having devoured the sandwich in no time flat.

"When we were dating, I loved having this place to ourselves. They were my favorite nights."

"Yeah, mine too. I loved watching you sleep. I'd just watch you for hours."

"I had no idea how creepy you were." She teases.

We both laugh and then fall into a silence. Hearing our laughter together, hanging in the air, ringing in our ears like that, it makes us both scared. Sad and scared. We don't want to think about it but moments like this make it brutally real to us. Our time together is ticking away. Every second that passes takes us a second closer to being apart. A second closer to the reaping, to the games. Her blue eyes tear up and she comes over to me. I pull her down onto the bed and press kisses to her face.

"Why do they hate me so much Gale?"

"I don't know why they insist on putting you through this. I'm so sorry that they are."

"Do you see what they did today? They sent me a message letting me know that they don't intend for me to win. They 're stacking the deck against me, even more than it already was. Victors? They expect me to fight against Victors? They're not fooling me one bit. There's no way that Quell twist was written out 75 years ago and coincidentally works against me. They did that on purpose. To taunt me."

"I know, I know. I think the same thing. Try not to let them get inside your head though. You can still do this. You're working hard and learning really fast. We can train more, train harder if we have too. And if all else fails we can still get out of here. That's always an option."

"I'll work harder, I have too. Tomorrow, I'll start learning a weapon. Any weapon. Anything, doesn't matter. Does Rory know anything?"

"Not really. He has more practical skills than weaponry. But I can work with you. Katniss is the one who can teach you the bow. I can teach you to throw a knife. That'll be a good start."

"You'll be too tired after work. Plus it's dark already when you get off. We won't be able to see what we're doing."

"Oh, I'm taking tomorrow off. You and I will go out, work on the knives."

"Gale, you can't miss work and also we can't get into the woods. I just remembered that my father is out of town, fence will be turned on."

"Hmm, well, the fence is a problem, true, however my missing work is not up for negotiation. I need a day with my wife and I'm taking it."

"Well, what can we do about the fence being on?"

"We'll go to the clearing. We can work a little there. And stuff like stance I can show you at home, in the house. Hell, I can probably teach you to throw short distance in the house. Won't hurt the walls any."

"Alright then. Guess I'd better get dressed so we can head on home." She says, standing up.

"You don't want to spend the night? We can if you want. Might be nice for you to get to sleep in your old bed again."

"Nah, I'd rather be at our house, in our bed." She says, emphasizing the word "our" as she speaks. She slips out of her robe, letting it fall to the floor, as she pulls a dress from her closet. It still amazes me how massive her wardrobe is. So massive she still has everything she could possibly need here at this house while having a whole other wardrobe at our house.

After she's dressed, we take the tray of dishes back down to the kitchen and wash them, not wanting to leave them for Mabel to clean up tomorrow. As I dry the dishes, Madge is poking around in the fridge. I think she's just looking for something else to eat but after I turn around I see that she was searching for dessert for me. And she's found it. Cheesecake. She packs a hefty slice up to take home with us and we head out for our house. It's quiet on the walk home, but somewhat comfortable. She seems calmer for sure. I'm calmer knowing that I'll be home from work with her tomorrow. I really wish I could be with her more often. I need to be home, training her myself. But Katniss will be home in a few days and she can fill in for me. And every Sunday from now until the reaping I intend to devote to her training. I intend to devote my every waking moment to her if I can. I need to do more for her.

When we arrive at our house in the Seam I find Rory sitting on our steps, waiting for us. Probably been here since right after the viewing.

"Hey, you could have gone inside if you were waiting for us. You know where the key is." I tell him. I can't believe he's been sitting out here in the chilly air waiting for us.

"Nah, that's okay. I didn't mind. Just wanted to talk to Madge, make sure she was okay." He says in a low voice.

Madge smiles softly at him, reminding me once again what a great friendship these two have developed. I really love that they have their own bond. God forbid anything ever happen in the mines and I not make it out, I know without asking that Rory would see that Madge was taken care of, that she was provided for. And not just for my sake. He'd do it for her. Because he cares for her. After all the time they've been spending together with her training, they're starting to remind me of myself and Katniss. That is, pre-game Katniss anyway. The post-game Katniss is better than she was when she first came back but she'll never be the same as before, thus our friendship will never be the same as before. And that isn't to say that it's a bad friendship now because it isn't. It's just different, changed somewhat from the un-marred, pre-games version of us. I open the door and let us all in, going over to the stove to start a fire so we can get a little warmth going in here. Seam houses are really drafty and the last thing we need right now is Madge catching a cold or the flu. I'll have to remember to keep our woodpile stocked up so we can keep the fire going as much as we need too. As I work on the fire, Madge and Rory are quietly talking to each other over on the other side of the room. I can't really hear what they're saying but it looks like he's being consoled by Madge, not the other way around. She's talking softly and has her hand on his forearm as he listens and nods occasionally. Leave it to the kid to be the one being given the pep talk. It doesn't seem to be bothering Madge any though so I don't interfere, just let them talk. I heat up some leftover soup and by the time I have it in a bowl they're finished talking. I join them at the table.

"You hungry Rory? A little extra soup on the stove if you want it." I tell him.

His eyes tell me that he wants to say yes but out of his mouth I hear the words "no thanks."

"Are you sure? I'm not going to eat it. I ate at my father's house earlier." Madge tells him, trying to reassure him that she won't starve if he eats something.

"Well, I guess I am a little hungry. If you're sure you don't want it." He tells her. She shakes her head and goes over to the stove and fixes him a bowl.

"Wow, this is pretty good. Guess your cooking's improving, huh?" Rory comments after a few spoonfuls.

"Yeah, I'm working on it. Oh, hey, when you finish that, I have a real treat for you!" She says, suddenly remembering that we brought home a giant slice of cheesecake. She opens the container and reveals it to him, displaying it proudly.

"What is that?" He asks, leery of the dessert he's never seen.

"Cheesecake. And it's incredible. You'll love it." I assure him.

"Cheese in a cake? I don't know." He says, reminding me of my initial reaction to the name of it. One never thinks of cheese as a dessert food.

"Trust me man, you'll love it." I insist as I cut it into three pieces, one for each of us.

Once he's finished with his soup, he picks up a fork and stabs a bite of cheesecake onto it. Looking at it carefully before letting it cross his lips. And just as I knew it would, his face lights up and he starts nodding in agreement with me. "Oh man, you weren't kidding!"

"No, I wasn't!" I laugh along with Madge. We eat the cake and then Rory heads on home. As he's leaving I tell him that I'm staying home to work with Madge tomorrow and that if wants a day off from training her, he doesn't have to come by. He nods and says goodnight. I shut the door knowing that we'll be seeing the kid tomorrow as soon as he's out of school. No way is he planning on taking a day off from training.

The next morning, Madge and I get going early. No sleeping in for us today. We check the fence but it's still turned on so we definitely aren't going into the woods today. If we have to be inside the fence, I'm more comfortable working in the house if we can. No one can see us there. So we head back home. In the house, I hang an old sheet on the wall at one end of the main room. I take a tube of red lipstick from Madge's makeup bag and draw a bullseye on the center of it. Then I pull the knife out of my boot and take a throw at it. I don't hit the center but damn near it. Madge retrieves the knife from the wall and brings it back to where I stand. "Okay, my turn. Show me how to do that."

I show her how to grip it properly and then stand behind her, my hands positioning her arms and shoulders into the correct stance then pulling her arm through the motion that she'll need to have, stopping her arm right at the level she'll need to release at, explaining it all to her as I position her. I then step back and have her give it a throw. It hits the sheet on the wall but doesn't stick. She'll need to have more force behind the throw. More strength. And she didn't hit the red either, just the corner of the sheet.

"When you aim, you should line your sight and release point up with the spot you want to hit. And you'll need to a lot more force behind your throw. Try shifting your weight as you release, maybe it'll help to put your weight in into it." I advise. She takes another try and hits red this time but it still doesn't stick into the wall. Still not throwing it hard enough. I wonder if she's strong enough to do this? She's so damn tiny, especially after losing weight, and she just isn't very muscular.

"Better. Try again." I say handing the knife back to her. She nods and gives it another go. Again she hits red on the sheet but she still doesn't have the force to make it penetrate the wood of the wall. I retrieve the knife again and have her throw it again. This pattern goes on for over an hour before she stops for a break. Not once did the knife manage to stick in the wall. She got much better at her aim though, hitting the center of the bullseye consistently for the past half hour.

"Well, it wasn't a total loss. You did learn how to aim and that will help you with a lot more than just throwing a knife." I encourage seeing how defeated she looks.

"I just need to build up some muscle in my arm. I'll get some hand weights or something and see what I can do. Peeta can probably help me with that. I still can't believe it didn't stick in the wall a single time. Hopefully, my bow lessons get off to a better start."

"Well, the bow might be pretty hard for you too. Takes a lot of muscle to hold it and pull back hard enough for the arrow to have the speed it needs to travel. But we have time. Building muscle will need to be our next big focus I guess. Especially in your arms."

"Fantastic." She mutters in disappointment. "Are there any weapons I can use to defend myself that don't take strength?"

"Hey, don't give up yet! There are plenty of things that can help you defend yourself."

"Such as?"

"Um, well, snares. I can teach you snares. They don't take any strength, just precision, which I think you have. If you set them correctly, other tributes may walk into them and they'll be pulled right off their feet. Trapped in mid-air. If that happens when they're chasing you, it means you get away."

"But it won't help me in a fight where I don't already have them set up."

"True, but we'll think of something. The cornucopia is always full of tons of weapons. We will find one that's right for you. I promise we will."

"Okay. Well, in the meantime, show me how to tie some knots I guess." She sighs.

We spend the next hour or so tying, untying and retying a length of rope. She catches on quickly. Especially the untying. Apparently her mind works well at solving puzzles and she's able to undo my toughest knot in one attempt. Tying them isn't as easy for her but she has the gist of it down and in time she'll get better at it. Again, though I don't dare say it, her lack of strength is holding her back. She isn't able to pull the rope tightly enough to easily form the knots. She doesn't seem to notice so I don't say anything. She's got it good enough for now. Strength can come later. As lunchtime nears, I'm about to suggest we break for lunch when we hear a knock at the door. Not sure who it could be midday like this, I hold up my hand telling her to wait before she goes to the door. She pauses at the door while I swiftly, quietly pull down the bullseye sheet, throwing it, the knife and under our bed. I nod to her that she can open it and she does. Peacekeepers. My skin flashes hot as adrenaline rushes through me. What the hell are they doing here?

"Hello, what can we do for you today? Won't you come in?" Madge greets them. It amazes me how easily she makes it seem as if they're her long time friends, not Capitol employees. Her years as a Mayor's daughter have certainly given her the gift of poise and charm. I know she's terrified because I know the real her, but in this instance, anyone on the outside would never be able to tell.

'Thank you Miss Undersee. We need to speak with you, if you have a moment."

"Of course I have a moment. And the name is actually Hawthorne now, not Undersee. I'm newly married." She says, sounding so proper and polite. I just stand against the bedroom doorframe, keeping my big fat mouth shut. This is her area of expertise, not mine. If I talk, I'll lose my temper and say the wrong thing.

"Oh yes, my mistake. Well Mrs. Hawthorne, we were sent to collect you. You've been summoned to the Capitol by official order."

"Oh heavens! What on earth for?" She inquires as I lean back harder against the frame of the door. They came to take her away. Where in the hell are they going to take her?

"I'm afraid we aren't privy to that information. Just following orders sent over the wire. The train is waiting for you at the station mam. You may want to pack a bag and let us be on our way."

"Well, I guess I'd better change. Can't travel looking like I've been cleaning house all morning, now can I? If you'll excuse me, I'll just go get changed and pack my suitcase so we can go." She charms as she smiles, heading towards the bedroom. Her eyes flash at me, letting me know to follow her inside and I do. I would have anyway.

Once the door is shut behind us she looks at me, letting the terror show now. "What the hell is going on?" She whispers in my ear as she pulls off her clothes.

"It isn't good, whatever it is. You're doing great though. If I didn't know you like I do, I wouldn't suspect you were nervous at all. You're doing great. You're gonna be fine." I whisper back into her own ear.

"Gale, grab that suitcase off the top shelf for me would you?" She says loud enough for them to hear. She's so good at this. The illusion. I pull her suitcase out from under the bed and she throws in a few things.

"I'll try to call Mabel or Tripp and get a message to you if I can. Try to let you know what's going on or when I'll be back." She whispers as she ties back her hair and smoothes out the dress she put on. She goes over to the laundry hamper and pulls out the shirt I wore yesterday, throwing it in her bag. "It smells like you. It'll keep me calm." She explains in whisper.

"Here, I'll need these shoes to go with that dress. Put them in the bag for me, will you?" She says in her loud voice again.

"It's okay if you can't get to a phone. Just do whatever they need you to do and get back here to me, okay?" I whisper. I want her to call. Hell, I want to go with her, not let her leave my sight. But I can't have her worrying about me while she's gone. Whatever's going on, she needs to keep safe and get back home again.

She nods and whispers, "When I leave, call out to me. Tell me to bring you back a souvenir. Show them we aren't concerned about this." I nod and take a deep breath. Kiss her hard one last time and hug her so tightly to my chest, breathing in the scent of her hair. I let go, though it kills me to do it, and we open the bedroom door. I follow out behind her, carrying the bag she just packed. One of the peacekeepers takes it from me, carrying it for her. It amazes me how different they are in response to her charm than they ever have been to my gruffness. I've never dealt with them much but they damn sure wouldn't be offering to carry my bags for me. With her, they don't even question it.

She rreaches up on her tiptoes and gives my lips a quick peck with hers. "I love you, see you soon!" And then she heads for the door. The agony of watching her go almost makes me forget what she told me to say. But I remember and call out to her just in time. "Hey, make sure you bring me back a souvenir from the Capitol! Something cool, okay?"

She turns and smiles, gives a light laugh and calls back to me "Sure thing!" and then with that they close the door behind them and she's gone. Out of my sight and into the hands of the Capitol. And I have no idea why.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

My feet feel like lead on the gravel road as I walk alongside the peacekeepers. Outwardly I look as if I'm not concerned to be summoned at all. Look like this is just a little excursion to the Capitol, no big deal. Inwardly, deep panic is flowing through my veins and my heart is racing. It's all I can do to hold my composure, to uphold the illusion. I have no idea what this is all about. Does President Snow want to see me again? Is this about me choosing the reaping? But one key difference this time around is that I'm not going on the President's personal train. Another is that when they came for me they told me simply that I was summoned to the Capitol, not that I was specifically summoned by the President like they said last time. Yes, this feels different. Not good. Still terrifying. But different than my last trip to the Capitol. I am greeted at the station by the peacekeeper ho is intended to be my official handler. The person who is to make sure I get where they need me to be. To make sure I don't jump train at one of the stops along the route. This isn't a District 12 Peacekeeper, it's one specifically sent for me from the Capitol. He takes my bag from the two Peacekeepers that brought me and then leads me to a sleeping room in one of the cars where he silently places my bag next to an oversized, plum colored armchair before exiting the room, leaving me alone. I unpack my bag and hang my clothes in the armoire. I take the worn shirt of Gale's that I pulled out of the hamper and hold it to my nose, inhaling deeply. Maybe it would be odd to some people if they saw me sniffing Gale's laundry but right now, it's everything to me. My eyes close as I breathe in the scent of him. It's calming. I put it under my pillow so I can sleep with it and then decide it's time to build on my illusion. I won't stay holed up in this room, even if I want to. I'll go out to the dining car and get myself some lunch. There won't be many people on the train yet. Not until the next stop. District 12 is one end of the line and the Capitol is the other. The only people probably on here right now are Peacekeepers and Avoxes. So for now, I'll go eat and take advantage of the abundant food. Later, I'll chat up whatever passengers get on at District 11 or 10.

In the food car I find a whole smorgasbord of lunch foods. My stomach rumbles just at the sight of it, my mouth watering from the smells. I go over to the buffet and pick up one of the plates, filling it with chicken salad stuffed croissants and a pasta rotini salad. I take a glass of iced tea and go over to a table, sitting down, placing my cloth napkin in my lap. The only person in the room is an Avox attendant. She's young, probably not much older than I am. I smile in her direction, knowing full well she isn't allowed to respond with a smile back. Still, I do it anyway. Avoxes aren't exactly treated nicely and I'm sure it's rare for someone to throw a smile their way. I'm finished with my chicken salad sandwich in mere minutes and the pasta salad doesn't last much longer than that. My plate cleared, I return to the buffet, and this time, select dessert. A parfait, layers of butterscotch pudding, whipped cream and sprinkles of toffee pieces.

"Thank you." I say as the Avox girl clears away my dessert dish and iced tea glass. She nods but doesn't meet my eyes. Probably she's afraid too. Scared of being punished. My belly now full, I stroll over to the parlor car and find it empty as I suspected it would be. I select a book from the shelf and take it back to my room. I haven't seen a soul aboard this train other than my peacekeeper handler and the avox girl from the dining car. May as well go read for a little while. It'll help me keep my mind busy and it's helpful to my illusion if people see me relaxing with a good book. In truth my mind isn't going to let me read this book. I know that even as I pull it from the shelf. But, it's the best I can do. To try.

Back in my room, I curl up in the plum colored chair, pulling a silky-knit bronze colored afghan over my lap and open the book. My eyes don't read more than a paragraph before they stop reading altogether. They just stare down at the pages, not seeing any of the words printed on them. My mind can't process them. It's too busy swirling thoughts and fears around. Trying to come up with any plausible reason for my summons. If it isn't for seeing President Snow, what else could it be? My mother? Has she gotten more ill? Did she pass away? Even with that, why would I need to be summoned? If she was more ill, they wouldn't need me. They'd just treat her however necessary and then that would be all. And if the worst has happened and she's passed away, they still wouldn't need me. They'd just ship her body back to 12 and that would be the end of it. So what else could it be? I rack my brain and try to think of anything at all that could make this all make sense. My brain comes up empty. Nothing at all seems to be possible. I feel the train lurch to a stop which means we must be arriving in 11. I set my book aside and touch up my makeup in the mirror before heading out of my room for the parlor car. Time to go be social.

I see my peacekeeper for the first time since I boarded the train. He's in the hallway outside my room. Probably to make sure I stay on the train while we're stopped. I smile and nod. "Just heading to the parlor car. I'm a little bored and thought perhaps I could visit with some of the new passengers."

He gives his head a quick jerk forward as if to nod but doesn't smile back. His expression stays stern and he follows behind me as I continue to make my way to the other car. So fine. Let him follow. Who cares? Really, he'll just be helping me. Helping me to craft the illusion of a carefree, worry-free Madge Hawthorne. Inside the parlor car, I find a few passengers milling about, having just gotten settled. Hmmm, who looks easy to chat with? My choices are an older woman settling into a chair by a window or two business looking men about my father's age. I go for the old woman, taking a seat next to her.

"Hello, I'm Madge Hawthorne. Are you traveling to the Capitol?" I ask.

"Yes. To my grandson's house. He lives there with his wife. I'm going to be living with them now. And the name's Jessie, pleased to meet you." She says, giving me a tired yet kind smile. Her skin is wrinkled and shows her elderly age. She wears glasses and has on a dress with faded yellow roses printed all over it. Her yellow sweater is threadbare at the elbows and her shoes appear to be in desperate need of resoling. She's got her travel bag tucked into the seat next to her, which tells me that she only has a passenger ticket, not a sleeping car ticket. Sleeping car tickets are substantially more expensive than a passenger ticket. A passenger ticket itself is on the pricey side. I can't imagine how she'll possibly get any sleep sitting in this chair all night and I'm decided that when it comes time to sleep, I'll insist she take my room and I'll sit out here in the parlor chairs. A woman her age should be allowed the luxury of sleeping in a bed.

"What does your grandson do there?"

"He works in a shop. His wife's family has a candle shop, he works for them. They've been living there, saving to afford the transfer papers to send for me. Got the papers and my train ticket last week!" She says excitedly.

"Well, you will love it there and I'm sure it'll be nice having family around you." I know that transfer paperwork costs quite a bit, especially if it's for transfer to the Capitol. And having the money isn't enough. The Capitol still has to process and approve the transfer. Citizens of Panem are not allowed to move between the districts freely. I've seen my father process enough of these papers to know that they are more often denied than approved. And if your transfer is denied, you don't get a refund. Yet one more way the Capitol gets to control us and keep the masses poor.

"I'm so thankful, I really am. My grandson, he's a good boy. Went to the Capitol for schooling when he was younger. That's where he met his wife. Been there ever since."

"Do you have any family staying behind in your district?"

"Oh no dear. They've all long since passed. Been just me and my grandson for more than 20 years now. He's been gone to the Capitol for the past 10. Haven't seen him in so long."

"I'm sure he'll be so happy to finally see you again. It's always hard being away from your family." I tell her.

"Yes, yes. What about you? Where are your travels taking you?"

"I'm on my way to the Capitol as well. It's um, sort of a surprise. I won't know unitl I get there why I'm going." I tell her, giving the most general and vague explanation as I can. I definitely don't want to tell her that I was summoned for unknown reasons. To do that would either scare the heck out of her or make her not want to speak to me-make her think I'm some sort of criminal or something.

"Sounds like fun. You traveling by yourself?"

"I am. My husband is home, working."

"You're married? My goodness you seem so young to be somebody's wife!"

I laugh. "We are young but when you love like we do, it just makes sense to be married."

We chat along together, sharing tid bits about ourselves and just enjoying each other's company. Jessie may be one of the kindest women I've ever met. She is also the best possible distraction I could ask for right now. I'm positive that she's the only reason I'm able to continue upholding my illusion of calmness. When dinnertime rolls around, we sit and eat together at a table in the dining car. Over a hearty meal of roast beef with carrots and potatoes we continue getting to know one another. Jessie, full from dinner, declines dessert but sits with me while I devour a slice of pecan pie a la mode. Once both our bellies are full, our jaws aching from so much talking, we return to the parlor car. I can tell she's ready to sleep so I offer her the use of my sleeping car room, telling her that she'll be so much more comfortable in a bed than cramped up in a chair out here. She politely declines, even after I insist. I tell her goodnight and that if she finds she can't sleep to just come knock on my door and I'll happily trade with her.

Back in my room, alone once again, the wheels of my mind begin to spin, worry settling in again. What am I doing here? Who is it that wants to see me and why? After the water in my shower runs cold, I towel off and pull Gale's shirt out from under my pillow, slipping it over my head. If I can't have his arms around me tonight, this will have to do. I toss and turn all night, never sleeping more than a handful of minutes at a time. I haven't had to sleep alone since the night before I got married and it seems I've forgotten how. Without Gale, the bed seems large and empty. Cold and lonely. I miss him so much. Is he okay? Is he so worried about me that he isn't able to sleep or work or anything else? I have to get to a phone and call a message into him as soon as I can. Just as soon as I know what's going on.

The next day goes much like the first. Jessie and I visit and have our meals together. When she naps and when she turns in for the night, I return to my room, alone with my worried mind. I flip through my book, though I never really read any of it. I do a few of the push-ups and sit-ups that Rory taught me, careful not to do too many. If a peacekeeper caught me doing them, it would be suspicious activity. My second and thankfully my last night on the train don't bring me any closer to sleeping than the first one did. I had intentions of eating breakfast with Jessie again but when I opened my door to leave, my peacekeeper informed me that breakfast would be brought to my room. That I should get my things packed and prepare to disembark as soon as the train pulls into the station at the Capitol. I do as he says, not really sure of how much time I actually have. I hope to get a chance to say goodbye to Jessie but I'm not sure if I'll be able too so instead, I write a quick note thanking her for her company on the train and wishing her well. When the avoxes brings in my breakfast, I have them take it too her. She was such a kind lady and I'd hate her to think that I didn't say goodbye. I sincerely hope that she finds happiness in being reunited with her only family after all these years.

As soon as the train lurches to a stop, my door opens without the courtesy of a knock, and a new peacekeeper appears. He looks even gruffer than the one who rode the train with me. In his hands he holds official looking paperwork, I'm certain of which pertains to me. I smile and open my mouth to greet him, ready to work my illusion magic, but he cuts me off abruptly. "Mrs. Hawthorne, you will come with me now."

"Yes, of course." I say, waiting for him to take my bag. When he doesn't, I pick it up myself and follow as he leads me off the train and through the station. Outside the station he puts me into a waiting vehicle, handing the papers to the peacekeeper inside. This one doesn't even greet me. He just reads the paperwork and then stares straight ahead. I watch out the windows, trying to see where it is we're going. After a few minutes, we arrive at the Justice Building. I recognize it because of the seal all the Justice Buildings have in Panem. But why would I be here? Another peacekeeper opens the door of the vehicle, taking the paperwork from the man in the vehicle, then motioning for me to follow him. I get out, taking my bag with me, and follow behind him into the building. He has me check my bag at the front and then leads me upstairs to a long hallway.

"You may sit here. The judge will call for you shortly." He instructs, gesturing to a bench.

"The judge?" I ask in confusion.

He doesn't answer. I sit and lock my ankles together in effort to stop the trembling in my legs. What do I need to see a judge for? Am I in trouble? Does the Capitol know that I've been training for the games? Do they know that I've been sneaking into the woods? Am I about to go on trial for something? Is that why they wouldn't tell me why I was summoned? I'm in the full on throws of panic when the door next to my bench opens and I'm called into the courtroom. On shaking legs, I allow them to escort me into the room, up to the front. The room is large, heavily decorated in Capitol fashion, mahogany wood everywhere you look. A judge in official robes is seated at the front of the room. A board of officials, also in robes, is seated along the side of the room. And very much to my surprise, seated in the front row, facing the judge, are my father and Mabel.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

"Mrs. Madge Hawthorne?"

"Yyyess, your honor." I stammer out. Everything is spinning and I'm gripping tight to the wooden railing in front of me for fear of passing out.

"You have been officially summoned to testify in a pending criminal lawsuit. Your testimony is required, as is complete and total truth. Any attempts to falsify your testimony will be considered an act of defiance against the Capitol, punishable to the fullest extent of the courts. Do you understand?"

"I understand." I say, voice cracking something terrible. I feel like I might vomit. Criminal lawsuit? What criminal lawsuit? Did my father and Mabel have to testify too? Who do we know that's a criminal? Oh dear God, no! Please don't be about Gale! Please, please don't be about Gale hunting and going into the woods! My mind is racing as a courtroom official seats me in a chair before the judge. My father and Mabel, seated behind me, out of my line of sight. I haven't been able to look at them yet. To make eye contact with them.

"Mrs. Hawthorne, until your recent marriage, did you always reside in the Mayor's Mansion of District 12 with your father?"

"Yes."

"And in that time, who else resided there?"

"My parents. Well, until my mother went away to a health facility last Spring."

"When your mother still lived there, was she taking any medications?"

"She was."

"And what were they?"

"I, I'm not sure. I wasn't the one who administered them."

"Who did?"

"My father or our housekeeper, Mabel."

"I see. And were the medications in a specific form?"

"Injections mostly. Pain pills too."

"Do you know where the medications originated?"

"No. I assumed from the Capitol. From one of her many physicians"

"And to your knowledge, were these medications ever tampered with, in any way whatsoever?"

I freeze. How do I answer this? Do I tell the truth? Do I say yes? Do I admit my father tampered with them? I'm trying to think as fast as I can but I'm stalling and the judge isn't having it. He repeats the question more sternly, following it up with a reminder that I will be criminally charged if I lie. Shit. I have to tell them. They already technically know or else I wouldn't be here. Right?

"When my mother was still in our house, I understood the medicines to be necessary and to be given as prescribed. And I was unaware of any tampering." I answer, trying desperately not to out my father.

"And after your mother was sent to the facility did you become aware that her medications had ever been tampered with?"

"Yes." I answer so quietly that I'm afraid he hasn't heard me. I stare down at my feet, hands clenched so tightly in my lap that my knuckles have gone white.

"And how where they tampered with?"

"The injections had tracker jacker venom in them."

"By who's doing?"

"My father."

"And how did you become privileged to this information?"

"My father told me."

"To your knowledge, was your housekeeper aware of the tampering?"

"Yes." I continue to look down at my hands while answering.

"Would that be before or after your mother was sent to the facility? Was your housekeeper a party to the tampering?"

"I'm not sure. I only know that afterwards, she was aware of it. I never asked if she was part of it. I never asked much at all."

"And what did your father say was his reason for poisoning your mother?"

"He needed to prove her insanity in order to void a contract she'd signed on my behalf when I was an infant. He was acting out of fear for me."

"Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne, that will be all for now. You may exit the room and wait outside while the facts of the case are weighed and a verdict is decided upon. You will be called back in for the court's final decision."

And with that, I'm dismissed. Escorted back out into the hallway to the bench. On my way out, my eyes finally meet with those of my father. His eyes are red and his cheeks tearstained. He mouths "I'm sorry." As I'm quickly pulled passed him. Mabel only looks down at her lap.

Out in the hallway, the tears trickle down my cheeks despite my efforts to contain them. My shaky hand reaches up to wipe them away but it's now use. They keep coming. Rolling one after the other down my face. There are peacekeepers standing on either side of me, making sure I stay put. As I sit, my mind feels numb. How had they caught my father? How did they find out what he had done? Did he know they were on to him? Or did they catch him by surprise? And Mabel? What about her? Did she know the whole time about the venom? Does that make her an accomplice? What's the penalty for something like this? Will they be harshly punished? I'm lost in a puzzle of thoughts and questions when one of the peacekeepers takes my arm, ready to lead me back into the room.

Back in the courtroom, my knees wobble so much as I walk to the front that I'm for once thankful for the grip the Peacekeeper has on my arm. If it weren't for that, I'm certain I couldn't make it down the aisle of the courtroom. He leads me to a wooden chair and pushes me down into it. My father and Mabel are seated in the same place as before and the chair I'm in is behind them by two rows. Once I'm seated the judge begins speaking.

"Mayor Undersee, please stand before us. You have been charged with the attempted murder of your wife. The Capitol has gone to great lengths to investigate and gather information in regards to this matter in effort determine your innocence or guilt in this matter. After my review of the facts, it is the official opinion of the Court of Panem that you are indeed guilty as charged. You intentionally poisoned your wife, for multiple years, witnessed her declining health as a result of said poisoning and yet you continued to fill her veins with illegally obtained venom. The review board assigned to this case will determine your punishment. Until such decision can be reached you are hereby remanded to custody of the Capitol. You will be held here in prison until further notice." My father's back is too me so I cannot see his face but I don't know if I should. Don't know if that's what will break me completely. The judge continues in his speech.

"Your title as Mayor of District 12 is revoked, effective immediately. Your property, all funds, the house and all possessions within are now to be considered property of the Capitol. Do you understand that which has just been explained?"

"I understand." My father says. Voice still and solemn.

The judge bangs his gavel on the oversized wooden desk and the Peacekeepers lead my father out of the room, through a door at the front corner. They're taking him right now. They aren't even letting us say goodbye. The judge moves on to Mabel next. Her charges are accomplice to attempted murder of my mother. They sentence her to prison, alongside my father but unlike him, the review board has already decided her punishment. She is to serve 15 years in prison, after which she will have to go before a review board again to determine if it is safe for her to return to our district as a free citizen. As with my father, they escort her out of the room without so much as a goodbye glance in my direction.

Next, the judge calls my name and a peacekeeper pulls me to my feet. My breath catches in my chest. Am I next? Are they about to send me to prison as well? Am I an accomplice for having known after the fact what my father was doing? Am I about to be punished?

"Mrs. Hawthorne, I thank you for your honesty in this court today. Your allegiance to Panem is noted and respected. As mentioned in your father's sentencing, your family property, home, possessions and funds now belong to Panem and you will need to turn over any keys you may still hold to the house and will not be permitted to return to the property."

I nod but cannot find words to speak. I know my eyes are red and brimming with tears.

"You are free to go now Mrs. Hawthorne and the Capitol thanks you for your time."

And with that he bangs his gavel again and I'm escorted from the room. Out in the hall again, I look to the peacekeeper not knowing what to do now. He hands me my bag claim check and nods as if I am dismissed, then turns and walks away. I go downstairs and collect my bag but have no idea what to do next. Where do I collect my ticket to get back home? How do I get back to the train station? I step outside, thinking perhaps another vehicle will be waiting for me but there isn't one. Is this how it works? They bring me here, force me to testify against my father and Mabel, then abandon me with no resources to get back home? I can't even purchase a ticket. I don't have a cent to my name now that the Capitol has seized all of my father's money. Gale and I certainly don't have money for me to purchase a ticket. I see a phone booth and I'm walking towards it, thinking I should call Tripp, let him know what happened so he can tell Gale, when a hand touches my shoulder. I turn abruptly, unsure of why I'm being touched and find the face of Haymitch Abernathy.

"Come on darlin. Let's get you home."

I nod and follow him into a vehicle, heading towards the station. "I, I don't have money for a ticket." I manage to squeak out.

"It's taken care of." He says and gives me a look that tells me not to ask questions. I assume it's because of the peacekeeper driving us. Assume there is something he doesn't want to tell me in earshot of a peacekeeper.

At the station he leads me by the elbow, onto the train and through the cars until we arrive at a sleeping car room. Inside the room, I find Katniss and Peeta. Haymitch enters the room as well, closing the door behind us. I drop the bag I've been carrying and fall onto the bed, face first, crying freely for the first time today. The sobs don't stop coming for hours. Haymitch leaves to tend to some business and Katniss goes with him. Peeta stays though and gently rubs my back as I cry. He doesn't force me to talk or anything. Just sits with me as I cry so I don't have to be alone. He's good at this sort of thing. Hysterically crying girls aren't really Haymitch and Katniss's sort thing. Eventually, they return though and begin to talk to me.

"Darlin, sorry I didn't get to you sooner. I only just caught wind of the fact that you'd been summoned and I came for you as quickly as I could." Haymitch apologizes.

"I don't even understand what just happened."

"Madge, your father has been under investigation for quite some time now. When your mother became a ward of the health facility, they discovered the reason behind her sickness as being tracker jacker venom poisoning. They've been after your father ever since. Mabel fell into the mix along the way. The Capitol isn't a fan of your father's lax ruling over the district and this was an easy way for them to get him out of the way so they could bring in a harsher Mayor."

"They made me testify against them. I helped send them to prison." I say in a trance like tone.

"We know." Haymitch says.

"They brought me here, made me do that, and then just abandoned me without a penny to my name. I didn't even get a ticket to come back home."

"We paid for your ticket. We're taking you home to Gale right now. Don't worry. It's going to be okay." Katniss tells me.

"They didn't let me say goodbye."

"They never do darlin, they never do. I suggest we all get some shut eye and put an end to this day. We'll have time to talk tomorrow." Haymitch says as he stands to leave. Katniss and Peeta go to follow him out.

"Want me to stay with you in here tonight?" Katniss offers though I know she isn't comfortable listening to me cry all night.

"No. I'll be okay. You all have already done more than enough for me. I'll see you in the morning."

"Okay. We're right next door if you need us though." She says, giving me a sad smile. "You'll be home to Gale soon." She adds as she exits. Peeta follows behind her and nods in my direction.

Alone in my room, the tears continue to fall. I pull Gale's shirt out of my bag and bury my face in it. Why is the Capitol doing this? Why do they insist on taking everyone I love away from me? What have I done to deserve this? Everything is all my fault. My fault, plain and simple. If it weren't for me, my mother would be living a vibrant and healthy life. My father would still be a successful Mayor. Mabel would be their happy, loving housekeeper. But because of me, because I exist, their lives have been forever ruined. And all because they wanted me to be safe from harm. Who's next? Where does this end? Is it Gale? Is he next? Will my existence become his demise as well? Will his love for me and desire to keep me safe be his undoing? I just can't let that happen. I can't and I won't. Whatever I do, I won't let that happen.

**_A/N: I am sooo sorry for being MIA the past week! I ended up taking a last minute vacation to the Grand Canyon and had zero computer access. Sorry to have kept you all waiting and I should have the next chapter posted tomorrow! I also want to thank all of you for your amazing reviews-you have no idea how much I love reading them! _**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

I cry myself to sleep but you'd never know that I'd sleep at all given the way I look. My eyes are bloodshot red, puffy and swollen. My nose is stuffy and the skin below it is irritated and raw. I look even more gaunt and thin than usual. My hair is a matted, tangled mess. And I could care less. I shower, comb out the tangles in my hair and pull on clean clothes. I don't bother with details like blow drying my hair or putting on my makeup. I don't fool with jewelry. Right now, I just need to function. Nothing else matters. I don't care if I look polished and presentable or not. I just need to figure out what my next move is and get home to Gale.

Katniss wraps lightly on my door before poking her head in. "You feeling up to a visit?"

"Sure."

"Did you sleep at all? You don't look so great." She says as she fully enters the room and sits on the sofa, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I slept some, not much. And I don't care what I look like."

"It's like this you know. When the Capitol owns you. They control everything. It won't get better or easier if you become a victor." She tells me quietly but with blaring honesty. I look at her, taking in her expression. It's inthis moment that I realize there must be something more to being a victor than I previously thought. There must be a reason she's so different now than she was pre-games. I'd always assumed it to be the fault of seeing so much violence but now I suspect differently.

"They never stop do they? They're going to take away everyone I love, one person at a time, aren't they?"

"They'll try. Snow's going to proposition Gale you know. He's going to set him up. Bait him somehow. I've had a feeling about that for awhile now."

"I can't let anything happen to him. I can't be the reason something bad happens to him."

"Haymitch is working on trying to find out what's going on. Trying to see if there's a twist or something in the reaping. That's how we think Snow's going after Gale."

"Why? Why are they after us?"

"That's one thing we rarely ever know. The why behind the decisions of the Capitol."

"So what is my next move? What do I do in the meantime?"

"Well, I'd say you need to get ready. Be on alert. The one constant with the Capitol is that you can never quite predict what they'll do."

"Katniss, I'm not even close to ready for the games. Gale tried to teach me a little weaponry and I failed miserably. I'm not going to know how to defend myself in the games."

"We'll figure it out. We will, don't worry. But I do think you need to start mentally preparing for the games. And you have got to gain some weight. You can't go into the games as small as you've gotten. How much weight have you lost?"

"A lot more than I thought I had. Can't help it. Just not eating the same these days as I used too."

"Well, you'll have to eat more. You'll be starving for food in the games most likely and you'll never survive if you go in already weak and scrawny. From now on, you'll be eating at my house. I know money and food are scarce for you and Gale and that he'd see it as charity if I gave you guys food outright but we just can't let him see it that way. I've got money and food to spare plenty so it isn't a problem."

"He'll never let you give us food. You know that."

"I'll talk to him. I'll make sure he knows how important it is."

"Is there a phone on the train? I want to call and send Gale a message. Let him know that I'm coming home."

"Not one on the train but when we stop in the next district you can get off at the station and make a quick call. We should be there soon."

"Thanks. And I mean it. Thanks for rescuing me, for being there at just the right time."

"Don't mention it. We were coming home from our tour anyway. Haymitch caught wind of what was happening with your father and we all just sort of sprung into action."

She leaves me to myself again and I give my best efforts to pull myself together. As much as one can when your family has been torn away from you and you were the one at the source of it all. When the train stops, I rush out and make a call to Tripp.

"Tripp? It's Madge. I only have a second but I need you to get a message to Gale."

"Yeah, sure. Anything."

"Tell him I'll be home tomorrow. On the morning train. Tell him to meet me. Wait, no. He'll skip work if you tell him that. Tell him I'll be home and that I'm okay. That I'll meet him after work."

"Okay, got it. But hey, you don't sound okay. Are you?"

"No. Not even close to okay. I've got to go. Thank you Tripp!"

"Sure. I'll see you soon."

Back on the train I feel a teensy bit better knowing that Gale will not be worrying about me. Tripp will see to that. I join Peeta and Katniss in the dining car for some food. Out where everyone can hear us, our conversations mostly linger around boring things like weather or food or books. Alone in the privacy of one of our rooms, we talk more about my training. I don't see much of Haymitch but he's never been one for crowds and social talk so I'm not surprised. Now that my father isn't the mayor, I'm pretty certain the fence will stay turned on more often, if not all the time. That's going to make it extremely difficult to train. Katniss promises to work on helping me find a useable means of weaponry and Peeta is going to help me build up muscle. I'm extra worried about Gale now after what Katniss said to me. If she's thinking that Snow is going after Gale next, I have a feeling she's right. I'll have to train even harder, be even more prepared to go into the games so I can get back home to Gale.

By the time the train pulls into the station at District 12, I have managed to pull myself a little more together than the day before. I'm positive I still look crappy but there's improvement anyway. As we disembark, Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss head towards Victor's Village and I turn to head towards the Seam. I force myself not to let my gaze fall on the house to the left of my view. To my old house. To the house I grew up in. I force one foot in front of the other, walking towards the Seam path.

"Want some help with that bag?"

I look over to see Tripp standing there, waiting for me. "Hey. What are you doing here?"

"You just sounded like you could use a friend when we talked on the phone. Thought maybe I'd keep you company until Gale gets off work. I traded shifts with Marah so I could be here to welcome you home. " He explains as he reaches out and takes my bag. I hardly have the energy to give him the sad smile I feel on the inside.

"Feel like talking?" He asks as we walk towards my house.

"I got summoned again. Only this time, I got to testify against my father and Mabel and thanks to me, they're now in a Capitol prison and District 12 is about to be assigned a new Mayor."

"What?"

"Yep. You heard me correctly. I can't even begin to explain it all. Right now, all I really want is to see Gale. Were you able to give him my message?"

"Yeah, I told him. He seemed pretty relieved to hear that you were on your way back already. I didn't tell him that you sounded upset though. Figured you wouldn't want him to worry."

"You figured right. I hate that he's at work right now."

"Just a few more hours and you'll see him again." He reassures me as we enter my house and he sets my bag on the floor. We sit down at the table and I tell him all about the court trial and how if it weren't for Katniss and Peeta, how I'd be stuck, penniless in the Capitol with no way home. He listens in awe and horror as I lay out all the details of my trip. By the time I've shared every sorted detail, it's time for him to head to work.

"Thanks for being here this morning Tripp. I can't even begin to thank you for being such a good friend to me." I tell him as I hug him goodbye.

After he leaves, I unpack my bag and put away my clothes. In doing so, I happen upon Gale's flask and notice that it's totally empty. I sigh knowing that this means he drank a lot more than normal while I was gone. He drinks to help him sleep without having nightmares. I don't like it at all but we sort of agreed it was alright so long as it was just a swig or two before bed. An empty flask tells me that he's having to drink a whole lot more than just a swig in my absence. If it's like this when I'm gone just a few days, how bad will it get when I'm gone to the games? Or worse, how bad will it get if I don't make it back home to him from the games?

The front door flies open and Rory barges in. "Madge! You're home!" He throws his arms around me, practically tackling me to the ground.

I laugh. "Good to see you too Rory!"

"I was on my way home from school and saw smoke coming from your chimney. When did you get back?"

"Just a little while ago."

"Are you okay? What happened? I came by after school the other day to train with you and Gale but you weren't here and Gale told me they took you again. We were so worried!"

"It was awful and I don't think it's going to get better anytime soon." I start out, then continue to explain what all happened with my father and with Mabel. He listens, eyes wide and glistening. When I've told him everything, he just says "That must have been horrible for you, having to testify like that against your family."

"It was the worst thing I've ever had to do." I admit to him. He just nods, knowing it's true and knowing there isn't anything he can do to make it better.

"But I'm ready to get back to training again. The woods will be out of the question but we'll figure it out. There's still plenty you can help me with here at the house." I tell him, determined to be optimistic.

"You bet there is. I can teach you plenty right here in the house. I'll come over every day."

"Good, I definitely need your help still."

Rory stays a little longer and we go over ideas of things we can work on, he of course jotting them all down in his notebook. Before long, it's time for him to head home and for me to go meet Gale at the mines. He gives me a toothy smile and says again how happy he is that I'm back home. I follow him out the door and dash off towards the mines. My heart is racing as I pace back and forth in front of the boulder outside the mines. It's cold out and I've forgotten my coat but I don't mind. Right now, Gale is the only thing on my mind. Finally, after what feels like forever, his crew emerges from the ground and as soon as our eyes meet we race towards each other. He picks me up, arms wrapping around me, lips pressing onto mine with a ferocity that suggests we haven't seen each other in years rather than days. I melt into his kiss. His arms and embrace melt away all the anguish that has weighed me down. Right now, all I feel is his love and the safety that it brings.

At home, he doesn't even bother to bathe before he's ripping off my dress, hands and mouth desperate for me. I gasp as the thrill of his touch runs through me. My hands pulling at his coal covered clothes, my lips furiously working to kiss alongside his neck. He pushes us backward onto the bed and my head begins to swirl as his lips work their way over my body, his hands running over the length of my legs, gripping my thighs. I moan into his neck and it makes his kisses all the more wanting. I arch my back and his hands move to my hips as he presses into me. It never ceases to amaze me how his touch, his kiss, his love for me, how it makes everything else fade away, if only for the moment.

Breathless and satiated, Gale lays back and I rest my head against his chest. "I missed you so much. You have no idea."

"I think I just got a little bit of an idea." I tease.

"C'mon, let's get this coal washed off the both of us." He says, pulling us off the bed. I look back at the bed and see that we've left a mess of coal dust remnants all over our sheets and the clothing on the floor. I can imagine what I look like even without seeing myself in the mirror. Gale leads us to the washtub and I'm surprised to see that it's been replaced with a much larger tub.

"Where did this come from?" I ask in surprise and delight.

"Traded some of those useless wedding gifts for it. Thought you might like to have a tub with a little more room. You like it?"

"I love it!" I exclaim as he works to heat water for the tub.

"Figured it'd be nice to have a tub here, you know, for the days you don't visit your old bathroom."

At that I burst into tears and fall in heap on the floor. He doesn't know yet. I haven't told him what happened. He has no idea that I can never go back to my old house again.

"Madge, what's the matter?" He asked as he sits down on the floor and wraps his arms around me.

"They put them in prison and took away everything and it's all my fault!" I sob, knowing I'm not making sense. Telling Gale makes it so much more real than when I told Tripp or Rory. Gale waits for my sobbing to slow before gently asking me again what happened.

"It was awful. I was forced to testify against my father and Mabel. I had to tell the truth even though all I wanted to do was lie and protect them. They were found guilty of attempted murder of my mother. The land, our house, our money, our things-they've all been seized. A new Mayor will be assigned soon."

"Oh Madge, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that!"

"And you know what else? They just abandoned me there. Didn't even buy me a ticket back home! Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch just happened to be in the Capitol still and bought my ticket and brought me back with them on the train. If they hadn't been there, I don't know what I would have done, don't know how I would have gotten back here to you."

"They didn't even give you a ticket back home after they were the reason you had to be there in the first place?" He repeats in disbelief.

"I can never go back to my old house Gale. Everything in it now belongs to the Capitol. All my memories, anything with sentiment is gone. Stolen away from me by the Capitol!" I continue to sob.

"It'll be alright. You have a home here now. And your memories, they'll always be yours; no one can take memories away from you. They can only take things away."

"And people. They take away people I love."

Gale just cradles me in his arms, gently rocking me back and forth, not saying a word. Just comforting me as best he can. In my mind, all I can think is how I won't let the Capitol steal him away from me too. No matter what they have in store for me, they can't have Gale.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

A knock on the door sends my stomach into a flip flop. Ever since the Peacekeepers came for Madge that day a few weeks ago, I haven't been too fond of unexpected knocks at the door. I share a look across the table with Madge. Her eyes spark with fear as well. I get up, walk over and open the door. Chills go down my spine as I come face to face with the Peacekeeper on the other side of the door. Shit. This can't be good.

"Can I help you?" I manage to get out, not sounding too shaky.

"Official message delivery." He says gruffly as he hands me a parchment card and makes a checkmark on his clipboard before turning and walking off.

I shut the door and return to the table with the card. I take a deep breath and open it, glancing up to see Madge's anxious expression before I read aloud the words printed on the card.

_"All citizens of District 12 are required to attend the coronation of the newly appointed Mayor, followed by a mandatory viewing of a special message from President Snow, tomorrow at noon."_

"Well, I guess we'll see who the new Mayor is finally." Madge says quietly. It's been a few weeks since her father was stripped of his position and imprisoned. She hasn't had an easy go of it either. As if it wasn't bad enough having to testify against your own father, she then had to come home to 12 only to have the rumor mill brutally beat down on her as to why her father was no longer the mayor. It was awful having to watch people whisper about her and her family as she walked by or worse, having them shout out things at her. Have them call her father a criminal. She held her head high, upheld her finely crafted illusion of thick skin but inside she was breaking the whole time. At home, in the privacy of our tiny house, she let it all out, cried a thousand tears, banged her fists in anger. I'd tried to defend her father whenever possible, whenever I'd heard comments. It didn't account for much. Rumor mill just kept on churning. In truth, Madge's father was probably the most lenient mayor we ever could have asked for around here and when our new one gets to work I hope all the gossips will be reminded of just how nice her father really was too all of us. We've been flooded with extra teams of peacekeepers in the transition phase between mayors. Won't be sorry to see all of them go, that's for sure.

"We may get a good one, you never know." I tell her, trying to be optimistic. I doubt my own words though, knowing the Capitol is most likely setting us up with quite a dozy of a mayor. They likely want us to have a pretty stringent leader this go round.

"Maybe. What do you think the viewing's all about?"

"Dunno. Probably just some sort of Snow nonsense. Him sharing his thoughts on our new mayor or something."

"We should get going. Katniss is expecting us soon."

I nod and we slip on our coats, heading out into the chilly night air. We've been having dinner at Katniss's house fairly often. Like three times a week often. I don't mind it really but I definitely feel like she's just scheming to help keep us fed. Can't get out into the woods anymore because the fence is turned on all the time now. No access to the woods means no hunting which means no food. And with Madge's family's property being seized, her garden is no longer accessible either. Not that it would be producing much as we head into winter anyway, but still, the little it would have yielded, would've helped. It's been crazy hard trying to make sure my family is taken care of as well as Madge and I too. Last week, all hell had broken loose because I found out that Rory took out tesserae. I was so fired up about it that I could have shot him right then and there. I've told him a million times over that I didn't ever want him to do that. That he never needed to know what it would feel like to have his name in there more than the minimum. It just isn't worth it. Guess all my preaching and talking just wasn't enough for him though because he ran right out and did it anyways. Katniss has been having my entire family, as well as Madge and I over for these dinners. It's helped, I can't lie and say that it hasn't helped tons. But it still feels like charity, which I hate. Madge is the one that insisted I let Katniss do this for us. She knows just as well as I do that it's just a ploy to keep us fed even though Katniss swears it's because her Victor's house feels so empty and lonely.

As we walk towards town, I pull Madge close to my side, trying to shield her tiny frame from the wind that sweeps around us. And I like just having her close to me. This last time, when they took her away to the Capitol, it'd been even harder than the time before. I barely functioned without her here. Had to force myself to go to work, force myself to eat and to sleep. Even took to drinking a lot more in her absence. I was so consumed with being terrified for her safety that nothing else mattered very much. Ever since she's been back, it's been even harder to let her out of my sight. If I'm not at work in the mines, she's by my side. Every second, she's with me. And if I didn't need the money, I'd quit the mines so I could be with her all the time, all the day long. She doesn't seem to mind my newfound level of clinginess though. In fact, I think she kind of feels the same thing. Feels the same desperation for closeness. Neither of us is talking out loud about it but I know we're both feeling it. The time running out on us. The reaping getting closer. Every day, our time gets shorter. And now with the fence turned on, I can't run away with her, even if I could convince her to do it. We're trapped inside of 12. Forced to wait for her fate to play out before us.

"Madge! Gale! Look what I got!" Posy greets us as we walk through Katniss's front door. She's wearing on obviously new coat and twirling around in it like it's a ball gown.

"It's so pretty Posy! I just love it!" Madge exclaims giving her a hug and the biggest smile of approval for her new garment.

"Where'd ya get that Pose?" I ask, knowing it has to be from Katniss.

"Katniss and Prim gived it to me!" She says proudly as she tugs on the red wool fabric.

"Katniss and Prim gave it to you, huh? I'll have to go thank Katniss." I tell her as I go off in search of Katniss. Dinner is one thing but what's with the gifts? I never agreed to gifts. I find Katniss curled up on the sofa by the fire with Peeta.

"What's with the new coat for Posy?"

"It's just a gift Gale. Not a big deal." Katniss sighs.

"Come on Catnip, you know what it's like for me. Don't pretend you don't."

"And I know what it's like to feel as if you might freeze to death because you don't have a coat that fits. She needed a coat Gale. If things were flipped around and Prim needed a coat, you would have done the same thing. Just drop it, okay?"

"Fine. But no more, okay? I know she needs it but I would have figured it out myself. I would have found a way to handle it."

"Fine. Hey, did you guys get the message about tomorrow's coronation and viewing?" She asks, slyly changing the subject.

"Yeah, just before we headed over here. I'll be glad when we have a new mayor and the gossip gets away from Madge and her family finally. Maybe she'll be able to walk through town without everybody whispering about her for once."

"I'm sure the rumors and gossip will shift to something new soon. They always do."

"You guys ready to eat? Dinner's probably ready by now." Peeta asks as he gets up, pulling Katniss with him. He's been eating over here every night too. I haven't asked Katniss about it, but I'm pretty sure he sleeps here too.

We move into the dining room where my family and Madge are getting seated around the table. My mother and Mrs. Everdeen are placing dishes of food in the center of the table and the sight of it alone evokes a rumble from my stomach. As much as I may hate taking charity, I sure do love getting a few solid, warm meals each week. Looks like tonight is pork chops baked with apples and raisins and some sort of sweet glaze. Peeta of course has baked fresh rolls and even made some cookies for dessert. It's really crazy how much better you get to eat when you have a little bit of money to spend. If we were at home, dinner would be some sort of watered down soup and possibly some very stale bread. It's been really tight not being able to get into the woods for hunting lately and I guess really I should be less grumpy and more grateful that Katniss is in a position to help us out. I catch her gaze from across the table and shoot her a look that lets her know I am thankful. Stubborn and set in my ways, but nonetheless thankful. She nods, having understood what my eyes and face were silently saying to her. She gets me.

After dinner, we all head back home, me carrying a sleeping Posy in my arms. She's wrapped up, nice and cozy on her new red winter coat, sleeping like a baby. I take her home and tuck her into her bed, not daring to remove her coat because I know how mad she'd be to wake up without it. After that, Madge and I say goodnight to the rest of my family and head back home to our house. As we crawl into bed, I reach out and wrap my arms around Madge's waist and pull her as close to me as I possibly can.

"Come here. I'm freezing." I whisper into her ear as I nuzzle my face into her hair.

She laughs and curls up closer to me. "I love sharing a bed with you every night, you know that?"

I kiss her and then we burrow down under the covers and go to sleep. I'm awoken a little while later by my nightmare of Madge in the games. I've been out of moonshine for awhile and with money and food being tight like they have been, I haven't felt like it would be okay for me to buy or trade for liquor. Which unfortunately means the nightmares are back. And it's still the same dream. Always with the stone-like object hitting her in the temple, knocking her unconscious and bleeding. Madge obviously knows the dreams are back again, she hears me wake up every night as I cry out for her or simply scream. I still haven't given her any specifics of the dream. She doesn't push me on it either. Just kisses me and calms me down, reminding me that it's just a dream. That she's safe and sound in bed next to me. For now anyway.

The next morning, I let Madge sleep in a little while I get up and go out to collect more firewood. When I come back, she's still sound asleep so I get the fire going to warm up the drafty little shack and get some oatmeal on the stove. I skip my portion because we're really running low on it. She's asleep so she'll never know I didn't eat. I'd rather give it all to her. She needs to keep her weight up so she doesn't go into the games all tiny and frail. Moving to the Seam took a lot of weight off of her. She seems to have stopped losing at this point but I doubt she's managed to gain anything. Especially now that her father and Mabel aren't around to help feed her. If it weren't for Katniss having us over for dinner a few times a week, I bet Madge would have continued to lose weight. Occasionally Tripp Krull comes over and they cook, usually he'll bring stuff to cook with and that helps too. I add a little cinnamon to her oatmeal before spooning it into a bowl and taking it into the bedroom to her. I crawl back into bed and gently start kissing her face to wake her up. She smiles and rolls over towards me, puckering her lips and kissing me back.

"Morning my beautiful." I tell her as her bright blue eyes open. "How about some breakfast in bed?" I ask handing her the bowl of cinnamon oatmeal.

"Wow, now this is the life! Sleeping in, waking up to kisses and compliments, topped off with breakfast in bed? I may just be the luckiest girl in all of Panem!" She says as she spoons the oatmeal into her mouth and leans against my chest.

"Nah, I'm the lucky one." I tease as I lean down and kiss the top of her head.

"We should bring Posy back home with us tonight. She hasn't spent the night in a while and it'll be a good time to have her over since you won't be so exhausted from work and all."

"You want her to spend the night, huh?" I ask, halfway sighing. Not that I don't adore my little sister or anything. I just like to imagine my nights with Madge alone. Especially if I'm off work and not exhausted. But she's right. Posy hasn't spent the night in quite a while and I did promise her that when I married Madge that she could come over and spend the night a lot. And I know Madge loves having her around. Watching her with Posy makes me imagine what a phenomenal mother she would make. She's so incredibly good with Posy and it comes so naturally to her. I imagine one day, if she manages to make it back home to me after the games, that we'll have a house full of our own kids. As many as possible. God, I want that so badly for us. For her. She deserves that kind of happiness.

"Come on Gale. You love having her over here and you know it. I can't monopolize all of your attention, you know."

"I do love having Posy over here but trust me when I say you could easily hold all of my attention, all the time, with no complaints from me."

"You are so ridiculous but I love you anyways." She says as she hands me her now empty bowl and hops out of bed. She goes over to the closet and flips through some of her clothes until she finds something warm to wear. She hadn't brought all of her clothing home from her father's house when the Capitol seized everything so she is limited to what she happened to have already brought over here. And while her wardrobe is massive, not all of it is Seam appropriate. Meaning it's either not warm enough for the draftiness of the houses here or too fancy. Not a lot of use for cocktail dresses and ball gowns. And everything she owns is a skirt or a dress, save the one worn out pair of overalls she has. I watch as she pulls out a knee length skirt, a chunky knit sweater, tights and her boots. I love when she finds ways to incorperate her boots into her outfits. When I got them for her, I knew she'd like them for out in the woods. I had no idea how much she'd love them for all the time use. And when she wore them under her wedding dress my heart literally soared. It was so amazing that she even thought of doing that and not to mention one of the sexiest things she's ever done. I watch from bed as she gets herself dressed and then brushes out her long blonde hair. She's so damn beautiful that sometimes, even now, I still can't believe she's mine.

After I make the bed and the dishes are washed, we head over to my family's house to meet up with them before we have to walk into town. As expected, Posy goes plum nuts when we tell her she gets to come spend the night at our house after the viewing. If Rory or Vick had any interest in coming over, I'd be fine with that too but they seem content to just visit during daytime hours and I think they kind of enjoy a Posy free evening now and then. My mother I know enjoys a Posy free evening every now and then.

In town, we get checked in and find a row of seats together. Posy makes herself at home in Madge's lap and I hug Madge as close to me as I can in effort to keep her warm. The Everdeens and Peeta sit on the row in front of us. The coronation of the new Mayor goes quickly. He's been brought in from another district, though they neglect to let us know which one. He has a wife with a phony looking smile and a daughter who looks to be about Rory's age. Family name is Gillroy. The Mayor gives a little welcome speech but he seems much colder and stern than Mayor Undersee ever did. I try not to put too much stock into it though since I'm probably a little biased on the subject. At least he'll suffice as a new topic of gossip and the rest of this crazy district can leave Madge and her family alone. After he's officially sworn in by a Capitol Official, he takes a seat and the screen behind him flickers to life. The anthem plays and we all stand to endure it before sitting again as President Snow comes into view and begins to speak. Immediately I go on alert because I realize the viewing is not just for our district but rather for all the districts. I'd just assumed it was only for 12 since we were getting a new Mayor and all. But this is different. I share a glance with Madge. She must be getting the same case of uneasiness that I am. I look forward and notice Katniss stiffening in her seat as well. We sit, sit and rigid, ears hanging on Snow's every word.

"I have called all of the districts together on this fine day to share with you a wonderful announcement. As you are all aware, our 3rd Quarter Quell, the 75th Hunger Games have been announced and it has been deemed that those in odd number districts will be reaped from the existing pool of victors and even numbered districts will be reaped from the normal pool. In keeping with the spirit of the Quell, we would like to now announce a further addendum of the rules. This is to remind our districts that there is never a time when the Capitol can be predicted, never a time when the districts can assume to know our next move. To remind you all of this, each district will be holding their reaping tomorrow and the 75th Hunger Games will commence earlier than you all previously anticipated."

And with that, the screen goes black. Gasps come from all around at the unexpected news. Madge and I freeze. Posy, sensing something is wrong, scampers off Madge's lap and over to my mother. My mouth goes dry and my ears ring over the words Snow just spoke. The reaping is tomorrow. They're taking her away from me tomorrow. Not months from now as we'd expected. As we'd planned for. Tomorrow. I lose her tomorrow.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Katniss and Peeta come over to where Madge and I are still sitting, unmoving. "Come on. Now." Katniss hisses between clenched teeth and we head for her house. I'm aware that we're walking. Aware we're moving hurridly towards Victor's Village but I'm unaware of anything else. My feet lift as I climb the front steps of Katniss's house. Inside, my hand still clenched together with Madge's, I lead us to the bathroom. I'm certain I'm going to puke but I can't seem to let go of Madge so, unable to think, I pull her in the bathroom with me. Behind the closed door, I drop to my knees and being retching into the toilet bowl. Madge just stands next to me. Numb and quiet. Unmoving yet still holding tight to my hand. Once I'm finished, I lean back against the wall and pull her down next to me. I hug her to my chest, tighter than I ever have before and finally, her sobs break free as she buries her face in my chest. My own tears fall angrily down my face, wetting her blonde silky hair as they fall into her head. We stay like this for awhile, I have no idea how long. No sense of time. Just pain. All we feel is pain. A subtle knock on the door jolts me alert.

"Are you okay? Can I get you anything?" Katniss calls from the other side of the door. Worry evident in her voice.

I look at Madge and she lifts her face and looks back at me. Face blank. She stands and pulls on my hand for me to do the same so I do. She opens the door and looks at Katniss.

"We need to have a dinner tonight. A family dinner. The Hawthornes, us, you and Peeta. All of us. If this is my last night in 12, I need to spend it with the people I love. Can we do that?" She asks Katniss. Her voice taking on more of a determined tone as she speaks.

"Of course. We can do anything you want. Peeta will take care of it. I'll have Prim make sure everyone is here for dinner."

"And Tripp Krull too. I'd like to invite him too please. He's been a very good friend to me and I want a chance to say goodbye."

"Sure, we'll take care of it. I promise."

"Thank you. And we need to make sure that the mood, however grim it really is, seems light and fun. Vick and Posy don't know that I'm leaving tomorrow for the games and I think it's best they don't. Please make sure everyone knows not to mention it around them."

"Madge, we've got this. Why don't you and Gale go on upstairs. Use one of the guest rooms, take some time alone. I'll send up some tea for you."

Madge nods and starts towards the stairs. My eyes meet with Katniss's and we share the same fearful look. It's too soon. Madge isn't ready yet. I'm not ready yet. Not ready to let go of her. Snow pulled the rug right out from under us on this one. We never saw it coming. Not for one minute. I follow Madge up the stairs and into a room at the end of the hall. It's different than the one I woke up in the day of our wedding. This one has a bathroom in it too. Almost like it's a second master bedroom, just smaller. I go over to the fire place and start a fire to warm the room. When I'm done, I turn around and speak to Madge for the first time since the announcement from Snow.

"I'm not ready to let you go yet." I confess, spilling out all vulnerability before her.

"Me either. I have so much left to do. And now it won't happen. I'll leave tomorrow with so much left unfinished."

"What's not finished?"

"I have advice to give Rory. On dating and girls in general. Needed to talk to him about never taking out tesserae ever again. I wanted to get to know Vick better. And Posy, I needed more time with Posy. She counts on me to teach her about makeup and girly things and I wanted to do that with her. Wanted to make new dresses for her dolls. And your mother. I need to tell her how grateful I am that she raised such a wonderful son. And you, there will never be enough time for all the things I wanted, all the things I need to say to you, to do with you."

"What did you need to say to me? I'm here now. You can say them now."

"No. Not like this. This isn't the way it was supposed to be." She falls into my chest, sobbing again. I rub her back, rocking her gently as I let her cry. My own silent tears continuing to spill down my face. I know exactly what she feels. I haven't taken my thoughts and formed them into words that I want so badly to tell her. I want her to know how much loving her has changed my life. How everything that matters to me is her. How I'm so sorry that I didn't force her to run months ago. That I'm so sorry I failed to keep her safe. How I'd do anything to trade places with her. Do anything for her to not have to go through with this. How I will never, ever love anyone the way that I love her. How do you ever find the words to tell the love of your life how much they mean to you? And how do you do it when you have just mere hours left together?

Peeta knocks and comes in with a tray of hot tea and cookies. He puts them down on the night table. "Gale? Katniss wanted to speak to you for just a moment. If you can." He says quietly.

I look at Madge and she nods for me to go. "I'll stay with her until you come back." Peeta reassures me as I hesitate to leave her side.

I nod to him, giving him a look of thanks and head downstairs to find Katniss. I find her in the front room, alone by the fireplace. She turns to me when I come in.

"Gale, I know this is bad, It's the worst that could happen right now. I get it, really, I do. But you need to make sure that whatever you do, you build her confidence up. She needs to leave your arms tomorrow knowing that she has the ability to make it back to them."

"But she isn't ready. She can't win yet. Her training isn't finished."

"No Gale. She can win. While she isn't finished training yet, she has learned enough to survive. I know she has. And I still have more time with her on the train to the Capitol and in the days before the games actually begin. But it won't do any good if she's already resolved that this is the end. You need to make her want to fight for you, fight to come back for you."

"Catnip, I don't know if I can do that. I'm falling apart more than she is."

She reaches over and grabs at my shoulders, looking me sternly in the face. "I'm not telling you again. Get your ass upstairs and make that girl remember why she needs to come home to you. This will not be your goodbye to each other."

And I know she's right. I need to pep Madge up, love her like crazy, make her confident about coming home. Even if I feel like we're planning her funeral. And I will do that. It's the last thing I can do for her. It's the only thing I can really do for her. I inhale deeply and look at Katniss. She knows I am in agreement and that I'll find a way to muster the emotional strength to pull through right now. For Madge's sake. I head back upstairs, and listen outside the door for a minute, not intending to eavesdrop but rather to pull myself together. I overhear Peeta and Madge talking.

"I know it's scary. It can't help but be scary. But you're going to do just fine. And Katniss and I will be watching over you the whole time."

"But who will watch over Gale? He's going to fall apart with me gone. He'll need someone here to make him keep living, keep going."

"I'll talk to Rory about it. And Prim may be small but she's very persuasive. She won't let him waste away with worry. She'll make sure he does what he needs to do and that he's holding it together. And Katniss and I can call back here and talk to him. We can give him updates before he sees them on the screen at a viewing. Gale will be lonely, yes, but only until you come back in a few weeks. Then everything will be so much better. I promise."

I can't believe in a moment like this, her main fear is for me. She's worried how I will do without her here. She's about to fight for her very own life, literally, and she's worried about me. I will never deserve the immense love she has for me. Never. I clear my throat so they know I'm coming in and then enter the room. Peeta stands from where he had been sitting next to Madge by the fire and gives me a sad smile before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

I reach back and lock it, not wanting anyone to interrupt us. I have a couple hours until dinner and I intend to soak up every bit of Madge that I can between now and then. I walk passed her into the bathroom and begin running a bath. I find bath oils, peppermint like she likes, and pour them into the hot water, adding bubbles as well. I take matches and light candles all around the room. I turn to see Madge standing in the doorway of the bathroom, tears still falling. I go over to her, wiping the tears from her rosy cheeks. "Enough tears for now. Right now, all I want is to remind you how much I love you, to be with you." I grab the hem of her sweater and pull it up, over her head, dropping it to the floor. Our eyes never leave each other as I slowly peel away the rest of our clothes and pull her into the deep, warm bath with me. As she lays back against my chest, buried under a blanket of bubbles that are shimmering in the candlelight, I lean down, pressing my lips along her ear, down onto her neck. Her hands reach up out of the water and find my hair, tangling in it as her eyes close, taking in the movement of my lips against her skin. Under the bubbly water, my arms encircle her, hands moving over the curves of her chest. Her breath catches and she utters my name in the most hushed of whispers. The sound of my name on her lips sends my heart racing and breaking all at once. I force myself to ignore the breaking and only focus on the fire she's igniting within me, the desire she's stirring. My lips move to find hers and she twists around in meeting them, turning so that we're face to face, lips pressed together as we share a kiss desperate for escape, desperate for each other. She moves so that her legs straddle mine and my hands grip her hips as she finds a movement that evokes a deep groan from my chest and I lean my head back on the edge of the tub. Her own sounds and gasps draw my head back upwards and the sight of her bare, wet skin, glistening against the flickering candlelight, only heightens the pleasure of the moment. Our eyes meet and stay locked as we ride out the passion of the moment.

"I love you. Love you so, so much." I whisper into her ear breathlessly as she collapses against my chest again.

"Love you too." She replies, also out of breath. She presses several kisses against the wet skin of my chest and I can feel her breath against me. I close my eyes and try to freeze this moment into memory so that I never forget it. I never want to forget how her breath feels against my skin, how she looked as we made love amongst candlelight, how she smells of peppermint bath oil. I want to remember our love like this, not the panicked fearful feeling I'm still fervently fighting at the thought of saying goodbye to her tomorrow. "This moment. Right now, how we are. That's what I need you to think of when you're away at the games. Remember us like this, the feeling of our love for each other, while you're gone. Let it bring you back to me." I whisper, determined to do as Katniss advised me. I have to remind her why she has to come back home.

"I will, I promise you I will."

"You can do this you know. You can come back to me."

"I don't know. I hope I can, but I don't know."

"You can Madge. You have more determination than anyone I've ever met. You're smart, you're mentally strong. You can do this. You have to do this."

"I'll try."

"No, promise me now Madge. Promise me you'll come back home to me, to the life we have yet to live out together." I say firmly, begging her to promise me, begging her to fight with all she has.

She sits up, looks at me, smiling. "Tell me about this life we have yet to live together. I want to hear everything about it."

I lift us up out of the water that's now starting to go cold and wrap us in a giant, fluffy red towel. "Well, for starters, we still have to share our first Christmas together. I've got a hidden talent for picking out the exact perfect Christmas gifts for people and you have yet to see that for yourself. And then there's all the evenings under the stars out by the lake that I picture us having." I start saying as I guide us back into the bedroom and over by the fireplace.

"Mmmhmm, I like those ideas. What else does this life entail?"

"Well, there's the kids of course. A house full of them. As many as you want. You're going to be the most amazing mother. I've always thought that. Every time I see you with Posy, see you taking care of her, I picture you with our own children."

"A house full? Geez, Gale." She laughs. And it sounds so incredibly good to hear that laugh, however small it may be.

"Yep. And when you come back, you'll be a victor so our house will be a lot bigger than it is now. That means it'll hold a lot more kids." I tease.

"Oh my goodness."

"What? You don't want a house full of kids?"

"I'd love to have kids with you. But I was thinking more along the lines of three or four max."

"Four. Let's have four." I tell her, honestly getting a little excited at the thought of having a family with her.

"Whatever you want." She laughs. "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"I want you to promise me that you'll come back to me. Promise that you'll think of me every moment, remembering that I need you to come back."

"Gale…"

"No, Madge. I'm serious. I need you to promise me. I need to hear you say it out loud. Say it Madge. Tell me you're going to come home to me."

"I promise. I promise to come home to you. Promise to give you four beautiful children. Promise to live a long life growing old alongside you. I promise you." She says, taking my face between her hands as she pledges this to me. For the first time today, my heart rests. I know she means it. I've accomplished what I needed. I've instilled her with a reason to return, awakened her fighting spirit. I close my eyes and press my lips furiously against hers.

We lay by the fire, in silence, in each other's arms for awhile before we know we must get dressed and go downstairs as people will be arriving for dinner soon. Madge buttons my shirt and smoothes it with her fingers. I capture her hand with mine and smile down at her. "Ready?"

"Ready." She says confidently.

We head downstairs to find a house full of people. Posy comes rushing over. "I was supposed to getta go home with you!" Obviously pouting that we didn't go back to the Seam with her following the viewing.

"Well, we're taking you home with us later, don't worry. We just had to take care of a few things over here first. Boring, grown up stuff that you wouldn't have had any fun with." Madge explains as she kneels down to the little girl.

"Oh, I didn't know that." Posy says as if now she hasn't a care in the world and then runs off to play with Prim's dolls again.

Madge stands back up, smiles at me. "I think we're going to have to bring her home with us tonight. She'll never forgive us if we don't." She whispers.

"I think you may be right." I say back. I know Posy will put up the fit of all fits later if we try to go home alone. It's fine though, I'm glad Posy can have a last night with Madge, even if she doesn't know that's really what it is. Or well, what maybe it is.

The doorbell rings and Katniss calls from the dining room for someone to answer it for her. Madge goes over and opens it to reveal Tripp Krull. I'm glad he's able to be here for the dinner. She values his friendship and he's truly been a loyal friend to her since he stopped pining away for her. And I'm thankful for that. Madge doesn't exactly have a bevy of true friends and she deserves it. She leans over to him, whispering into his ear and he nods. I assume she's letting him know that my youngest siblings are in the dark as to what tomorrow holds for her and that he shouldn't bring it up.

Inside, Peeta appears and takes his coat from him. Tripp looks sick to his stomach, I'm sure because of the dauntingness of the impending reaping.

"I brought dessert. Bread pudding with nuts and raisins in a bourbon sauce. Secret family recipe." He says holding up a large bag.

"Thanks, Come on into the kitchen. You can help me get it onto plates." Peeta says leading him into the kitchen.

"Gale, I'm going to take Rory outside for a minute. I want to speak to him, make sure he's okay." Madge tells me as she spies a glum looking Rory sitting on the sofa, picking at a hole in the knee of his pants.

"Sure. He'll like that." I say as I grab her coat for her, helping her into it. She slips out the front door and I go over to Rory. "Madge is waiting for you out front. Go talk to her. But hey, whatever you say, make sure you let her know how much you need her to come back home to us after the games." I whisper in his ear.

He wipes what looks to be a tear from the corner of his eye and goes out onto the porch. I hate seeing the kid so torn up. It's gonna kill him if she doesn't come back. They're so close. And he has forever felt in debt to her for how she saved his life when he was trapped on the other side of the fence. If not for her actions that day, he'd have been punished severely by the Capitol. Perhaps even killed. And he's never once forgotten what she did for him. Neither have I for that matter.

I go into the kitchen and find Mrs. Everdeen and my mother arranging flowers in a vase. Peeta and Tripp are dishing dessert into small dishes. Katniss is finishing up setting the table in the dining room. When she notices me enter, my mother comes over and wraps her arm around my shoulder. "You hanging in there?" She asks gently.

"For now. Might wanna check on me again tomorrow when the train pulls out of the station with her on it." I say back.

"And Madge? Where is she now?"

"Outside on the front porch comforting Rory."

"He's a wreck you know. Cried all afternoon. I had to tell Vick and Posy that he'd been punished for skipping school just to cover for him. Nothing I said made him feel better. I hope she can do that for him."

"She will. I'm sure of it."

She nods and gives me a concern filled smile. "Dinner's about ready. Want to go round everyone up for us?"

"Will do." I say heading back into the other room where Prim, Vick and Posy are playing with several of Prim's dolls. I chuckle to myself as I hear Posy bossing them all around, telling them how she wants them to play. She's can be one mean little girl, that one. So feisty and blissfully unaware that she's younger and smaller than everyone around her. The way she sees it, if she wants something, she'll get it. She just makes her wishes known and Lord help you if you oppose her way of thinking. I love that about her. Hope she never loses that bit of her personality.

"Come on guys, Ma says dinner's ready." I interrupt their playing and Vick shoots me the most grateful of looks. I doubt he was in the mood for Posy's orders or for playing with dolls for that matter but since Rory's in the dumps, or being punished as Vick believes, he's been forced to take on Posy single handedly. I ruffle his hair as he rushes passed me towards the dining room. Prim follows behind him and Posy jumps up into my arms so fast I almost don't catch her. "I wanna sit by Madge!" She tells me.

I laugh at her and place her in her chair, scooting it in. I laugh further as she firmly smacks her hand down on the seat next to her, saving it for Madge only. I go to the front door and open it to find Madge and Rory sitting on the front step. Her arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. Ma says dinner's ready. You should probably come inside."

Rory stands and Madge takes his hand, hugs him and whispers something only he can hear. He wipes more tears from his eyes and smiles at her, hugs her again and then heads inside.

"You okay?" I ask her, running my fingertips over the side of her face.

"Yeah. So is Rory. He'll be fine too. Now, come on, no one wants to eat a cold dinner." She tells me, smiling and reaching up to place her hand over mine alongside her face. I have no idea what she and Rory said to each other, probably never will. But whatever conversation ensued, it seems to have benefited them both.

We join our families inside at the dining room table. It's decked out in beautiful fashion. Flowers on the table, candles, fine china. We all eat our fill of roasted chicken, savory vegetables and fresh rolls. Everyone does a splendid job of making happy conversation, steering clear of any talk about the reaping. If you didn't know better, you'd really think it was just a delightful gathering of family and friends. After dessert, which turns out to be as amazing as Tripp promised it would be, we start to prepare to head to our respective homes. Posy has long since fallen asleep and I'm tempted to send her home with my family rather than take her to our house but I know she deserves to wake up knowing we kept our word to her. I bundle her up and lay her on the couch while I say goodbye to everyone.

"Thank you for everything, I mean it." I tell Katniss.

"Don't mention it. She's gonna be fine. I'll keep you posted as often as I can. I'll call my house, send messages through Prim. I will look out for her, the whole time, I promise."

"I know you will. Night Catnip." I say hugging her. We don't hug often, it isn't our usual thing but right now it feels so necessary.

I say goodnight to the Everdeens and to Peeta. I go to find Tripp and find he and Madge speaking quietly in the kitchen. I forgot she hadn't gotten to speak privately with him. I leave them, not wanting to interrupt and go tell my mother, Rory and Vick to head on home. Tell them I'll see them in the morning. Ma says she'll send Rory for Posy early enough in the morning so that I can have my last bit of time with Madge alone before the reaping. I go back to the kitchen and watch as Madge hugs Tripp and I hear him tell her "You'll do it. You'll make it back." I'm glad to hear him encourage her too. Everyone seems to be doing their best to build up her confidence, to leave her on a high note. I assume it's all Katniss's doing. She likely gave them all the same pep talk she gave me earlier. Tripp and I nod at each other as he passes me to leave and I see the same sadness in his eyes that I know rests in mine. Madge slips on her coat and takes my hand in hers. "Ready to go home my love?" She asks so sweetly.

"Yep. Let me just collect our sleeping Posy from the couch. Ma said she'd send for her early enough to give us some more alone time before we have to report to town tomorrow. "

I've got Posy bundled up in my arms, about to leave with her and Madge when Peeta calls out from the kitchen.

"Wait! Take this with you! It's just a little something for your breakfast tomorrow." He says as he thrusts a picnic basket into Madge's hand.

Back home in the Seam, in our drafty little house, I place Posy in our bed, putting extra blankets on her because the night seems even colder than usual. I close the door and return to the main room where Madge is getting a fire going.

"You're getting pretty good at that whole fire thing."

"Quite the improvement over my first day, huh?" She laughs as she comes over to sit in my lap. I pull a blanket over us and snuggle her closer to me, occasionally peppering her face with kisses. We sit and talk all night long, never once sleeping. We can sleep later, when we're apart. Right now, we just want to soak up as much time together as we can. We talk all night long, clear until we see the sun start to come up. Talk about our life together. The part we've loved so far and the part waiting for us when she gets home. I keep pushing her on the house full of kids and she keeps insisting that four will be enough. She talks about how she wants girls and boys. How she wants them all close in age so they'll be better friends with each other. I tell her how pretty I imagine our daughters will be, joke about how they'll never be allowed to date. She teases about how our boys will be flirtatious and devilishly handsome, slightly arrogant and stubborn. Our conversation only ever pause when we catch each other in kisses. By the time the Posy wakes up and comes stumbling out of our bedroom, the sun is fully up and morning is officially here. Madge opens up the picnic basket from Peeta and spreads out an array of muffins and fruit on the table for us while I go and get cleaned up for the reaping. After I'm washed up and dressed, we eat and just as we finish, Rory arrives to collect Posy. Madge insists he eat breakfast while she does Posy's hair. I watch as she lovingly parts Posy's hair into pigtails, braids each one and then loops them up, securing them with hair ribbons. She even spritzes Posy with her perfume before Rory takes her away.

"I guess I need to get ready now. Need to look my best." She says taking a deep breath in.

"Go ahead and pick out your clothes. I'll get the bath filled for you."

She goes into the other room as I heat water and fill the washtub for her. When she returns, I sit by the tub as she bathes, not wanting to let her out of my sight any more than absolutely necessary. After her bath, I watch as she dresses in a bright blue dress complete with coordinating shoes and jewelry. She does her hair and her makeup, making sure to look the part of her illusion.

"I wish I could wear my boots but I'm afraid too. I may not get them back later you know. I'd rather leave them here with you for when I come home." She explains as she slips on the dressy shoes.

"Probably a good idea."

"And I don't know if I should take my ring with me. Just in case…if something goes wrong…it's a family heirloom and I'd hate for it to never make it back here should something happen to me." She says quietly, sadly as she looks down at her left hand.

"No way. You take it with you. You wear it proudly. Let it remind you of why you have to win, why you have to come home to me. It can be your token."

"But if I don't…"

"Hush it. I won't hear it. You're keeping that ring on your finger." I insist, taking her hand in mine, kissing her forehead.

"We should probably get going." She says, voice cracking a touch.

We walk, hand in hand, all the way to town. Silent the whole way. In town, we share one last kiss before we have to go to our separate check in stations. "See you soon." I whisper in her ear. I watch as she walks over and gets checked in. I move along to my own check in station. I can't remember ever not being worried about my own name being called. This is my very last reaping and I'm still not worried. My only worry is for my wife, who I know for fact will be standing on the stage before all of the district just minutes from now. My eyes find Rory's and give him a big nod, mouthing to him that everything will be okay as he waits with the other boys his age. My eyes then locate Madge. Her back is to me so I cannot see her face but her shoulders are squared and her head is held high. She's got her bravest face of illusion on right now.

Effie Trinket, the new Mayor as well as Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta appear on the stage. The ridiculous film they play before every reaping airs and then Effie goes to the microphone and gives her trademark "May the odds be ever in your favor" speech and then reaches her hand into the glass bowl of girl names, fishing out one slip. I don't even need to hear her say it. I know it's Madge.

"Madge Hawthorne"

I hear audible gasps as no one expected her name to be pulled. They all think she still has the minimum number of slips. I gulp back tears as I watch her march forward, climb the steps and join Effie on the stage. Madge smiles, doesn't look the least bit afraid. She's already working to win sponsors, already has her illusion in full force. The whispers calm as Effie goes for to pull the name from the boy's bowl. My breath catches in my throat and I open my mouth to speak as Effie's voice rings in my ears.

"Rory Hawthorne"

Ah shit, not Rory. Anyone but Rory. This isn't happening. It can't be happening. My eyes flash to Madge on stage and I see she's closed hers and covered her mouth with her hand. Next my eyes quickly dart over to Rory, he's got tears streaming down his face and he's just starting to make his way towards the stage. I have to do something, have to stop this I think to myself as my mind and mouth struggle to work together.

"I volunteer!"

More gasps come from all around me but none are as loud as my own. Those weren't my words. I didn't get them out in time, couldn't force my mouth to speak fast enough. Someone beat me to it. A familiar voice. But who? I can't see through the crowd. I move to see who it came from, to see who stepped in for my brother. And then I see him. I watch in continued horror as Tripp Krull makes his way towards the stage, taking the place of my bother.

_**A/N: My biggest thanks to each and every one of you who have given me such positive feedback and reviews! I love your comments! As to the guest reviewer who wanted to know why Snow is after Madge, well, he partly tortures her for his own entertainment and partly because she was somewhat defiant by choosing the 500 slips for the reaping. He always assumed she'd take the marriage option because who in their right mind wants 500 slips. So when she up and married Gale and then dared to brave the reaping he sort of felt the need to show her that she'd made the wrong choice. Hope that helps it make more sense for you! It may be a couple days before I get the next chapter up but I'll try and post it as soon as I possibly can! Lots of love to all my readers and reviewers-thanks so much for all your support for my story!**_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

(Madge POV)

"Rory Hawthorne"

The words burn my ears and actually cause my illusion to slip away for a moment. At the sound of his name, my eyes close and I let out an audible gasp, my hand coming up to cover my mouth. No, no, no. This cannot be happening. Not this. Not now. Rory cannot be the name Effie just called out. I hear the words I almost expect next.

"I volunteer!"

Only my eyes are still closed and the voice isn't who I expected. I expected Gale. He'd never let his brother go into the games if he could help it. Never. So it was his voice my ears waited to hear. But instead they heard different. They heard Tripp's voice instead. My eyes flash open, mouth still agap, as I watch Tripp Krull step forward, walking towards the stage. My eyes move to Gale in the back of the crowd and we share a look of horror and disbelief. Did this really just happen? Did Tripp really just take Rory's place in the games? Why would he do such a thing? He doesn't even know Rory hardly. They aren't even friends. And Tripp is one of the least likely people ever to survive something like the games. It doesn't make sense. My gaze falls back on Tripp as he joins me on stage. I force my mouth to close but I know I still wear a mask of stunned expression. Effie asks his name. He announces it into the microphone. "Tripp Krull." His voice strong, unwaivering as one would expect it to be.

Effie has us shake hands and I try to read Tripp's eyes as we face each other. His eyes read something but I can't tell what it is. I can't make any sense of this. And before I know it, we're both being ushered off stage and shoved into separate rooms of the justice building where we will have exactly one hour for our friends and families to bid us farewell before we're forced to board the train for the Capitol. Alone in my room, I wait for my visitors. I expect Gale and the rest of the Hawthornes but that's it. I don't have much outside of them. Hazelle, Posy and Vick come in first. Hazelle is misty eyed but smiles at me. Posy doesn't get what's happening so she thinks I'm just going on another trip to the Capitol as she has known of me to do in the past. She chatters away for a moment before Hazelle pulls her back so that I can have a moment to talk to Vick.

"I can't believe they picked you. Gale's gonna be so upset."

"Hey, it's okay. I'm a pretty tough girl and Katniss is my mentor for the games so everything will be just fine. Do me a favor and take good care of Posy while I'm gone. She needs lots of attention you know."

"I know. And I will. I…I hope you make it back!" He spits out and throws his arms around me.

"I will. I'll come right back."

My goodbye with Hazelle is tougher. "Thank you for allowing me to be a part of your family. For welcoming me into your home from the very beginning." I start to tell her, tears building in my eyes as I try to find the words to tell this woman how much I love her and how thankful I am that she loves me. She stops my speaking though, putting her hand up and shaking her head gently.

"No Madge. We will not say goodbye. Not now. You just focus on doing what you have to do and coming back home to us. To Gale. He needs you to come back to him. You can do this. And you will do this. He's counting on you." She says firmly, trying to instill me with confidence.

I nod and smile at her as the tears fall freely from both our eyes. She embraces me one last time and then takes the kids out. I watch as the door closes behind them. My last sight of Posy is of her skipping alongside her mother. I close my eyes and will that sight to memory. The door opens again and hearing it, I open my eyes, expecting to see Rory or Gale. Instead I find Marah, Tripp's sister. I'm a little surprised because I hadn't expected her to visit me.

"I won't be long, won't take up much of your time, I know you still have people waiting to see you." She starts and I nod.

"I just needed you to know that I'll never forgive you for this. You had to have known. All these months, all this time. He's just been falling more and more in love with you. And while it was always your choice not to love him back, you should have known the torment you were putting him through by becoming his friend. And now he's gone and done the absolute unthinkable. He's chosen death for himself. His last gift to you. And for that, I can never forgive you." And with that, she turns on her heel and exits before I can even reply. I'm floored. He loves me? Tripp? It doesn't make sense. Not at all. He's just my friend. We've always just been friends. I mean, I'm married! I slump down to the floor, shocked at the words she just spoke to me. I didn't know. I had no idea Tripp was in love with me.

The door opens again and in comes Rory. He's crying. Been crying for awhile from the looks of it. He comes right over and crashes into me, arms slinging around my neck. I hug him back. In this mix of emotions I'm going through, there is one thing I'm certain of. I am grateful that Rory will not be boarding that tribute train with me. I could never kill him. Never ever. And I would have died trying to protect him if need be. He's so dear to me, almost in an unexplainable way. My friend, my family, my reason for having gotten to known Gale. He's far to precious to me for me to ever have competed in the games with him. We sob into each other's shoulders for a few minutes before we break apart. When we do, I smile at him through my tears.

"It looks like the odds were in your favor today, kid."

"But I don't understand. Why'd he do it Madge? Why would he go in for me?"

"He did it for me. He knew that you were to dear to me for you to join me in the games. And he knew if he didn't, Gale would. It was a gift to me."

"I'm gonna go thank him. Don't even know what to say but I have to say something. Wanted to see you first though. Had to say goodbye."

"Not goodbye, Rory. Just goodbye for now. I'm going to do this. I'm going to win it and come home to 12. You were an excellent teacher to me and I'll be better off in the games because of you."

He nods, wiping his eyes. "And while I'm gone, I need you to take care of Gale. Make sure he doesn't fall apart while I'm gone. Okay?" I tell him.

"I will. Do good Madge. Please do good and stay safe."

"That's the plan!" I say with a smile. It's breaking my heart to see this poor kid falling apart in front of me. He'll pull through though. He'll be a mess right now but then he'll pull through and be tough. Be strong for Gale. I know it. We share one more hug and then he leaves to go talk to Tripp.

(Gale POV)

I get in line to see Tripp first. I need Madge's last minutes to be with me so I have to see Tripp first. I have no idea what to say to him. I just know I have to see him. Have to thank him, if I can even find the words. Have to make sure he knows I understand the sacrifice he just made for my family. For Rory. I don't understand it. Not at all. I hope he'll explain it. Make some sense of it.

My feet feel like lead as I enter through the heavy wooden door to the room where he waits. I can't even think of where to begin.

"Why? Why did you do that for Rory?" I blurt out, unable to find a better opening than that.

"I'll explain it but you won't like my answer." He says quietly from the chair that he's sitting in. He doesn't look up at me. Just keeps staring out the window.

My silence at this statement must signal him to continue because he begins again, pouring out the explanation he thinks I won't really want to hear.

"As long as I can remember, I've got Madge in my memories. Always saw her, always spoke to her in passing, never at great length. Always loved her. Never acted on it. Too intimidated by her to make a move. And then you happened. You just showed up out of the blue one day and then she fell right at your feet, head over heels in love with you. I panicked you know. I'd always thought that eventually I'd make my move, win her over, live happily ever after with her. As I'm certain you'll recall, I made a last ditch effort move. Tried to steal her away from you and that blew up in my face. Pretty much literally. And after that, I resolved to accept the fact that it would never happen, she and I. That she would never love me the way that I so love her. But she did want to be my friend. My consolation prize I guess. While I failed miserably at winning her heart, I managed to win her friendship. So I took it, knowing full well it would never amount to more than that. And it was hard, seeing her with you, wanting her for me and knowing it would never be that way. I thought about ending the friendship at first. Thought it would be the easiest way. But she's so wonderful, so magnetic that I just couldn't bare the thought of not being her friend, just couldn't pull myself away from her. And it's been so great becoming her close friend, being there for her whenever she needed me. But today, when they called Rory's name, I knew what I had to do for her. You see, it wasn't for Rory. It was for her. Because I knew she wouldn't be able to kill him or to let anyone else do it for that matter. And because I knew you wouldn't be able to let Rory go in either. I knew you'd volunteer. And then what? You'd make sure she wins only to send her back alone and widowed, broken hearted? I couldn't let that happen to her. So I volunteered. To save her from heartache. And I did it because I love her so much."

"The whole time? You've been in love with her this whole time?" I ask, floored at his explanation. Or rather his confession. He's in love with her? He loves her so much he's willing to die for her? He'd rather die than see her endure the pain of heartache and loss? I can't even wrap my mind around that.

"Yes. But don't worry, I've never disrespected her relationship with you." He says, still staring out the window. I watch, dumbfounded as he reaches up and wipes a tear from his cheek.

"I don't even know what to say. How do I hate you for being in love with my wife when you just saved the life of my little brother? And how do I thank you for saving him when you just professed your love for Madge? Look, I don't know what's right and what wrong for me to feel or to say right now. Just please, whatever you do Tripp, don't hurt her." I say, desperate to just let him know that in this moment, all I can care about is her. I just need to know that he isn't going to hurt her in the games. I know my time is running out and I need to get to Madge now.

He turns to me, eyes red and watery, face looking defeated. "I'd never do that. I promise I won't."

I reach out my hand to him, intending to shake his hand. It seems like the only dignified thing to do. And I don't know what else to do. He cautiously looks at it before reaching out his own hand to shake mine. When our hands touch, I act only out of sincere gratefulness for the spared life of my brother and I pull him into an unexpected embrace. "Thank you and I'm so sorry." I tell him and then I leave the room, not taking anymore time in there. I'm not sure how I feel about his loving Madge but I can sort through those feelings later. Right now, I only want to get to Madge.

Rory's just coming out as I walk up to the door. He's crying but I can't worry about him just yet. Not enough time. The peacekeeper stationed outside it gestures for my entry and he shuts the heavy door behind me. She's slumped in the floor, against the wall. Crying and smiling sadly at the same time. I go over, slide down the wall and sit next to her. I wrap my arms around her, pull her into my arms and begin kissing her face, wiping away her tears with my fingertips. "Shhh, don't cry. It's going to be okay. You have this. You do. You will come back to me, I swear it."

"Gale, I didn't know. I had no idea he loved me. I never knew, I promise I didn't know. Not until a few minutes ago when Marah told me."

"I know. It's alright. I'm not mad. I just want you to stay focused on winning. It's the only thing that matters."

"I'm going to try and win Gale. I really, really am. And when I get back, we'll have a house in Victor's Village. And your whole family can live with us. And you can quit working in those stupid mines. And we can get to work on that house full of kids."

"Hey, look at me." I tell her tilting her chin up with my fingertips so that her eyes meet with mine. "I love you so much. You go, you fight it out and when you come back, I'll be right here waiting for you."

We kiss and somehow in knowing our time is running out, our kiss deepens, grows more passionate. She turns and straddles my lap, leaning in and trailing heated kisses along my neck and my collarbone. My hands move under her dress and firmly grip onto her thighs and all I can think is how I cant get enough of her. How I need more of her touch. That we don't have enough time. She moves her lips further down onto my chest as her fingers undo the buttons of my shirt. Her hands have only begun to undo my belt when the door opens and the peacekeeper clears his throat, letting us know our time is up. That she has to leave now. We stand together and I pull her into my arms, hugging her then quickly kissing her, pouring all the love I have for her into this kiss. "I love you, don't forget that." She says as we break apart.

I pull off my unbuttoned shirt and hand it to her. "Here, take it with you for the train ride. Keep it until you have to start the games. And Madge, I love you." I tell her as they pull her from the room. She takes the shirt, pulling it to her nose right away. It'll comfort her for a little while at least. Now alone, I slide back down to the floor and allow my tears to come freely.

_**A/N: OMG! I was so floored at the overwhelmingly awesome response I received for chapter 32 that I couldn't help but hurry and post chapter 33 right away! I can't thank you enough for your reviews and I'm glad you're all enjoying the twists and turns of my story so much!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

The peacekeepers literally have to pull me out of the room from my goodbye with Gale. Not in the way that I was making a scene and not going or anything like that, but in the way that they felt I wasn't moving it along fast enough. But how do you hurry a goodbye, possibly your very last goodbye, with the love of your life? And Gale gave me his shirt. He knows how I love to sleep with his worn shirts when I'm away. There's something comforting about inhaling the scent. I can close my eyes and breathe him in, can pretend like he's here with me. I'll only get to keep it until we meet with our stylists. After that, I'll have let it go. That's alright. I'll enjoy it as long as I possibly can until then. At the station, I board the train alongside Tripp, who refuses to look me in the eye. Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch boarded just before we arrived so I haven't seen them yet, but I know that they're here. Tripp and I are shown to a parlor car and then promptly left alone as the train begins it's journey to the Capitol.

Alone in the room with Tripp for the first time since he volunteered for Rory and since Marah spilled his motives for me, I find myself awkward around him. I'm not sure what to say exactly.

"Tripp? I can't believe what you just did out there. I don't know if I want to hug your neck or wring it." I tell him, exasperated.

He looks up at me, eyes so red and sad. "Just had to do it is all. You probably want me to explain why, but you won't like to hear it."

"Your sister already told me your reasons."

"What? Marah came to see you? What did she say?" He asks in surprise, looking concerned as if he already knows that she wasn't so very nice to me.

"Tripp, I had no idea that you were in love with me. I really didn't. And I probably should have noticed and I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I never noticed, so sorry if being such good friends with you gave you a false hope about us, I'm just…I'm so sorry for everything."

"You don't need to be sorry. I've been in love with you forever, not your fault I never told you about it. And I didn't get false hope from being friends with you. I always knew who held your heart. Always knew it would never be me. You were clear about that. But the thing about love, the thing you don't really expect and that no one really tells you ahead of time is that you can't change how you feel about someone even if they don't feel the same way about you. Sort of a cruel twist on how glorious it feels to be in love. It's just the way it is."

"But Tripp, love me or not, you never should have volunteered. You shouldn't be here."

"I'm not stupid. I know I won't win. That wasn't even my goal. All I knew was that I had to do it. As soon as I heard Rory's name come out of Effie's mouth, I knew I had to step in. You never could have killed him, even to win. And we both know Gale would have volunteered if I'd not beat him too it. That would have been even worse for you. You think I want to see you come home as a widow? All grief stricken and full of heart ache? No way. I couldn't even stand to think of you feeling that way. It'll be easier on you this way."

"Easier? You think it's going to be easy for me to have you die on my behalf? You think I'll ever be able to go home and face your family again? That I won't be wracked with guilt?"

"I said easier, not easy. And you don't have to be the one to kill me or anything. I'll throw myself to the careers or something. Make it fast. And don't worry about my family. They know I made my own decision. They know how I feel and why I did it. They know it isn't your fault."

"Well, I won't do it. I won't kill you. And I won't let anyone else do it if I can help it."

We sit quietly for awhile. Neither of us talking. The drain and pull of whirlwind of emotions has us both at a loss for words. Eventually, Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch join us, breaking the silence of the room.

"Well, we certainly didn't see that one coming." Haymitch spouts as he pours himself a glass of bourbon from the liquor cart.

"You all right?" Peeta asks Tripp with genuine kindness. I don't know if they really know each other well or not. I suppose they must, both being from town, both being children of bakers and chefs. I never really thought about it before.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Look, before everyone gets all up in arms about me volunteering, I did what I had to do. It was my decision. I don't plan on hurting Madge and I don't expect or plan to win the games. Let's just let it be said now, at the beginning of all this, that I want all efforts put towards her and not me. Any sponsorships should go to her wellbeing, not mine. Any training should go to her, not me. I'll stay out of the way or help you if I can but I will not be anyone's focus of attention. This still needs to be about getting Madge home, okay?" He says determined and solid.

"Oughta make it easy. Only having one tribute to worry about. Thanks kid." Haynitch replies holding up his glass as if to toast, though none of us are drinking. And then he stumbles out of the room, off to his own car.

"Ignore him." Katniss says with a roll of the eyes. "But in all seriousness, is this really what you want? You want us to put everything towards Madge?"

"Everything. Don't put one red cent or wasted effort towards me. I need her to win this. If it's going to be worth it for me to die, she has to win it."

"Tripp! Stop that!" I cry out. I can't believe this. I can't let my close friend die just so I can get my happily ever after with Gale. It's too great a sacrifice and it shouldn't be his to make it.

"I've said all I plan to say about it. And I'm not changing my mind." He says to the whole room as he stands and heads off to find his room, not looking back as he exits.

"I'm gonna go make sure he finds his room." Peeta says following behind him, leaving me alone with Katniss.

I look over at Katniss. Not sure if I want to cry or scream.

"It's awful isn't it? Having someone tell you they love you under these circumstances?" She comments quietly.

"The worst. I feel so guilty but at the same time I'm so glad. So glad it isn't Rory sitting here. Or worse, Gale. But he's still one of my best friends and I can't just be okay with him dying for me."

"Yeah, I know. And we both know Gale was about to do it. About to throw himself in for Rory. Tripp really did do you a favor. I know that doesn't make it any less awful though. But at this point, nothing can change. He's here and so are you. And it's game time. We have to get you ready to win over the people of the Capitol."

"So what's my strategy?"

"Well, honestly, I think your best bet is to do what you do best. Be the poster child mayor's daughter persona that you spent your whole life learning to be. You know how to be pleasing, how to make people like you. And you're gorgeous so that'll help too."

"I can do that. But what about in the games? In training at the Capitol with other tributes? What's my game plan there?"

"Haymitch and I talked about it. We think your best bet is to look incredibly weak at the training center. Don't let them see you succeed at anything other than being charming. If they think you're useless and not a threat, they won't target you. Not right away. That'll allow for them to kill off a few of each other off, to let the numbers dwindle, before you may have to really battle."

"And when I fight? What do I do? We never found a weapon I could really use."

"That is a problem. Fighting skills are your biggest weakness. You're going to have to just do whatever you can. Rely as much as possible on your intelligence and charm to get you through the games. I'll use whatever sponsorship money I can to help get you a useable weapon or something to defend yourself. Survival skills will be your strength and don't discount that."

"I don't even know what to do in a fist fight." I say blankly. I've never fought.

"Maybe Peeta can give you some pointers in private. He has brothers, they wrestle a lot. He can maybe give you something to work with. I'll talk to him about it. Just remember what I said about looking weak. No one who sees you will expect you to have any survival knowledge. You're just this tiny little blonde pretty thing from town. They won't know that you're married to the best hunter in the Seam or that you're close friends with both your mentors."

"And my being married? Is that a secret?"

"Oh no, you can let them know you're married. It'd come out in the interviews for sure anyway. Just don't share the true image of Gale. Let them picture a weak town person who couldn't possibly have taught you anything."

"Got it. And if they ask why I got married so young?"

"Just play the young love card. Fell in love, couldn't wait to be with him, he was a little older, ready to settle down. Really play up the love part."

"That won't be hard." I mumble under my breath. If there ever was a true statement, it's that I love Gale.

"Hey, I'm going to get you back home to him." Katniss says softly, leaning in towards me. She must have heard my mumble.

"I know. It's just this is the hardest, scariest thing in my life. But who knows that better than you, right?"

"Right. Now why don't you get settled into your room? I need to talk to Haymitch and Peeta. Gotta figure out what to do with Tripp. I'll speak to Peeta about showing you some wrestling techniques. Meet you in the dining car in a couple hours for lunch?" She says as she takes a deep breath in.

"Alright." I say as I pull myself to my feet. I get to the door before pausing and calling out to Katniss. "Hey Katniss? I'm really glad you're here with me for all of this. I couldn't do it without you." I tell her with the deepest of sincerity. She smiles at me.

I make my way down the hall to what will be my room aboard the train tonight. Inside, I lean my back against the door and close my eyes. A few weeks. That's all this will be. Just a few weeks away and then I get to go back home to Gale. Back home to 12. But first I have to fight like crazy to stay alive. Oh and no biggie, but I may have to kill one of my best friends. Why is everyone suddenly so confident that I have this? That I can win? Do they really think I have a shot or do they just not want to tell me the truth? It's most likely the latter of the two I think to myself as I open my eyes again and decide to make good use of my time. I need to write letters. Letters I can give to Katniss to hold for me and if I don't win, if I can't come back home, she can give them to everyone for me. That way I won't have any loose ends if I die. It's the best way I can think of for me to let everyone know what they mean to me. I look around the room but don't see any stationary or a pen so I ring for an avox to bring me one. It arrives shortly and I sit down to get all my thoughts out on paper. This will be good, I think. A way to clear my head of all the "should've saids" and just be able to focus on the games. I put pen to paper and write furiously, filling page after page with my thoughts, feelings and deepest emotions for everyone. By the time I need to go to lunch, I have letters finished for Hazelle, Vick and one for Posy too. Though Posy's letter probably shouldn't be read to her until she's a little older or else she won't understand. I still have more letters to write but it can wait for now. I splash cold water on my face and try to look somewhat presentable. The letter writing, was of course an emotional endeavor, so naturally, tears were involved.

In the dining car I find Peeta and Katniss but no Haymitch and no Tripp.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask as I slide into the chair across the massive mahogany table from them.

They share a look for a split second and then Peeta answers me. "Looks like we were the only ones interested in lunch today."

"Oh, I see." I hope Tripp is alright. I'm obviously he isn't but I hope he's hanging in there somewhat.

"Effie will be here for dinner. You actually just missed her. But don't worry, at dinner she'll be here to outline your entire itinerary."

"So I hear you need a few pointers on wrestling?"

"I hear you've done your fair share of brotherly wrestling and I having not had siblings, know nothing of the sort. I don't even think I'd know where to start." I laugh, trying to keep the mood over lunch as light as possible. Something in the room feels tense but I can't put my finger on it. And not just tense because it's the tribute train headed for the Hunger Games. It's something else.

"Well, after lunch we can mess around, see what you're made of." He jokes back, puffing up his chest in an exaggerated tough guy stance.

"Katniss, I've been writing some letters that I want to give you when we get off the train. I want you to deliver them if I don't make it out." I tell her.

"Madge, you can't think like that. You can't give up." Katniss sighs, frustration already evident.

"No. It's the opposite really. See, the letters, they're allowing me to say all the things I wanted to say to everyone but didn't have enough time too and that way I'll feel like it's off my chest. That way I can think just about winning. Just about the games."

"Oh, I get it. Like you're using the letters to give yourself a clear head?" Peeta interjects.

"Exactly. And that's why I'll give them to you as soon as the train pulls into the Capitol. Because that's when my focus will have to be 100% on the games."

"Fine. I'll take the letters but I intend to give them all back to you on the train ride back home to 12. Got it?" Katniss says pointedly. I can tell she's moving from friend mode into mentor mode. She's all business now. I give her an agreeable smile and shift my focus to my lunch.

After I've filled myself silly on soup, salad and a toasted ham and cheese sandwich, I head to my room and change into pants and a knit top before going to meet with Peeta in his room so he can show me something, anything that will help me with defending myself if it ever comes down to actual person to person contact.

"Okay, my best advice is try to keep your stance. If someone's coming at you, make sure you're as level footed as possible. If they knock you back or down, they automatically are going to have the upper hand. As tiny as you are, you'll have a hard time getting up again if they're at all bigger than you, which they likely will be." He instructs as he demonstrates by lunging at me and knocking me promptly backwards.

"Level footed stance, huh? I'll have to work on that one." I joke as I grab onto his outstretched hand and accept his assistance in getting up.

"And it'll be just like that. When they come at you, it'll be unexpected. You didn't think I was going to do that and that's why I so easily got the upper hand. Now, this time, go ahead and brace yourself and I'll come at you again. Go." And then he lunges at me again. Granted I'm aware it's coming this time but I certainly don't fall back like a ragdoll this time. Oh, he still takes me down. He's strong as can be, me not so much. But there is a difference this time. More resistance. And in the nano second that resistance buys me, it may end up making the difference in my survival. It may be the one second that I need. Or maybe I'm just grasping for straws at this point. I don't know. My emotions are so all over the place and they seem to be pulling my confidence around as well. Peeta and I work on a few more easy pointers. How to stay low, how to lunge for legs, how to get out of a hold and so forth. I'm worn out but exhilarated after we finish. I feel like it was definitely a helpful venture. I won't be winning any awards for wrestling or anything like that but at least now I have a better idea of what to expect when I get in a real fight. I head back to my room so I can change for dinner.

In my room, I laugh out loud when I catch sight of my messy, wild hair and wrinkled clothes. I don't have time to shower before dinner so I just run a brush through my hair and then fix it up in a bun to try and conceal the tangles. I peel off my pants and top and slip into a turquoise colored dress. My whole closet on the train is filled with brand new clothing, just for me. Just for the train ride. And it's entirely ridiculous. I shake my head at the wastefulness of it all and slip on shoes before heading out the door.

In the dining car, I'm the first to arrive so I take a seat at the table but wait to serve myself or to eat anything. I'm sure Effie will be delighted with my manners in having waited. I'm only alone for a few minutes before Haymitch stumbles in. He grabs a bottle of some sort of brown liquor from the cart and joins me at the table.

"Alright, so Mr. Volunteer insists you take all of the focus. So I have to ask you, have to hear it from your mouth, are you gonna try and win this thing?"

"Am I going to try and win? What else would I be doing?"

"I mean princess, are you gonna play smart? Follow the strategies we give you, do what we tell you to do? Or do ya have your own ideas on how ya plan on winning?"

"Yes. I mean, no, I don't have my own ideas. I plan to do whatever you think will help me win. My only goal is to get back home to my husband."

"Well that's what I was hoping you'd say. We've got a heap of work to do if we plan on bringing ya home. Be ready to listen and do what we tell ya."

"Of course." I tell him, expecting him to continue but he doesn't and we're then joined by Effie, Peeta, Katniss and Tripp.

Effie takes right to lecturing Haymitch for his drinking and then delves right into our schedule for tomorrow when we arrive in the Capitol. My mind isn't focusing though on many of the details of what she's saying. Something about our stylists and prep work. Comments on how I won't need much help, thanks to having been maintained all these years by my own stylist while I was the Mayor's daughter. I miss most of the rest of what she tells us because I can't help staring at Tripp. He won't look at me, or any of us really. Just stares down at his food, pushing it around with his fork, never eating a bite of it. I hate seeing him like this. I can't imagine what it feels like to be in his position. Yes we're both tributes, but in very different circumstances for very different reasons.

After dinner Effie reminds us of our schedule for the next day and then she flitters off to her own room for the evening. Haymitch has been dozing on and off right through dinner and is now snoring, mouth open, at the dinner table. Katniss leans her head on Peeta's shoulder and he lovingly leans down, nuzzling her head with his face. "Ready for bed?" He asks her. She nods and gives him a smile. Secretly, to myself, I smile at watching them together. Katniss must finally be coming around to letting Peeta love her. And I know just how badly he's been wanting that.

Back in my room again, I shower and put on Gale's shirt as a nightgown. I stand in front of the mirror and wince as I try to tug a comb through my still very tangled hair. I eventually succeed and then sit down to work on my letters some more. I have a lot of work to do on them if I want them finished in time. I'm just finishing up my letter to Rory when I hear a knock at my door.

I get up and notice the time on the clock. It's late. Really late. I open the door and find Tripp, pajama and robe clad, standing on the other side of my door.

"Hey. What's up? Do you want to come in?" I ask, surprised yet a little glad to see him.

"I know it's really late. Just couldn't sleep and I saw your light was on. Thought maybe you couldn't sleep either. Were you sleeping?" He asks as his eyes drift downward. I realize I'm only wearing Gale's shirt and reach for my robe. Thankfully Gale's shirt is long on me and covers more than enough of me but I put the robe on just so it's less weird.

"No. I was up, come on in. I was just finishing up a letter to Rory but I could use a break."

"You're writing letters?"

"Yeah. To everyone. Katniss is going to give them to everybody, if I don't, well, you know."

"You not planning on winning?"

"I'm hoping too. But just in case, you know? I want everyone to know how I feel about them."

"I'm glad you finally know how I feel about you. Glad it's just out there now, even if it does make it awkward."

"It doesn't have to be awkward."

"Yeah, it does. But that's all my fault. I didn't exactly plan all this out, you know?"

"What did your family say when they came to see you? If, if it's okay that I ask you that. You don't have to answer."

"No, it's okay. My parents were devastated. My mother just cried the whole time. Marah cried too but not sad tears. Angry tears."

"Yeah, she wasn't very happy with me and I honestly can't blame her one bit."

"I'm sorry she came and told you whatever she told you. I'm sure there would have been better ways for you to find out I loved you."

"How long? How long have you known you were in love with me?"

"Always. As far back as I can remember I wanted to be with you. But I was always too chicken to make a move."

"Why? I mean, I never dated anyone. Barely even had any friends. What was so intimidating about me that you couldn't just get to know me?"

"Are you kidding? Do you even know how beautiful you are? How kind you are? And I always assumed you weren't dating anyone because you chose to be single. Was that not the case?"

"I was single because no one ever once asked me out. Not until Gale anyway."

"Really? Guys used to always talk about how hot you were. I just assumed they were all asking you out and you were shooting them all down. Guess I never wanted to be shot down."

"And seeing me with Gale is what gave you courage to ask me out?" I ask, eyebrow raised.

"Crazy stupid of me, huh? I had no idea how serious you two really were. You kinda kept it a secret, remember? And I never figured Gale to be your type. He wasn't exactly the guy I pictured you'd marry. When I came to deliver food that night, when you were working in your backyard? I was so disappointed to see that you had a boyfriend and that it was Gale of all people."

"Can I tell you a secret? He wasn't my boyfriend yet. We weren't even friends yet at that point." I confess, remembering the night Gale startled me by throwing his arm around me and pulling me against him in front of Tripp.

"Seriously? But he was hugging you and he was shirtless." He says in disbelief.

"Yep. I was just as shocked as you were when he acted that way. I'd been paying him and Thom to clear the land for my garden. Thom had just headed home before you arrived and Gale hadn't said hardly two words to me all day. But something about you really got him up in arms, got him all territorial about me."

"But he was there the next day too. When you missed school. And he'd just gotten out the shower because his hair was all wet."

"Mmmhmm. Again, it wasn't what it looked like. At least not at that point anyway."

"What was it then? Because it looked like you two spent a day alone together."

"He gave you that impression on purpose. I'll tell you what it was, but it's another secret." I smile. He nods, looking mystified and I continue.

"Rory got trapped out in the woods and the fence was activated because my father was out of town. There was a mandatory viewing that day so Rory would've been caught for crossing the fence when they realized he didn't check in. I played sick that day so I could stay home and sneak into my father's study and flip the switch that activates the fence so Gale could sneak him back across."

"You did that? Weren't you scared of getting busted?"

"Terrified! But I couldn't leave Rory out there like that. And it just seemed like the thing to do. Gale looked like he'd just showered because he had. But it was because he was so filthy from being out in the woods and needed to clean up before the viewing."

He shakes his head and then buries it in his hands. "I cannot believe how wrong I had it!"

"Well, Gale did put a good bit of effort into making you think that. And it was later that night, after the viewing that he kissed me for the first time. But it wasn't until the next day that I was even sure what that kiss meant to him."

"Would it have made a difference? If I'd asked you out or at the very least really befriended you sooner? Would I ever have had a chance?"

"Tripp…it's not really a question I can answer. I mean, I don't know. We definitely would have been friends. Maybe have dated. But Gale's my soul mate, my everything. I honestly think that he was meant to be with me, even if I'd dated other people before him, there would always have come a time when he would have entered my life and I would have still become forever his."

"Yeah. I've never seen somebody fall in love as fast as you fell for him. And I suppose he must have fallen for you the same way. I am happy that you found the love of your life though. I'm not bitter or anything. And like I told Gale, I never would be disrespectful of your marriage to him."

"Was it awful for you? Being friends with me all this time, all the while wishing it were more?"

"Not awful, no. It wasn't always easy, but you make a pretty good friend and I considered myself fortunate to at least have you in that regards. Pathetic right?" He says with the most pitiful grin.

"No. Please don't feel that way. There's nothing pathetic about loving someone. And I'm glad I know now. And while my love for you isn't the same as yours is for me, I do love you as one of my closest friends. And it's been so important to me, all the ways you've been a good friend to me. I won't ever be able to thank you, not in a million years will I ever be able to repay you for all you've done for me." I tell him, tears brimming my eyes. I will never be able to repay him for giving his life for Rory, for Gale, for me.

"Oh God, please don't cry. I've been crying all day and seeing you cry is only going to make me cry all over again."

"I can't help it! Tripp, seriously, do you think you dying isn't going to make me cry?"

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have come in here. Shouldn't have talked to you. I'm gonna go. Please, please don't cry. I'm sorry." He apologizes as he hurries out of my room.

I sit right were I was and allow myself a good cry. My emotions cannot take this anymore. I have no idea how I feel from one minute to the next and I just can't take it anymore. I let myself crack, let the tears fall as freely as they want. Tears over all of it. Over my parents being taken from me. Over the fear of being in the games. Over the pain of knowing Tripp is going to die. And more than anything, over the crushing, unbearable pain in my heart for Gale. For the torment that he'll have to endure watching me in the games and the fear I know will terrorize him. And mostly, I cry because being separated from the person you love most in the world, that's the hardest thing a heart can go through.

**_A/N: Just a few notes...A few of you have questioned Gale and Tripp's ability to volunteer, saying they were too old for the reaping. Well, the reaping was held early, they were still both 18 and therefore forced to participate in the reaping again. And my story isn't really canon so things won't always match up with the book. Hopefully that helps clear up any of the confusion! :)_**

**_I love, love, loved all your responses and reviews! Some of them really had me laughing as you expressed your shock with all my twists!_****_And I wanted to let you all know that it would be several days, if not a week before I'm able to post the next chapter. I'm going to be out of town and won't have anytime to update until next week. But I promise to get busy writing just as soon as I get back! _**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

I end up crying myself to sleep, only waking once Effie sends an avox girl to wake me. I can't remember dreaming. All I know is I was letting all my emotions flood out in the form of tears and eventually sleep found me. The avox who wakes me motions to the clock, letting me know that I'm going to be late for breakfast. I smile at her and head towards my bathroom. After a super fast shower I throw on a lavender dress with a little gray ballerina style sweater over it. It doesn't so much matter what I wear today because as soon as we arrive at the Capitol in a little while, I'll be whisked away to what the stylists call the Design Center. It's where they'll poke, pick and polish all of the tributes for our big debuts this evening. I don't bother with my hair or makeup, just fix my damp hair into a bun and head out to breakfast.

I'm anxious about seeing Tripp. Our heart to heart conversation in my room last night was both good and bad. The good part was that it was honest, really truly honest. The bad part was that it was almost brutal how the honesty of it all cinged at my heartstrings. It was difficult learning that our friendship had been hard for him in a way. That it was painful for him to watch as I fell in love with Gale. That he had loved me, but been so intimidated by me that he couldn't bring himself to make a move, to ask me out. I hate knowing that he felt love for me when I only have ever felt friendship towards him. I don't know if I'm a good friend to him at all. Who can't tell that someone else is in love with them? How could we have been such good friends but somehow I failed to notice his truest feelings for me? I knew he had liked me, had a minor interest in me back around the time Gale and I began dating but I thought that all fizzled away once I made it clear I wasn't interested and that I was dating Gale. And I don't doubt it when he says he's in love with me. I mean, why else would he be willing to give up his life for me? And I hated how he left my room last night. He closed himself off at the first sign of tears, left hurriedly amidst apology and regret. I'm not certain how things will be between us over the next week as we prepare for the games. Will we be able to be friends or will it just be too painful for us both?

My face forms a smile as I enter the dining car. I need to look hopeful and optimistic, even though I had a rough night. Katniss and Peeta are already eating, as is Effie. Haymitch is nowhere to be found and no sight of Tripp either. I say a chipper goodmorning then busy myself at the buffet with selecting my breakfast. I take one of the fine china plates and fill it full with scrambled eggs, sourdough toast, bacon and a fruit medley cup. I'm just heading back to the table with my meal when the door opens and in comes Tripp who collides with me, knocking my plate to the floor. Effie turns and shrieks at the sound of the china shattering on the floor, horrified that we've broken something belonging to the Capitol.

"Sorry Effie! I'll clean it up right away." I say as I immediately bend down and begin picking up shards of broken china. Tripp drops down too, putting his hand over mine to stop me from cleaning up.

"Madge, don't. You'll cut yourself." His voice is soft, concerned. I look up and our eyes meet. His are dark and look like they're full of pain. Mine of pity and sorrow.

"It's alright, I'll be careful. I shouldn't have dropped it in the first place." I almost whisper.

"No, no, no! Neither of you should touch it!" Effie squeeks and then clapps her hands quickly three times, summoning the avox girl to move faster in coming to clean up our mess. "You two must be more careful! Now go on and get yourselves some more breakfast. You'll need to hurry, we have a schedule to tend too."

We both nod and move away from the mess in the floor and over to the buffet again. I go to reach for a new plate but Tripp holds up a hand to stop me. "Let me. I'm sort of a professional and you're clearly lacking my kind of skills." He teases as he proceeds to fill a new plate for me, flashing me a smile. I can tell he's doing what I do best. Putting on an illusion. Making it look as if he's just fine and dandy when he's obviously anything but. But for lack of a better option or idea of what to do, I indulge him. I watch as he effortlessly carries both our plates, along with beverages, back to the table.

We sit, joining the others who have all but nearly finished their own meals. Effie fills us in on our plans for the day. We'll arrive soon, and then be delivered to our prep teams followed by meet and greet with our assigned stylists and then we'll be taken to the hall where the tributes will be presented before the whole country. After breakfast, Effie scurries off and leaves us to finish our breakfast. The room is silent, awkwardly so, for a little while. Finally, Peeta breaks the silence.

"So you two. We probably need to begin thinking about how the two of you should act around other tributes. They'll get their first glance at you tonight. And after how Katniss and I fared in the games last time, you won't be able to fade into the background. Everyone will be sizing you up and so you'll need to know going in how you want to act."

I glance over at Tripp. Does he want to be friendly with me? With other tributes? Does he want to go in it alone? Act like he doesn't know or care for me? Or does he want to work together? Can we do that? And if so, for how long? I have so many questions swirling around my mind.

"Well, it's up to you Madge. I know you weren't counting on my being a part of the games with you and I don't know if I fit into your strategy or if I just complicate it. All I really want out of this whole thing is for you to win. Just fit me in wherever." Tripp says sullenly.

I sigh before answering. "I don't know what to do. I won't work against you, I know that much. But as to if we should be friendly with each other or with other tributes, I don't really know what the best move is."

"We've talked about this, Peeta and I, and our thought is that you two should stick together for training week. Play nice with other tributes but don't go overboard with making friends. After that, we don't know. Maybe we could see how interactions go with the other tributes during the week and decide from there if it would be wise to take on any allies." Katniss advises.

"We can do that." I say confidently, answering for both of us before even thinking about it. After the words leave my mouth, I look over at Tripp, hoping I haven't overspoken, and he gives me a sad smile. It's sad but it lets me know I answered correctly.

After this is all squared away, I excuse myself to my room, needing to finish my letters before we arrive. Gale's is the only one I have left. As I sit, pen in hand, the words pour out so quickly that I can't make my hand move quickly enough across the paper. When I'm finished, I've managed to pour out my heart, my feelings, my love for him and with the shakiest of hands, I seal the envelope and scrawl his name across the front. I pray he never has to read it. I somehow still have a few minutes before we'll arrive at the Capitol and so I hurry to jot one more quick note to Gale. I'll have Katniss send this one to him the day I enter the games. It's just a short note but I know it'll mean a lot for him to have it and I hope it helps get him through the first day.

_Gale,_

_I know you must be a mess right about now but don't be. Be strong and brave for me. I'll try to do the same for you. Know that I will miss you every second of every day that we're apart. Know that I love you more than you will ever understand. I love you and I'll see you soon._

_Madge_

I seal this one as well and address it in full. I take a hair ribbon and tie up all my letters for the just in case scenario and tuck Gale's extra letter into the top of the stack. The train halts and I take a deep breath, heading out the door, letters under my arm. Just before disembarking, I hand the packet of letters to Katniss, explaining which one should be sent to Gale this week and that the others only if I don't make it out of the games. She takes them though I think it makes her feel uncomfortable.

As soon as my feet hit the platform, I loop arms with Tripp, smiling and waving at the crowds, which have gathered to see the tributes as they arrive. Tripp smiles but doesn't wave. We walk behind Haymitch, Peeta and Katniss as they lead us towards the design center to get us check in. I give Tripp's arm a gentle pat as we get separated and taken to our own prep teams. He looks nervous. He may be from town but he's never had a stylist or been made over head to toe. I'm not nervous in the least. This will be the one aspect of the games I'm most comfortable with. I've been styled all my life, never once having a say in it.

My prep team is delighted that they barely have to do a thing to get me ready for my stylist. A few plucks at my eyebrows and a trim of my hair followed by a moisturizing skin treatment for my body and I'm finished. I hear a few other tributes cry out as their prep teams work on them though I can't see who it is or what's being done to them. I assume, from my own previous experiences, that they may be getting waxed for the first time. I can cringe just thinking about it. After my prep team finishes, I sit, gowned up and waiting for my stylist to come in and get me dressed for the evening.

My hope was that I would be assigned my own stylist, the one who used to come to my home in 12, but I haven't been. Instead, I've been given Cinna, the man who styled Katniss last year. I'm a little disappointed not to have someone I already know but Cinna is the next best thing I guess. Cinna is kind and a little bit mysterious. Like he's got secrets he's not telling. It's a kind of exciting too.

"I'm Cinna. I'm going to help you look your best, too make an impression on the sponsors."

"Good. I hope to get my fair share of sponsorships."

"I'm sorry about the raw deal you were dealt in getting here. It's good to see you looking so confident."

His sincerity touches me and I'm a little shocked that he knows of how I ended up here. "You know my story? Of how I was reaped? Isn't that a secret?"

"Oh I hear plenty of secrets." He says, not giving it away as to how he came about such information. I don't press it though. I just listen as he describes my costume for the evening. A playoff of last years flaming coal costumes. He describes it as the spark that starts the fire. A luminescent bodysuit that flickers sparks of light all over it. He paints my face with makeup and shimmering powder. Weaves metallic strands of thread into my hair so the light catches it, highlighting it. Once we're done with that, he helps me into my bodysuit and leads me over to the staging area where all the tributes are beginning to gather. True to what Peeta said would happen, all eyes are on me as I walk over to the chariot for District 12. I smile and hope my illusion won't fail me. Tripp thankfully arrives right after I do. His costume is a compliment to mine. Cinna and Portia tells us to smile and win over the crowd before they disappear. Tripp and I load ourselves into the chariot and I look over at him.

"Nervous?"

"A little, yeah. You?"

"Nope. Not about this part. I've been groomed for years to smile, look pretty and be pleasing to the Capitol. And you'll be fine too. Just follow my lead." I tell him. I hope I'm exuding confidence that will spill over into him. I also hope he doesn't realize I'm lying through my teeth about not being nervous.

"Okay. Let's do this." He says taking a deep breath in.

Our chariot begins to move and I steady myself by grabbing onto the rim of the chariot. Here goes nothing, I think to myself. My first chance to gain sponsors. The whole games are going to depend on this for me. I have to win sponsors. The crowds cheer so loudly my ears are ringing. I look over at Tripp and give him my most excited smile. He takes a deep breath in and smiles too, flashing his pearly white teeth at the crowds as we whiz passed them. Once our chariot comes to a stop at the circle before the President and the game makers, I loop my arm again loosely through Tripp's. My eyes catch with President Snow's and his glare doesn't go unnoticed by me. I swallow the fear that's fighting to rise up in my throat and make my smile even bigger to the point that my cheeks are actually hurting. I will not let him see me scared. He may very well succeed in killing me but I won't give him the satisfaction of seeing me fearful of him.


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I sit, fingers knotted together as tight as possible. Even Posy in my lap isn't helping me relax any. In just a few minutes Madge is going to appear on the screen in front of me and I'm going to get my first glimpse of her in what feels like forever. I haven't slept a single minute. I feel like pure hell. Look like it too. Haven't found a way to close my eyes without seeing terrible visions of Madge in the games. Rory's been spending every spare second he has with me. It helps, it does. It just won't, just can't fix it. Mrs. Everdeen sent Prim over with a tea she recommends that I drink. Said it would help me sleep. I haven't touched it yet for fear of actually sleeping. For fear of being trapped in a nightmare where I'll have to watch Madge die. Eventually, I'm sure I'll fall asleep. My body won't hold out much longer. I just need to see her, with my own eyes. Need to see that she's holding up okay.

I watch as the chariots spill out, making their way down towards the end of the hall where Snow and his game makers sit. The chariots go in order of district so of course I have to wait for Madge to go last. I lean forward when she starts to come into view. She's not flaming like Katniss was last year but it's something similar. She's all glistening from head to toe. Sparking. That's it, she's not a flame, but a spark. Even her hair seems to be sparking. The camera zooms in close and she's smiling big as ever. It's an illusion smile though. I've long since learned to tell the difference though I haven't met anyone else who seems to be able to tell. As her chariot pulls up alongside the others she gets a funny look in her eyes but only for a split second. Then she ever so slightly raises an eyebrow, smiles even bigger and loops her arm through Tripp's arm. I watch to see where she's staring. It looks like she's staring down Snow himself but I can't see for sure. Camera won't pan out enough for me to see. But I'd swear they shared a look. Madge and Snow. What the hell is she doing? Is she challenging him? Taunting him? Did he send her some sort of message? This is so frustrating!

But she looked good. Not scared at all. That's good. That means she must have her head on straight. Must be really focused. I can't ask anymore of her than that. Not right now. I'm not sure how I feel about her looping arms with Tripp. I trust her, it isn't that at all. And I'd even dare to say that I trust Tripp. I honestly think he meant it when he said he'd never disrespect the relationship between Madge and I. But I don't like knowing how all this newfound information about his love for her might affect her in the games. I worry that it'll slow her down, change her strategy or game play. I'll forever owe Tripp for what he did for Rory. It doesn't matter that he did it for Madge or because he loves her. Either way, his death saves Rory. I'm always going to feel as if I owe him and his family. And it's an un-repayable debt.

My heart sinks as the screen flickers and goes black. No more seeing Madge today.

"Madge sure looked pretty!" Posy tells me, proud of how her sister in law looked on the big screen. She has no idea the gravity of what the games mean. I smile at her, ruffle her hair and hand her to my mother.

"Gale, I want you to go home and get in bed. You look awful."

"I know Ma. Just can't close my eyes without seeing horrible stuff."

"You won't do her any good falling apart yourself. You have to take care of yourself."

"I'll try, okay?" I tell her, giving her an exhausted and annoyed look. I hate it but I know she's right. I head home and stoke the fire in the stove hoping to warm up this drafty place before crawling into bed, pulling the covers over my head. I scrunch Madge's pillow up and press my face to it. It smells like her. God, I miss her so bad.

I'm asleep only for a little while before my dreams pull me from my slumber. These damn dreams are gonna be the death of me. I have to sleep. Just have too. I haven't bought any liquor lately but I think I'm gonna have to. I don't know what else to do. I can't bear the horror of the dreams where I have to watch Madge die but I also can't bear to not sleep. That isn't an option right now though. I resort to the tea from Mrs. Everdeen. I heat up some water and brew a cup of the tea. Smells up the place something awful and I'm dreading bringing it to my lips. Doesn't look any better either. Murky, orangeish colored liquid. I take a deep breath and tip it back, swallowing it down in a few giant gulps, burning my tongue in the process. It must work though because in a few minutes my eyelids begin to droop and I crawl back into our bed.

Next thing I know, I'm waking up and I'm all confused. It's dark, but I feel rested. How long was I asleep? Not long enough if it's still dark. And wait. I smell something. Food. I smell food. Why the hell do I smell food? I get up, walk to the kitchen and find Rory sitting at the table reading a book. I see a pot of something on the stove. Must be what I smell.

"You cooked something?" I ask, rubbing my eyes as I enter the kitchen.

"Oh hey, you're finally up. Yeah, I heated up some stuff Mrs. Everdeen sent over. Pretty good."

"Finally up? How long have you been waiting for me?"

"Uh, you've been asleep for almost 24 hours." He says looking at me like I'm crazy.

"What? Seriously?"

"Yeah. Ma and I came by last night to check on you and see if you'd been able to sleep and you were out cold. Ma went on home and I stayed over. Kept the fire going and stuff. Ma even came by with Posy today while I was at school and she said you didn't look like you'd moved an inch. Sound asleep."

"I slept through a visit from Posy? Geez, what the hell was in that tea from Mrs. Everdeen?" I wonder aloud. Posy's the least quiet person I know and if I slept through her presence I must have really, really been out of it. And I can't believe I slept so long. I missed a whole day.

"Prim brought over the food. Some kind of soup with chicken and pasta in it. Prim said Katniss told her to make sure we all stay fed while Madge is gone."

"I can take care of our family just fine. Katniss knows that. I wish she'd stop doing this crap." I say, feeling annoyance wash over me.

"New mayor is keeping the fence on all the time. You can't get out there to hunt. And you know you won't make enough money working cut shift hours." Rory reasons with me without even looking up from his book.

"Whatever. As soon as things get back to normal around here, I'm paying them back for everything." I say as I spoon the soup into my mouth. I'd forgotten how I burned my tongue on the tea and the hot soup stings as I swallow it. I keep eating though. Too hungry not too and the warmness of it helps me shake the chill that's forever lingering in this place.

"Normal, huh?" He scoffs, still looking at his book.

"Shut up. What are you reading anyways? Never figured you to be a bookworm."

"Some old book Madge gave me awhile back. I never bothered to read it but figured now was as good a time as any. Thought maybe I'd tell what I thought about it when she got back." He says, holding up one of the oldest books I've ever seen.

"What's it about?"

"Dunno yet. It's kinda hard to read. Like it's written in funny words. Some guy named Shakespere wrote it. Madge said he was like super famous a long time ago."

"Never heard of him. Can't be too famous."

"Have you heard of any authors?" He chides.

"You going home anytime soon or you planning on sitting around here giving me crap all night?" I spit back knowing full well that he's right. I couldn't name a single author if I tried too. Books never were my thing.

"Well, I was planning on sticking around for awhile but I think I'll go on home seeing as how you're all nice and grumpy." He says, closing his book and leaving it on the table. He retrieves his coat from a hook by the door and says goodnight as he leaves.

Alone in my house again, my thoughts start to shift to Madge again. How is she? How did her first day in the training center go? Is she able to get in some good practice on the weapons? We never did find anything for her to work with. She was just too damn small. Too tiny. I wonder if she's calm enough to sleep or to eat. Wonder if she's holding it together or if she's hanging by a thread, about to fall to pieces. And that's all I can do. Wonder. I'll see her again at the next viewing, for the announcements of the scores. The scores that let sponsors know what the game makers think of each tribute. I doubt she'll get much of a score seeing as how weaponry and fighting aren't a strong suit of hers. She has learned a lot about survival though so maybe that will be helpful in showing them what she knows, what she can do. I figure the interview is where she's gonna haul in the bulk of her sponsors. Interview she could breeze through in her sleep.

I finish up my dinner and decide I need to get out of this house for a little while. I put on my coat and head out for a walk. It's cold and windy. Not exactly prime walking weather but I don't care. I just need to be doing something other than sitting around missing Madge. I walk through the quiet night streets of the Seam and end up in town. I go sit in the meadow, near Madge's old house. The new Mayor and his family have apparently decided not to keep Madge's garden. Looks like they've cleared out all that hard work she put into it. It's painful to see it. Painful to watch something she loved so much be destroyed for no reason. They probably aren't even planning to do anything in particular with all that land anyway so why not just leave it be? Madge is going to be devastated when she sees this. Sure, she was forbidden from using the garden anymore but it was still her hard work. And it had special meaning for me too. If not for that garden, Madge and I may never have gotten together. It was that garden that caused Rory to go out into the woods searching for me, which lead to his being trapped on the other side of the fence, which lead to Madge showing me a side of her I never knew existed. She broke the law to save his life and opened my eyes to the side of her that no one ever gets to see. It kills me to know that she and I had so many firsts at this house and how all that was taken away in an instant by the Capitol. The back steps of the house where I found myself kissing her for the very first time. The bedroom with a balcony overlooking town where she and I spent our first night together. The garden shed where we used to meet at midnight before sneaking off into the woods together. The dinner table where we shared dinner with our families the night before we married. All gone from our grasp. Now belonging to some new Mayor and his family. They'll never know the gravity of the love that bloomed in and around that house.

I shake my head, close my eyes and lay back into the grass of the meadow. The ground is freezing but it doesn't matter. This too reminds me of Madge. The night I fell asleep, dreamed of kissing her and woke to find her standing over me in that ruffled nightgown. That damned ruffled nightgown. I smile just thinking about it. I lay in the grass for a little while longer, trying to focus on happy memories and thoughts rather than the lonely, bitter ones. Eventually the cold gets to me and I decide to head back home. As I'm walking I end up running into Marah Krull. Literally running into her as I round one of the buildings on the edge of town.

"Uh, sorry." I say. It's so awkward talking to her. I can't imagine how she feels about Madge right about now given what Tripp just did and I'm sure the sight of me isn't bringing on happy feelings.

"For what? Bumping into me or the death of my brother?" She says cruelly with a stone cold face.

"Both I reckon." I say as I start to push passed her and continue on my way. I know she can't help but hate me and Madge right now, even if we didn't know that Tripp was gonna do all this.

"Did you know? Did you have any idea how in love with your wife my brother was?" She asks and I spin around to face her.

"No, I didn't. Had no clue."

"So that wasn't you who bashed in his face a few months ago when he bought her flowers?"

"Well, yeah, that was me. But that was way before. I had no idea how much he liked her or that he'd fallen in love with her. We weren't exactly friends, Tripp and I."

"Well he loved her. The whole time. And no matter how much I kept telling him he was wasting his time, he never listened. And then he went and did the most stupid thing he could possibly do. And it was all for her."

"Look, I can't imagine what it's like to have a brother volunteer like Tripp did, but I do know what it feels like to have someone you love going into the games. It's awful. The worst feeling. And for whatever it's worth, I'm sorry." I tell her trying desperately to be patient with her. She's going through the same horrible thing that I am but in her own, tormented way. And I feel like I owe her family for Rory's safety. I can't even fault her for how she's acting right now. I'd be even worse if the situation were reversed.

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." She spits back and then turns on her heel continuing on to wherever it was she was heading. If, I mean when, Madge makes it back, she's going to need to steer clear of Marah for a long time. Marah's going to hate her forever over the loss of Tripp and I'm not sure Madge is going to be able to deal with that kind of guilt.

Back at home my fire has gone out in the stove and the house is freaking cold. I swear it's colder inside than it was outside. I restart the fire and hover in front of the stove for awhile, warming my hands as the heat begins to radiate out. Then I sit down at the table, eyeing the book that Rory left here. Guess he's planning on reading it next time he comes over. It looks crazy old, only Madge would have a book this old. I imagine it was extremely expensive. A remnant of her wealthy life. Most people in 12 don't even own any books other than the few school books. They're rare and cost a lot. Most people in 12 have better things to spend their money on than dusty old books. I run my fingers over the brittle pages of the book. Was this a favorite book of hers? Was it a gift or just one of her many things? Did she read it over and over until she knew it by heart? She must have liked it if she wanted Rory to read it. I don't feel like sleeping yet so I decide to read some of it. May be nice to surprise her when she comes back by letting her know I read it too. I know she'd never expect me to read it. She knows I hate reading. I start reading and almost immediately realize Rory was telling the truth earlier when he said it was written in funny words. I don't know what in the hell these words are saying. I'm reading them but it doesn't make any sense to me. I flip through pages, scanning over words on pages, not really trying to comprehend anymore, when my eyes catch on a phrase.

"Find though she be but little, she is fierce!"

I read it aloud and sit in awe of what it says to me in this moment. It's for Madge. Though she may be but little, she is fierce. I'm amazed at the comfort this one single phrase provides me. It's like my own little dose of courage, of faith in her ability to make it out of these games and home to me. These words will be my mantra until I have her in my arms again. God, please let her be fierce. Please, please let her be fierce.

**_A/N and Disclaimer: I do not own Shakespere or Midsummer Night's Dream or the quote "Find though she be but little, she is fierce." All props to Shakespere for that one. But I do love the quote and do think it's fitting for my Madge right about now._**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

Deep breath, dazzling smile, confident posture. Deep breath, dazzling smile, confident posture. I repeat this in my head over and over as Tripp and I walk into the Training Center. Before we round the corner, I hear talking and even some laughter. As soon as we step through the door though the entire room falls silent. And I mean dead silent. Every single tribute is sizing us up, staring us down.

"Hi everybody." I say in my best illusion voice as I loop my arm through Tripp's.

No one answers back but people resume their previous conversations after another brief moment of awkward silence.

"Guess they aren't a friendly bunch." I tell Tripp with a shrug.

He laughs and replies "Guess not."

We've been advised not to participate in any training whatsoever. Haymitch, Katniss and Peeta don't want us to give away any of our skill secrets to the other tributes. Not that we really have many anyway. I feel confident on survival but not much on anything else. And I have no idea where Tripp stands with any of his skills. Maybe I can talk to him a little, find out if he knows anything at all about what to do once we get in the arena.I assume he doesn't have any skills since town people never do. I still don't know if he plans to stick with me inside the arena or if he will venture off on his own. If he's going off on his own, perhaps I can teach him a few skills. Well, give him tips anyways on how he can try to stay alive as long as possible.

A training center official comes to the center of the room and gets everyone's attention. She welcomes us and explains how the stations will work and that we should try to divide our time equally amongst them. Everyone is free to move about the stations as they wish, intermingle with one another as we wish, so long as we don't fight with each other yet. All fighting amongst ourselves must be saved for the arena. You can tell by the routineness in which she says it all that this is the usual speech she gives every games. How sad is that, I wonder, to have a job where you routinely spit out a welcome speech to a group of 24 kids, 23 of which will be dead soon?

Tripp and I find a corner of the room and sit indian style on the floor, watching as the other tributes run around, vying for the best stations. As suspected, the tributes from 1 and 2 head straight for combat and weaponry stations. Once all those stations are full, the remaining few tributes head for survival skill stations. But not Tripp and I. We just sit back and watch, as we were instructed. No one has even noticed yet that we aren't participating. I turn to Tripp and start quietly talking.

"So, do you think it's smart for us not to train while we're here?"

"Probably. I mean, I doubt we'd learn enough in this short time for it to even be helpful, you know? Probably better just to let everyone think we're helpless."

"Yeah. I'm just thankful I had a head start with everything. I feel good about my survival skills but weaponry was a real disaster. I never did get the hang of any useful weapons."

"Really? I would have figured Gale or Katniss to have taught you how to defend yourself."

"They tried. Oh how they tried. I just wasn't strong enough."

"I think the way people will underestimate you is going to be weapon enough. No one is going to think of the pretty little blonde girl as a threat. And you seem so polished that they'll likely assume you not to have any survival instincts either."

"I don't know. I hope so. I haven't yet been able to wrap my mind around what it'll be like to kill someone. I'm secretly hopeful that everyone takes each other out before I have to worry about actually fighting or killing anyone."

"Yeah, I know what you mean. I was sort of hoping that everyone would head for the cornucopia and battle it out while I escaped unnoticed."

"You think you'll be able to do it? If it comes down to it? To actually kill someone?"

"If I had too. I mean, if it was me or them and I at least had a fighting chance, I'd like to think I'd have the guts to go through with it."

"I can give you some tips you know. Tell you a few things that'll help you in the survival part of the games. If you want, that is."

"Guess it's time for another confession. I already know all about survival skills, Madge."

"What? How and since when?"

"Once you told me what was going to happen with you and the reaping, I thought it would be a good way for me to get to know you, for us to have something in common, you know? So I started reading books on survival skills. My cousin, he works for the railways, he'd send me any books he could find that he thought would be useful. When it comes to survival, I'm all set."

I stare at him open mouthed. "But you never once talked survival skills with me."

"I know, I know. I just felt stupid about it. I never figured out a believable way to tell you I knew stuff about survival without coming right out and telling you I was learning it just for you."

I smile and shake my head. "Well, I think it's great that you did learn all that. It makes me a lot less worried about you now."

"You were worried about me?"

"Well, yeah. You grew up very much like I did. All townie. Neatly pressed clothes. No hunger. No lack of comfort or luxury. I never expected you to have any of the skills you'd need for the games."

"Well, I have another secret too I guess."

I look at him, eyebrows raised. I cannot believe what he just told me and I can't imagine what else there is.

"I can use a weapon too. A spear."

"WHAT?" I exclaim almost too loudly. I glance around but no one's attention is drawn to us.

"Yeah. I taught myself. I took the fire poker from our fire place and practiced throwing it into these huge sacks of grain we have in the stockroom of our restaurant. I was a terrible shot at first but eventually got pretty good at it. So you see, I'm not the hopeless case you thought I was."

"I never thought you were hopeless. I just, I mean, it's only natural that…" I begin to apologize, thinking I have offended him but he cuts me off.

"No apologies needed, I promise." He laughs with a smile that lets me know everything's alright.

We let our conversation die down and spend the rest of our day making mental notes on our competition. We watch to see who's good at what and who's terrible. What people are speaking to what people. Trying to see if we notice any alliances forming yet. No one tries to talk to us though we are eventually noticed as not participating. One of the training center officials even comes over to encourage our participation but we play ourselves off as hopeless cases not even worth the effort of trying. It's clear who the victors are and who the newbies are. The newbies look lost and helpless. The victors, dare I say it, over confident? But perhaps it's just that they're comfortable here. They've all been right here before after all. To all of them, I suppose Tripp and I just look bored. That night, back in our quarters, we share dinner with Haymitch, Effie, Peeta and Katniss. The lavish amounts of food are welcomed. Pork Crown Roast, asparagus, creamy potatoes with butter, every type of dinner roll imaginable. Even in my short time in the seam, I've learned to appreciate the value a single meal can hold. It's actually refreshing to finally be able to eat like I did all those years as the mayor's daughter. Not that I'd trade living in the Seam with Gale for anything in this world. I wouldn't. I'd survive on one measly meal a day for the rest of my life if it meant living happily ever after with Gale. But, if I'm here and this food is before me, I'm choosing to eat until I can't hold another bite.

After dinner, Haymitch stumbles off, drunk from the red wine he downed with his dinner. Effie, Peeta and Katniss all retire to their rooms. It doesn't go unnoticed by me that Peeta slips into Katniss's room instead of his. Tripp and I sit around for a little while and then I have an idea. I want to see this spear throwing for myself.

"Here. Let's see what you've got." I tell him as I hand him the fire poker from the fireplace.

"What? Here? What would I throw at?"

"Red pillow, over there." I say pointing to a red, velvet throw pillow on the sofa.

"No, it'll ruin the pillow."

"You think I care about some ugly throw pillow?" I say with a roll of my eyes. I hold out the poker to him again.

He hesitates but sighs and takes it from me. "Stand back, okay?"

I scoot back against the wall and watch as he comfortably maneuvers the poker in one hand, raising it up, rearing back and launching it effortlessly across the room where it meets right in the center of the pillow, easily puncturing the feather stuffed pillow.

"Wow." I say, really in awe of what he just did. "Ever get your hands on a real spear?"

"No. I'm not sure what it'll be like either. I hope it won't be too awful different. Pretty sure they won't have fire pokers in the arena."

"Wait here. I want Katniss and Peeta to see this!" I say as I rush down the hallway to Katniss's room. I rap my knuckles on it gently, hoping I'm not disturbing them. Peeta opens it and looks at me surprised. "Come here! Both of you have to see what Tripp can do!"

They follow me back into the living area and join me against the wall as Tripp shyly retrieves the poker from the pillow and then crosses the room again. He prepares to throw and then we watch as once again the poker stabs right through another velvet throw pillow. He's definitely a good shot. I wish Gale was here to see this because he'll never believe me without seeing it.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Katniss asks him suspicion all over her face. Peeta looks surprised but he doesn't say anything.

"Been practicing in my stockroom at home for a couple months now. Never used a real spear though so I don't know how it'll translate in the games." He says quietly, eyes on the floor. I can tell he feels embarrassed to have all of us watching him.

"Huh. Well I wouldn't have guessed you to have a skill like that. Anything else we don't know?"

"Yes! He knows all about survival too! He's been studying books on it!" I brag on his behalf as he shrugs to her question.

"I see. Good. Glad to know you're prepared. You should both probably get some sleep though." Katniss says sounding cautious though I have no idea why. Peeta hurries to agree with her, saying that we should get our sleep now before the games when we won't get regular sleep. We all nod and head to our own rooms.

Inside my room I plop down on the bed, puzzled as to why Katniss didn't seem more impressed or excited about what she just saw. I mean, how could she not be impressed? Anyone from 12 having skills like that would be something to take note of but even more so considering he's a kid from town. Town kids never, ever do well in the games. We just aren't conditioned for that sort of experience. So why the nonchalant attitudes? A knock at my door pulls me from my thoughts. I throw it open and find Katniss standing there. She walks right in, pushing the door shut behind her.

"We need to talk Madge." She says as she chews on her bottom lip.

"What's going on?" I ask as we sit down on my bed.

"You know how last year both Peeta and I were allowed to win? Well, they aren't going to let that happen again. There won't be two winners this year. You and Tripp won't be able to win together, only one of you can come home."

"I know all that. What's our problem?" I say, a little irritated at where I think she may be going with this.

"You're promoting him too much. We need you to focus on you. Worry about what you're going to do in the arena. Don't get so close to him that you won't be able to handle leaving him behind."

"Don't get so close to him? Are you kidding me? Tripp has been my very good friend for awhile now. It's not like he's some stranger. We're already close Katniss. Oh and let's not forget that he volunteered for to take Rory's place so I wouldn't have to be in there with my brother in law." I spit out at her. I cannot believe she'd come at me with this. Tripp has been a good friend and I won't treat him otherwise.

"And let's not forget I promised Gale I'd get you back home to him." She fires back at me. "Look, I'm not saying you have to be cold to him. I just wanted to remind you that there are mere days left in his life if you're planning on making it home. I'm aware his plan is to help get you home, however, I worry you're going to do something stupid like trying to save him to your own detriment." She further explains, less harshly than her first statement.

"He's my friend and I won't let that be forgotten. But don't worry, I'm fully aware that he's about to die and that nothing I can do will change that. Now if that's all, I'm rather tired and I'd like to get some sleep." I say coolly as I stand and open the door for her to leave.

"No, Madge. It's not that you can't do anything to stop his death, it's that you shouldn't do anything to stop his death." She says quietly as she exits the room.

I slam the door shut behind her. The rage I feel is crazy. Katniss is my friend and I shouldn't be so hateful to her. It's okay for her to worry about me. I know that. But I can't deny the rage I feel right now. I'm just so mad. At everything. The games, my mother, the Capitol, Snow. I'm just so, so mad. I pick up my water glass off the nightstand and hurl it against the wall. The sound of the shattering glass calms my rage but brings on the tears. I collapse into a heap on the floor, letting my sobs freely escape. My door opens and I hear someone come over to me. I assume it's an avox who probably heard me breaking the glass and is coming to clean it up. I don't look up and I don't stop crying into the carpet. It isn't until I feel a soft hand gently running over the back of my shoulder that I raise my head up and through blurry eyes see who it is. It's not an Avox. It's Tripp.

"Just leave me alone. Go away." I tell him through my sobs. I don't want him here right now.

"It's going to be okay. Don't cry." He says, still gently rubbing my shoulder.

"Tripp, I said leave." I tell him more hatefully than I want to sound. I just can't have him here right now. Can't let him comfort me. Because as much as I want him too, I know Katniss is right. I'm not at a point where I'm ready to leave him behind in the arena and I know allowing him to comfort me isn't going to help that any.

"Okay. I'll go. But if you change your mind, if you want to talk or even just somebody to sit with you for awhile, just let me know, okay?"

I nod as he gives me a sad, half smile and leaves, shutting the door behind him. I feel like I'm being pulled in a thousand different directions with my emotions. One minute I'm excited about my tribute mate's skills, the next I'm full of rage, then I'm consumed with grief and now guilt at how I just treated Katniss and then Tripp. Am I going insane? Is this what it feels like when you loose your mind? Maybe so. It's the only thing that makes any sense to me right now.

An avox knocks then enters my room, working to clean up the shards of glass from my carpet. Before she leaves, she pushes several buttons on the keypad from the wall then leaves. Moments later, another avox brings in a tray with a pot of tea and tea cup. She sets it on the nightstand and then pulls my pajamas and robe from the closet and lays them out on the bed. She then goes into my bathroom and runs me a bath. Never once does she let her eyes meet with mine. She leaves, just as the other avox girl did, without a glance my way. I am touched by their kindness though. I pour myself a cup of tea and slip into the warm, welcoming and soothing water of my bath. As I sip the tea, my emotions calm and teas dry up. I take several deliberate, deep breaths and close my eyes. I have to control my emotions better. It's completely unacceptable how I'm handling this whole ordeal. A few weeks Madge. You just have to get it together and then hold it together for a few weeks and then this will all go away. All of this will go away and your life can finally be normal. I can do this. I have to do this. There isn't any other option.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

I pace the cold, concrete floor back and forth. Today, we go before the Game makers all alone and present them with what we perceive to be our very best skills. I of course, don't have anything to really show them. Maybe I'll make a fire, climb something. Maybe set a snare or two, even though my snares are very, very elementary. I'm so nervous I feel like I'll puke right in front of them. Tripp is in there now. I hope he's able to wow them with his spear throwing. It'll be his first time to test out throwing a real spear. I'm sure it'll be different than using the heavy fire poker but in theory, the movements will be the same.

The past couple days all we've done in the training center is sit in the corner and watch everyone. Most of the victors stopped coming after the first day. Guess they already know everything they need to know. Technically, I think we're all supposed to be present for training, even if we don't participate, though no one seems to question their absence. The newbies all seem to be trying to learn and soak up as much as possible. Many of them seem overwhelmed and out of their element. Everyone just ignores Tripp and I.

The heavy doors before me open and I hear my name called over the loudspeaker. It's my turn. Time to go in and show them what I've got. I need a good score, well, a decent one at least, if I plan to lure in any sponsors. I walk on wobbly legs into the totally empty room where I see all the game makers on a balcony above me. Illusion Madge. Don't forget your illusion. Win them over with charm if you can. I flash them a smile, swallow and introduce myself. They nod for me to proceed. I head over to the survival station with the fire starting tools. In just minutes I've started a fire in one of the pits with just flint. I step back and look over, expecting to see approval on the faces of the game makers but they seem unimpressed. Or blank. They just seem blank. I announce that I'll show them my climbing skills and head over to one of the cargo nets. I've never, ever climbed a net before but surely it's similar to tree climbing. I grab hold and begin pulling myself up and almost immediately realize that a cargo net is nothing at all like a sturdy tree. The damn net is moving all over the place and it really slows me down. I take entirely too long to get to the top of the net and then once there, getting down is even worse. I decide to jump down to one of the mats when I'm somewhat near the bottom. Another bad decision. The net with all it's movement doesn't allow me to really push off and I end up looking more like I'm falling off the net than jumping off of it. In fact, I'm pretty sure they all think I fell. I even hear a gasp though I don't know from whom. I grab a length of rope and tie a few simple knots, deciding that I shouldn't even attempt doing a snare at the rate I'm going. This is turning into a complete mess. By the time I finish with my knots, I don't know what else I can show them so I tell them I am finished and they dismiss me with a wave and not a single word. Half of them aren't even looking. One of them is yawning. The only one who appears to be looking is the head game maker. I catch his eye and get a creepy feeling. I don't know what it is that causes it but something about him gives me a chill down my spine. Maybe I just feel weird because I know that he's aware I chose to be here rather than marry Snow's advisor. I don't know.

By the time the elevator delivers me back to our floor, the tears are filling in my eyes and I just want to disappear. I'd hoped to escape to the solitude of my room but no such luck. Peeta and Katniss are sitting on the sofa, talking to Tripp about how he did. As soon as they see me, teary eyed with my quivering chin, they stop talking and Tripp stands as if to come to me but Katniss puts her hand on his arm and stops him.

"Hey, come on now. It couldn't have been that bad. Come sit, tell us what happened." Peeta says in his gentle and calming voice. He pats the cushion next to him and smiles. Tripp sits back in his armchair but looks really worried about me. I can't read Katniss's expression. She just seems to be waiting for me to let her know what happened.

"I was awful. I made a total fool of myself. Tried to show off my survival skills and ended up boring them all to death. And I sort of fell when I tried to climb and I was too flustered to show them any snares and they were not impressed that I could start a fire. By the end of it, the only one even watching me was the head game maker and I think that was only because he's met me before, back when President Snow had me summoned." I tell them through my sniffles and tears. An avox girl brings over a box of tissues and a glass of water, placing them on the end table beside me. I take a tissue and wipe my eyes. I'm certain I have made a royal mess of my makeup and look nothing short of ridiculous.

"Don't worry. You haven't even seen your score yet. You probably did a lot better than you think." Peeta tells me, patting my knee and giving me a hopeful smile.

"I'll be lucky to get a 4 or 5. And no sponsor is going to want to take me on with that kind of score." I pout. "I needed to be able to use a weapon. I should've tried to learn one this week. It was stupid of me not too."

"Madge, survival skills may not be exciting to watch in comparison to fighting or weaponry but the game makers do know better than anyone just how important survival skills really are. Don't count yourself out yet." Katniss encourages me.

"Maybe. But It's still blatantly obvious that without being able to use a weapon, I won't have any chance of winning this." I say with a sickly feeling. I feel the puking urge resurfacing in my stomach and mouth. Without another word I stand up and I dart off to my room. I close and lock the door behind me and as soon as I'm in my bathroom, I puke all over the tile floor, not even making it to the toilet. I slump against the wall, resting my head on the side of the toilet. The sour taste lingering in my mouth brings on a second round of puking though I make it into the toilet this time. When I'm finished, I rinse my mouth with a glass of water and wash my red, puffy face with a cool, wet cloth. I don't want the avox girls to have to clean the mess I made on the floor so I use all my towels cleaning it up myself. I take the bag out of my wastebasket and deposit the towels into it. I'll have to ask them for more towels and take these dirty ones out so they don't stink up the room. I sigh, and go over to the keypad on the wall. I push the button signaling I need an attendant to come to my room. In less than a minute I hear a knock on my door. I open it and hand the avox my bag of soiled towels.

"I'm sorry. I got sick and had to use my towels to clean it up. These will need to be laundered right away. And if it isn't too much trouble, may I have some fresh towels so I can shower and make myself presentable before dinner? I'm really sorry for all the trouble."

She takes the bag of towels from me and nods. I close the door knowing she'll be back shortly with fresh towels. I should shower and get cleaned up. There's no way I can go to dinner looking like I do. I feel like crawling under my covers and skipping dinner altogether but the scores will be presented tonight and I need to be there to see my score as well as Tripp's. And I already know that if I try not to be there, a slew of knocks on my door will ensue. My stomach still feels awful and I can't say my confidence is faring any better. It really was proof today that I won't fare well in these games if I can't fight. I need a weapon. Something, anything would better good at this point. I can't believe I wasted this whole week just sitting and watching. I should have been making an effort to learn something. And now, there isn't any time left. I'll have one full day with my mentors and that's it. Perhaps I can insist they spend that day working only on weapons. I just can't go into this without some sort of skill. A soft knock on my door and then an avox enters, carrying a stack of fresh towels as well as a mop. She places the towels on the counter and quickly mops over the floor, then leaves again. I turn on the shower and strip off my training uniform letting it fall to the freshly mopped, still damp floor. In the shower I rest my forehead against the tiles on close my eyes as the steamy water runs over me. If I ever get through this, I mean, when I get through all this, I never want to feel this emotional again. Never want to feel this scared again. Never want to feel any of this again. I wash up with cherry almond scented soap and shampoo. It's the one that I liked when I lived in my father's house. The very same scent that Gale used when he showered at my house the first time. Gale. He'll be watching the revealing of the tribute's scores at the viewing. I hope he isn't disappointed in me when they reveal my training score. I hope he knows I did my very best and that I'll try to recover from a poor score in the interview portion. I hope he knows how much I miss him. How much I love him.

After I'm showered, I dry my hair and let it fall in long, natural waves down my back. I put on makeup though it only somewhat conceals the redness and puffiness that clings to my face from all my crying and heaving. I dress in a silky blouse and wool skirt. A glance in the mirror tells me that I look as presentable as I can considering the day I'm having. I leave the comfortable solitude of my room and head into the dining room and find Effie has just arrived.

"Well don't you look lovely dear. Come, let's all get seated so we'll be finished with dinner before they announce your scores." She chirps as she claps her hands to signal the avox girls to begin dinner service.

We all take our seats and listen as Effie goes on chatting away about how important the scores can be for getting sponsors. I keep my eyes on my hands, which I keep folded in my lap. I try to push her voice out of my head, trying desperately not to hear just how important my score will be. I feel a slight kick from under the table and look up to see Tripp give me a sympathetic smile. I smile back because it's either that or cry. And I just can't handle crying anymore today.

I chew my food, eating everything on my plate, but barely taste it. Peeta does a good job of getting the table conversation going and keeping attention away from me. Effie doesn't even seem to notice that I haven't said a single word. Haymitch is surprisingly sober-ish and even he joins in the conversation some. He and Effie are the ones who will be working to collect money from sponsors. I have no idea how potential sponsors will respond to Haymitch but I know Effie is to the liking of Capitol citizens. She's everything outrageous that is the Capitol with her pink hair and crazy wardrobe. Even her voice screams Capitol. Haymitch on the other hand is gruff, drunk and oily. He's not pleasing to look at or to hear. But he does know the games and he does know how to sell an angle. I mean, look what he was able to do for Katniss and Peeta in the last games. I hope the fact that he is somewhat sober right now means that he's ready to work. Ready to help me get home.

After dinner and dessert, Effie hurries us all into the living room area so that we can watch the revealing of the scores. I feel my stomach start to churn and I swallow hoping my dinner isn't about to resurface. Tripp reaches over and squeezes my forearm, then whispers. "Hang in there. It's just a score."

I nod but don't speak because I'm afraid if I open my mouth I'll puke all over again. I sit, teetering on the edge of the plush, velvet sofa. My eyes are glued to the screen on the wall as scores begin to be announced. They of course do it in order of districts so I have to wait for everyone else's score to post before I can see my own. The scores are average to good. Careers and Victors seem to be scoring the highest. All the victors get 11's. Careers a mix of 10's and 11's. The other newbies range from 6's to 9's. Tripp's score gets announced before mine. He breathes a sigh of relief and his shoulders relax a little when they announce he's received a 7. I close my eyes as they announce the last and final score, my own.

"And finally we have Madge Hawthorne, District 12, with a score of 1. My heavens! That certainly isn't very promising, now is it?" The announcer says, aghast at my pathetic score.

I keep my eyes closed as I hear Effie start to pitch a fit and hear Haymitch telling her to stuff it. When I finally open them, I see Katniss and Peeta whispering to one another and Tripp looking at me, again with sympathy. I smile and stand, excusing myself from the room. I'm halfway to my room when I feel a hand on my shoulder stop me. I turn and see Haymitch.

"Come with me darling."

I follow him, mostly out of shock but a little out of fear. He's kind of the type person you wouldn't want to argue with. I follow him down the hall to a door and then up a flight of narrow stairs to another door. When he opens that one, I find that we're outside, up on the roof of the building. The sky is dark but all the lights from the buildings around us and the streets below us illuminate the rooftop enough for me to see that it's got a garden. Wind chimes ring out through the air softly, pleasantly. I can't figure out why he'd want to bring me up here. I turn and look at him, puzzled expression on my face. I open my mouth as if to ask what's going on and he cuts me off before I can speak.

"Look, I'll make this quick. Your score is for shit. I know it and you know it and the Game makers know it too. It's probably all part of Snow's revenge on you for not marrying his advisor. Don't sweat it. You'll knock them dead in the interview. Don't let it decide the outcome of your situation. You just do what I tell ya to do in that arena and I'll make sure you get outta there in one piece."

I nod rapidly in agreement. "What do you want me to do in the arena?"

"Still working that out. Tell ya tomorrow night. Just give me your word that you'll wow em in the interview. Do that whole pretty girl thing you do so well."

I nod again, curious as to what he means by still working that out. I don't ask though. He turns and stumbles down the stairs again. I walk over to the edge of the roof and look down at the crowds and hubbub below. All these people, all the lights and commotion. All this excitement over the travesty that is the games. Capitol people are so out of touch with what the games are really like. They just don't see that the games consist of real people. Real children who belong to real families all over the country. It's like they don't make the association between real life and the games. They just see it all as entertainment. As amusement. I shake my head in disgust and turn to go back inside. I stop when I see Tripp standing in the doorway of the stairs.

"You doing alright up here?"

I sigh and smile "I reckon so."

"So, how accurate was your score, really? Were you that bad or is this all part of your whole deal with the president?"

"Well, I did do awful, yes. But more like a 4. I'm pretty sure my big fat 1 is all thanks to President Snow."

"Yeah, I figured as much. You really pissed him off good, you know that?"

"Yep, that I did. I swear I wish someone would have been there to stop my mother from signing that marital agreement when I was a baby. If she'd never done that, if she'd never made that mistake everything would be so, so different."

"Maybe. Maybe not. You really never know."

"No, it would. Everything. Had she not signed that deal, that wretched deal, my father would still be mayor, my mother would have her health. Mabel would still have her freedom and her job. And neither one of us would be in the games right now."

"That may all very well be true, but it may mean other things too. You may not have ended up with Gale and I know you'd never want that to change, right?"

"No. Never in a million lifetimes would I want that part to change." I admit. He's probably right too. Had everything been different, I very well would be dating some silly town boy and Gale wouldn't even be on my radar nor I on his.

"Then I guess you'll just have to trust that everything will work out exactly as it should be."

I smile and briefly place my hand over his. "You're a really good friend Tripp. I won't ever be able to tell you how important you've been to me. How important you are to me."

He just shakes his head and smiles as we walk towards the door to the stairs. I see sadness in his eyes but I also see love. I wonder just how many times I looked at him and failed to notice the love hiding in his eyes. I wish it were different. Wish he didn't love me. Not in the way that he does anyway. Wish he didn't have to be here in this mess with me. Wish there was a way out of this for both of us.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

(Gale POV)

"And finally, we have our tributes from District 12, Madge Hawthorne and Tripp Krull. Let's chat with the lovely Madge first, shall we?" Caesar says into his microphone and the crowd erupts into cheers. I watch the screen, waiting for my glimpse of her. When I see her, I know she's thinking of me. Sending me a message that only I would know. Ruffles. I smile, wishing I could pull her into my arms and press my lips against hers. She's gorgeous and she's mine and I will get her back.

Her dress is cobalt blue, tier after tier of ruffles. Strapless and fitted to her tiny frame, cascading all the way down to the floor. Her wavy golden hair is swept up on top of her head with a few curls dancing around her rosy cheeks. And there's a blue jeweled necklace hanging round her neck that mimics the striking blue I always love seeing in her eyes. She glides across the stage and holds out her hand as Caesar takes it and kisses the back of it. I hear cat calls amongst the cheers of the audience. They love her based on sight alone. Her radiance is already winning them over. She takes a seat and Caesar calms the crowd so the interview can begin.

"Well, well! That was quite a welcome, wasn't it? Let's get right on down to what everyone's dying to know. You're the first tribute in the history of the games who's been married. What's it like going into the games knowing you have a husband back at home?"

"Well Caesar, I think it's the best motivation a girl can have. I have the most wonderful, most amazing person waiting for me to return home to him. Knowing that Gale's back home, rooting for me, waiting for me, that's what'll keep me going in there."

"And how is it that you came to be married at such a young age?"

"What can I say? Young love is a splendid and crazy thing." She says with a shrug and dazzling smile.

"That it is my dear, that it is! Now let's talk about the other thing everyone's dying to know. Your training score wasn't very promising. What happened there?"

"Oh come on now, you don't expect me to break the rules and divulge the secrets of the training center do you?"

"Sorry, couldn't help but ask. Temptations, you know? How about you just tell us what your biggest strength will be inside the arena? How do you plan to win?"

"I'll tell you this, Caesar, I plan to win however I have too. No point in even playing if I can't win, right? And I assure you, I have a plan and I'm ready to play." She leans in and teases. The crowd goes nuts. They're eating it up. She's sitting here, dressed to the nines, selling herself to all those sponsors. She's catching their attention with her looks and all that charm and she's holding their interest by keeping a mystery about herself. They can't figure her out, so they want her even more. She looks calm and ready to play the games but she isn't revealing anything about her skills. That'll let her score of a 1 be doubted. It'll make people think she got a 1 on purpose. Like she intended to score low so as not to make herself a target.

The interview ends and Madge waltzes across the stage. I can't wipe the smile from my face. I'm so proud of her. So, so proud of her. Ceaser welcomes Tripp onto the stage next. I watch as he comes into view. He carries himself alright but not nearly as well as Madge. He looks a little nervous. I don't know if it's the crowds or the cameras or the interview though that's making him look that way.

"And how's our District 12 Volunteer doing tonight?"

"I'm fantastic. Having a great time this week."

"I have to ask, what drove you to volunteer for the games this year?"

"Just had to do it for Madge, sir. She's one of my best friends. It was her brother in law and friend, Rory, whose name was reaped and I just couldn't let her face that kind of thing in the arena. No one should have to go in alongside a family member."

"That's an incredibly generous act on your part. Do you always make such hefty sacrifices for your friendships?"

"It's kind of a one time sacrifice if you know what I mean." Tripp answers, hinting to everyone that he plans on dying in the arena. I can hear soft gasps and sighs but nothing overly dramatic.

"And how is it that you and the lovely Mrs. Hawthorne became such good friends?" Ceaser pries deeper. The way he says the word friends makes me want to kick in his face. He's trying to stir up a scandal and I don't like it one bit.

"Oh, our mothers were best friends when they grew up and had Madge and I around the same time. We both lived in the same part of town and our paths were just sort of intertwined our whole lives."

"Ahh, and those paths, they do seem to keep intertwining don't they now?"

"That they do sir."

"Well I certainly wish you the very best in the games young man."

And the interview closes. I'm glad that Tripp didn't reveal to the whole country that he's in love with Madge. Caesar tried to bait him, tried to sniff it out but Tripp held firm and didn't give him what he wanted. My heart pangs for the guy. Not something it usually does for Tripp, I'll say that. But I can't begin to imagine what he's gotta be feeling right now. Must be something awful. But I can't focus on him. I have to focus on Madge. In just a few hours she's gonna be in that arena, fighting her way back to me. Right now though, I have to head over to the Everdeen's house with Prim. Katniss is supposed to call Prim later tonight and I want to be there in case she has a minute extra to talk. I want to see how Madge is holding up. I won't be able to talk to Madge of course. They'd never allow a tribute to call home. Doubt they let them anywhere near a phone actually. But Katniss is just a mentor and she can call home and will be able to fill me in on how she's doing and hopefully I can send a message back to Madge.

"Madge sure looked beautiful tonight. And she seemed good." Prim comments as we make our way to her house.

"Yeah. Dressing up fancy and talking to people is something she's always been good at. I'm glad the interview portion is that last time everyone sees or hears about her before the games actually start. It'll let her be fresh in all the minds of sponsors and hopefully it'll help her have some confidence too."

"I'm sure that scoring thing was all some ploy. I wouldn't worry about it." She says in a low voice, referring to the previous night's posting of tribute training scores. I about lost it when they announced she got a freaking score of 1. I don't care if the girl can't really use a weapon, there's absolutely no way possible that she deserved to get such a crap score. When the score posted my mother actually reached over and gripped my arm so tight that her fingertips left bruises on me. She apologized later, explaining she was just so worried that I'd lose my control and go into a rage right in front of all the peacekeepers. And admittedly, she was right. I would have done something stupid and been punished for it. And now's not the time for that.

"I hope so." I tell Prim as we enter the Victor village house. This house is so different than our Seam houses. This house, no matter how much the wind is whipping around, freezing outside, this house is never cold. Ever. It's almost odd feeling to walk into a house and it not be chilly. I take a seat at the kitchen table with Prim and Mrs. Everdeen makes a pot of hot chocolate to warm us up. Before she even has the mugs filled, the phone rings and Prim darts for it. It's Katniss calling.

Prim, bless her, only talks to her sister for a minute or two before telling Katniss I'm here, waiting to speak to her and then she promptly hands the phone over to me.

"Catnip? How's she doing? She holding up okay?"

"Hey. She's okay. Had a few emotional flip flops this week but she always recovers from them and right now she seems really good. Interview was easy for her. How about you?"

"I'm a mess, as expected. Almost lost it when I saw her score, but Ma kept me controlled."

"Don't worry about her score. She did well enough in the interview that we won't have any problems getting sponsors for her. And Tripp already said he wants any money he gets to go directly to her. It's all going to be about her, getting her home. I won't let you down Gale, I promise."

"Will you, will you tell her you spoke to me? Tell her I said nice dress tonight. And tell her I said find though she be but little, she is fierce. She'll know what it means. And tell her I love her. Please." I say, voice cracking as I fight the urge to tear up. This may be the last message I ever send to Madge. If we fail to get her home, that is.

"Of course I will. But listen, I've got to go. Hang in there Gale and don't be stupid, okay?"

"Thanks Catnip, for everything." I tell her and then I put the receiver back in the stand. I'm glad she's hanging in there. Glad Tripp is insistent on all sponsor money going to Madge. I'm pretty sure Katniss would do that for Madge and I anyway but it's good to know he's rooting for Madge to have as much of an advantage as she can in there.

I thank Prim and Mrs. Everdeen for letting me come over and for letting me use up Katniss's precious phone time. They understand though. They know better than most what it feels like to have someone you love go into the games. I head home, feeling a mix of fear and hopefulness all wrapped up in a longing for Madge that I know won't escape me until she's home in my arms again.

(Madge POV)

I hope he watched closely enough to see the ruffles on my interview dress. I begged Cinna to put me in ruffles. I didn't have to resort to explaining the whole secret behind them, just told him that if I wore ruffles, it would send a little comfort and happiness back home to Gale. I know it wasn't what Cinna had planned to put me in but I think he could see just how important it was to me. And he made me look downright stunning. The blue in the dress was just my color and the way it fit was perfectly flirtacious. My goal for the interview segment was to get the crowds to focus on my beauty and then to lure them even more in using every ounce of charm I possessed. And I think I did it. I think they loved me and because everyone in the Capitol is completely superficial, they'll forget that I only scored a measly 1 point in the tribute training scores.

While Tripp and I came back to our floor for the evening, our mentors headed down to the lounges where the wealthiest of the Capitol sponsors would be gathered following the interviews. Now was the best time for them to talk us up and secure money. Please let them favor me, I think. Please let them want to spend their money on sponsoring me. Tripp disappeared into his room as soon as we got back. He's acted a little odd the past day or so. On the individual training day, he chose to work alone. As in totally alone. He didn't want Katniss or Peeta to work with him. I can only assume it's so that they would be able to both devote their full attention to me. But he was less open or friendly with me since then too. Well, since that night on the roof actually. Not that he was unfriendly, he wasn't that at all. Just less available maybe is the way to put it. Pretty much the only person I've really even seen him interact with is Haymitch. I've seen them talk a couple times but who knows what that's about. Just training stuff I guess. Anyway, him going off to his own room and everyone else downstairs leaves me alone. I don't want to sleep yet. Probably couldn't even if I tried. Too much anticipation about what the morning will bring for me. I go into my room, kick off my heels and flop across my bed, running my mind over everything.

Katniss and Peeta had managed to train me for a full day on weaponry. I still wasn't strong enough to do much damage with a knife or spear. I had excellent aim and always hit my target square on but lacked any power behind my throw to make it stick in or puncture my target. I couldn't get an arrow to shoot straight because I just couldn't get the string pulled back far enough. We reviewed my snares and those will help me some. They're basic but efficient. Peeta and I wrestled a little. He reminded me that if my attacker is a male I should go straight for where it hurts mosts and then run. I'm a pretty fast runner and if I can get them to double over in pain for a moment I may be able to get the head start I need on running away. He showed me points on a female that would hurt too if needed. Under the arm, crease of the inner elbow, behind the knee. Pinch or bite as hard as you can and they'll let go. That's what Peeta promised on that. Katniss reminded me that I have ample knowledge in plants and can use that as a weapon as well. I was confused as to what she meant until she spelled it all out for me. I'd be able to identify which plants were poisonous and which were not. If I had the right opportunity, I could always trick someone into eating a poisonous plant. She also said that if I manage to get my hands on any knives or spears that I should coat the blades in whatever poison I can find. That way, if I don't inflict enough damage with the blade alone, the poison will kick in and help finish them off. She reminded me to use my size as an advantage and to climb high up whenever possible. Peeta pointed out that if it was a woods or forest type setting that I would need to dirty up my hair as much as possible so my golden locks wouldn't standout amongst the scenery. Don't be afraid to get dirty and look a mess he said. I laughed knowing I'd be able to do that part just fine considering all the time Gale and I spent out in the woods. I never once came home clean form our little excursions. After a day of training I felt much more confident and much better about going into the games. Still didn't feel like a career or anything but I definitely felt capable.

A knock on my door made me sit upright on my bed and Haymitch entered without waiting for me to answer.

"Alright princess, let's go get one last look of the Capitol from up on that roof." He says. I know he must have something private to tell me so I nod and follow him up, barefoot, leaving my heels behind.

Up on the roof it's really chilly and my fancy ball gown isn't doing much for me. Haymitch slips off his sports coat and wraps it around my shoulders before he starts speaking. It smells of tobacco and hard liquor but is somehow comforting just the same. Maybe it's the gesture.

"Okay, here's your plan. Don't deviate no matter what, got me? You and Tripp work together. Don't listen to whatever Katniss and Peeta have told you. You listen to Tripp. If he says do something, do it. I spent all day with him yesterday and he's your ticket out of there. If anything happens to him, you need to align with the guy from 4. Got it?"

"What? But I thought…" I begin.

"Don't deviate from that plan, no matter what." He cuts me off and says with even more intenseness.

"Okay, I won't. Thank you."

"And one more thing. Your aunt and I, we were in the arena together. She did good, almost made it out herself. You're more prepared than she ever was going in so if she can do it, so can you. Remember that." When he says this, his voice softens and he gets a look in his eyes that I can't recall having ever seen in his before. A twinge of heartache. Is that what it was? It flashes only a moment before they cloud back over and he turns to head back inside. I follow behind him and once inside, hand him the sports coat back. Instinctivly, I reach over and wrap my arms around him, hugging him. He briefly hugs back and then pushes me away. This emotional stuff isn't comfortable for him. I watch as he heads off to his own room and then I go into mine again. I'm inside for only a second before there's another knock at my door. I open it again, fully expecting Haymitch thinking he forgot something but instead I find Katniss.

"Got a minute?" She asks with a smile.

I nod and let her in, closing the door behind her. "What's up?"

"I spoke to Gale. He was there when I called to talk to Prim. I promised to give you a message for him. He said to tell you he liked your dress tonight, that he loves you and then, hold on, let me make sure I get this part right." She hesitates, face twisted in thought before continuing. "Got it, I think. He said to tell you that find though she be little, she is fierce. He said you'd understand it."

"I do! I do! He read my book! The one I lent Rory awhile back! It's a quote from one of my favorite Shakespeare books! I can't believe he read it and even found something to quote from it! And it's so perfect, I can't believe I never thought of it before! Little but fierce, that's what I'm going to be!" I cry out, completely elated with the message from Gale. For starters, I hadn't expected to get a message so that in and of itself was wonderful. The whole nice dress comment lets me know that he did in fact notice the ruffles, my secret message to him. But this quote, it's so powerful, so perfect for this moment! The rush I feel from knowing Gale said this to me, quoted just for me, energizes me and fills me with a fighting spirit.

Katniss raises an eyebrow at me and says skeptically "Gale willingly read a book? I knew he loved you and all but sheesh, he's reading books for you now? What'd you do to him?"

"I have no idea! Just fell in love with him is all!" I answer with laughter. Katniss laughs too. We both know Gale isn't the book reading type. Even now, knowing he quoted it, I'm having a difficult time picturing him actually reading for pleasure.

"Anyway, you did good tonight. Perfect really. Peeta and Effie are still down there signing up sponsors. It's good Madge, really, really good." She tells me as she lets herself out of my room. "Try to get some sleep, okay?" She adds as she shuts the door.

I sigh in relief. I have sponsors. Ample sponsors. This crazy good. Sponsors galore, a message from Gale, a quote to get me amped up. I feel like I'm ready, like I'm really going to do this. And if ever there were a way for me to enter the games, this is the best possible way. Clear head, confidence boosted, sponsors providing for me. Little but fierce, that's all me.

_**A/N: Just to address the whole pregnancy thing with Madge; she's not pregnant. A few of you have either reviewed or private messaged me asking if she was pregnant and I wanted to clear it up that, while it would be completely possible given her relationship with Gale, she is not and I have no plans for her to be anytime soon. Maybe it'll happen later down the road in my story or maybe in future stories but for now it isn't happening. A big thanks to all of you for your reviews and continued reading of my story! Next chapter will be up something this week and it'll be the start of the games! Yay!**_


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

(Madge POV)

Cinna stands behind me, zipping up the flimsy jumpsuit that I'll be wearing into the arena in just minutes. He spins me around to face him and attaches a bulky belt around my waist. It seemingly serves no purpose but I know I have to wear it anyway. Even my shoes seem flimsy. And I don't neglect to notice that there isn't a coat or jacket. Whatever type environment awaits me in the arena, it won't be woodsy. And that's not good. I was hoping it would be something similar to the woods at home. I have no clue what type environment this attire fits with though. The material of the jumpsuit is thin. Some sort of unnatural fabric. In a God-awful purple color no less. Guess I'll know exactly what the outfit's good for in just a couple minutes. I sigh and try to focus.

"Any last minute words of advice?" I ask Cinna as he braids my hair and wraps it up into a knotted bun at the back of my head.

"Just follow whatever plans your mentor gave you. Don't deviate from what you were told."

Deviate. That's the same thing Haymitch said last night. He told me not to deviate. Said it twice in fact. Coincidence? Or does Cinna know something I don't? I try to meet his gaze but there isn't time. The voice on the loudspeaker tells us to get into the tubes. We're out of minutes. Down to mere seconds now. Cinna hugs me, whispers in my ear "Don't deviate." The way the word deviate floats from his lips puts extra emphasis on the word. It's intentional. A message for me. And it's then that I know he does in fact know something I don't. Somehow he knows something of Haymitch's plan. But what and how much? Hell, even I don't know what Haymitch's plan is for me. Not really anyway. All I have are his simple instructions. Stick with Tripp and if anything happens, work with the boy from 4. And then the tube closes around me, sealing off all sounds. I feel a wave of claustrophobia wash over me but one look in Cinna's direction calms me down. Our eyes lock and he reads the panicked fear all over my face. He's gesturing for me to take deep breaths. I inhale deeply through my nose, slowly blowing the breath back out through my mouth. It helps. The tube begins to move upward and suddenly I'm surrounded by darkness. Darkness and silence. More deep breaths. I have to take more deep breaths. And then suddenly I'm in light so blinding I have to close my eyes for a moment. When I open them I can't believe what I see. Water. I'm surrounded by water! I turn my head all around seeing it everywhere. The cornucopia is on a tiny little island and all of us are on our pedestals surrounding it but a good, lengthy distance away from it as well as from shore. I can't help but feel a tiny smile forming on my lips as I acknowledge the slight advantage this water gives me. Thanks to Gale and all our time at the lake, I know how to swim. And I'm pretty good at it too. Aside from District 4, most tributes aren't exposed to bodies of water or swimming and won't know how to navigate the water. Katniss and Peeta of course, had instructed me not to go to the Cornucopia but rather to head away from it, seeking distance and shelter. Well, they had no idea it would be water and that I would have an advantage. I quickly decide to go for the Cornucopia, ignoring their very first set of instructions for me. I can get there, grab something, anything, that may help me and then get to land. And I think I can do it before anyone can catch up to me. The tributes from 4 are the only ones who will likely make it to the Cornucopia in a time similar to mine. Haymitch had said that I could trust the boy from 4 so while I'm wary of the unknown, I'm not too worried about him. Not right this second anyway. The water looks clear and seems to be deep. I can just make out the sandy bottom below and I know without having to check for myself that no one will be able to touch the bottom while keeping their head about the surface of the water. Swimming will in fact be our only way off these pedestals. The gong sounds and I instantly dive effortlessly into the aqua blue water. It's warm and salty, not like the cool, fresh lake water, but I swim in it just the same. When I near the island I realize that it's really just a large pedestal, not an island. The water around it doesn't shallow as I near the edge of it, instead staying equally deep to the water around the pedestals. A few more strokes and I'm hoisting myself up onto the island of the cornucopia in no time.

(Gale POV)

_Gale,_

_I can't begin to even find the right words to describe what you mean to me. The love we've found together has far surpassed anything I ever imagined true love would be. You are the most important person in my life and I'm working my way back to you right now. Have faith and hold tight to my promise that I will be back in your arms very soon._

_All my love, all my life-_

_Madge_

That's what was scrawled across the Capitol stationary that came in the mail for me this morning. Madge's delicate and perfect penmanship. I run my fingers over the ink and can almost imagine touching the hand that wrote these words. I can't believe she did this. She must have written it on the train, known I'd need to hear from her before the games officially begin. And they begin today. In less than an hour I have to be in the town square, ready to watch alongside the rest of the district. I haven't slept at all, as expected. I haven't eaten either out of the fear that it'll just come right back up. What I have done is walk about 20 miles in distance with all my back and forth pacing across the house. I've stressed and worried and imagined all kinds of horrible scenarios. I've even cried though I'd never admit that out loud. I've given myself stern pep talks on pulling it together and yelled just about every swear word known to man. Right now, I'm about to head over to the square and get my very first glimpse of what the arena holds this year. I carefully fold up the note from Madge up and slip it into my shirt pocket.

I'm almost late in getting there and I'm one of the very last to get checked in. I find my family sitting up front in the seats reserved for the tribute's family. I slide into the chair next to Rory and Posy crawls off my mother's lap and into mine. I lean down and plant a kiss on top of her head. She's got one of Madge's hair ribbons in her ponytail and she's lugging around one of the dolls Madge gave her. I must admit the poor doll has really seen some better days though. It's a filthy, worn out mess from all the love Posy's bestowed upon it.

The anthem plays and we have to stand for it. President Snow gives a super quick welcome speech but I can't hear the words. My heart is pounding so fast and so hard all I can hear is my own pulse, throbbing in my ears. I'm sweaty palmed and my knees feel shaky. I hand Posy over to Rory, afraid I'll drop her. She fusses for a minute, not wanting to leave my arms but my mother leans over and with one sharp look Posy shuts up. She's still sulking but she hushes. We sit again and then it starts. The screen flickers and all I see is blue sky. And then I see it. I blink twice, sure my eyes are playing tricks on me but they aren't. The arena is full of water. Ocean water from the looks of it. The cornucopia is way out in the center of the water, surrounded by tributes on pedestals. Any tribute who can't swim is screwed right from the jump. But Madge can swim. She's got an advantage right at the start! What luck! I glance over at Rory who slightly nods his head and gives me a sly smile. He knows she can swim too. The clock is counting down and the screen shows us flashes of Tribute faces as they wait for the gong to sound so they can leave the pedestals. Most of them look terrified or shocked at the water surrounding them. District 4 looks thrilled which is a given since their district is on the ocean. When the camera falls on Madge her face is almost smiling, like she has a secret. And I know that she does. Snow couldn't have known that Madge would know how to swim. There's no water for swimming in 12. I'd bet my life that he had the game makers add the water element, thinking he was stacking the deck even further against Madge. Little does he know that she is in fact, quite the swimmer. I can't even wipe the smirk off my face when the gong sounds and I watch her dive effortlessly into the deep blue water. When she does so, I hear whispers and a few gasps of surprise from the people seated around us. No one expected her to know how to swim. Most all the other tributes are still standing on their pedestals, unsure of what to do. Some squat down and touch the water but no one other than Madge and the tributes from 4 are in the water yet. Both tributes from 4 are already swimming for the Cornucopia. I'm expecting Madge to head for land but my breath catches as I see her swimming straight for the center. Straight for the Cornucopia. What the hell is she doing? This is her chance to get away from everyone, to escape and hide somewhere on land while everyone else is busy trying to figure out how to get off their pedestals! I scoot forward on my seat and clench my fists at my side. Don't be stupid Madge, don't be stupid! She's climbing up onto the island of Cornucopia right about the same time as the boy from 4 though he's on the other side and she hasn't caught sight of him just yet. He's tall and muscular with broad shoulders. I see him eyeing her and he begins to make his way over to where she is. I feel bile rise up in my throat and I close my eyes. I can't watch it. Can't, just can't. He's gonna do it. He's gonna kill her right here, before she's even begun to fight. Why didn't you head for land Madge? Why? My mother leans over across Rory, grips my forearm and whispers in my ear. "Gale, remember where you are."

I open my eyes and focus on the screen again, terrified of what I'm certain I will see. The boy from 4 is standing there looking at Madge. They're the only two there so far. The girl from 4 is busy helping another tribute off her pedestal. A victor, I think but I can't remember which district. They must have agreed to team up, to be allies. The camera turns to Madge and the boy again. They're facing one another but with distance between them and they're talking. Talking? Wait, what? I lean even more forward and force my ears to focus on their conversation.

"Nice swimming, 12. Where'd you learn those kind of moves?"

"Just multi-talented I guess." She says. Her voice sounds wary, like it's struggling with something. Like she's trying to get a read on him. She's standing back from him, not letting him get close enough to reach her. Neither of them has picked up a weapon yet though he is within arms reach of them and she isn't.

"Well, what do you say we grab what we can and get out of here before the rest of the tributes figure out how to get over here?"

"We?" She says quizzically.

"Sure, why not? If you're up for it, that is."

"No, I mean, who do you mean by we?" She shakes her head, explaining her question.

"Well, me, you and our tribute mates, though it doesn't look like your guy can swim." He says smirking and pointing out at the pedestal where Tripp is still stranded, looking helpless as ever.

"Oh no! I forgot he can't swim!" She cries out, putting her hand to her mouth before she turns and looks as if she's about to dive in and go out after him but the boy from 4 tells her to stop, that he'll go get him. He attaches a large knife to the belt of his jumpsuit, tells her to grab whatever she can manage swim with and then to head to shore where he'll meet her with Tripp in a few minutes. Before he jumps into the water, he looks back at Madge and tells her not to deviate from that plan. When he says it, he looks her square in the eye in a really weird way. When he does it, she's facing away from the camera so I can't see her face but I do notice an ever so slight relaxation in her shoulders. I don't understand it, but I definitely saw it.

Other tributes are now realizing that the belts they have on their jumpsuits work as floatation devices. Some of them are in the water now and working their way to either land or the cornucopia. Even with the floatation devices, it's slow going if you can't swim so they aren't moving fast enough to get to Madge yet. She's grabbing weapons and slipping a backpack on her shoulders. She's about to dive back in the water when she turns back. I can't imagine what for until I see her grabbing armfuls of weapons and throwing them into the water. She's disposing of weapons and supplies! She knows that most of them can't swim and won't be able to dive deep down to the bottom of the water to retrieve them! If they don't have weapons, they can't hurt her as easily! Brilliant Madge! You are freaking brilliant! I pound my fist against my knee in excitement over what she's doing. She hurls about four armloads of stuff into the water before she decides she needs to get off the island and head for the shore. The camera gets a shot of what's left at the Cornucopia and it isn't much. She really dumped a lot of weapons and supplies into the water where it sank right on down, out of reach of the other tributes. Madge gets to shore right after the boy from 4 and Tripp. The girl from 4 was already on shore and runs up to join them. I don't see the other tribute that she was helping to swim to shore earlier though. They each grab a weapon from the loot Madge gathered and the boy from 4 takes the backpack, slipping it onto his shoulders before they all head into the jungle. She has allies, I think to myself. This is good, well, for now anyway. I don't know how it happened or what made her decided to trust the boy from 4 but I have to trust that she knows what she's doing in there. And I have to say, she's off to a phenomenal start.

**_A/N: Okay, I know this was a short chapter but this is all I wanted it to be. I should be returning to lengthier chapters going forward though. A few things to point out: No, I did not kill Cinna. Some of you may love that and others may hate it but I need/want Cinna for my story. And for those of you who were craving more interaction with Madge and the other tributes, in the next few chapters you will see more tribute interactions and find out their names and so forth. Thanks again to all my faithful readers and reviewers-love you guys!_**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

We walk at a steady, solid pace for what feels like hours but I don't know how long it is in reality. It's nearly impossible to have a sense of accurate time in here. Everything is controlled in here, the sunlight, the temperature, everything. And just being in here is a total whirlwind. The gong sounded and everything just fell into motion. Swimming to the cornucopia, aligning with boy from 4, disposing of as many weapons as possible, meeting up with Tripp and the tributes from 4 on the shore. Feels like a blur, it's all happened so quickly. But time doesn't matter anyway. As long as I'm alive, I don't care how much time passes. And for now, I am just that. Alive.

The tributes from 4 have teamed up with Tripp and I. I never expected to have allies in here other than maybe Tripp but I think it'll be a good thing. Ballard, the boy from 4, seems to know something that I don't. That something being whatever plan Haymitch concocted for me. And I feel confident of that because of the way he used the word deviate. That's my clue. My code from Haymitch to let me know to trust him. I have no idea what Haymitch is doing. All I do know is that I'm not supposed to deviate from his instructions. To stick with Tripp and the boy from 4. Now, Haymitch never mentioned anything about me working with Lucie, the girl from 4, but since Ballard seems okay with her, I'm assuming it's safe to work with her. For now anyways.

"Alright, let's stop here for a quick rest and figure out our game plan." Ballard instructs as he stops walking and turns back to face the rest of us.

We all sit down in a small circle and it's only now that I realize just how thirsty I am. We really need to find fresh water soon. I glance around and don't see anything nearby of obvious danger but I keep my hand wrapped around the small knife I've been holding. I'm too scared to put it down.

"Let's see what we have by way of supplies." Ballard says, pulling off the backpack I brought from the island. He unzips it and dumps it's contents in the middle of us. A canister of waterproof matches, some packets of dried fruit, a tiny bottle of water, a spool of thin wire, and a small first aid kit.

"Let's share the water. It'll help keep us hydrated until we find a fresh water source." I suggest.

"Can't we just drink the water from the ocean?" Tripp asks.

"Uh-uh. It's salt water, not fresh water. Make you real sick, real fast if you drink it." Ballard explains to him. I notice that Lucie rolls her eyes and looks annoyed at Tripp's question. And I don't like it. He isn't from a district with ocean access and would have no way of knowing the water wasn't drinkable. And it was just a simple question so what's it to her anyhow? I fight the urge to glare at her and I'm not sure if it's me being protective of Tripp or if it's just games paranoia setting in but I'm not liking her right about now. Whatever it is, I bite my tongue on this one but I'll definitely keep my eye on her.

"Oh. Didn't know that." He says.

"Probably most tributes won't know that. I'm hoping they all drink the water." I tell him. And I mean it. I really do hope they drink it. If they drink it and make themselves sick and die of dehydration, all the easier on us. I unscrew the lid from the bottle of water and take a sip before passing it my left where Ballard sits. He takes his sip and then passes to Lucie. For a moment it seems as if she's considering drinking the rest of the tiny bottle but she ends up just taking the one sip and passing it on to Tripp. There's enough left for each of us to have one more teensy sip and we do. It really won't be enough to hydrate us but it at least wets our mouths and throats.

"So what now? What's our game plan?" Lucie asks.

"We should keep going, search for water. I'd really like to find it soon. It's gonna get hotter as the day wears on and I don't want any of us to get dehydrated. And maybe we'll find a good shelter along the way. Somewhere we can camp for the night." Ballard tells us.

"Alright, works for me." I say hopping to my feet. I feel like we should keep moving. I don't want to sit still too long in one spot because I'm not one hundred percent certain that we aren't being followed or hunted or whatever you call it. I have no idea how much of a lead we have on everyone else. I know that being able to swim helped us but I know the others were making their way to shore just behind us. I was able to throw most of the weapons to the bottom of the ocean so there wasn't much left on the island for anyone lucky enough to make it out there. There were supplies left but they can't kill me with supplies. The few weapons left will hopefully never make it into the hands of those who know how to use them.

As we begin hiking through the jungle again, Ballard suggest we go deeper into the jungle thinking there must be a water source deeper inside. We have to walk single file. Ballard takes lead and Lucie and I fill the middle with Tripp bringing up the rear. We're pretty deep into the jungle now and the trees are so thick that it's blocking out the sun. All around us I hear weird but distant sounding animal sounds and the air is damp and thick with humidity. The deeper we get, the more we're struggling to push forward. Ballard is having to use his sword to cut a path through for us and even with that I find myself constantly swatting palm branches and giant tropical looking leaves from my face. Eventually, Tripp begins reaching over my head and swatting them out the way for me. I glance back at him and he smiles at me. It's comforting having him here I think to myself for a second before it hits me that it really isn't. Having him here means he'll be dead soon. I swallow trying to suppress that thought and focus on where I'm walking instead. I can't start worrying about him dying right now. I just can't. I have to focus on keeping myself alive and getting home to Gale.

My feet and legs start to feel exhausted and I can feel my pace slowing down. We've been walking for so long now and haven't seen water yet at all. It has to be here somewhere though, the jungle is far too green for there not to be a water source somewhere. But where in the hell could it be? I've slowed my pace so much that Tripp leans forward and asks me quietly if I'm feeling okay. My head nods yes but inside it thinks no, I'm not. I'm sweating buckets and my mouth feels like sandpaper and I've got a headache something terrible. I try just not to think about it. We'll find a stream or a waterfall or something soon. I'm sure of it. Just push forward Madge, just push forward I tell myself.

My slow pace should have put quite a gap between myself and Lucie but I notice she and Ballard are slowing too. I guess we're all feeling the effects of our thirst. We keep going though until Ballard simply stops. I can't see around Lucie and him so I have no idea why we'd stop here.

"What is it? Do you see water?" I whisper.

"No. We've reached the edge of the arena. We can't go forward any farther." Ballard answers.

"How is that possible? We never saw water! There has to be water somewhere." I argue.

"No there doesn't." Lucie says .

"The gamemakers would never put us in an arena without water. The games would be over in a couple days if that happened. It would make for a terrible show." I tell her.

"Well genius, if you have any ideas on where the water would be, I'd love to hear them." Lucie chides.

I grit my teeth for a moment and try to think of anything to say back. "Maybe we could get an aerial view of the arena and look for water that way." I suggest.

"And we do that how?" She asks with a sigh and roll of her eyes.

I shoot her a look and then hand my knife to Tripp. "Give me a boost. I'll climb up and see if I can see anything at all." I tell Ballard as I head over to a palm tree. He follows me and then holds his hands out for me to step into them. I climb up, using his broad shoulders as leverage to reach further up the tree trunk. Because there aren't any branches on this kind of tree, I have to climb up it differently. I wrap my arms and legs around the trunk and sort of move upwards using a scooting motion. It's an awkward climb but I am able to make it up the tree. Once I'm near the top, I see something useful. Coconuts! It isn't water but it's better than nothing. It's food. I saw Mabel use it before when she made a coconut cake. I try to wedge one off the tree and with a little bit of effort, it comes loose.

"Hey, catch this. It's a coconut, we can eat it!" I call down to below before dropping the fruit. Lucie catches it.

"See anything?" Ballard calls up to me.

"Not yet. Just need to climb a little bit higher." I yell down to him. I scoot a little further up and find what we needed. A full view of the arena. From where I'm at, I can see the whole thing. It's all ocean in the middle and all jungle surrounding that. But far over on the other side, I see it clear as day. A waterfall amidst the jungle of trees and vines. It's almost full on opposite of where we are now. It'll take forever to get over there but at least it's there. I see a little bit of red in the water near the cornucopia and know instantly that it's blood. I see three purple clad figures on the island by the cornucopia. I can tell who it is though because it's just too far. Actually, if not for the crazy bright purple of our jumpsuits, I wouldn't have noticed them at all. My eyes scan the rest of the arena searching for more purple jumpsuits but I don't see any. I shimmy my way down the palm tree to where my allies wait below.

"Good news! There's a waterfall, just like I thought there might be. Bad part being that it's all the way on the other side of the arena." I say as I dust of my jumpsuit.

"See anything else of use? What's the arena look like?" Tripp asks.

I use my finger to draw a circle in the dirt. I draw out the arena for them and mark where we are and where I saw the waterfall. I explain it as I'm drawing it out.

"So I guess we need to get to that waterfall as soon as we can. We could get there faster if we cut straight across the arena, swimming through the water." Lucie says.

"We can't go that way. There are tributes on the island with the cornucopia. We'd have to swim right passed them and they'd be at an advantage because they'd be on solid ground and we'd be in the water. Besides, Tripp can't swim. We'll have to take the longer route through the jungle." I inform her.

"So we should hike it through the jungle just because he can't swim? And who exactly was at the cornucopia? There are four of us, we could take them. And they can't swim hardly at all so we would have the advantage. It'd be so much faster just cutting across the water."

"Cool it Lucie. We have to think this through from all angles." Ballard tells her before turning to me. "You saw other tributes? How many?"

"Looked like three of them. I wasn't able to see who it was though. Too far away. In fact if it wasn't for the purple jumpsuits, I wouldn't have even noticed them."

"Yeah, it definitely isn't a very desirable color when you want to be incognito. We should probably ditch them ourselves. No way we'll blend into any scenery wearing this stuff."

I chew my bottom lip knowing that he's right but unsure how I feel about stripping down to basically our underwear. The entire country is watching and I'm not sure I'm comfortable being so exposed. But then again, the purple jumpsuit is exposing me to other tributes who'll want to kill me. I have on underwear and a plain undershirt style tank top on under my suit. Technically I wouldn't be naked but it's still so close to it. While I'm debating internally, Tripp, Ballard and Lucie have all stripped down to their underwear, discarding the jumpsuits to the side. Tripp looks at me and holds up one finger for me to wait as I begin to unzip my suit.

"Here, you can wear my undershirt. It'll be long enough on you to keep you covered. Like a dress." He says softly, pulling his shirt over his head and handing it to me.

"Oh please. Are you that modest that you can't be seen in your underwear?" Lucie asks me. I definitely do not like this girl one bit.

"My husband is the only person I prefer seeing me in my underwear if it's all the same to you." I shoot back at her as I pull Tripp's undershirt over my head. He was right, it is long enough to keep me covered. I give him a grateful smile and he ever so subtly shrugs as if it was nothing. Underneath the cover of his shirt I pull off the purple jumpsuit, managing to never fully expose myself to all the viewers.

"Husband at 17. It's insane. Makes no sense to me whatsoever." Lucie says not looking up to meet my gaze.

I ignore her and look to the boys. "We should keep the jumpsuits. We don't know if they'll make it cold tonight, we may want to sleep in them." I say as I gather up the discarded suits and shove them into the backpack. "Do you guys want to open up that coconut before we get going again or save it for later?"

"I say let's eat it now. Maybe it'll keep us fueled for our hike." Ballard says holding it out to me.

"We'll need to cut it open. The fruit is on the inside of the shell. And there's juice inside it. We could probably drink that too if we're careful not to spill it when we cut it open." I say.

"Let me see your small knife Madge." Ballard says.

I hand him the small knife and he has me hold the coconut still while he twists the knife back and forth into the husky shell. Eventually he makes a hole all the way into it and we're each able to take a drink of the fresh juice. It doesn't taste good but I figure it must be hydrating on some level and at the very least it alleviates the sandpapery feel of my dry mouth. Once all the juice is drained, Ballard breaks the shell open and we each get a slice of it and eat the coconut. Again, it doesn't taste very good to me but I know I need food and I'd like us to keep the dried fruit packets as long as we can. It makes me happy to know that I've been able to locate a source of food on our first day. It feels good to be able to contribute to our little group.

"I still think we could swim for it. Treking through the jungle seems like a real waste of time and energy if you ask me."

"Well, go on and swim for it if you want too. We'll be going through the jungle." Ballard tells her matter of factly. I guess he doesn't care for her all that much either. She huffs at him and folds her arms over her chest but doesn't go off on her own. Instead she falls into place behind Ballard as we begin hiking through the jungle again. In effort to try and keep a direct route to the waterfall, not wanting to get lost in the jungle, we follow along the outer edge of the jungle just next to the arena's edge. There's a force field that emits electricity if touched that let's us know we're at the edge. Ballard showed it to us so we wouldn't make the mistake of walking into it or touching it. He threw a handful of seeds from some flower at it and the seeds sizzled and fried on contact. I imagine it would kill you if you touched it. I'm glad he showed it to us because had I been on my own, I think I would have touched it. As we walk, I keep an eye on my surroundings, afraid some Capitol created beast will come out of the jungle for us. My hand holds tight to the handle of my knife as we walk. I just hope I won't have to use it.

It's beginning to get dark making it difficult to see where we're going so we stop for the night, unable to keep going blindly. We decide to sleep in shifts so we're able to sleep and still stay safe. Ballard volunteers to be the first shift lookout. He says he'll wake one of us in a couple hours. We don't have much by way of a shelter, just some very full looking leaves to hide under so we aren't totally out in the open. Lucie curls up, using the back pack as a pillow and Tripp leans back against the trunk of a palm tree and closes his eyes. I don't know if I'll be able to sleep, seems like it would be impossible for me to let my guard down enough to rest my eyes. I take a seat under a large leafy plant and pull my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around my legs. I've just let my head fall forward against my knees when I hear the anthem ring out through the arena. I push back the leaves I'm hiding under and look up to the sky. I watch as faces of fallen tributes flash in the sky, counting them out to see how many didn't survive the first day. In all I count out the faces of 13 tributes. That leaves 11 of us still in the game. And that leaves 7 tributes for me to currently worry about killing me. Maybe 8 since I'm still unsure about how much I can trust Lucie. Either way, I know I made it through today unscathed. And I know I'm closer to going home than I was yesterday.

I must fall asleep at some point because the next thing I know, Tripp is gently waking me up for my turn to keep watch. "Hey, Madge, time to wake up." I must have fallen asleep and slept right through Ballard, Lucie and Tripp's turns as lookout. I don't know how I managed it but I must have needed the rest.

"Thanks, go get some rest." I whisper to him as I crawl out from under the leaves.

"Nah, I'll sit up with you. I already had plenty of sleep." He whispers back as he settles down in the dirt beside me. "Besides, I wouldn't feel right leaving you to be the only one awake." He scoots and puts his back to mine so that we're each keeping watch on a different direction.

"You don't have to do this. You need your rest." I whisper back to him. Part of me is glad that he's sitting up with me because the dark jungle is creepy but I can't expect favors like this from him. It isn't fair.

"So, you wanna spill the beans about how you learned to swim like that?" He whispers, totally changing the subject.

"Lots of vacations and traveling as a child of course." I whisper back. We both know I'm lying because I can't answer a question like that with all of the Capitol listening in.

"Must have been some vacation."

"Oh it was. And I guess it paid off. Had it not been for that, I'd still be out there on my pedestal."

"Nah, Ballard would've rescued you just like he did me."

"Do you want to fill me in on what Haymitch told you? On what our game plan is?"

"What? Haymitch? He didn't tell me anything. Why? Did he tell you something?"

"Told me to stick by you and Ballard. That you two were my ticket out of here. Said he spent an entire day with you during training." I tell him, curious as to if he's lying to me or if Haymitch was lying. What does he mean Haymitch didn't tell him anything.

"Huh." Is all I get back in return.

"Seriously? You aren't going to tell me anything?"

"Nothing to tell you. I'd just say whatever you do, don't deviate from what he told you to do."

That's it again. That word. Deviate. He's letting me know that there is a plan but that we can't discuss it right now. I don't understand why we can't talk about it but I trust him enough not to push him on it. I reach back with my hand and find his, giving it a quick squeeze to let him know I understand.

"I'm not sure I care for Lucie too awful much though. Just between me and you." I whisper.

"Yeah, she's a real pain in the ass. I'm not sure why she's sticking with us if she hates all our decisions so much."

"Who knows? Anyway, I appreciate you giving me your shirt today."

"No worries. I knew you wouldn't want to strip down in front of the entire country. And you shouldn't have too."

I'm about to answer him back when I hear something. Or hear nothing rather. Total silence. Not a jungle sound to be heard. All I can hear is mine and Tripp's breathing. Something's wrong. I sit up straighter, hold my knife tightly while my eyes search the darkness desperately for sight of anything dangerous.

"What is it?" Tripp whispers extra softly.

"It's too quiet. Something's wrong. No jungle sounds."I whisper back. He stiffens against my back and I know he's now searching with his eyes just like I am. It's useless though, we can't see a damn thing. It's just darkness and pure silence.

I hear movement on my right and I turn in a flash, knife in hand, ready to strike. Tripp hears it too and turns, his spear aimed at whatever just made the noise. I feel the adrenaline rush through me as a creature comes into my sight. It's some sort of animal, large and furry, standing upright and showing it's teeth, snarling when it spots Tripp and I. Tripp rears back to throw his spear and then a blood curdling scream rings out. Instantly we're joined by Ballard, sword already swinging at the air in front of the beast. Lucie is the one screaming. The beast lunges for us and I feel claws rip against my face. I only have my small knife and I stab at the creature when it's claws swipe at me a second time. I feel the knife puncture it's skin and I'm suddenly knocked to the ground and I feel a splatter of blood rain down on me. The animal lets out a ferocious howl before falling dead on top of me. I feel it's fur against me and it's blood spilling onto my skin but it's too heavy for me to get out from underneath it. I feel someone grab hold of my ankles and drag me out from under the animal. Lucie is still screaming. I hear Ballard tell her to shut up. She does. I wipe at my face, trying to clear my vision. I don't know why but I can't see clearly. Something's in my eyes.

"Madge! Hold still, let me do that." Tripp tells me. I still myself and feel him wiping a cloth over my face. "You're alright, just need to clean you up a bit." He says soothingly.

My vision clears a little and a stinging, burning sensation suddenly fills my face. I go to reach up and touch it but Ballard stops me. "Don't touch it. You'll make it hurt worse."

"How bad is it?" I ask with a shaky voice.

"Not bad at all. You're just fine. A little bloodied is all." Tripp says.

A beeping noise alerts all of us to a parachute coming in. Ballard grabs it and opens it up. It's for me of course. Medicine from Haymitch. If he's sending medicine it must be worse than the boys are letting on. Tripp is still pressing Ballard's shirt against my wounded face. I only know it's Ballard's shirt because he's now shirtless and I already have Tripp's shirt.

The sun is staring to rise and daylight is seeping into the jungle. Tripp rubs ointment onto my wounds and wipes the remaining blood from my face. When he's finished, he pulls me to my feet. In the light, I see a dirt covered Ballard slipping on the backpack and Lucie standing, silent now but very much wide-eyed. I look down at my shirt and see that it's stained red with blood. Mostly the blood of that animal but also with my own. Tripp is dirty like Ballard but appears unharmed. The ointment eases the pain in my face and I silently thank Haymitch or Katniss or Peeta for sending it. Whichever of them sent it, I thank them in my head.

"We need to get moving. All the noise we just kicked up will have alerted every tribute in the area to our whereabouts. We need to go now and fast." Ballard says.

I nod and look around for my knife but don't see it anywhere. "My knife. I don't know where it is."

"Uh, here." Tripp says pulling it from the chest of the animal that lays dead before us. He wipes it on his shorts and hands it back to me. I stare down at the animal that almost killed me. It's a Capitol creation for certain. No animal I have ever heard of looks like this thing does. It's orangey-brown fur is matted with it's blood and I see blood on the long, sharp claws of it's paw. My blood. I swallow down the urge to puke and take a deep breath. I need to get moving. Need to get away from this as soon as I can. I start walking, forcing my shaky legs to move forward. Lucie walks in front of me, Ballard again takes the lead and Tripp walks behind me. Tripp keeps one hand on my shoulder as we walk. I'm not sure if it's to steady me or to reassure me that I'm safe. Whatever the reason, I'm grateful for the comfort it provides me. I can't even process what just happened back there.

**_A/N: I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter posted! I was out of town visiting friends and time just got away from me. I promise it won't be that long before the next chapter is posted. _**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

Oh my God, this isn't happening. It can't be real. I sit on the edge of my seat, not breathing, heart pounding in my ears, eyes glued to the viewing screen. Some Capitol mutt is about to attack Madge and Tripp. They're sitting there, keeping watch while the other two sleep and they have no idea it's coming for them. The Capitol always puts things like this in the games for added entertainment. This creature is massive, covered in an orangey brown fur. It's heading straight for Madge and Tripp. The whole jungle senses it's presence, every bird and animal in the area has gone silent. My mother reaches over and places her hand over mine. I don't think she's breathing either. Suddenly, Madge notices the quiet stillness of the jungle. She knows something's wrong! She and Tripp stand up, on full alert that something's coming for them. Madge only has a small knife but Tripp has a spear. I'm so glad he stayed awake for her turn at keeping watch. Her small knife isn't going to be much help. The creature spots them as he comes through the leaves. It's standing upright and it snarls it's teeth at them. The camera is zoomed so closely in on Madge that I can see her chest moving up and down as she breaths and I see her nostrils flare, eyes wide with fear. Tripp rears back his spear, about to throw it when Lucie starts screaming her head off, distracting him for a split second, stalling his throw. Ballard's on his feet beside them, sword in hand right as the creature lunges for them. People all around us gasp as the creature's claw makes contact with Madge's face. I feel the blood drain from my head. Everything spins and I'm afraid about to faint. Blood seeps from the claw marks on her face and she stabs the animal with her knife as it claws for her face again. I close my eyes for a second, sure I'll either throw up or pass out if I don't. When I open them, I don't see Madge. Where is she? Where did she go? The creature is on the ground and then I see it. She's underneath it! What happened? What did I miss? The animal is dead, spear right through it. But is she dead? Why is she not getting up? The guys grab her feet and pull her out from under the bleeding carcass. She sits up and goes to stand but Tripp kneels down, stopping her. Ballard yanks off his undershirt and balls it up. Tripp takes it and presses it to the claw marks on her face. It's bleeding so much that I can't make out how badly she was wounded. Tripp's totally calm, reassuring her that she's alright. Ballard finally gets that Lucie girl to shut the hell up and stop screaming. She's probably alerted every tribute in the arena to their location with all the racket she was making. A parachute drops down. Ballard opens it and hands it over to Tripp. It's medicine. An ointment for Madge's face. Thank God. Thank God she had sponsors and Katniss could afford to send her the medicine. Thank God she's still alive.

I scoot back in my seat and rub my hands over my face. I take a few deep breaths and look up at the screen again. Now that the bleeding has stopped on her face, I get my first glance at how bad it really is. She has four deep, open gashes going from her forehead down to her cheek. The medicine should help though. If she's in pain she isn't letting on to it. She's good at that though. She'd been able to completely hide it from me when our first trek into the woods had rubbed the skin clear off her feet. And bad too. I hadn't known about it until it was nearly healed. So if she is in pain, she's hiding it well. They start walking again, afraid other tributes may be on their trail now thanks to all the noise. The viewing ends for the day and I lean forward, resting my face in my hands. It's too hard. I don't know how I'm going to make it through this. I should be in there with her. I should be the one keeping her safe. Why didn't I volunteer faster? Her safety is all that matters to me. And I'm nothing but helpless sitting here.

"Come on Gale. Let's get home." My mother says quietly but with a firmness that lets me know I need to get moving. I stand and start walking back home to the Seam. The gravel crunches beneath our feet as we walk. My mother is carrying Posy and Vick is walking beside them. Rory lingers back behind them, watching his feet as he walks. The viewing wasn't easy on him either. Not only is he struggling with seeing Madge in there, he also has the knowledge that it was meant to be him in there alongside her. That if not for Tripp, it would have been him facing that beast of the Capitol tonight. Our family will never ever be able to repay Tripp and the Krull's for his sacrifice. I still don't understand it. Even loving her doesn't seem like enough reason to do what he's done. He constantly looks out for her so I know he genuinely cares for her. But it's just such a giant sacrifice that I can't really make sense of it in my head. I'm beyond grateful, I just don't understand it. Part of me wishes that both he and Madge would be able to make it out of the arena together just as Peeta and Katniss did last year. But I know the Capitol will never let that happen again. No way in hell. Not this year. And probably not ever again.

I'm about to walk up my steps when I realize Rory is looking back my direction as he slowly continues on towards his house. I call out to him. No need for him to be sad at home around Vick and Posy. He saunters over.

"Come on in, I'll heat up some dinner for us." I tell him as I enter the house. He follows in behind me and slumps down in a chair at the table.

I open a mason jar of spicy chicken soup. It's one of the ones Madge canned and stored away for us. And it's probably my favorite thing she cooks. Rory's had it before and I know he likes it too. Besides, having this may make us miss her just a little bit less. I pour it into a pot and then get the wood stove going. The warmth of the fire is nice and I splay my fingers out in front of it trying to get some of the feeling back. Usually the games are held in the Spring and not the winter. Sitting out there in the wind and the cold for the viewing every day is rough. Tons of people have been sick. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim have started to see a big increase in people needing medicine the past couple days. And the games just got started. How on earth will our district survive the weeks worth of viewings? Most everyone in the Seam is in need of coats. If they have them, they're usually old and don't fit well. Most though don't have anything warm. I did notice several people wrapped up in blankets today though and hopefully that will help.

"Did you see her face? It's messed up something awful, Gale."

I turn and face my little brother. "The medicine will fix it. Keep it from getting infected."

"It'll scar for sure. She'll have a constant reminder of the games everytime she looks in the mirror now. It's awful!"

"No, the Capitol will fix it. When she wins, before they bring her home, she'll get all fixed up. They can fix it." I reassure him.

"I thought it was over tonight. Thought this was it for sure. When it clawed her face, I couldn't look anymore."

"I know. Me too. But it's okay. She's safe and she's got an alliance that's obviously looking out for her."

"I don't think I would have been able to kill it. I don't think I could have done what Tripp and Ballard did. I doubt I could have saved her."

"You'd have done it. In the heat of the moment you would've known how to save her."

"What's going to happen when Tripp and Ballard aren't around to help her anymore?"

"I don't know. I hope she'll have them with her for as long as possible."

I ladle out two bowls of soup for us and hand one to Rory. We eat in silence. Both lost in our thoughts and worries for Madge. When he's finished, he goes to leave.

"See ya tomorrow. Thanks for letting me have dinner over here." He says, gives me a sad smile and then heads out into the cold night.

I clean up from our meal and head to bed. I toss and turn for hours, never once succumbing to sleep. My mind just keeps replaying that mutt clawing at Madge's face. She was lucky this time. It scares the hell out of me knowing that she won't always be so lucky. Next time, maybe the Capitol will send more mutts. Maybe next time Tripp and Ballard won't be able to save her. No matter how many times I try, I just can't get the image of her gashed up face out of my head. I go into work, exhausted and cranky. It's short shifts only right now because of the games and the viewings but our quotas are still the same. Go figure. They expect us to do the same amount of work but in less time than usual. What that means for us is no breaks whatsoever. Not if we don't want our pay docked for failing to meet quota. My shoulders ache with every swing of my pick axe. A couple hours into my shift and I hear some snickering coming from a couple of guys behind me. I ignore it, not really caring too much what they're talking about until I hear part of their conversation. They're talking about Madge and Tripp. I pause in my work to listen closer.

"That damn townie kid must have lost his mind. Why'd he have'ta go and give her a shirt to wear?"

"I know I sure wouldn't have! Man, what I woulda given to get a look at her body!"

I go into a full on rage and come at them fists flying before even giving it a single thought. I'm yelling every swear word I've ever heard as I pound into this guy's face. His buddy gets a few licks in but not enough to stop me. Finally, our crew leader and a few other guys break it up. They pull me back but don't let me go.

"That's it Hawthorne! You're outta here. For good!" My crew leader yells at me. The other guys holding me back let go of me and I head for the lifts, still fuming mad. I feel a little blood drip from chin and I reach up and wipe it away, ignoring the sting on my lips.

Once out of the mines, I kick at the gravel, still angry as hell. How dare they say that? How dare they think they could ever have a look at her body! Forget that she's married, do they not realize this is her life she's fighting for? That she could die at any moment? Do they think this is some kind of joke? Once I get home, I look in our small, tarnished mirror and see that I've got quite a busted lip. And my knuckles are all bloody from punching in that guys face. I go out to the rain barrel and wash off my face. I pick up a rock from the gravel outside and take it inside. I hold it to my busted lip. It's freezing cold out so this rock should help the swelling in my lip. I don't know what I'm gonna do about work now. How in the hell am I gonna provide for my family without a job now? I throw one of our bowls across the room and it clatters to the ground. A knock at the door startles me. I open it and see a peacekeeper standing before me. Great. Just f-ing great.

"Gale Hawthorne?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"You'll need to come with me. A complaint has been filed against you."

"Whatever." I grumble under my breath as I drop the rock from my lip, grab my coat and follow him out the door. I have no idea what the penalty is for fighting. With us having a new mayor, I really don't know how harshly I'll be punished. The peacekeeper takes me to the justice building and sits me down on a bench outside the Mayor's chambers where I'm supposed to wait until I'm called. The mayor's secretary, the same one who worked for Madge's father, appears and calls me in. She gives me a sympathetic smile. I appreciate it though it won't help me to have her sympathies. Right now, I need the sympathies of this new mayor.

"Mr. Hawthorne? " The mayor asks as I enter his office. Peacekeeper still by my side.

"Yeah, um, I mean, yes sir." I stutter out.

"Please, have a seat." He says gesturing to the chair in front of his desk. I pull it back and take a seat.

"It seems you were involved in a bit of an altrication this morning down in the mines. Would you like to give me your version of what transpired ?"

"Well, a couple guys were talking about the viewing from yesterday. My wife, she's a tribute this year. Anyway, they were making unsavory remarks about wanting her body. I just lost it."

"I see. And are you always this short tempered?"

I hesitate to answer him. Truth be told, I am. But is that what he would really want to hear right now? "When it comes to my family, yes. I am very protective of them."

"And now I'm faced with the dilemma of what to do with you. A punishment is definitely in order. I can't have a district full of people who take matters into their own hands with the use of violence. What to do, what to do…" He says as he drums his fingertips on the desk. He seems deep in thought, really trying to determine my fate.

Finally he speaks after his long finger drumming silence. "This is your first offense according to your file." He states gesturing to a folder on his desk. "I see no record of you violating any laws or causing any problems in the past. This leads me to believe it would only be fair to go easy on you. It must be stressful having a wife participating in the games afterall so I can only assume you must not be acting rationally."

"Yes sir." I say. I'm grateful as hell that he's not going to be too harsh with my punishment. I can't imagine how my file leads him to believe that I am an outstanding, law abiding cool-tempered citizen. That must have been Madge's father's doing. He had to have cleaned up my file back when I married Madge. Not that I've ever been punished but I've definitely broken a few laws. Especially with hunting. And everyone knows that I do it. I silently thank my father in law for having the forsight to make sure I had a clean file.

"But I must maintain an order and can't allow such actions to take place in my district. I hereby order you to pay a fine in the amount of $100. Due by the end of this week. And if for any reason you find yourself unable to pay in full, I'll be forced to send you to the Capitol for failure to comply with punishment. Do I make myself clear?"

I nod, unable to find my voice. How in the hell does he call this going easy on me? $100 freaking dollars? May as well be a million! And payable by the end of the week? That's in two days! He's screwing me over but doing it in a way that makes him look like he tried to be a nice guy! What a conniving asshole!

"That will be all Mr. Hawthorne. I'll let you go on home now and get cleaned up for the viewing." Mayor Gillroy says as he looks away from me and starts reading memos from the stack on his desk.

I leave the justice building, escorted out by the peacekeeper. He lets go of my arm as soon as we're on the street. My anger is at an all time high right now. What am I going to do now? I don't have $10 much less $100. And my family doesn't have it either. I go home and look around our house for anything of value that I can sell. We still have a few wedding gifts that could be of value but in the Hob they'd only fetch me a handful of dollars. Not nearly enough. What have I done? Why did I have to lose my temper like that? If I get sent to the Capitol for punishment I won't ever see Madge again. My family won't have anyone to take care of them. I'll be made to be an avox or rot away in some cell the rest of my life. I sit down and lay my head on the table, closing my eyes. What am I going to tell my family? How am I going to explain all this? A knock at my door startles me. What now?

I go to the door not wanting to see who waits for me on the other side. I open it and find Lily Krull, Tripp's mother on my front steps. My mouth falls open and I shut it quickly realizing how rude it is. "Can I help you with something?" I ask her.

"Might I come in? I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

I step back and let her inside. She goes over to the table and sits down and looks as if she's waiting for me to join her before she goes any further in explaining why on earth she's here. I sit. And then I remember that Madge would be mortified if I wasn't on my best manners.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I offer.

"No thank you. I'll only be a moment. I have a proposition for you. As you know, we're short handed right now in the café with Tripp being away and it came to my attention that you had a bit of trouble today and find yourself unemployed suddenly. I'd like to offer you a job. Temporary, of course, pending my son's return. I think it could be a helpful for both of us."

"I, I don't know what to say." I stammer out. I'm overwhelmed with disbelief at what she just offered me. A job. She's offering me a job in town. Why me? I have no experience. I'm probably one of their least favorite people given the whole Madge and Tripp deal. It doesn't make sense for her to make me this offer. "Why me?"

"Why not? We need help at the café and you need a job. What do you say we give it a try?" She tells me, not letting me have one solitary clue as too what she's really thinking.

"Okay. Yes, I'll take the job. Thank you." I tell her. The only way for me to find out what she's up too is to take the job. And I definitely think she's up to something.

"Wonderful to hear! You can start tomorrow morning, 6am." She says with a smile as she gets up to leave. I stand, trying to remember my manners, and see her out. Once I'm alone again, I run my hand through my hair and sigh out loud. What the hell is going on with this day? While I'm grateful to have a job, it seems really, really odd that the Krull's would offer me one. And it still does me no good, knowing that I still have that outrageous fine to pay. I know town jobs pay much better than the mines but I'm pretty damn sure that they don't pay as much as I need as fast as I'll need it. I can only think of one way to get the money for the fine. I hate it, but it's the only way. I slip my coat on again and head out the door. If I hurry, I'll have just enough time to get the money before the viewing.

I swallow every ounce of pride I've ever had and knock on the door. Mrs. Everdeen opens it, welcoming me inside.

"I need to ask a favor. Of Katniss really, but I don't have a way to get in touch with her right now so I have to ask you." I tell her immediately after stepping foot inside, not wanting to beat around the bush about why I'm here.

"Of course. What can we do for you Gale?"

"I need a loan. I got in some trouble and have to pay a fine or else I'll be sent to the Capitol for defiance." I tell her, desperation evident in my tone.

"How much do you need?" She asks. I see it on her face that she understands the gravity of my situation. She knows I'd never, ever ask for money if there were any other option.

"I need $100. It's due in two days."

She nods and goes over to the cabinet and takes out an old tea tin. She opens it and takes out several bills before returning the tin to the cabinet. "Katniss left us plenty of money in case we needed anything while she was gone. She would want me to give this to you."

"Will you have enough left to take care of yourselves?" I ask, concerned that I'll be leaving them with nothing until Katniss returns home in a few weeks.

"Oh we have plenty. Don't worry. Just go pay your fine." She reassures me, pressing the bills into my hand.

"I'll pay it all back, with interest. I promise." I tell her as relief floods through me. She shakes her head, not wanting to argue it with me and just waves me off. I leave and a quick time check lets me know that I have less than 15 minutes to get the fine paid and then check in for the viewing. I want it paid now, not later and I'm not comfortable walking around with this kind of cash in my pocket. I rush as fast as I can go without actually running over to the justice building. I get upstairs to the Mayor's office just as he's about to head out.

"Why Mr. Hawthorne, back so soon?" He says, obviously surprised to see me.

"Yes sir. I'd like to pay my fine in full please."

"You'll need to handle that with the bursar downstairs." He tells me as if I'm ridiculous for not having known this already.

I dash down the stairs and find the bursars desk. Thankfully, he's still there. I pay my fine and wait impatiently as he logs the payment into his books and writes out a receipt. As soon as he's finished, I snatch up the receipt and head outside. I manage to get checked in only seconds before the viewing begins. I slide into the seat next to my family and when my mother sees my busted up lip, she gives me a pointed look with raised eyebrows. I just shake my head as if to let her know I'll explain later. I sit back, turn my eyes to the screen and wait for Madge to appear.

**_A/N: Okay, to address a few things that came up in anonymous reviews since I can't respond back to them directly- No, the name Ballard did not come from anywhere specific. Just a random made up name._**

**_As for the guest reviewer who stated that my version of Madge and Gale were completely selfish characters and that Madge should lose all respect for Gale. Well, I'm sorry you feel that way because that isn't intended to be the case at all. I don't see where Gale has done anything that would warrant a loss of respect from Madge. All Gale has done is love her like crazy. And as for Madge using Tripp, I'm afraid you're wrong there too. Tripp volunteered on his own for the games. Madge had zero control over that. Madge has also made it clear to Tripp that she does not return his love in the same way that he loves her. If he chooses to continue to help her regardless of that, then again, it's his own decision. And I'd be more likely to describe my version of Madge/Gale as hopelessly, head over heels in love. Maybe as spirited or determined even. But selfish? Not seeing it. I would love to hear specifics on what it was about my writing that leads you to feel this so please feel free to private message me with specifics._**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

(Madge POV)

The sun had just begun rising when we started hiking again but now it's fully overhead and sweltering hot. My skin feels like it's baking right on my body and if we don't get to the waterfall soon I sincerely doubt that I'll last much longer. We've been trudging through the jungle for hours and I feel like we're not making any progress. The jungle is incredibly dense and it makes our progress painstakingly slow. At one point we heard a cannon sound nearby and had to stop and hide, not wanting to cross paths with anyone on the war hunt. The jungle was somewhat easy to hide in because of all the heavy vine and giant leaf cover. Lucie hadn't said a word all morning until after we stopped hiding and began hiking again. And then it was only to complain about our chosen route to the waterfall. We'd all ignored her and eventually she shut up and we hiked on. But now she's piping up again and I'm too thirsty and exhausted to listen to it again so I suggest we stop and take a break. I want to climb up a tree again and see if we're at least close to the waterfall. We have to be. We just have to be. Ballard hoists me up and I scoot-climb my way up a giant palm tree. I throw down two coconuts and Tripp and Lucie catch them. After that I go just a little higher and let my eyes survey the arena. I see the three purple clad tributes at the cornucopia. They're seated in the shade of the cornucopia. Still can't figure out who they are though. I squint but it doesn't help. I let my eyes move around the jungle below, trying to find the waterfall again. And then I see it. But something's wrong. It's not where it was before. Not where it should be. I turn my head and look in the other direction, from where we just came and now I see the waterfall over there. It doesn't make sense. I look again, in both directions, certain my eyes must be playing tricks on me. What is going on? Did we walk in circles, lost in the jungle without even knowing it? No. That can't be the case. The cornucopia was facing me and the backside of the cornucopia is what I see now. So if I use that as a place marker, the waterfall should be just about where we are now. We've travelled all the way to the other side. And now there's no waterfall. Well, there is. It just isn't here, where it was before. I shimmy back down the tree and wipe the bits of palm bark and dirt from my torso.

"Well, are we close?" Lucie asks impatiently.

"Not exactly. We have a problem. I'm not sure how to explain it though."

"What?" Tripp asks and they all three stare at me, concern filling there faces.

"The waterfall. It's not over here anymore. It's on the other side now. Back where we came from."

"Have you gone insane? That isn't possible." Lucie says, folding her arms over her chest and rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"That's what I wondered myself. But then I looked at the placement of the cornucopia and we've definitely come all the way to the other side."

"This is absurd. How do we know there was ever a waterfall to begin with? You could be lying to us for all we know. None of us ever saw it." Lucie accuses.

"Feel free to climb up and see for yourself." I spit back at her, not in the mood for her accusations or attitude.

"Think I will." She says and goes over to the tree where Ballard humors her and holds out his hands for her to get a boost up onto the trunk. She steps into them and wraps herself around the tree. She's slow to get a scooting-climbing rhythm going but she does eventually make it up high enough to see. Coming down she does alright until she's about six feet off the ground when she moves too quickly and loses her grip and slides right down onto her backside, landing with a loud umph. I fight back laughter and glance sideways at Tripp. He's biting his own lip and it makes me think he's fighting off laughter as well.

"Well?" Ballard asks her.

"There is a waterfall and it is on the other side. We've obviously been walking in circles. I told you that travelling through this jungle was a bad idea. I don't know about you three but I for one am going to the beach and then I plan to swim across to the other side."

"Lucie, what about the tributes at the cornucopia?" Ballard asks her.

"Who cares? I mean really, did we come in here to fight or to hide away? I'm certain I can out swim all of them." She announces with her hands on her hips. "Here, open this. I want a drink. Now." She demands as she picks up one of the coconuts and hands it to Ballard.

He shakes his head and makes a hole in the coconut then passes it back to her. She takes it without so much as a thank you and then tips it back, taking several long drinks.

"You planning on sharing that?" I ask her, annoyed to no end with this girl.

She doesn't audibly answer. Just rolls her eyes and shoves it at me. I take it, realizing that she's drunk half of it already. "You two take that one. I'll finish this one." I tell the boys as I point to the other coconut. The juice again tastes awful but does it's job in moistening up my dry as sand mouth and throat. Once it's empty, I break it open and hand half to Lucie. She takes it, again without a thank you and begins to eat. I eat mine too, even though the texture and taste aren't pleasing to me. If, I mean when, I get out of here, I am never eating coconut cake or pie again. Ever.

After we've all eaten we try to decide what our new plan will be. And by decide, I mean argue. Lucie is adamant that she's going to the beach and swimming across the arena. Tripp doesn't think we should go. He thinks it's a trick. The work of the Capitol. Some sort of illusion. I agree with him. Ballard doesn't really give his own opinion but rather tries to debate the two options. Eventually, we decide to make our way down to the beach and then decide from there if we feel confident swimming to the other side. It isn't what I would want to do but I also don't feel too sure about spending another night in the jungle either. At the very least, the beach will make me feel safer if for no other reason than that it's a wide open space where I can see danger coming at me. Be that a tribute or a Capitol creature creation. And the thought of washing off in the ocean lures me a little too. I'm covered in grime and blood. The blood being both mine and of the animal we killed. I shudder just thinking about it.

The hike down towards the beach isn't terrible. I do loose my footing and slip once but it just skins my knee, no real damage. Even though Lucie's getting nearly exactly what she wanted she still only speaks when it's for the purpose of complaining. She's too hot. Too sweaty. This is taking forever. There are bugs biting her. Ballard should do better holding the vines and leaves out of her way. Complain, complain, complain. I look back to Tripp and he smiles and just shakes his head. I wonder if she was this difficult back home in her district or if this is something the games brought out. Either way, I've had more than what I can take of her.

When we finally reach the beach, I linger at jungle's edge for moment. Lucie doesn't though. She sprints right on out to the shore with Ballard right behind her. I hold back my hand to stop Tripp from following them. I just want to be certain of what I'm stepping into. For all we know, other Tributes are waiting on the beach, ready to strike. When it's clear to me that the beach is safe, Tripp and I follow out onto the sand.

(Gale POV)

The viewing brings me more frustrations but reassures me that Madge is alive and safe. They've been hiking through the jungle all day and she looks like she feels miserable. She's obviously hot and tired and most likely thirsty as hell. The wounds on her face look better, even though her face is still caked in dried blood, but it's definitely still there and still healing. Sometimes Capitol medicines heal instantly, sometimes they don't. Either way, it'll at the very least prevent her from getting an infection which is all that really matters until she can get home. I know the Capitol will polish off any scars before she comes home, not that I'd care if they didn't. She's always beautiful to me. At one point in their hike, they get dangerously close to where the boy tribute from district 8 was finishing off the girl from district 6. They heard the cannon sound and took cover, hid long enough for the kid from 8 to get further away. I was glad they opted to hide rather than hunt out whoever was in the area. I'd much rather see her hide than fight any day.

The most concerning part of the viewing began with the announcers letting all the viewers see how the Capitol is working tricks like crazy, one of which, Madge is currently falling prey too. They've eliminated all obtainable sources of fresh water from the arena and have created a waterfall mirage. The thing about the mirage is that it moves. Slowly working it's way around the arena, moving once every hour. I'm not sure what exactly happens when you reach the mirage but the announcers joke about how they can't wait to see what surprises it holds for the first to reach it. It's sickening to watch them laugh with each other in excitement over the torment that awaits for anyone unlucky enough to reach the mirage. Currently, Madge and her fellow allies are making their way down to the beach to appease that brat Lucie who won't believe Madge when she says the waterfall moved.

Once they're at the edge of the beach, Lucie runs out onto it like a fool, not even bothering to wait and look around from within the safety of the jungle. I'm pretty proud of Madge when I see her hesitate at the edge of the jungle, holding out her hand to pause Tripp as well. Once she sees it's okay, she follows out into the sand. I'm glad she's thinking with her own head and not just blindly following the tributes from 4. On the beach, they argue about swimming across the arena to get to the waterfall, with ultimately Lucie deciding to swim for it. She refuses to do anything else. Just as I think everyone else is about to give in and join her, a parachute comes down. It's for Tripp and Madge. A liter sized bottle of water. It's a clue to let them know not to go for the waterfall. Katniss is giving them water so that they won't go. I know that because I know the waterfall is a trick, but will Madge know it? I sigh in relief as she gets it right away. She's smart.

"We should stay here." She tells Tripp, holding up the water and staring at him intensely. She's trying to convey to him without saying the words out loud. She doesn't want to get Katniss in trouble for trying to send her clues. He doesn't get it but Ballard does.

"You know, if we have water there really isn't any reason to head over to the waterfall just yet. We've been on the move all day. I say we stay here tonight and re-evaluate things tomorrow." Ballard says, making purposeful eye contact with Madge. She smiles realizing they're on the same page. They may not understand the reason behind it, but they're definitely getting the message that they should not go to the waterfall.

Lucie huffs and announces that she's going by herself and hopes the rest of them don't die of thirst before they get there. Ballard tries to convince her to stick around but she's hard headed and decides to swim for it. Lucie takes back her purple jumpsuit and removes the belt from it then fastens it around her waist, discarding the suit again. She attaches her machete to it and takes one of the dried fruit packets, shoving it into her waterproof shoe. She accepts a hug from Ballard but seems disinterested and then heads into the water. The three tributes who've taken up refuge on the island of cornucopia have not noticed them yet but they will notice Lucie when she has to swim passed the side they're on.

I watch as she skillfully swims through the water. You can tell she feels right at home in water. The tributes on the island still haven't noticed her. They're laying down inside the cornucopia. Madge, Ballard and Tripp hover on the beach, just outside the jungle line. It looks like they're ready to disappear into the jungle at a moments notice if need be. And then it happens. Lucie lets out an ear deafening scream and then she's tugged underwater for a moment before resurfacing and sputtering out another scream. It takes a moment for me to figure out what's happened to her. There's something in the water. Some sort of creature, like a fish but bigger and with rows of sharp teeth. Blood colors the water as the animal rips her to shreds. The tributes on the island went on full alert the moment her screams rang out. They ran to the edge of the island and watched as the monstrous fish finished her off. I realize only then that they're not on the island because they wanted to be but because the got trapped out there. It's the career tributes from 1 and 2 so I know they'll have plenty of sponsorship funds to provide them with food and water but I wonder how long the game makers intend to let them just lounge around that island. Eventually, they'll have to come off of it. Madge, Ballard and Tripp heard her screams as well. Ballard looked torn, as if he was internally debating going after her but he doesn't. He just watches from the edge of the jungle until the canon sounds and the hovercraft flies in and pulls her from the bloody water. After that the tributes on the island go back to lying down. My guess is, seeing as how careers love to play the games, they're bored senseless being trapped out there right now and anxious to get into the game themselves.

Ballard looks down, shakes his head and goes to sit in the sand. He doesn't show much by way of emotion on his face but he's quiet and I think Lucie's death is hitting him much deeper than he's letting on. I suppose he's just trying to keep the Capitol and all the viewers from seeing his true feelings. Tripp and Madge head to the water's edge, not getting in, just going close enough so that the water laps at their feet. Tripp helps Madge carefully wash the dried smears of blood from her face and then reapplies ointment to her wounds. With the crusted up blood gone, I finally get a better view of just how bad it was. Even with the ointment, it's evident just how deep she was clawed. Honestly, I think she's lucky she didn't lose an eye. After her face is cleaned up, she splashes water over her body trying to rinse off her shirt. She doesn't take off her shirt but once it's wet, it clings to her, becoming almost see through, showing off her body somewhat. Seeing it makes the miner's comments from earlier ring out in my mind and it makes me just as livid as it did before. I clench my fists at my side and try to ignore everything around me. If anyone so much as whistles at her right now I might lose it.

My anger quickly turns to sheer fear when I see Johanna Mason, ruthless victor from District 7, emerge from the jungle right behind Madge and her alliance. None of them are facing the jungle. Turn around! Dammit Madge, turn around! I scream inside my head. I lean forward, sure I'm about to see Madge have to battle for her life. I hear my mother inhale sharply next to me but I don't look at her, my eyes are peeled to the screen. I watch as Johanna sneaks up behind Ballard, wrapping her hands around his neck from behind. He flips her over and pins her in the sand, ready to fight back against whoever grabbed him. As soon as he sees who it is he grins real big and lets her go.

"Mason! Where've you been hiding?"

"Who's hiding?" She smirks back flirtatiously. Perhaps she and Ballard are some sort of an item? Maybe they met during training? This girl is ruthless, known for her heartlessness. She's kind of been a loner too. Not really one to team up so I'm not sure what their involvement with each other is.

"Find any water?" Ballard asks.

"Not a damn drop. You?"

"Not really. We thought we saw a waterfall but we never made it there. Kinda strange, but it seemed like it moved."

"It did. It moves every hour on the hour. Noticed it yesterday. Is that where your little friend was heading?"

"Yeah. We hiked all day here from the other side, fighting our way through the jungle only to find the waterfall moved. Lucie was certain it hadn't moved, that we were just lost in the jungle all day and decided to swim across the arena for a more direct route. We didn't know the water had deadly fish in it though."

Johanna, in true form, laughs and then sits up in the sand. Tripp and Madge, who've been watching at water's edge, join them and sit down.

"Well, Golden Girl, thanks a lot for leaving me unarmed. Couldn't leave any weapons for the rest of us, huh?" Johanna says to Madge. Madge just sort of shrugs and looks down. She busies her fingers, drawing circles in the sand in front of her. I don't think she knows quite what to make of Johanna.

"See anybody else so far?" Tripp asks her.

"Well, those idiots are stuck out on that island. I've been in and out of the jungle since yesterday. Haven't seen anyone else yet. You?"

"Nope."

"Then why all the blood and the damage on the pretty one's face?" She asks gesturing to Madge's stained shirt. Even though she's washed off, the shirt is still tinged pink, proof of some sort of battle.

"Game makers sent a beast our way in the night. Madge was on watch." Tripp tells her.

"Huh." She says not sounding the least bit surprised. She reaches over and grabs the bottle of water that Katniss sent to Madge, opens it and takes a hefty sip without asking permission. Madge looks up at her but doesn't say anything.

They decide to camp out on the beach, taking turns on watching out in shifts of two. Madge and Tripp go on watch first. They sit with their backs leaned against each other and watch the sunset. The viewing comes to an end for today and I can rest a little easier knowing she's alright once again.

I stand and get ready to head home and put this wretched day behind me. My mother stands as well and leans over to speak to me.

"Why don't you come over for dinner tonight? Looks like you might have a little to talk about."

I sigh and run my hand through my hair. I'm not really feeling like it but I know she isn't going to let me off without an explanation of why my lip is busted up. And I'd rather she hear it straight from me than through the gossip mill of the Seam. I reach down and grab Posy and swing her up onto my shoulders before following the rest of my family back to their house. Once we're there, my mother heats up a pot of stew and we all eat. Rory goes out to chop some wood and Vick and Posy head for bed leaving my mother and I alone to talk.

"Well?" She asks.

"Look, it wasn't my fault. Some guys down in the mine were saying some stuff about Madge, like really raunchy stuff, and I just couldn't help it, I lost it on em. You shoulda heard the way they were talking."

"That's no excuse Gale. You can't lose your temper so easily. Don't you realize that people are watching you? Your wife is in the games and unfortunately that puts you in the spotlight. You can't afford to get into trouble right now." She scolds.

"Well, I can't help it and I'm not even sorry. I'd do it again in heartbeat. You have no idea what it feels like for me without her here!" I snap at her and the instant I do, I regret it. If anyone knows what it's like to be without the one you love, it's my mother. "Ma, I'm sorry. That didn't come out right at all." I apologize immediately.

She just shakes her head as if not to worry about what I said but I can see the glint of sadness in her eyes. "Was there any fallout from your little tantrum?" She asks.

"I got fired from the mines. Peacekeeper came for me and took me before Mayor Gillroy. He sentenced me to pay $100 fine by the end of this week or else I'd be sent to the Capitol." I start to tell her and she interrupts me before I can tell her that everything is alright now.

"Oh Gale! No! What are we going to do? We don't have that kind of money!" She cries out and I see genuine concern covering her whole face.

"No, it's okay. Everything's fine, just listen, I wasn't finished. I already paid the fine in full. That's why I was almost late to the viewing. Mrs. Everdeen loaned me the money from Katniss."

"But Gale, it's…it's so much! How on earth will you ever repay that? Especially now that you don't have a job!"

"It'll take me awhile but I will figure it out. I will repay every cent. And the job thing is sort of worked out too. Mrs. Krull came to see me. She heard what happened, I have no idea how, and asked me if I could come to work for them at the café, at least until Tripp comes home. If he comes home that is."

"You're going to work in town? For the Krulls?" She asks, sure she hasn't heard me correctly.

"Yeah. I know it's weird. I don't understand it either really. But I said yes. She told me they've been shorthanded without Tripp. And well, I feel responsible for that. I mean he saved Rory and he did it for Madge. If they're really shorthanded, I sorta owe it to them to take the job. And not to mention I need a job."

"But Gale, what happens when or if Tripp doesn't make it out? How ever will you go in there and face them with that on your shoulders?"

"I don't know Ma. Look, I know it's not ideal and I know it's really odd that they even offered it to me in the first place but for now, I have to take it. I start tomorrow. I'll just have to figure the rest of it out as I go along."

"If we all make it through this, Lord help us, I pray we never have to go through it again." She says quietly as she shakes her head. The sadness is still in her eyes as is the worry. Worry for me, worry for Madge and for my siblings. That's one of the worst parts of how this country is set up. No matter what, you always have to worry. Worry if you'll starve or if you'll have a roof over your head. Worry if you or someone you know will be reaped. That's what they do. The Capitol, I mean. They fill us with worry all our lives. And I'm so sick of it.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

I'm at the café just before 6am but I don't go inside right away. I take a minute and linger outside, leaning my head back on the brick wall of the building. My stomach's all in knots. I don't know what I'm doing here. Yeah I need a job but this is crazy. I can't work here. Can't work in town. Me? Gale Hawthorne? A year ago I would've laughed in the face of anyone who suggested such a thing. But not now. Everything's different now. Now I have a wife in the games and I'm barely holding it together. After I left my mother's house last night I went home and finally managed to get a few hours sleep but I think it was only out of sheer and utter exhauster that it happened. And I still had the usual nightmare, waking soaked in my own sweat, screaming out and heart racing. I'll never take a solid night's sleep for granted again. As soon as I have my Madge back home and in my arms, I plan to sleep like a baby every night. I just need her to come back home to me is all and then everything will be alright. But for now, I have to suck it up and go check in for what will likely be my most awkward day of work ever.

The little bells on the door chime as I enter the café. Lily Krull pops her head out of the kitchen door, smiling when she sees me.

"Gale, welcome! Come on back and let's get you acquainted with how things work around here."

I give her a smile that I'm sure shows how nervous I am and follow her into the kitchen. If she notices how uncomfortable I am, she doesn't mention it. She just gets right down to business, showing me the layout of the kitchen and the storage rooms. As Tripp's replacement, I'll be responsible for all deliveries, for mopping up floors, washing the dishes and restocking the supplies. I won't have to do any cooking but if ever I'm here on a busy day they may have me bus tables and run orders out to tables to help Marah out. I'll work Monday through Saturday, from 6am to 3pm. My wages are triple what I made in the mines and get paid at the end of every week, plus I get to keep any tips from my deliveries. And I get one free meal per day that I work. As Mrs. Krull explains all this to me I can't believe what I'm hearing. More money, less laboring, less hours and free food to boot? What in the hell is going on? Is this how all townie jobs are? This is just too good to be true.

Mrs. Krull hands me an white service apron and I slip it over my head, tying the strings around my waist. I get right to work, cleaning the floors before the place opens for the day. Mr. Krull comes in as I'm pushing the mop around the floor and he says hello but isn't nearly as welcoming as Mrs. Krull was. Not rude or anything but you can see that he isn't as comfortable with my presence as she is. I keep my eyes on the sudsy floor and he gets busy cooking in the kitchen. Mrs. Krull hums contently as she writes the daily special in her elaborate handwriting on the chalkboard that hangs by the door. I haven't seen Marah yet but I'm alright about that. The last time she and I spoke she was, rightfully so, not mine or Madge's biggest fan. I'm pretty sure having to work alongside of me isn't something she had much say in and I don't think I'd be here right now if she'd been given any say. After I've cleaned the floors, I put out fresh tablecloths and refill all the salt and pepper shakers. None of the work I'm doing is difficult but I feel so out of my element in doing these tasks. As I work, my mind wonders off, thinking of Madge and wondering what she's doing right now. Is she safe? Is she sleeping enough? Has she gotten enough to eat or to drink? It's horrible not knowing how she's doing.

"Gale, we have a delivery." Mr. Krull calls out to me, pulling me from my thoughts. I finish with the salt shaker in my hand and then go back to the kitchen for further instructions.

"It's a standard, daily delivery. You'll do this same one every morning. Mayor Gillroy gets an egg white omlette with spinach and a side of whole wheat toast. It has to be delivered by 8am every day. He has a tab that we keep running for him so never ask for payment. And he's the only person in the district that we offer that for. Everyone else must pay in full. When you get back, I'll show you how to log in the delivery. Understand?"

"Got it." I answer as I reach out and take the take out box he's handing me. I'm not exactly thrilled that my first delivery is to the Mayor but it's not like I can complain. I'll just hurry and make the delivery and then get back here. This new Mayor is not at all like Madge's father. I wonder how he's holding up in the Capitol prison? I wonder if he's aware that the games have begun early this time and that Madge is still okay?

In the Justice Building, I make my way quickly upstairs to the Mayor's office and thankfully, his secretary takes the food from me and I relax a little knowing I won't have to face him today. Something about him just isn't settling. And I mean that even aside from his manipulative twisted antics with me yesterday. It's more than that. Not that I have anything to base that off of really. Just a vibe. A feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me he's a crooked guy, not to be trusted. I make it my new goal to avoid him at all costs. I have a feeling he wasn't pleased when I paid up on that hefty fine. Probably will have it out for me so I'm gonna have to really watch it. Next time I won't be able to squirm my way out of whatever punishment he may have in store for me.

Back at the café, I find things in full swing, breakfast patrons at various tables with Mrs. Krull delivering plates of eggs and bacon along with her pleasant smile. Mr. Krull keeps busy in the kitchen, cooking away like crazy. I do my best to stay out of the way and be helpful when I can. I make a few more deliveries during the breakfast shift but not many. I get a few questioning glances and hear a few whispers when people see me, new employee for the Krulls. I'm sure by this afternoon, it'll be the hot gossip of the day. Doesn't bother me though. I don't really care what they think of me. It isn't like this is the first time I've been the subject of gossip and I'm pretty damn certain it won't be the last.

By the time I get to the viewing I'm about to burst with the need to see how Madge is doing. It's like a cruel love-hate relationship for me with the viewings. I love them because it's my only link to Madge and knowing how she is right now but it also terrifies me and I hate knowing that each viewing may show me the very thing my eyes and heart don't want to see. My family is already there and I join them. Right away I notice Rory's black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?" I ask him, probably a little louder than I should have. My mother shoots me a warning glance for swearing so loudly in public.

"It was nothing. Don't wanna talk about it." Rory huffs as he slumps in his chair and folds his arms over his chest.

"We can talk about it later." I whisper to him so only he can hear me. I'm curious to know what happened but it's clear he can't talk about it here. I'm not sure if that's because we're here in town surrounded by so many people or if this is because he doesn't care to discuss it in front of my mother. Whatever happened, he's sure sour about it.

The viewing begins and my attention shifts from my brother to the screen. In my head I silently beg for her to please still be okay. I do this every time I see the screen flicker to life. After the anthem and a quick word from the announcers they dive right into footage of Madge. They're showing nighttime footage so I know this is from last night. It's her and Tripp, sitting up for their part of the watch on the beach. Ballard and Johanna are sleeping just a few feet away from them. A quick scan of shots of other sleeping tributes throughout the arena shows me that they aren't in any danger at the moment. The camera zooms in on them as they share a quiet conversation.

"Do you think he's holding up alright?"

"I don't know. I hope so." She whispers back. Because of editing, I don't hear the beginning of this conversation but I assume it's about me. Me or maybe her father.

"He's a good guy, no matter what anyone else says. We were lucky to have him as our Mayor."

"Thanks. You saying that means a lot to me. I miss him. Never got to really say goodbye."

So it's her father. I wonder what it was that brought that up? She doesn't usually like to talk about him. I listen on to see if I can figure it out but they've moved their conversation to other topics. They play some sort of game where they ask each other questions. I think maybe they're talking just so they can stay awake but it's interesting listening to this.

"Okay, who was your first kiss?" Madge asks.

"Nora Wilson. I was 13. It was awful and awkward and I think I scarred her for life. You?" He laughs.

"Um, it was Gale." She says shyly. At hearing this, Rory elbows me in the side and I shoot my eyes sideways for a moment, just long enough to see him give me a sly grin.

"Wow. Really? You've only ever kissed one person? That's kinda cool."

"Yeah, like I told you before, no guys ever paid attention to me. Okay, next question, you go."

"You're so wrong on that. We were all just intimidated. Leave it to Hawthorne to be the brave one and go for it. Anyway, let's see…best present you ever got?"

"Easy one. Boots from Gale on my last birthday." She says with a huge grin. I can't help but smile myself too. That was the best day. I think back to watching her tie those boots onto her tiny little feet and how damn cute it was at our wedding when she lifted the hem of her dress to reveal that she'd gotten married in those boots.

"Mine was a red yo-yo. I was 8." He tells her.

"I think I remember you having that!" Madge exclaims. I have a tiny twinge of jealousy that she's got older memories of him than she would of me but it isn't anyone's fault. We just hadn't met yet.

"Yeah, I carried that thing around everywhere. Never was any good at using it though. Alright, moving on, what's the craziest thing you ever did?"

She hesitates and I know it's because she's having to edit her response. "Sneaking out at midnight every night to meet Gale when we were dating and no one knew about it. What's your craziest thing?" She leaves out the part about how we were meeting out in the woods beyond the fence.

"Gave flowers to this girl I was in love with and then went and bragged to her boyfriend about it. Didn't end quite like I'd pictured it turning out."

"Well, if it's any consolation, I'm sure she thought the flowers were beautiful, even if her heart already belonged to someone else." Madge says softly. I can hear in her voice how sorry she feels for Tripp and her hand reaches back to lay over the top of his for a moment. I think, had I never been around, had she and I never happened, that maybe this kid might have stood a chance with her. But I know that it would never have been as amazing and as wonderful as what we have together.

"Yeah, I guess so. Okay, next question." He shrugs and moves the game along.

They continue to play for awhile and it's funny to me how easy it is for them to talk to each other. If Madge makes it out of that arena it's going to rip her apart coming home without him. She may not love him the same way that he so obviously and admittedly loves her but he is her friend and she does love him in that aspect.

They change shifts and I watch as she and Tripp lay down in the sand for their turn to sleep. Johanna and Ballard talk to stay awake during their shift too though it's much different conversation with them. More about the games, both the current and previous years. More crude and raw, well, thanks to Johanna anyway. Partway through their shift, they receive a parachute. It isn't clear which one of them it's for but it's more water. Guess their mentors want them to stay put too. They don't drink it yet and that makes me glad. Makes me think they may be saving it to share with Madge and Tripp. A good sign of their allegiance.

After a swift sunrise, the cameras move to another tribute pair. An older couple, making their way down to the beach but way on the other side. They aren't armed other than one very small knife but from the looks of them I can't imagine them killing anyone. They must have at some point in their lives though because they're both Victors. Still, it's hard for me to imagine either of them as killers. The woman is talking nonsense to herself, repeating the same few words over and over. The man doesn't seem to care though. He just walks alongside her, eyes surveying his surroundings as they go, touching trees and occasionally reaching down to rub soil through his fingertips. I'm guessing that he's searching for water and feeling for damp soil to hopefully lead him to a water source. There's a little silver bag tied to his belt. From a parachute maybe. Not sure what's inside it. It's small so I doubt it's much of anything.

The careers on the island are having a fit because their mentors have sent water but nothing else. They're starting to turn on each other a little but only verbally at this point. Although if they stay stuck out there for another day or two I think that may change and become physical. It's driving them crazy being so isolated out there. And they are pissed as hell at Madge for throwing all the weapons into the water. One of them goes as far as to claim dibs on killing her as soon as they can reach her. I sincerely hope their sponsors or the game makers don't do anything to help get them to shore. I need them trapped out there on that island as long as possible. With them out there, it's one less thing for me to worry about.

Once the sun is high overhead, Madge and Tripp head into the jungle and she sets a few easy level snares with some of the overgrown vines. They'll need to catch some sort of game if they intend to eat. And they'll need to eat soon. Coconut won't sustain them forever. I'm not sure what animals are in a jungle and I have no idea if her snares will work but I'm proud of her just for trying. She also retrieves a couple more coconuts from a palm tree. After that, they rejoin Ballard and Johanna on the beach. Ballard breaks open the coconuts and they take turns drinking the juice and then split up the fruit. They discuss returning to the jungle but decide that the beach is overall safer since they can see what's coming at them. I can't really tell what Johanna thinks about Madge and if she plans to hurt her or not. She only refers to Madge as "pretty one" or as "golden girl", never by her name. She makes little verbal jabs at her when she can but it isn't just Madge. She seems to do that with everyone. And she seems bored with just sitting out on the beach. Antsy almost. For now though, she seems to not have any actual desire to harm Madge.

The viewing ends without a single killing and while that may seem like a good thing, it isn't. That means that people in the Capitol will get bored soon and I know that will make the game makers do something to drive tributes towards each other. They'll do something awful to create a fight. And they'll do it soon.

I bring Rory home with me and let him have the ham and cheese sandwich and chips that I got from work today while I heat up a little soup broth. He mows through half the sandwich and then passes me the other half.

"You get free food at your new job?" He asks through a mouthful of chips.

"One meal a day. Don't get used to it being yours everyday though."

"It's good right now though." He says, licking his fingers clean.

"Well now that you've been fed, how's about you spill it with the story behind that black eye."

"It's stupid. Marston Biers did it."

"Marston Biers? That guy's my age! What the hell happened?" I nearly shout at him.

"He was hanging out in town with some other guys and I was walking home from school and he made some shit comment about Madge cheating on you with Tripp and I started yelling at him, telling him he didn't know what he was talking about and he wouldn't shut up so I shoved him and he popped me in the face. He only got the one hit though. His dumb friends pulled him back the same time mine did me. Like I said, it was stupid. Ma is supper pissed at me though and I'm grounded for a week."

"First off, watch your mouth. If Ma hears that swearing she'll do more than ground your butt. Second, What exactly did he say about Madge?"

"Something about how she was sleeping with Tripp in the games."

"Rory, you know that isn't true, right? Madge would never do that and I honestly, at this point, know Tripp wouldn't either. Marston's an idiot and he was just running his mouth off for no reason. You can't let guys like him get you all riled up."

"I know it's not true, that's why I got so mad. Madge isn't like that at all! And you're one to talk about not letting this stuff get you going. Didn't you just get fired for the same thing?"

"Sort of, but it's different. I'm her husband and those guys were making inappropriate remarks."

"And I'm part of her family too Gale! It is the same thing, it is!" He argues, tears in his eyes.

I sigh. He's right to an extent but he still can't be fighting, especially with guys five years older than him. "Alright. No need for us to fight about it too. How about we just agree that you don't go defending Madge's honor anymore? She can defend herself, if needed, when she gets home, okay?"

"Do you…do you think she'll make it home?" He asks.

"Yeah, I do. She's doing real good so far. And she's not alone." I assure him. I have flashbacks in my mind of all the times before she left when I watched Madge comfort Rory about her leaving. I wish I'd asked what she said to him all those times that comforted him, so that I could say it to him now.

"I hope you're right." He mumbles and stands to leave. He seems too big to hug anymore but I can't help it. I stand up and hug him, telling him one more time that it's going to be okay.

After he's gone, I put my own coat back on and go over to Thom's. He and I need to go have a little chat with a certain Marston Biers. I explain to Thom what happened with Rory and we head over to the bottoms, where Marston and his friends usually hang out. Marston is from the seam too and about the same age as me and Thom but we've never been friends. I've always thought he was kinda an ass and now Rory's wearing the proof of that on his face. I mean, I realize Rory shoved him first but what kind of jackass hits a kid?

We find Marston and his regular group of friends sitting down in the bottoms, kicking back a few drinks around a bonfire. I walk right up.

"Hey Marston, got a minute?" I ask him. I want to give him a chance to be a freaking adult about this before I do what I really feel like doing.

"If you've got something to say to me, I suggest you just get on with it." He quips with a smug look on his face.

"Fine, fine. We can do this your way if that's what you need. Just wanted to warn you that if you ever so much as lay a finger on my little brother again, you'll be real sorry, real fast."

"That a threat?"

"Nope, not one bit. Just a promise."

"Mmhmm. Sure thing."

I turn to leave and before I've even taken two steps, he calls out to me. "Oh, and hey Hawthorne? That little wife of yours sure is looking hot. Me and the boys were just saying how much we enjoyed watching her wash off in the ocean, wearing that wet t-shirt like she does so well."

Thom mumbles under his breath. "Don't do it man." And I hate it but this is part of why I brought him. He knows me and knows when I'm on the verge of knocking the crap out of someone. I can't afford to get in trouble for fighting right now.

I look back over my shoulder at him but don't fully turn around. "Thanks man. Wish I could say your girl was looking as good but I think we can all see that isn't the case." I retort with a gesture towards the drunk mess of a girl leaned up next to him. Thom bursts out laughing and so do a few of his friends too.

I bite back a smile and head on home. Proud of myself for how I handled that using words and not my fists. Not to say I wouldn't love to bash his face in should I ever have the chance but for tonight, for now, that felt good.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

(Madge POV)

I'm fast asleep on the beach when it hits. It only takes about a second for me to wake up from all the motion but it takes me a lot longer to get oriented and figure out what's happening. It's an earthquake. The whole arena is violently shaking and I struggle to get myself upright. Trees are falling in the jungle and waves are crashing, breaking hard on the shore. I feel Tripp's hand wrap around my wrist and grip it hard. Neither of us can get our footing enough to stand but he's holding on tight so I know no matter what happens, we won't get separated. I hear screams echo through the arena and I know it must be worse in the jungle than it is on the beach. At least on the beach trees aren't falling on us. When everything finally stills, I'm able to spot Ballard and Johanna. They'd been up, keeping watch on while we slept and somehow during the tremor, a lot of distance got put between us. At first I'm relieved to see them but then I realize something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Johanna is lying on her back and Ballard is leaning over her hitting her chest. I scramble to my feet and rush over to them, Tripp coming right along with me.

"What's wrong?" I cry out as I realize she isn't conscious.

Ballard doesn't answer me but it's because he's busy trying to help her. He's got some sort of rhythm going where he presses hard several times quickly against her chest and then puts his mouth on hers and breaths into her. Her chest rises as he fills her lungs with air. He keeps repeating it, growing slightly more frantic as he works when finally she starts sputtering and coughing up water. He rolls her on her side and she vomits water into the sand.

"What the hell happened?" She asks, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Just as the earthquake started, a giant wave hit us, you got pulled under. By the time I could get to you and get you onto shore, you weren't breathing anymore. Swallowed too much water. I had to do CPR to get you breathing again." Ballard explains.

"CPR?"

"Meaning I had to breathe for you to keep you from dying."

"You just saved my life? I think you've got this whole game thing backwards." She jokes between coughing and spitting. Ballard just shakes his head and leans back in the sand to catch his own breath after all the excitement.

Tripp and I are sitting silently, awestruck by what just happened. I've never seen anything like this, never seen a life saved this way before. I only now realize that Tripp is still holding tightly to my wrist, having never let go of it.

"I think you can let go now." I tell him softly. "Thank you."

He startles and then looks at my wrist before releasing his hold on me. "Oh, uh, sorry." He apologizes and I swear his cheeks blush a little in embarrassment.

I flash him a smile to let him know it's okay and then look down at my aching wrist. It's probably going to have a nice bruise but it's okay. I'm glad he held tight. I'm thankful he had his wits about him enough to grab hold so we wouldn't get separated as the earth tossed us about the sand. I'm also thankful that it wasn't during our watch shift that the wave and earthquake happened. I sincerely doubt that I would've been able to rescue Tripp from under the rough waters and I definitely wouldn't have known what to do to get him breathing again.

"What do you think all that was about? Are they trying to drive all the tributes together?" I ask.

"Probably. Not enough killing going on, probably losing entertainment value." Ballard agrees.

"Hey, who's that over there?" I whisper as I spot a figure making it's way towards us slowly, calmly. It's too dark for my eyes to make out who it is though.

Johanna jumps to her feet in a flash and darts towards them, knife in hand. Tripp and Ballard are on their feet almost as quickly and both of them move to stand in front of me. I peer around them, not sure if I want to see or not. Johanna's borderline insane and not afraid to kill and I know she may very well take this tribute out with her own two hands. Much to my surprise though, she doesn't strike out at them and appears to be having a conversation with them. And then they both come back towards us. As they near us, I can finally make out who it is. Beetee, the Victor tribute from District 3. He's much older than us and while I can't recall which year he won the games, I do know it was awhile ago. All the Victors know each other because they've all been mentors together at one time or another so I guess Johanna knows him.

"Look what tumbled our way during that quake." Johanna says as they approach us.

"Hi." I greet him, assuming he's now joining our group. I'm not sure I like the idea of our group getting bigger but I don't feel threatened by Beetee. He nods in my general direction, acknowledging my greeting but not starting a conversation.

We all take a seat in the sand and wait for the sun to come up. Once it does, we'll be able to see more of whatever damage was done and we'll be able to better see if any other tributes are making their way towards us. I'm still a little shaken up, literally, after this middle of the night earthquake and my stomach feels all flip floppy. I go to reach for our bottle of water and realize that in the commotion, our backpack of supplies was left behind, down the beach.

"Our backpack! We forgot it back there!" I say aloud as I jump to my feet. With so few supplies in the arena, we can't afford to lose anything.

"I'll go with you to get it." Tripp offers, getting up from the sand.

We walk down the beach looking for it, figuring it was tossed about and may be further down than we left it. As we walk, I decide to take advantage of this alone time with Tripp and see how he feels about where we stand in the games.

"Tripp, do you, do you think it's a good idea for us to be adding so many people to our alliance?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, only one of us is going to win this and get to go home. What happens when we get down to just our group?"

"I don't want to think about that."

"Tripp, I don't want to either but we need to. There aren't that many people left and if the game makers are driving us towards each other, we may need to start thinking about when you and I can break off on our own."

"That's what you want to do? For the two of us to be on our own?" He asks quietly. We've stopped walking and now we're just standing here talking. He's looking at me and I can't figure out what the look on his face is about. It's kind of like he's hiding something and kind of like he's torn about something.

"I just want to be sure that you and I are doing what's best for us is all. And I'm just not sure what our game plan is at this point."

He's quiet for a moment, sighing before he answers me. "Madge, I've made this whole thing about protecting you, about keeping you safe and I intend to keep it that way. All I care about is helping you win. If you think we need to be on our own then we can do that. I do, however, think we should wait just a little longer until the numbers dwindle a little more. Right now, having them with us probably keeps us safer."

A whole mixture of gratefulness and sorrow fill me and I don't even have the right words to respond. I mean, how do you respond to a statement like that? What do you say when someone blatantly reminds you that they're willing to die in order for you to have the life you want? Tears are welling up in my eyes and I can't fight them off. They begin rolling down my cheeks, spilling off my chin. I just turn away from Tripp, not knowing what to say or how to respond, not wanting him to see me cry.

"Stop. Don't do that." He whispers. "I can't handle watching you cry." His fingers timidly rest on my shoulder.

"Tripp, I just don't know what the right thing is to say in this situation. You shouldn't even be here; your name wasn't even drawn. Yet here you are and all you care about is keeping me alive. This is the most cruel and unfair thing for you, all of it, every little bit."

"My heart tells me this is the right thing for me to do Madge. And nothing is going to change the decision I made when I volunteered to come here with you. So let's not get all torn up about it. Let's just make it count, okay?"

"Make it count?" I ask, not sure I understand.

"Yeah, let's do everything we can to make sure you win this and get home to that husband of yours." He says, his tone sounding motivated and upbeat. He's trying to cheer me up and get me re-focused on winning. Underneath, I wonder though just how bad all of this is hurting him?

"Okay. We stick with the group for now but soon we'll go off on our own. I really think it's the best plan." I tell him, pretending to perk up. Maybe if I fake being okay with him giving up everything for me, it'll be a little easier on him. I can worry about the unending guilt later.

We start walking again and finally locate the backpack. It's soaked so I'm pretty sure the massive waves took hold of it which is how it got so far away from where we were. Thankfully, everything inside it is still there and undamaged. I take out the water, swallow a few sips and then pass it to Tripp. I slip the backpack onto my shoulders and we head back to the group. I become even more uncomfortable with this new group when their conversation stops upon our return. It could be a coincidence but it could mean they were discussing something we aren't meant to hear. Tripp must sense that I'm feeling suspicious because I feel his hand press gently on my back in sort of a reassuring way as if he's trying to tell me everything is okay. For now I'll trust that he's making the right decision about us sticking with them but at some point we will need to break off on our own. And part of me wonders if I should trust what Haymitch said about sticking with Tripp. I mean, what is it that he and Tripp talked about that last day of training when I was off with Katniss and Peeta? I trust Tripp completely not to hurt me but I don't know what I'm supposed to do when it comes down to just the two of us. I already know he won't kill me and I doubt there's any shred of me that would be able to hurt him. My suspicion is that he'd probably do something to end his own life at that point in order for me to win but I'm not sure I will be able to live with myself after that. In fact, if not for all the warnings not to deviate from Haymitch's plan I think I'd be off somewhere on my own trying to hide out. But that phrase has been everywhere so I know it's important. I just wish I knew a little more about why I'm not supposed to deviate.

(Gale POV)

Can't really say that I love my new job because it's so awkward for me to be there but I can say that I'm grateful to have it and I can say that it's easier than being down in the mines. And by that I mean it's physically easier. My muscles had forgotten what it felt like not to ache at the end of the day. Mentally, it's much harder because I'm surrounded by reminders of Tripp and Madge from having to be in the café all day.

I've still been lucky with the Mayor's breakfast and lunch deliveries, having only ever had to deal with his secretary and never once even seeing him. The other deliveries I've had to make all went fairly simply. Word has really traveled fast about my working for the Krulls and so there seems to be much less of a surprise factor when I'm the one handing over their order. Mr. Krull doesn't talk to me too awful much, usually only when he has too and I haven't seen Marah. She's apparently keeping too shifts opposite mine. And I'm alright with that because it isn't like I'd really even know how to interact with her. Our last conversation wasn't exactly pleasurable. The only time I even see her really is at the viewings and we never make eye contact.

I get to the viewing early today and only Rory is there so far. I go over and slide into the seat next to him.

"Hey, where's everybody else?"

"On their way. Posy was having one of her meltdowns and Ma was trying to get her under control before bringing her out here."

I laugh. Posy can throw a fit with the best of them and she seems to be having more and more fits the older she gets which is really the opposite of how it should be. Part of me kinda likes that she has a little bit of spunk about her but the other part of me feels bad for my mother because of how exhausting this little girl can be.

"You liking that job?" He asks, eyeing the takeout box I have on my lap.

"Yeah, it's not bad." I answer him as I hand over the box. I hadn't planned to give it to him but I remember how bad it feels to be hungry while you're going through a growth spurt. I can see just by looking at the kid that he's both growing like a weed and starving.

"No, that's okay. You eat it." He refuses though I notice his eyes never leave the container.

"Just take it already. But if Vick and Posy get here while you're eating you'd better share it with them."

He nods and dives right into the meal, shoveling tuna salad sandwich into his mouth as fast as he can. Yeah, he was definitely starving. I'll have to go buy them more food when I get paid this week. The remainder of my family shows up just as Rory swallows the last of the sandwich. He hands the chips over to Vick and gives the dill pickle to Posy. My mother looks really worn out and I know Posy's fit must have been a dozy this time.

"She driving you nuts?" I ask my mother.

"None of you boys were ever as much of a handful as she has become. It's practically a daily occurrence now. It's been a lot worse with you not living at home and with Madge not being around right now."

"Want me to talk to her?" I offer.

"Be my guest."

"I'll take her home with me tonight, bring her back to you in the morning before I go to work. Sound good?"

"And that is why you're my favorite son." She teases with a very grateful smile.

"Hey! I heard that!" Rory says elbowing my mother playfully.

I smile, which isn't something I've done a lot of recently. It feels good to have my family eating and laughing together. Only thing that would make it perfect would be to have Madge by my side right now.

The viewing begins and I wait impatiently for Madge to cross the screen. I end up having to wait a painstakingly slow hour before they finally show anything about her. She's alive and relief floods through me. She's still hanging in there. The game makers are frustrated with the lack of fighting going on and apparently all the tributes are too spread out for their liking so they've caused an earthquake throughout the entire arena. It happens while almost all the tributes are sleeping and causes them to wake with fear and utter confusion over what's happening. In the jungle, trees are falling and on the beach, huge tidal waves crash onto shore. One wave pulls Johanna, who'd been sitting close to water's edge with Ballard, right under. She gets lucky with him being from a water district because he's able to swim out and pull her back to safety and then miraculously he literally breathes the life back into her. Bet the game makers are livid over that one. Madge escapes the earthquake unscathed. Thankfully, she and Tripp were taking their turn to sleep and they were both fast asleep on the sand, a good distance from where the waves crashed down the hardest. They both get tossed around of course but no trees fall on them and no waves drag them under the water. I notice that Tripp instantly latched onto Madge's wrist as soon as he woke and realized what was happening. And he didn't let go for awhile even after the shaking stopped. I'm glad he's so protective of her but it doesn't come without a heavy dose of guilt.

He and Madge talk privately while searching for their lost supplies and I can tell she's feeling weighted with guilt too. She's trying to convince him to leave their ever-increasing alliance with her. She's right too. The group is getting much too big given the number of tributes remaining in the arena. And if they stay in the group, they'll now face not one, but two Victors when they turn on each other because Beetee has joined them. Overall, Beetee doesn't look very battle ready but listening to him talk, he does sound smart and I know that there are definitely times when brains outplay braun. The woman he was seen with in the last viewing died during the earthquake. Falling tree crushed her, broke her bones and pinned her to the ground. He stayed with her, holding her hand as she died. Then once she was gone, he kissed her hand and calmly walked away, continuing towards the beach where he eventually found Johanna who brought him into their alliance. Tripp doesn't seem to want to break away from the group though and he gets Madge to stay for now though she continues to look uneasy about it. I even see him rub her back for a brief moment as they rejoin the group. He seems to be trying to make her feel safe. I trust him, I really do but I hope he knows what he's doing in there because right now, I'm feeling like Madge is the only one making any sense. Ballard is bringing people back from the dead and Johanna is welcoming people like they're coming over for dinner. Madge is right, they need to separate from the rest of them soon. I hope Tripp has sense enough to see that she's right. And if he doesn't, I hope Madge has the strength about her to go off on her own, leaving everyone behind. After all, she'll eventually have to do that anyway if she wants to get home to me.

The viewing ends with shots of tributes making their way towards the beach. Seems like everyone is heading that way now. That will promise us a battle for tomorrow's viewing. I can only hope that Madge survives it. The only good thing about it being that they're barely armed with any weapons thanks to Madge's stunt on the first day. And Madge's group is armed.

I carry Posy back home with me and she's beyond thrilled when she finds out she'll be spending the night. For dinner I heat up some soup and make us some tea. As we eat, I talk to her a little about not giving our mother such a hard time.

"You know Posy, it's real important that you're on your best behavior. You're too big to have fits all the time when you don't get your way you know."

"I am a big girl and I am good!" She spouts at me with a furrowed brow and her hands on her hips.

"Then what was wrong today before you went to the viewing, huh?"

"I didn't wanna go. My babies don't like it there."

"Why not?" I ask her. This is it I think. This is the point where she finally is realizing that the viewings and the games are real. That they aren't pretend. I've dreaded this for a long time and even though I knew this day would come, I'm still not ready for it. Not ready to tell my sweet, innocent little sister that our country is a cruel and sick place where children are killed for entertainment.

"They just don't like it. They want Madge to come back now."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I ask her. Her eyes go wide and she nods, waiting to hear what I will tell her.

"I want Madge to come back now too. I really miss her."

"Can we go get her?" She asks, her innocence still there. Perhaps this is just about missing Madge and not about the games themselves as I'd feared.

"I wish we could Pose, I really wish we could. But we have to wait for her to come back to us. And she wouldn't like it if she knew you were giving Ma so much trouble so maybe you should try a little harder to be good. I bet that'd make her real proud of her little sister."

"I can do it!" She promises with serious determination in her eyes. I lean over and kiss her little forehead.

I give her one of Madge's shirts to sleep and get her into bed. Before she goes to sleep I tell her a story and she curls up at my side. I have a feeling she'll at least give my mother a few days of calm before she starts with the tantrums again. It's going to break this little girl's heart into a million pieces if Madge doesn't make it home to us. It's going to do that to all of us, my whole family, and I don't think we'll ever recover from it. Please come home to us Madge, please come home.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

(Gale POV)

I fell asleep with Posy in my arms last night. My usual nightmare of Madge dying came as usual but thankfully it doesn't wake Posy. She stirs a bit in my arms but doesn't wake. I move her over to the side and cover her with a quilt. After I've splashed some cold water on my face and have calmed down from my dream I go back to bed and try to sleep again. I must manage to doze off again because the next thing I know I'm startled awake by the sound of breaking glass. I'm up on my feet in less than a second, my eyes spanning the room for Posy. She's not here! Panic floods through me and run out of the bedroom to look for her. And I find her. Over in the corner I find her huddled over a pile of broken glass. And then the smell hits me. A smell like Madge. It's perfume. Posy just broke Madge's bottle of perfume!

"Posy! What the hell are you doing?" I bark out at her. She looks up at me, startled by my tone, and then bursts out in tears. I swoop her up, moving her away from the glass and sit her down on the top of the table. She's sobbing like crazy and I feel like an ass for making her cry but she shouldn't be messing with Madge's things. She knows better than to touch stuff that doesn't belong to her!

"Are you hurt? Did any of the glass cut you?" I ask her as I try to unball her fists to check her palms for cuts. She fights me on it, not wanting me to touch her.

"Look Posy, I'm sorry I snapped at you but I need to check your hands and make sure you don't have any cuts, okay?" I tell her in as calm a voice as I can muster.

She doesn't stop crying but she does open her hands and I see one tiny cut with a little shard of purple colored glass sticking out from it. Great. Now I have pull glass out of her and make her cry even more. "Stay here. I need to get something to pull out that glass, okay?"

I leave her on the table and go find some tweezers in Madge's make up bag. The smell of her perfume is soaking into the wooden floorboards and I'm positive this room will smell of her for weeks to come. Back at the table, Posy's tears are still flowing but she's quieted down. I carefully hold her open palm in my hand and pull the shard of glass out as carefully as I can. She's tough about it, not crying out in pain though I know it hurts her because her face winces up. I wash out the cut and then wrap it up with a fresh bandage. I leave her on the table while I go and clean up the rest of the broken glass from the floor. When I get back to her, she's stopped crying.

"Alright, now that everything's all cleaned up, why don't you tell me what it is you were doing with Madge's bottle of perfume?" I speak to her calmly but with a look that lets her know she's still in trouble.

"I just wanted to be pretty! I didn't mean to break it!" And then she bursts into tears all over again. I do my best to remember that she's just a little kid and I pull her to my chest, hugging her as she cries. When she stops crying, I pull her back and look at her to talk again.

"Pose, I know that you didn't mean to break it and I know that when Madge is here you get to play with her make up but you still know better than to touch things that don't belong to you."

"I'm sorry." She tells me in her most pitiful sounding voice. It isn't fake though, she really is sorry, I can tell just by looking at her. I smooth her hair with my hand and smile at her.

"I know you are. We'll explain it to Madge together when she gets home, okay?"

"Will she be mad at me?" She asks, her chin starting to quiver again.

"No, she won't be mad. Not Madge. She'll understand." And I mean it when I tell her this. I know Madge wouldn't be angry with Posy at all. If anything, she'd just be angry at me with the way I responded at first. "Come on, let's get you dressed. I need to take you home before I go into work."

After she's dressed I carry her back home to my mother who looks like she actually got a little rest last night.

"What happened to her hand?" My mother asks me right away as she notices Posy's bandage.

"She got into Madge's make up and broke a bottle of perfume while I was sleeping. A little bit of glass was stuck in her hand but I got it all out and she'll be fine." I sigh.

"Posy Hawthorne! You broke her perfume!" My mother exclaims, much in the way I did initially. This effectively brings on another bout of waterworks from the little girl who buries her face in her hands.

I look at my mother and give her a half smile. "I already had a chat with her about it and she'll apologize to Madge when Madge comes home."

My mother just shakes her head and sighs. "Have a good day at work, we'll see you at the viewing."

I nod at her and ruffle the top of Posy's head before leaving. On my way into work I pass Marston and his friends as they head towards the mines. Great. This day is definitely not off to a very smooth start.

"Well, if it isn't Gale Hawthorne. Heading into work at the café. How's it feel to be mopping up floors in town while Krull is in the arena with your girl?" He calls out.

"Ignore him." Thom mutters as he strides up next to me. I fight the urge to respond to the loser and clench my fists at my side. As much as I would like to pummel him right now, I know Thom is right. I can't afford to get into anymore trouble right now.

Thankfully, they keep on going, heading right towards the mines, laughing. Thom stops and sniffs at me.

"You wearing perfume?" He asks me, nose scrunched up.

"Long story. Posy broke a bottle of Madge's perfume this morning. Guess I got some on me when I cleaned it up."

"Well, I'm sure you never smelled so pretty." He teases as he continues on towards the mines. "See ya later man!" He calls back over his shoulder with a laugh.

I smile and shake my head. Once I get to the café, I realize that my day isn't going to get any easier. Marah is there behind the counter.

"Morning." I say quietly without really looking at her as I slip behind the counter and retrieve my apron from the hook on the wall.

"Are you wearing Madge's perfume?" She asks looking at me like I've got two heads.

"Not intentionally." I mumble as I tie the apron strings around my waist.

"Well you reek of that girl." She says as she continues rolling silverware.

I ignore her if for no other reason than I know my presence alone is difficult enough for her. I busy myself with my normal duties, wondering where Mrs. Krull could be this morning. Marah doesn't say a word to me, just glares in my general direction as I push my mop around the café floor. Once a few customers begin coming in for breakfast though she gets too busy and seems to forget about me. I just do my best to stay out of her way. I figure if I can manage that it'll be easier on the both of us. After I make my first few deliveries I return to the café to find Mrs. Krull has returned and Marah is gone.

"Oh good morning Gale! I'm sorry I wasn't here to help get the day started. I had my quilting club meeting. I do hope your morning shift went smoothly, I know my Marah isn't much of a morning person sometimes." She greets me.

"Oh, it was fine." I tell her as I roll up my sleeves and begin washing dishes. In my head I wonder what in the world she was doing having a quilting club meeting at 6am? That seems awfully early for a social gathering to me. But, maybe because of the mandatory viewings, the meetings for her club are being held earlier than usual. I shrug it off without another thought, just thankful Marah's gone now. Once my shift is over, I hang my apron back up and head over to the viewing, taking my lunch with me.

I take my usual seat and open my take out tray, pulling out the pastrami sandwich and taking a huge bite. My mouth waters at how good this tastes. I'd never had pastrami before or marble rye bread for that matter but Mrs. Krull told me that I'd love it and should give it a try. She was definitely right. I'm just finishing my lunch when my family arrives and joins me.

"Geez Gale, go easy on the perfume next time would ya?" Rory teases as he sits down next to me. I lightly whack him in the back of the head and tell him to shut up.

Posy peeks over at me from my mother's lap and I give her a big grin so she'll know I'm not mad at her. She gives me a toothy grin back and I give her a wink. She hops down off my mother's lap and runs past our brothers, throwing herself onto my lap. I hug her and she tugs at my shirt for me to lean down so I do. She whispers to me "You smell like Madge. I like it."

"Thanks Posy." I whisper back. Of all the people to tell me today that I smell like perfume, she's the only one who manages to make it sound like a good thing and I love her for it.

The viewing's just about to get started when a Peacekeeper comes over to the family section and asks my family and the Krulls to come with him.

"Now?" I ask, surprised that we would be pulled away from the viewing for any reason.

"Yes, now please. You'll be able to watch the viewing from where I'm taking you." He replies.

We all stand, Posy in my arms and follow the peacekeeper. In my head something doesn't seem right. Something's off. Where are we going and for what reason? And why would they only send one peacekeeper for all of us? Usually, it's more than one anytime they send for people. I glance back at my family and my mother just shrugs. Further back, I see the Krulls and they seem equally confused. Well, Mr. Krull and Marah do at least. Mrs. Krull just walks forward as if nothing at all is strange about this to her. That woman never looks frazzled, no matter what the circumstances.

We arrive at the train station and I start asking even more questions. "Wait a minute, we're leaving? Where are we going?"

"Not to worry. The games have been very eventful in the past 24 hours and we're down to just a few tributes. The Head Gamemaker thought, this being the Quarter Quell and all, that the family interviews of the remaining tributes would be best held live, in the Capitol. The train will take you straight there and you'll all be back here in District 12 tomorrow morning." He explains, hurrying us aboard the train.

Had he not just said the words "remaining tribute's families" I would have been concerned that something had happened to Madge but those words let me know that everything is alright with her for now. And for Tripp too apparently.

(Madge POV)

We've been sitting on the beach doing a whole lot of nothing. We shared a couple of the dried fruit packets and finished off our water. The sun is already beaming down with full force and I feel my skin starting to burn. All the days in this bright sun is doing a number on my skin. Tripp's face is looking pinkish as well. Neither of us have skin that's accustomed to this amount of sunshine. Ballard however is and his skin just gets a deeper shade of golden tan. At one point in the morning, I remember that there's a plant that grows in jungles that has soothing properties for irritated skin. Tripp comes with me and we search the jungle for awhile before we finally find it. I break open the stiff, prickly leaves of the plant and a clear goo oozes out onto my fingers. This is definitely the plant I remembered from my training. We rub the goo on like it was lotion and the burning sensation I felt all over my skin begins to fade almost immediately. Pleased with myself and my knowledge, we head back out to the beach, both of us feeling much less scorched. We rejoin our group who again stops talking as soon as we walk up. Again, Tripp gives me a gentle touch to let me know that it's okay and I shouldn't be paranoid.

"You have bruises where I grabbed your wrist." Tripp points out, running his fingertips over the purple blotches on my wrist.

"Yeah, I bruise easy though. Doesn't hurt or anything." I tell him, hoping he won't feel guilty about it.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm glad you held on to me." I reassure him.

"Hey! Look! Something's happening with the water!" Joahnna blurts out, snapping our attention away from our conversation.

"What's happening?" I ask in horror as the water pulls away from the beach.

"Looks like it's draining or something. Yeah, it's definitely draining!" Tripp says as we all stand, peering out at the water.

Shit. The game makers are draining the water. That means all the weapons I threw into the water will be obtainable now. And that the tributes stranded on the cornucopia will be able to get them, and then get to us.

"The weapons. Careers." Is all I can breathe out, fear making it impossible for me to form complete sentences. I can feel the adrenaline already shooting through my veins, my pulse racing.

"We need to get ready, it's time to fight." Ballard says. Beetee nods and heads towards the jungle. I stare at his back as he goes.

"He's just going to leave us? He's not going to stay and fight?" I blurt out, unable to understand how he could join our group and then just abandon us at the first sign of trouble.

"We all fight in our own ways Pretty." Johanna spits out at me in defense of Beetee. I ignore her and look back to the water, which is rapidly vanishing.

"What do we do?" Tripp asks.

"Johanna and Madge should get into the jungle, we'll be right behind you. Let's lead the careers in there, they haven't been in there yet so we'll have a little advantage over them." Ballard instructs.

"No way. I'm not separating. I'll stay here and fight." I tell him as I cross my arms over my chest. No way am I going into the woods with Johanna Mason alone and leaving Tripp and Ballard here on the beach.

"It isn't separating if we're going in there together genius. Come on, we need to get moving. Those careers will be coming straight for you since you're the one who got rid of all the weapons on day 1. " Johanna tells me, grabbing at my arm and pulling me towards the jungle.

I shove her off, surprising myself at the strength I have and move closer to Tripp. "I'm not leaving Tripp!" I yell at her.

"Madge, just go with her. I'll be right behind you, I promise." Tripp tells me and gives me a little nudge towards the jungle.

"No Tripp! We're supposed to stay together, me and you!" I tell him through clenched teeth.

"Trust me Madge, it's going to be okay. Go, now!" He tells me with much more insistence now.

"NO!" I argue back. I don't understand why he's doing exactly what we were told not too. Haymitch was clear about just one thing- that I was to not deviate from the plan of sticking with Tripp.

"Fine, look, just go with them. I'll be right behind all of you. Follow Beetee's trail and I'll meet you up there." Ballard says in frustration at my defiance.

Tripp looks at Ballard and they share a moment with their eyes that I don't understand at all but I know I saw something unspoken happen. I don't have time to ask about it though because Johanna is literally pulling me towards the jungle. I glance back at the cornucopia and see that the careers are off their island and heading towards the beach, now armed with weapons. It sends a whole new rush of fear through me and I move a little faster, running to keep up behind Johanna. The jungle is even more difficult to navigate since the earthquake knocked trees down. We're having to climb up and over tree trunks and it's not going as fast as I feel like it should be. Ballard had said to follow Beetee's trail. What trail? How in the heck would we know what way Beetee was going? It isn't like there's a clear path through here. And then I see it. A thin, barely noticeable line of wire running alongside us. Johanna must have known this is what we were supposed to follow. She must have known that Beetee was going to do this. It's definitely not a coincidence. I glance back behind me and see that Tripp isn't there anymore. I freeze, terror shooting through me.

"Tripp!" I call out. Where is he? Did he fall? Did something or someone grab him and we didn't notice? Where is he? "Tripp!" I call again.

"Come on!" Johanna tells me from the other side of the tree we were climbing over when I stopped to call out for Tripp. "He'll catch up, just keep going!"

I call out for him again, ignoring her. Something isn't right. He isn't answering me. I start making my way back the way we just came. Was this some sort of ploy to take out Tripp and I? Johanna leading me into the jungle to kill me and Ballard taking out Tripp or feeding him to the careers? Is this why they kept shutting up every time Tripp and I walked up on them? I start moving faster and then decide I need to get off this trail, to move away from the wire that Beetee left. If they are after us, this wire is the path they're following and I need to get off of it. I know Johanna is going to be right behind me and I need to move faster. I'm sliding underneath fallen trees and pushing through heavy vines, moving away from where the wire runs through the jungle as fast as I can to lose Johanna. If I can lose her then maybe I can circle back and find Tripp. Maybe there's still time to help him. And then, out of nowhere, I feel someone tackle me, face first into the ground. I struggle, kicking my legs and grabbing at whoever's behind me, but they're holding me down and then everything suddenly goes black.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

The viewing seems to be just like any other viewing. A few shots of Madge and her group sitting by the beach talking, footage of other tributes slowly making their ways through the jungle as they head down towards the beach. Not much excitement going on. The only excitement I see is the waterfall finally being reached by one of the tributes who, unfortunately for her, wasn't smart enough to figure out it was a mirage. As soon as she reached it, the waterfall morphed into some sort of poisonous gas that makes her skin bubble up with blisters the size of apples. She screams as she dies the most brutal of deaths. Her skin blisters popping open and oozing fluid before the gasses begin to eat through her flesh and giving viewers a gruesome shot of her bones. I cover Posy's eyes, not caring about the rules that say even children have to watch this. It's hard for me to watch and I'm a well-practiced hunter who's cleaned more than his fair share of game over the years. I can't imagine what this poor girl's family must be feeling, having to see her die so miserably at the hands of the Capitol. I keep Posy's eyes covered until the girl's screams have stopped and the hovercraft has removed her remains from the arena. The peacekeeper didn't even try to stop me from blocking Posy's view which is incredibly unusual. And now that I think on it further, having the same peacekeeper with us on the train that pulled us from the viewing is odd too. I know from what Madge told me about all her trips to the Capitol that the train usually has it's own peacekeepers. The one who brought us to the train was a regular in our district. I can't remember his name but I know he's been around for at least a year or two now. Why would he be accompanying us to the Capitol if the train usually has it's own crew? This is all so strange.

I glance behind me at the Krull family who is still focused on the viewing. My eyes meet with Marah's and when they do, she leans forward and whispers to me.

"Does this seem odd to you at all?"

"Yeah, feels like something's up but I don't know what." I whisper back to her. She ever so slightly shrugs her shoulders and then sits back in her seat. So now Marah's concerned too? I watch everyone and everything around me rather than focusing on the screen. Rory, Vick and Posy all seem excited just being on the train. They don't seem to have any doubts about what we're going to do or that Madge is okay. My mother is staring straight ahead at the screen and not letting on any clues as to what may or may not be going through her mind. Glancing back again at the Krulls, I see that Mr. Krull's brow is furrowed as if he's deep in thought and not really watching the viewing. Mrs. Krull sees me glancing back and just smiles at me. Her hand is gently patting Marah's knee as if she's trying to reassure her. I look at the peacekeeper and he's watching out the window, not watching us or the screen. I'm not sure if that's normal or not since this is my first time actually being on a train but it seems like he should be paying more attention to our behavior than to the passing scenery. Looking around the car we're in, it's again hard to say what's normal having never ridden the train before but I find it odd that no one else is around. Odd. That's the only word that seems to describe everything right now.

My eyes back on the screen, I see Madge and Tripp in the jungle looking for a plant. Some healing type of plant she thinks she remembers from the book she borrowed from Katniss. She tells him it has a liquid inside it that can help soothe their skin. All this sun beating down on them has given them a good case of sunburn. Both their faces are bright pink as are their shoulders and arms. I'm just about to look away again when I feel the train lurch to a stop. A stop? I thought the peacekeeper told us we were being taken directly to the Capitol? Why would we be stopping? To pick up other families of remaining tributes?

The door to the car opens and Haymitch bursts through it.

"You need to all come with me, right now. Hurry!" He orders us without saying anything else. My mother and I exchange worried looks but we all stand to follow him.

"Move! Let's go, now!" He yells again.

Mrs. Krull hurries her family, pushing them out the door and we follow behind them. I notice the peacekeeper follows us too so I'm not sure where we're going. Marah and I trade another moment with our eyes and this time we both seem more confused. Haymitch leads us outside, off the train.

"Where are you taking us and why?" My mother asks once we're off the train. We're not at a station. Just out in what looks to be the middle of nowhere, surrounded by woods. Before Haymitch can answer my mother or explain anything to any of us, the train pulls forward and continues on again. Without us.

"No time to chat about it now. Gotta hustle, let's go." He says as he leads us into the woods.

Posy is crying in mother's arms, scared of what's happening. Rory and Vick are silent and Vick looks like he's about to burst into tears at any moment. I don't know what's going on but I do know that Katniss trusts Haymitch and that he's a big part of how she and Peeta survived the games so I feel like we can trust him. Besides, what other choice do we have? The train is gone and we have no idea where we're at. I look over at the Peacekeeper and see that he's following behind us still, his eyes not meeting any of ours. I lean down to Rory and whisper to him "Make Vick feel safe. Don't let him cry." He nods and throws an arm around our brother. I move forward to walk in front of my family. I don't know where we're headed but I feel the need to be protective of them. I need to be ready to protect them if this turns out to be a bad thing.

We aren't in the woods very long before we come upon a clearing with a hovercraft. I've only ever seen these in the games, during viewings, never once in person. Haymitch climbs up the steps that are waiting for us. The Peacekeeper then Mrs. Krull scurries right up behind him as if she's not surprised a bit by all of this. The rest of us stand still, most with our mouths hanging open, staring at this high tech aircraft we're supposed to board. I look over at Marah and she shakes her head furiously and fear floods her face. She does not want to get on this thing. And I don't either. Not without some explanation anyway.

"Move your asses! C'mon!" Haymitch yells back at us when he turns and sees all of us standing, frozen with fear.

"Everything will be explained once we're all aboard but come now, we don't have much time." Mrs Krull tells us attempting to get us to move but with much more kindness than Haymitch.

I grab my mother's elbow and start to move us inside. Mrs. Krull and Haymitch know something I don't and I need to find out what it is. My family follows me aboard and then come the Krulls. The second we're all inside the steps disappear and the door shuts, effectively trapping us all inside this contraption. And then it begins to lift off. I feel the floor shudder beneath my feet and then we tilt at an angle, all of us sliding as the craft begins to fly. I grab hold of Posy and my mother, trying to stabilize us.

"You may wanna take a seat and get strapped in, gonna be a turbulent ride." Haymitch says. I look over to see that he, the Peacekeeper and Mrs. Krull are all strapped into their seats with harnesses.

I help get Posy strapped in while Rory helps Vick. Once I'm seated, I decide it's toime somebody gave us some answers.

"What in the hell is going on? Somebody needs to start talking, now!" I bark out.

"Well kiddo, you're being sprung." Haymitch tells me as if I have any idea whatsoever he's talking about.

"And what exactly does that mean." I growl at him. His games aren't amusing me. What the hell does he mean sprung?

"It means, quite simply put, that we're all leaving the District. For good. We're being taken to 13 dear." Mrs. Krull tries to explain, again with her soft voice.

"Lily, what are you talking about?" Mr. Krull finally asks after all his silence thus far.

"Leaving 12? For good? But we can't! Madge won't know where I'm at when she comes back!" I cry out, panicked at the thought of her suffering through the games only to return home to an empty house.

"13? There's still a 13?" My mother contributes to the questions which are coming much faster than any of the answers seem to be.

"Now, now, let's not have chaos. I'll explain it all if you'll just listen and remember that everything will be just fine." Mrs. Krull says.

We all quiet down, if only for the hope of hearing an explanation that makes more sense.

"First, let me assure you that there is indeed still a District 13. It's underground, hidden from the Capitol. It's been there the whole time, all these years, hidden away as it works to rebuild its strength. We are being taken there now because it is the only way to bring our loved ones back to us. Tripp and Madge are being taken there right now as well. The plan to get them out of the arena alive has been in play the entire time. We will all be safe in 13 and our families will once again be complete."

My jaw drops at the information just gave us. There's a 13? And I'm about to meet Madge there? And she's safe? All of us are safe?

"Oh my…" My mother gasps beside me. I hear Marah whisper Tripp's name.

"How? How did you do this?" I ask on the verge of tears, overwhelmed with emotion at the thought of being reunited with Madge and our whole family being safe forever.

"It's been a long time coming. Lots of planning and much more than could possibly be explained in the short time we have right now. I assure you everything will be explained later. Right now, we need to get you briefed on what to expect once we arrive in 13."

I nod, as do the Krulls and my mother. All of us seem stunned, unable to process the thought of safety and of seeing Madge and Tripp. Madge, I'm going to see Madge!

"Alright, listen up folks. When we get there, you'll be taken to a processing room where you'll be checked in and issued handbooks that'll tell you everything you need to know about living in 13. Then you'll be assigned housing units and given itineraries for the next day. Got it?" Haymitch tells us as the aircraft lowers. We must be nearing landing.

"When do we see Madge?" I ask urgently as that's the only thing I care about right now.

"And Tripp!" Mr. Krull asks at the same time.

"The kids will have to go to medical before you can see them. It was a bit complicated getting them outta the arena. Once they clear medical and processing, they'll be brought to your housing units."

"Wait, they're hurt? Madge is hurt?" I question.

"No details kiddo. All I know is they got em out but with a few difficulties."

I sink back in my seat. The elation I felt at hearing I'd be reunited with her is now overshadowed by alarm and worry at just how badly Madge may have been hurt. Please don't let her be hurt. Please let her be okay. And if she is hurt, please let it be something they can fix, something they can heal. I close my eyes and silently beg for her to be okay.

"Oh and Gale? Your friend Katniss will be there too. Our team was able to get her and Peeta out of the Capitol as well." Mrs. Krull adds.

"But what about her family? Prim and Mrs. Everdeen?" I ask her, suddenly worried that they were left out of this plan and are stuck in 12 alone.

"They were taken out this morning, already processed and checked in." She informs me with a smile. I'm glad they're okay. I hadn't even noticed that they hadn't arrived at the viewing when we were pulled away to board the train. They'd completely slipped my mind.

As the aircraft lands, we're all jostled in our seats. Poor little Posy is sliding all over the place in her seat, the harness being too large for someone as small as she is. Rory reaches over and gives her his arm to which she hangs onto for dear life. She'll never be in the reaping, I think to myself. Never once will she know how terrifying it is to stand and wait for her name to possibly be called. And my mother, never again will she have to hold her breath as she waits and prays that her children's names go unread. It's so unbelievable that I can't even wrap my mind around it.

The aircraft lands and the door slides open again. Officers in identical gray outfits appear.

"Welcome to 13. Please come with us and we'll get you all processed." One of the men says. He speaks kindly and almost looks like he's smiling. A far cry from the peacekeepers we're used to seeing as officers.

We all get unharnessed and I pick up Posy. She still seems scared and I can't blame her. This is all a little much to take in. We walk single file down a narrow hallway with flickering fluorescent lights hanging overhead. There aren't any windows. We must already be underground. I wonder if the hovercraft has some sort of elevator like landing pad that brings the craft underground.

Once we arrive at a door marked processing, the officers press a keypad and the door slides open. A woman, also in a gray outfit, appears.

"Welcome to 13. I'm here to get you all checked in. Once that's finished, I'll have someone take you over to your new housing units." She greets us.

The check in process is pretty basic. They sit us down at a table and collect our personal information, like names, ages, and what our trades or levels of schooling were back in 12. I have to be checked in separately than my family because they group and assign housing units based off of family size. Since I'm a married adult, I'll be issued my own housing unit to share with Madge.

"Excuse me, mam? Do you know, I mean can you tell me if Madge Hawthorne has been through processing yet? She's my wife and we arrived separately." I ask as they finish my processing and I'm waiting to be taken to housing.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid we aren't allowed to discuss the status of any of our citizens or refugees."

"But we're married, she's my family." I point out. Surely it's allowed to that she can tell me about my family.

"I'm sorry, I can't disclose any information. It's policy."

I purse my lips in annoyance. Policy my ass. I don't think I'm being unreasonable in wanting to know the whereabouts of my wife. A girl comes and calls for my mother and siblings. She's taking them to their housing unit. Number 6766. I can't go with them because I'm still waiting to be taken to my unit which I'm told is on another level because they are a family of four and I'm a family of only two. Posy's on the verge of a meltdown and I know she's seconds away from losing it and me not coming with them isn't going to help one bit. I lean down to her level and whisper to her.

"Hey Pose, I need you to be brave for me okay? I'm gonna come see you as soon as I can but I have to finish up here. I need you to go help Ma get settled into your new house right now though. Can you do that for me?"

"I wanna stay with you!" She wimpers.

"I know you do but it would be a big help to me if you go with Ma right now. I'll come find you real soon, I promise." I tell her and kiss her forehead.

She nods and lets Rory pick her up. I watch as my family heads off, single file behind their escort. Each of them carrying a parcel under their arms that contains standard issue clothing, a manual for understanding 13 and itineraries. I watch again as the Krull family leaves with their escort and still I sit waiting for mine. I wonder what could be taking so long for someone to come for me? After another hour of waiting, finally someone comes for me. He takes me to what will now be mine and Madge's new home. Unit number 1278. A full five levels above the rest of my family. To get to the unit you have to take a series of elevators and follow more narrow hallways before you get to it. I can't imagine how long it took them to build such an elaborate underground city. My escort hands me a slip of paper with the key code for my unit and leaves me to get settled.

Inside I look around and see that this is a tiny unit. Basically just a bedroom and bathroom. There isn't a kitchen. And because we're underground, no windows or natural light. There is a clock on the wall, a bed with a gray blanket and two pillows. A simple wooden chair and small night table. The bathroom is a toilet, shower stall and sink. A small round mirror hanging on the wall over the sink. The floor of the whole unit is cement, as are the walls. Painted white. One thing I've observed for sure is that there is no color whatsoever in 13. Everything is gray or white. Dull and lifeless. Or does it just feel lifeless because we're underground? I don't know.

I sit down on the bed and open my packet. My welcome letter instructs me to put on my standard issue grey shirt and pants immediately. It's weird to think that I have to wear certain clothes here but I slip them on anyway. It's not like I care much about clothing so it doesn't matter. They fit and that's all that's important. The itinerary tells me that dinner is at 6pm in the dining hall. I guess that means meals are communal here which explains the lack of kitchen in this unit. After that I am supposed to return to my unit and spend my evening reviewing the manual. I pick up the manual and flip through it. It looks to be just a bunch of rules for all I can tell. I toss the book over to the chair and start pacing the floor. Right now, all I can think about is Madge. All I need to know right now is that she's okay and that I can see her soon. My frustrations are growing when I get a knock at the door. I press the panel that opens the door and much to my disappointment find Haymitch instead of Madge.

"Alright kiddo, how about you and I have a chat?" He says as he enters and sits down on my chair. I close the door and turn to look at him.

"Well? Where is she and is she okay?"

"She's here and I'll take you to her soon. First I thought you might want to know the details of what went down today."

"Honestly, all I care about right now is getting to her. Can the explanation wait?" I tell him, anxious to just see her already.

"No, it can't. You won't understand it otherwise. Take a seat."

I fold my arms over my chest in refusal.

"Look, faster you sit and listen, faster you get to the girl. Your time we're wasting, not mine."

I sigh and sit on the edge of the bed, look at him and gesture for him to go on and tell me whatever he needs to. I just want to get out of here and get to her. The sooner, the better.

"This plan, getting Madge out of the arena was a fall back plan of her mothers. I made a promise to her when Madge was just an infant that should anything happen and she ever go into the games, that I'd do whatever it took to get her out. I owed her mother that for failing to keep her sister safe in our games. Crane being executed last year put Heavensbee into the top spot which was a stroke of luck for us. He'd been working secretly with 13 for years and was our best chance to get our girl out of there. Long story short, through his help and insider tips we were able to arrange for the arena to malfunction and have a hovercraft from 13 swoop in and pick them up to bring them here. We only told those absolutely necessary what was going to happen. She never knew about it. We couldn't risk telling her in case something went wrong. Now everything would have been fine except that our girl got paranoid and took off running away right before we were about to break into the arena. Johanna Mason had to literally knock her unconscious and carry her to where the craft was supposed to enter. She was just seconds away from missing her one and only chance to get out of there. Snow was never going to let her win. Heavensbee already had direct orders to do whatever it took to have anyone win other than her. Guess he didn't take too kindly to her turning up her nose at his little marital contract. Anyhow, we got her back here and she's up in medical now. Tripp, Katniss and Peeta are with her."

"Fantastic, let's go see her." I say standing to leave.

"Not finished yet. She was still unconscious when she arrived here and she only woke about an hour ago. She's pretty mixed up about what's going on and well, can't say that isn't to be expected. Head trauma and all. Gonna take some time to heal, let everything sink and and sort itself out."

"Head trauma? What do you mean?" I ask, flashbacks of my own nightmares running through my mind.

"You not listening? I just told you, Johanna had to knock her out in order to get her to the site where the hovercraft would come. She hit her pretty hard and apparently she's struggling with her memory a bit. The medics say she's otherwise fine. A little dehydrated and hungry. Got a nasty gash on her face but then again you already saw that. Gonna leave a nice scar but it isn't infected or anything."

"She doesn't remember anything?" I ask in horror.

"Well, that's the other thing kiddo. She remembers some things but not others."

I can tell by the way he says it and by the look on his face that it's worse than he's letting on. "Me? Does she remember me?"

"Don't know yet. She seems to remember everyone and everything from sometime before the reaping. And apparently from before her father was taken away because she's been asking for him. Hasn't asked about you yet but the medics hope that when she sees you it'll all come back to her. They think this is all temporary for her."

"Let's go." I say as I swallow back tears. If she hasn't asked about me yet I know in my heart that it's because she doesn't remember me. If she did, she would have asked for me, I know it.

"Follow me." He says in a sad, tired sounding voice. And I do. I follow him, heart holding on to every ounce of hope that the sight of me will bring her back and make her remember.

**_A/N: And we're coming down to the end of this story. Sad day, I know! I'm not sure yet if there will be a sequel because I'm still playing around with a few ideas. If it ends with this story, we're looking at just a couple more chapters. If I end up taking it further and doing another sequel, you can expect maybe just one more chapter from this story and then I'll start a third and final story. So, if any of you loyal readers have preferences, now would be the time to tell me! :)_**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

Voices. I hear voices all around me. I can't make out the words and I can't place the voices. I feel like I should open my eyes but I just can't seem to do it. They feel heavy, like they're weighted down. Everything feels like that actually. My arms, my legs, my head. It's as if I'm made of lead or maybe I'm just really exhausted. Yes. I must be exhausted. Totally exhausted. I just need to sleep.

"Madge? Wake up Madge."

Sleep. I need to sleep. Can't wake up. No. But who? Who is calling for me? It's so hard to focus.

"Come on Madge, come back to us. You can do it."

"Madge, you're safe now. You can wake up, it's okay."

Yes, that's right. I'm safe now. Safe and sound. No, wait, what? When was I not safe? I was in danger? I need to wake up. Have to open my eyes. Have to understand.

"I think she's coming around! Madge? Wake up, please wake up!"

I struggle through the sleepiness and manage to open my eyelids but only for a moment. They're just too heavy and I'm just so sleepy. Someone shakes me. I hear my name again. It's Katniss maybe? No, that can't be right. She's not here. She's in the games.

"Madge."

I fight to open my eyes again. I feel cool water on my face. It's nice and it helps. I manage to open my eyes again and keep them open. It's bright. The light is strange though. Not soft like it should be but stark and harsh. I rub my eyes and squint. As my eyes adjust, I look around. Where in the hell am I?

"Where am I?" I croak out. My voice sounds strange. Raspy and strained. My mouth feels dry and I'm parched.

"You're in a medical center in 13. You're going to be just fine." A woman in gray tells me. I don't know her. Wait, did she say 13? What? 13 doesn't exist anymore. How can I be in 13.

"13?" I ask in confusion. Why can't I understand what's going on? How did I get here and why am I here? My mind struggles to make sense of what's going on.

"I'll explain it all later. Right now, let's just get you all checked out." I hear someone say from beside me. I turn my head and confirm the voice I heard is in fact Katniss.

"Katniss? You're here?"

"Yeah, I'm here." She says and I feel her hand touch my shoulder. The medic lady in the gray outfit starts asking me questions.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Madge." I answer. Did she not just hear Katniss calling me Madge?

"And how old are you?"

"16."

"And do you know where you are?"

"You just told me I was in 13."

"Yes. And do you know why you're here?"

I think, trying to remember but I don't know. I can't remember. I shake my head and swallow, trying to rid my mouth of the dryness. The medic notices and hands me a glass of water. When I take it from her, I notice tubes running into my arms up to a bag hanging on a pole by my bed.

"It's fluids. You were very dehydrated and this rehydrates you quickly. When the bag empties I should be able to unhook the tubes." The medic tells me as she notices my staring at the tubes.

She proceeds to have me wiggle my fingers and toes, lift both arms and legs so she can make sure everything moves as it's supposed to. I don't talk anymore. It's too exhausting and none of the answers to my questions are making any sense. It must be from the dehydration. Maybe everything will make sense again once I'm hydrated. I close my eyes and rest. My body still feels so tired. When the exam is finished, the medic has me sit up and props pillows up behind me. As I sit up she brings over a basin of water and a small sponge.

"Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?" And she begins to wash my face. As she does, I feel stinging, like from a wound. Instinctively, I reach my hand up and brush my fingers over my face. It's bumpy and tender. I feel what may be a cut over my eye and cheek. When did I get hurt? Was I in an accident?

"My face? It's cut?" I ask.

"Yes but it's not infected and it should heal. Going to leave you with a bit of a battle scar though." The woman answers.

"Battle scar?" I echo. What battle?

"And the knock you took on the head should heal fine too. We only needed to do a few stiches but those will help it heal nicely and we can remove them in about a week."

"My head?"

"Yes. You were knocked unconscious by forced trauma to the head. Likely the reason for any confusion you feel right now."

Confusion? I'm more than confused! Nothing is making sense. Nothing at all! I feel tears well up in my eyes so I close them hoping they won't fall. They slide down my cheek anyway.

"It's okay Madge. Don't worry." Katniss says softly and again I feel her hand touch my shoulder to comfort me. I don't open my eyes though. Afraid of what other horrors might await me. I run over the facts in my mind. The things I know to be true based off what they've just told me. I am in the medical center in 13. Katniss is with me. I am dehydrated. I have a cut on my face from some sort of battle. I suffered a head trauma that knocked me unconscious. A forced head trauma which means someone intentionally hit me in the head.

"I'm all finished here. I'll just let you rest while those fluids finish infusing. Be back to check on you in a bit." The woman tells me and leaves the room. It's just me and Katniss now.

"Katniss? What is going on?" I ask her with a shaky voice.

"Why don't you tell me what you remember and I'll see if I can help you fill in the blanks?"

"I don't know where to start. Nothing makes sense." I tell her before bursting into tears again.

"It probably isn't good for you to get upset. Um, why don't you tell me what you remember last? Maybe the last thing you can remember doing?"

I think hard but my mind seems so foggy. What was the last thing I did? The bakery. I think the last thing I did was stop by the bakery. I bought almond cookies.

"I think I went to the bakery. I bought the almond flavored cookies." I tell her and then I watch her face to see if she responds with confirmation of this or with concern. She gives me neither. Straight poker face is what I get.

"Okay. Do you know when that was? Was it today or yesterday or last week?"

I think again. It feels like it was the last thing I did so it must have been today but somehow that seems off. Like I'm missing something but I don't know what it is.

"Maybe today? I don't know though. Is my father here? Does he know that I'm here?"

"Your father?" She asks back and for a sliver of a second, I think I see surprise. And not good surprise.

"Yes, my father, where is he? Has anyone told him where I am?"

"Um, let me go check for you. Be right back." She says quickly and leaves me alone in the room.

I look around. The whole room is concrete. Like it's a basement or something. No windows. A cabinet in the corner. A small sink. A mirror kind of high up on one wall. A mirror. I could go see what I look like. See how bad this cut is on my face. I push myself up so that I'm not leaning back on the pillows. My head spins but only a little so after a second, I move again. I pull the scratchy, wool blanket back and stop for a moment to stare at my legs. They're all scratched up. I see scrapes and bruises all over them. As I reach down and touch one of the bruises, I notice a ring of a bruise around my wrist. What is that from? What is any of this from? Was I attacked? Who would attack me? I shake my head and stand, holding onto the bed for support. The room spins again and I think I should sit down maybe. My head starts to throb and I feel dizziness overtake me and I start to slide down to the floor. And then everything goes black again.

"Hey, careful there, you okay?" I hear someone ask and I feel their arms around my waist as they lift me up.

I groan and open my eyes. "I got dizzy." I say as I wait for my eyes to focus. When my vision unclouds, I see who it is that's holding onto me. It's Tripp Krull. The delivery boy from the café in town. What is he doing here?

"Yeah, you probably shouldn't be getting up and moving around just yet. Do you need something? Is that why you got up?" He gets me settled back onto the bed and holds onto me for a moment before letting me go. I'm suddenly very aware of the fact that I'm sitting here in a medical gown and nothing else. I wrap my arms around myself and pull on the blanket to cover me up.

"I just wanted to look in that mirror. Wanted to see the cuts on my face. Are they bad?" I ask.

"You're still pretty if that's what you're wondering." He teases and grins at me. At least I think he's teasing. I think I blush a little and I don't know how to respond. Tripp Krull thinks I'm pretty? I don't think any boy in all of the district has ever told me I was pretty. This is so strange. I'm in 13. In a medical center. With Tripp Krull giving me compliments. This is beyond strange.

"Um, thank you." I say feeling very awkward and not sure how to respond.

He just shrugs and kind of looks at me funny. "Do you want me to get the medic for you? Does your head hurt?"

"Just a headache. I think it'll be fine. Hey, how come you're here?"

"They can give you something for your headache. Aspirin or something. I'll ask them for you. And I was brought here to be checked out. Aside from a little dehydration and hunger I've been given a clean bill of health. I'll go see about that aspirin for you okay?" He tells me as he leaves me alone again in the room. Alone and growing all the more frustrated. Why won't anyone give me any clear answers?

A few minutes later the medic woman, whose name I still don't know, returns with an aspirin and a cool compress for my neck.

"Excuse me mam, do you know if my father's been contacted? He'll be worried and I know he'll want to know where I'm at and that I'm okay."

"Your father?" She asks me sounding confused.

"Yes, my father. He's the Mayor of 12 and I'd appreciate it if someone would please let him know where I am." I tell her, not managing to hide the annoyance in my voice.

She doesn't answer me but instead just turns and leaves me laying back against the pillows, alone. I close my eyes and lean back against the pillows. I'm too exhausted to fight any longer. My head hurts and I just need to sleep. Perhaps this is all just one terrible, horrible dream.

(Gale POV)

Haymitch leads me to the Medical Center and into a surveillance room. Through this room, I can see Madge but she can't see me. Some kind of two way mirror they tell me. I press my hand against the glass. She's lying back in bed. Sleeping I think. She's beat up and battered something awful. Cuts, scratches, bruises all over her and a big bandage on her head. But she's here and she's alive.

"Alright kiddo, there she is. Now like I said, she's real confused. About everything. We haven't answered many of her questions. Figured it may be best coming from you. She's seen Katniss and Tripp but no one else that she knows. And she thinks her father is still the mayor. Be patient when you go in there and don't get upset with her if she mixes things up. Medic says she may just need some time."

I nod and he hands me a small box. I open it and inside I find her wedding ring. Why isn't she wearing it?

"Why isn't this on her finger? Did she take it off? I ask him, terrified that she did.

"No. Medic had to take it off when they brought her in. They gave it to me and I knew you'd want to be the one to give it back to her."

"Thanks. For everything." I tell him as I tuck the ring into my pocket.

"Sure thing. Now get in there and see if you can't shake that memory back for her."

I pause outside the door of her room. I need a minute to prepare for this. I don't want to fall apart if I go through that door and she doesn't know who I am or worse even, if she doesn't remember the love that we share. I take a deep breath and go through the door. She doesn't move when I enter. She must be sleeping. I don't dare wake her. After all she's been through she probably needs her rest. I take a seat in the chair next to her bed. I reach up and place my hand over hers. I can't believe she's really here. Right here beside me. I lean down and press my lips to the back of her hand. Just doing that sends a thrill through my whole body. She's alive and she survived the games. She made it out and we're together again. I sit, holding her hand for at least an hour before she wakes up. I watch her the whole time. Never take my eyes off her once.

I see her start to stir and then her eyes open. Those beautiful blue eyes of hers stare at me and I bite my bottom lip a little. Not sure if I should speak first or wait for her to say something or what.

"Gale?"

Good. This is good. She knows who I am! I break into a smile and my heart soars. It only lasts a fleeting moment though because the next thing she does is stare down at our hands and pull hers out of mine. The absence of her touch gouges at my heart. I know it means she doesn't know we're together. Doesn't know we're married. Her eyes look scared.

"Hey there. How you feeling?" I manage to ask without my voice cracking. Maybe she'll just need a minute to pull it together. Maybe any second she'll pull out of this fog and remember me. Remember us.

"Fine, thank you for asking. Are you looking for Katniss? She was here before but she left to go find my father for me." She says with the manners and politeness of the Madge I used to know. Illusion Madge. The one that I actually didn't even know. The one that I really only knew of and was never even friends with. The one who I was never really all that nice to. I feel like I've been hit in the stomach. Punched right in the gut. How do I even explain this all to her?

"I wasn't looking for Katniss. I was waiting for you to wake up." I tell her. My voice cracks this time and I swear it's all I can do not to cry right now.

"Me?" She asks and her head rears back a bit in surprise.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here for you. I guess you'd probably like me to explain all this to you."

"It would be nice if someone would explain all this. I can't make sense of anything. The medic said it's because I hit my head."

"Okay. I'll explain it all. Well, as much as I can anyway." I swallow back the lump forming in my throat and take a deep breath. "Madge, your memory is a little more distorted than you think. What you seem to remember, it's all true but it's not recent. You seem to have forgotten almost a years worth of your life and so much has happened in that time." I stop with that so she can absorb what I just said. I know it isn't going to be easy for her to hear all of this. Especially coming from someone she doesn't know she's close with.

She stares at me, blinks once and her lips part slightly as if she wants to speak but can't find the words. Instinctively I reach for her hand, wanting to hold it, to comfort her and to comfort myself. She jerks it away and her eyes narrow.

"What do you mean I'm forgetting almost a year of my life? How is that possible?"

"Madge, I don't want to upset you. I just, I need to, I mean, I have to tell you what's happened." I stutter out. My tongue feels all tied in knots and I can't seem to make my words form sentences. How in the world am I going to do this?

She stares at me, waiting for me to continue. I can't though. There's no way I can tell her everything that's changed in her life over the past year. She has no idea that we fell in love. No clue that we're married. She has no idea about the marital contract that got her into this mess. No idea that her Father and Mabel are in Capitol prison and that her mother is in a Capitol facility. She doesn't remember the games she was just in, the ones she trained for and was so determined to survive. I can't tell her about us, about our love, without also hurting her and telling her all the horrible things that have happened to her family and to her.

"Well? Are you going to tell me?" She asks after my prolonged silence. I can tell she's annoyed. Maybe even angry. And I'm not helping it at all. If anything I think I'm making this all worse.

"I can't right now. I'm so sorry. I'll be back, I promise." I say, clenching my teeth together as I fight not to break down in front of her. Without looking at her, I hurry on shaky legs out of the room and the moment the door closes behind me, I drop to the ground, face in my hands and let it out. I sob uncontrollably as my heart shatters into a million little pieces. My chest heaves and I feel pain. Actual physical pain. That's what it feels like. That's how bad it feels to have pain like this. The love of my life, the one person who has become my absolute everything, has no idea who I am. Has no inclination of the vows we made to one another or to the moments we've shared. All our time together, all our past, all our plans for the future, all our love; it's as if it never happened.

_**A/N: Okay,that brings us to the end of The Safety of Love! Popular response lets me know you guys would very much like a third story so I will indeed be writing a third! I'll get started on it asap and as soon as I get the first chapter posted I'll leave an author's note on this story so that you'll know what it's called and that it's ready for you. **_

_**And as always, thank you for all of your reviews and messages! Knowing so many of you are reading and loving my story is a huge part of what makes writing so much fun! I can't thank you enough for all your support!**_


	49. Chapter 49

** Just wanted to let all my loyal readers know that the 3rd story is now up! It's called _My Everything_ and I just posted the first chapter so go check it out and enjoy!**


End file.
